Are You Happy Now?
by redunicorns01
Summary: Kimberly was just a girl running from reality. Her secrets controled her. Her past haunted her. She wasn't looking for a home or a family...until she got to Tree Hill. Can Brooke Davis save her from the darkness?
1. Are You Happy Now?

**OK so this is my first story and I have some great ideas for it. The One Tree Hill characters won't come into the story until chapter three. **

**Song by Michelle Branch.**

**Things you need to know:**

**Everything that has happened on the show has happened.**

**There is no Sam.**

**Karen is back with Andy and Lily.**

**Chapter One: Are Your Happy Now?**

George Sand once said; "There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved." Happiness is not something that can be won. It is not something that can be fought over. It is something that we each strive for. It is something we all beg for and desire. Some people think happiness will come to them, while others go look for it.

Kimberly Jenkins did not have happiness. But it was the only thing she had ever wanted. Her life wasn't picture perfect. In fact it was far from it. She has tragedy in her life. Some she can forget and some she can't. She had hardships. Most she can't overcome.

To describe her life in three words: depressing, miserable, and lonely. She has her secrets. Secrets that may control her for the rest of her life. She doesn't have any family. They all left before the age of ten.

As of right now, Kimberly was fifteen, an orphan, a runaway and only wanted one thing out of life…happiness.

_You took all there was to take,_

_  
And left me with an empty plate_

_  
And you don't care about it, yeah._

_And I am given' up this game_

_Navassa, North Carolina_

The cashier watched as the mysterious girl practically ran into the store looking for food. She looked like she hadn't taken a shower in days; he couldn't even imagine how bad she smelled. She was wearing a dirty black t-shirt that had the words _Green Day_ printed on the front and green cargo shorts. Her bright blonde hair hung loose as she searched up and down the isles for a snack. He was intrigued by the girl for some reason.

He had never seen a girl look so carefully for something in her life. Most teenagers would just walk in and pick up a random item and buy it. But this girl she would pick a snack look at the price and then set it down and move on. He watched her study the items for a few more minutes and went back to his morning newspaper.

All day Kimberly had sat on the sidewalk collecting change. It wasn't something she was proud of, but if she wanted to eat she had to do it. She had got up early that morning to collect from people going to work and had been outside local stores in the hot sun since. The last she heard it was around six o' clock and she had collected around eight dollars. That was a lot of money for just sitting around all day.

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_  
You can't ever give something' you ain't got_

_You can't run away from yourself_

As she walked up and down the isles of the store she had to resist the urge to go jumping into the shelves and eating everything in sight. She was hungry, no, she was starving. It had been at least two days since she had eaten anything.

After about ten minutes of nothing but silence Kimberly had finally grabbed all of her snacks and made her way to the counter. She had decided on three bags of chip, two packs of cookies, three bottles of water, a pack of gum, and a muffin for breakfast. Adding up the prices in her head, the total was around seven dollars including tax. She stopped when she passed by a rotisserie filled with hotdogs. Her mouth watered as she stood there pining over them. She looked at the items she was struggling to hold on to and walked off disappointed she couldn't buy one. Hotdogs were not something you could save for later after a few bites. She needed to conserve her food.

The noise of things being thrown on the counter brought the cashier out of his newspaper. His boss had told time and time again not to read during his shift, saying it was the customers that were important. But it was Sunday and everyone in town was in church except for him and a few other people, so what could it hurt to read awhile? He put his paper down and saw the girl standing before him staring right into his eyes.

"Morning." He said, getting up from his stool. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" When he didn't get an answer he looked up to see the girl still staring at him. He looked back at her with a confused look. Her eyes were dark, almost black. You could tell, just by looking into her eyes, that she was a troubled child. He looked down to see her holding something that hung off her necklace. He went back to ringing up the items, pushing those questioning thoughts out of his mind.

Kimberly looked at the man, holding her necklace. She always did this. Stare at people until they broke eye contact. She never broke first. It was her way of reading people. The man had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, tall, and had a well built body. Kimberly kept staring at him, getting lost in her thoughts.

"That comes to $7.23." Kimberly pulled out the money and handed him the money. The man took it, squinting his eyes towards her, and put it in the register. The man gave her her change. He watched as she stuffed the money into her pockets and grabbed the bag full of food on her way to the door.

Before he could think he reacted. He needed to help this girl someway, somehow.

"Miss?"

She had almost made it out before she heard the man call for her. Kimberly turned around to see the man standing behind the counter. "Where are you're parents?" he asked walking out from behind the counter. She didn't answer. She couldn't tell him that she was a runaway, or that she didn't have any family. Kimberly turned and pointed to the empty parking lot.

Knowing that it was a lie the man took a step towards her, as he did she took another step back. He thought about taking another step towards her but quickly thought of another idea. He turned and walked to the back of the store to the rotisserie. He pulled a hotdog out and put it between a bun. Not knowing what to do, Kimberly just stood there holding on to her necklace. He walked back to where he was just previously standing. He held the hotdog out waiting for her to take it.

"Take it." He said, now reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and tried to take a step towards her. This time she didn't move, she just stood there. It took a few steps before they were each only a foot away from each other. "It's okay, just take it. I want to help you."

Not taking his money, Kimberly took the hotdog. She didn't want his charity. "I imagine it took you awhile to raise that money," he said, guessing that the girl had begged for the money that bought her snacks, "really what's the difference if you take my money?"

Kimberly thought about this for a few moments. He was right. What was the difference? The difference was that this guy wanted to help, he cared. The others didn't. They just wanted to get rid of loose change. She used her free hand and took the money. As she did he could see that she was holding a silver ring that hung off her necklace.

"Hey!" he called to her, "Be careful." For the first time since she walked in, he saw a small smile creep up and she nodded her head opening the door.

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_  
And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah_

_  
Come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,_

_  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh_

_Are you happy now?_


	2. Every Day is Exactly the Same

**************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Nine Inch Nails.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Every Day is Exactly the Same**

Marsha Norman once said; "Dreams are illustrations…from the book your soul is writing about you."

_I believe I can see the future_

_  
Cause I repeat the same routine_

_  
I think I used to have a purpose_

When you don't have anything to do but walk, you tend to think a lot. Not necessarily about where you're going, but about where you've been. Kimberly tried her hardest to not think about the life she left behind.

She had been walking for a little over five weeks now. She didn't know where she was going, but was going to keep walking until her heart told her to stop. Getting caught wasn't an option. She couldn't go back to her latest foster home that she learned along time ago not to call home. She couldn't go back to the beatings and neglect. After awhile that gets old.

She still remembers the day she left. It was March, 26th. It was sunny outside. A perfect day to be outside with your family or in Kimberly's case to runaway. Her foster parents had left to go to work, or to the local bar. Kimberly had had enough with all of their bullshit. She couldn't take it anymore. She had sat in her room for most of the morning just thinking about how much she hated them. And in an instant, she grabbed a backpack and packed everything that was important to her and walked right out the door, only to look back at all the happy families outside with their kids.

She reached in her backpack to distract herself from her own mind. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and looked at it. It was a missing person poster she had found in a Wal-Mart about two weeks ago.

**Kimberly Jenkins**

**Date of Birth: October 11, 1997**

**Missing Since: May 26, 2012**

**Sex: Female**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 120**

**Missing From: Olive Branch, Mississippi**

**Last Seen Wearing: red t-shirt with black basketball shorts and black Converse**

**Any information please contact the police**

Most things it said were wrong. She had grown a few inches since she left and had lost weight due to rarely eating. Her hair was as yellow as the sun itself from being outside all day. And her eyes. Her eyes were pitch black. Somehow, someway they had turned colors. Her eyes had a story to tell, a tragic one. Her eyes were so powerful that she rarely spoke, some say she could talk with them. Which she was grateful for because she hated to talk.

Kimberly looked at the picture of herself. The girl in the picture was not the same girl. The girl in the picture was happy, having the time of her life. The girl Kimberly was now was far from that.

Before her mind wandered off again she put the paper back in her backpack for another time and just walked. One foot in front of the other. Keeping her eyes ahead of her, and every now and then she would look behind her just to make sure nobody was following her. Nervous habit some would call it.

_But then again_

_  
That might have been a dream_

_  
I think I used to have a voice_

_  
Now I never make a sound_

_  
I just do what I've been told_

_  
I really don't want them to come around_

It had been an hour since Kimberly put the paper back in her backpack. She hadn't walked very far, a mile maybe. She tended to walk slower when she tried not to think. It was getting dark so she decided to find a bed for the night.

When she came to a bridge instead of crossing it, she went under it. She sat her stuff down and walked over to the creek.

Water is a peaceful thing, and just looking at it can put you at peace with yourself. But only for awhile.

Kimberly stood up and walked back over to where she lay her things. She pulled out a bag of chips and a bottle of water and started her dinner.

It wasn't long before she got lost in her thoughts again. This time thinking about the future. She rarely thought about what lied ahead, because to be honest she didn't know. She didn't know where she was going to be ten years from now let alone a week from now. Before getting into too much detail she popped back into reality. She looked down to see that she had only eaten about half the bag and hadn't drunk half of the water.

"Well, I guess this is home for the night." She said to herself laying down, using her backpack as a pillow, looking up at the stars. She hadn't walked that far that day but she was still exhausted.

Usually, she walked about twenty miles a day, starting early in the morning and ending until it was dark out. But today she needed money, so instead of walking she begged. But she was still tired. She turned on her side and closed her eyes and in an instant she was fast asleep.

"_Kim!" her mother, grace, yelled as she stumbled through the door. Kimberly was in her room, laying on her bed, thinking about her brother when she heard her mother's car pull in. It was around midnight. Her mother always drove home, even if she was drunk. To be honest Kimberly didn't even care about her mom anymore. _

_This was the third night in a row that her mother came home drunk. She had started drinking twice as much since her husband was sent to jail. Her mother hasn't even looked at her since she took the stand to testify against her father._

_Kimberly got off the bed and walked to her door. As she walked out of her room a feeling came to her stomach and she could tell that what was about to happen was going to be bad._

_She walked into the kitchen to see her mother making herself another drink. Grace turned around and looked at her daughter with cold, dark eyes. _

"_You," she said taking a step towards Kimberly, "you should be ashamed of yourself. Lord knows I am. Do you have anything to say to me?" She asked, slowly walking towards her daughter with a hand in the air and a drink in the other._

"_I…I…I'm sorry" Kimberly stuttered scared to death._

"_Yeah, I'm sure you are." Her mother said sarcastically. They were merely inches apart when Grace slapped her daughter across her face as hard as she could. Kimberly fell to the ground holding her face in her hands. She looked up at her mother with puppy dog eyes, tears coming to her face. She didn't have time to run before her mother dropped her drink and started kicking her. _

_Before she knew it Grace jumped on top of her and started throwing punches like she was Muhammad Ali. Kimberly didn't fight back, she couldn't. She didn't know what to do, so she did what she could. She covered her face, curled in up into a ball, and took the beating._

_Before she blacked out, her mother stood over her and said the one thing she will forever remember. "You're the reason my life is ruined. You're the reason your father is locked up. And you're the reason your brother is dead. I wasted nine months on you!? I hate you!"_

_The next morning when Kimberly woke up her mother was gone. Nowhere to be seen. She didn't leave a note or anything. All her clothes were gone and so was her car. In a panic, Kimberly called the cops. Within two hours she was being placed into her first, but not last, foster home._

Kimberly awoke to the roaring sound of an 18-wheeler cargo truck racing over the bridge. Most people hate to get up in the mornings, saying they would rather sleep. Not Kimberly. Going to sleep scared her. She had had nightmares ever since that night with her mother. She would much rather get up and face the darkness in the world, than the darkness in her dreams.

Ever since that night she hasn't seen or heard from her mother. At first, she hoped she would come back, but over time she quit caring and gave up that hope.

She dragged herself off the ground and shuffled her feet over to the creek. Still trying to fully wake up, she splashed water in her face. The cold water felt refreshing on her face. It defiantly woke her up.

After a couple of minutes of sitting and staring at the water and collecting her thoughts, she got up and walked back over to her things. She opened her backpack and pulled her extra pair of clothes. Stripping off her current ones, she quickly pulled on the red t-shirt and black basketball shorts looking around to make sure no one saw. Putting back the other clothes, she pulled out a bottle of water and the muffin she had bought from the store.

She sat by the creek and ate her supposed breakfast. It was the perfect day to be outside. Not a cloud in the sky. Kimberly could tell it was going to get extremely hot later in the day. When you've been outside as long as she has you tend to know these kinds of things.

A few minutes passed by and Kimberly had finished her muffin and drank most of the water. She put the bottle back into her bag and promised herself that in about four hours she would eat something. She stood up and slung her bag over one shoulder and turned around to look at the creek one last time. She looked around; taking a mental picture of another place she laid her head down to sleep once more. Now it was on to another destination to find another random place to sleep the next night.

Kimberly walked up the hill to cross the bridge. As she was walking across she saw a sign that she didn't notice the night before. _**Welcome to Tree Hill, NC.**_When she read it her heart stopped for a few seconds. A feeling in the pit of her stomach evolved. "I got a bad feeling about this place." She said to herself.


	3. How Far We've Come

**************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Matchbox Twenty.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: How Far We've Come**

Maya Angelou once said; "I long, as does every human being, to be at home wherever I find myself." We long to find ourselves. But who are we? Can you really find yourself? Do you know exactly who you are? We all want to be different. But we're actually all the same.

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

_  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone_

Tree Hill was a small, quiet town. One where everyone knew everything about each other. This was definitely not the town Kimberly needed to be in. But she couldn't help but get this weird feeling in her stomach. With each new building she passed she fell more and more in love with this town. She walked up and down the streets of Tree Hill for hours. She had never stayed in one town for so long. It was beautiful. The scenery was unreal. It looked like something you would see only on a postcard. She didn't want to leave.

For some reason, this town reminded her so much of her best friend, Ashley. Ashley was a girl Kimberly had met when she arrived in her sixth foster home. Ashley was a very active girl. Always talking about something - you could never get her to shut up. Her spunky, outgoing, fun attitude went oddly well with Kimberly's serious, laid back, quiet attitude. Ashley was the first person Kimberly had talked to since her mom left, which had been three years. Kimberly was thirteen and Ashley was fourteen. Her parents had died when she was seven; she lived with her grandmother until she died when Ashley was nine. After that she was in and out of foster homes twice maybe three times a year. Kimberly never understood Ashley. She had had tragedy in her life, had had twice as many beatings as Kimberly, but she still came out smiling.

She was always happy.

Ashley was the first person Kimberly had trusted. Ashley understood what Kimberly was going through and that she didn't like to talk. She understood that. She would do anything for Kimberly. If she needed help with her homework, Ashley would be there. If she wanted a new CD, Ashley would get it for her. If Kimberly got in trouble and pissed off her foster parents, Ashley took the beating.

Ashley only asked for one thing of Kimberly; to help her. And she couldn't do it. She couldn't do it, and just like that, everything she had ever come to know and believe in was thrown out the window.

Kimberly had spent most of her day in a record shop called Max's Music. She had always loved music. To be honest it was one of the few things she loved. She used to have one of the best collections you could think of. Or so that was her opinion. Not everyone liked her style in music, especially Ashley. Kimberly walked and down the isles carefully analyzing each album. It killed her knowing that she couldn't buy one.

She picked up an album that had caught her eye. The cover was just a picture of a blue raven. She doesn't know why it caught her eye, it just did. She looked in the right hand corner to find the artist's name. _Haley James Scott. _

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

_  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

_  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

Haley walked into Max's with her five year son, Jamie, looking for her best friend, Peyton. She looked around to only see a blonde haired girl inside the empty store. It didn't surprise, over the years record sales had gone down increasingly. Peyton knew that when she bought this place that it was only going to get worse, but she didn't care, saying that this was the place she grew up in, a place she had fallen in love with. And that you couldn't give up on your true love. Haley knew she was right but she still could never get over it.

"Honey, why don't you go look around?" She said meeting her short son at eye level

"OK mama!" An energized Jamie replied before he ran off, pumping into the only other person in the store.

Kimberly was still looking at the album when something ran into her. It didn't hit her hard enough to make her fall, but it did hit her hard enough to make her drop the CD she was holding and several others from the shelves. She looked down to see that that it was a little boy no older than five. "Sorry." He mumbled before running off. Kimberly couldn't help but smile at the little boy's smiling face. He looked so happy.

"James Lucas Scott, you're supposed to help pick them up!" Haley said walking over to help, knowing that her son wasn't coming back. The two bent down and picked up the albums one by one and put them back in their correct spots. "I'm sorry. You give that kid sugar and you can't tell him anything." Haley said looking up at the girl. Kimberly put the rest of the albums back on the shelf and picked up the one she was originally holding. She looked up to see the woman staring at her.

Haley looked into the blackness of the girl's eyes and got lost in them. Kimberly noticed the woman's shoulder length brown curly locks. Her brown eyes were beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. You couldn't help but second glance. They both stood there for a few moments before Haley broke eye contact. Looking down she noticed that the girl was holding her one and only album.

"Uh…that's a great album you got there." Haley said motioning to it. Kimberly looked down at the album; she flipped it over to the back to see a picture of the artist, shocked to see that the artist was standing before her. Haley smiled and held out her hand. "Haley James Scott." Kimberly just stood there hesitant to shake her hand. She wasn't going to do it but then thought it's not everyday you meet someone famous and shook her hand.

"And you are?" Haley asked. Kimberly just stood there, staring back at Haley. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to say anything; but she didn't want to stand there awkwardly. Luckily before anymore time passed they were interrupted by Jamie and Peyton.

"Haley!" Peyton said wobbling towards her giving her a big bear hug like they hadn't seen each other in years. Peyton was around six months pregnant

"Whoa calm down. It's only been twenty-four hours since we last saw each other." Haley said trying to break free of Peyton's skinny arms.

"I know. I just wanted to make a big entrance." Peyton laughed, letting go to turn and see a blonde haired girl standing in front of them. "Oh I'm sorry, I was in the back." Peyton said not realizing how long she had been in the back of the store. "Welcome to Max's Music. Is there anything I can help you with?" Kimberly shook her head no and gave a small smile. She put the album back on the shelf and walked out of the store. "Come back again!" Peyton yelled as the girl walked out.

"Well that was weird." Peyton said turning back to Haley. "Who was that?"

"I don't know. Haley said. "Jamie just ran into and I helped her put some records back on the shelves.

"Did she say anything?"

"No."

"I don't know. But the way she left all quiet and all. It just seemed a little weird." Peyton said not really interested in the mystery girl anymore.

"Yeah it did." Haley said still looking at the door with a worried look on her face.

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

_  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_  
I started running but there's no where to run to_

Kimberly walked down the streets still amazed that she just met someone famous. OK maybe not famous-famous, but still it was someone famous. She looked up to see a streetlamp come on and realized that it was going to get dark soon. She spent the entire day in Tree Hill instead of walking like she intended. She walked up and down a few more streets until she came to Tree Hill High School. She walked up to the school knowing nobody would be there.

During the summer, schools were like graveyards. Not a soul in sight, except for a rare occasion when a teacher or the principle would come by. The football team was practicing getting ready for the new season in the fall. But other than that the place was pretty empty. It was just waiting for September to come to bring the place alive. Having seen football players pull into the parking lot when she walked by this morning; Kimberly walked over to the gym, knowing it would be unlocked.

Being right she peeked in to see if anyone was around before she walked in. The coast was clear. She walked into the huge gymnasium looking around astonished at how big it was. She saw on the wall above the bleachers RAVENS painted across in big blue letters. Kimberly then noticed loud rap music coming from behind one of the doors to the side of the gym. She walked over and saw the words Weight Room painted on the door. She figured she better get out of there before someone saw her and started asking questions.

She walked out of the gym and into the hallways. For the next hour Kimberly spent her time in and out of classrooms. There wasn't much to see since everything was either locked or the teacher's had taken things home for the summer. This school was so much different than all of her old ones. Here they didn't have video cameras plastered on the walls, watching your every move. They had vending machines stocked with food. At her old schools the teachers could barely trust you enough to walk down the halls without getting in a fight.

After a few more classrooms, Kimberly went to make sure that everyone had left. She didn't hear music when she walked into the gym, which meant that she now had the whole place to herself.

She grabbed a basketball that was lying off to the sidelines and began shooting. She had shot a few baskets before she realized that the gym was not air-conditioned. It felt like it was ninety degrees in there. After debating with herself whether she should leave or not, she ran to the nearest office and grabbed a roll of tape. She ran back into the gym picked up the ball and her stuff and walked over to the door which she entered from. She ripped off a small piece of tape and put it over the bolt of the door. She then walked outside and closed the door all the way to see if it would work. She once again reached for the handle and tried to open the door.

It opened, her plan had worked. Shutting the door again, she grabbed her stuff and walked to the park she had seen early.

_I sat down on the street took a look at myself_

_  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

_  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

When Kimberly reached the basketball court the sun had completely gone down and now the lights were on so people could actually play. She stepped onto the court and saw a few yards away there was a river. _'The Rivercourt' she_ thought to herself.

She turned her attention back tot the court. There were lyrics painted on it. She walked along the words reading each one. Halfway through, she figured out what song it was. _Love Song_ by The Cure.

Kimberly dropped her backpack at half court and dribbled towards the basket. She had always loved the sound of a basketball hitting pavement. She went in for a lay-up. Made it. _'Of course' _she thought, trying not to sound cocky. She gave herself a smile and got the rebound.

Dribbling to the free throw line she quickly turned around and let the ball roll off her fingers. _Swish_, perfect shot. She always did make it look easy.

"_Alright everybody gather around." Heather, Kimberly's basketball coach said. _

_It was the championship game and they were playing against the hardest team in the league, the Deacons. Everyone was treating it like it was the NBA Final, and to the twelve year olds playing - it was._

"_There's one minute left on the clock and we're down by five." She told them. Kimberly truly believed that her coach had no idea what she was doing. She was no taller than five feet. She told them she used to play high school basketball, but she hurt her back so she had to quit. _

"_Now I want you all to set screens like your life depended on it. Help your teammates get open!" She yelled at her team. She looked over to Kim. "Kimberly I want you to bring the ball down and run Blue, you got that?" Kimberly just shook her head in agreement. "Alright, now guys let's not let them score again. We're going to do man-to-man defense. Now stay with your man. Do not let them get the ball, you understand me?" She asked staring back at the team. They all nodded there heads. "Now go out there and win that game. Wolfpack on three – 1, 2, 3, WOLFPACK!"_

_They all disbanded, five players went back to the bench while five others including Kimberly went back out onto the court. She looked up to the bleachers to see if Ashley was still there. Ashley always agreed to come to Kimberly's basketball games, even though she hated them. Kimberly tried to teach her the basics but Ashley never got into it. But she did always come to support her friend; she was the only one that came for support. Even though Ashley was bored out of her mind most games she always got excited when the entire game came down to the last few seconds - games like this one. _

_She looked up to find a nervous looking Ashley clutching her drink for dear life. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight._

_She turned her attention back to the game, it was their ball. A short girl with black hair named Ramsey passed the ball into Kimberly and ran down the court. The clock started to count down and Kimberly took off down the court trying not to waste time. As soon as she passed half court she was doubled teamed. _

_Luckily one of her teammates set a screen for her. Kimberly ran around the girl, she was going in for a lay-up but decided not to when she saw a girl about three feet taller than her standing between her and the basket. Kimberly stopped dead in her tracks and decided to shoot from where she was. _

_It wasn't until the ball left her hands that she realized how far she was from the basket. But that didn't matter because it went in perfectly and the Wolfpack racked up three points._

_Now they were down by two with about twenty seconds left on the clock. _

_The Deacons were known for playing a great offense. But when you're in the championship game and up by two you're going to play careful. The Deacons were going to try and run the clock down before trying to score another basket. _

_But Kimberly didn't play that game. _

_Her man was bringing the ball down court and as soon she hit half court Kimberly played straight on man-to-man defense. Keeping her eyes on the ball and on the clock, Kimberly knew exactly what they were going to do and she knew exactly what she was going to do. _

_Kimberly's man was about a few inches shorter than her. She had black hair and a grin on her face that you just wanted to slap off. These two had been playing in the same league for years. Her name was Taylor and she was one of the best players in the league along with Kimberly. She also racked up big points every game. But so did Kimberly. Kimberly hated her, even though they had never talked to each other they knew exactly what they thought of each other. _

_Kimberly looked Taylor dead in the eyes and Taylor returned with a devilish grin. She backed off a little, knowing very well that she was about to pass the ball. When a teammate from the Deacons showed up out of nowhere Taylor took her chance to pass the ball, and Kimberly took her chance to steal it._

_Just as the clock had four seconds left Kimberly leapt forward and securely grabbed the ball with both hands. As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off running down the court with Taylor by her side. _

_The crowd was going nuts. It had taken Kimberly about four giant steps before she was right under the basket. Kimberly jumped up for a lay-up. Taylor jumped up along with her, trying to block the shot. Instead of hitting the ball, Taylor managed to hit Kimberly's arm. Even though she was just hit, the ball rolled off her fingers perfectly and went in._

_The referee blew the whistle, calling a foul on Taylor, just as the buzzer went off. The crowd went wild, but the game wasn't over yet. The score was now tied and Kimberly only had one chance to change that. _

_Every player stepped off the court except Kimberly who now stood at the foul line. The referee passed her the ball and Kimberly caught it, now more nervous than ever. She looked up in the stands again looking for Ashley. _

_Ashley tried to wipe the nervous look off her face and gave Kimberly a thumbs up. She turned around to see her teammates kneeling down behind half court. Then she turned back to the basket. Grabbing the ring around her neck she looked up towards the basket. _

_She dribbled a few times and positioned the ball in her hands. She bent her knees and let the ball roll off her fingers._

_Between the time the ball left her hands and the time it reached the basket felt like an eternity to everyone in the gym._

_Kimberly just stood there with one hand in the air as she watched the ball float right into the hoop. The quietness that hovered over the gym quickly vanished as the crowd once again cheered for joy. Kimberly was so shocked by the whole ordeal that she just stood there with a smile on her face. _

_It took her teammates running over to her to help her realize what just happened. Kimberly was soon met by an overly excited Ashley as she jumped on top of her. _

"_You did it! You did it!" was all Ashley could say._

"Hey!"

The voice pulled Kimberly out of her daydream to wonder how long she had been standing there like an idiot in an empty basketball court. Kimberly turned around to meet eyes with a dark haired man. She looked straight into his blue eyes and wondered what he wanted.

"Can we take half the court?" He asked. It was then that she noticed another man was there. She looked over at him and saw that, like the little boy in the record shop, he to had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked back over to the black haired man and nodded.

The two men looked over at each other and started to play a game of one on one. Kimberly turned back to her basket and shot a few more hoops.

She had always loved basketball. It was her out. When she needed to clear her head or think about something or just get away for awhile, basketball was there for her. It was her escape route. Everyone needs an escape route away from reality. Whether it's in art, or music, or in sports. We all need that one thing that gets us away from the world for awhile. But we always have to come back. Because no matter what, the world's always going to be waiting for you; it doesn't matter how long you try to stay away.

She had completely forgotten that the two men were still on the other side of the court until her ball bounced off her shoe and rolled past half court.

The blonde haired man picked it up and right before he was going to pass it back he noticed something that Kimberly hadn't. He looked down to see the logo Ravens printed on the ball. He then looked back up at the girl with a questioning look.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, his voice getting angry. The other man was now staring at her with a confusing look on his face. "Where did you get this ball?" He asked once more. Kimberly didn't know what to do. So she did what she's best at. She grabbed her stuff and ran. The two men watched as the girl took off running with confusion written on their faces at what just happened. The blonde haired man looked over at his companion and asked. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, Lucas, but that was really weird."

"Yeah well, you don't see that everyday. Let's get back to the game. Your ball Nate." Lucas said passing Nathan the ball.

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

_  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_  
It was cool, cool, it was just all cool_

_  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

Kimberly ran all the way back to the school. She didn't want to get caught, and if those two men had found out that she had stolen something they probably would have called the cops.

She's come too far to just go right back into another foster home.

She let herself back into the gym happy that the tape was still on the door and walked across the gym. Before stepping out into the hallway she decided that this was a rare chance when she would get a decent shower. She turned back around and headed towards the locker room.

She stripped down and set her clothes on the bench outside the showers. She walked onto the hard marble floor and turned on one of the shower-heads.

The warm water felt refreshing running down her back. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a proper shower. It had been weeks.

Sure she would wash off in a creek every few days, but that wasn't a real shower. This, this was real, even if it was in an empty locker room in an empty school.

After getting out of the shower and drying off, Kimberly changed into her extra pair of clothes and walked out into the halls now looking for a place to sleep. For a few minutes, she walked up and down hallways trying to find a classroom that was unlocked.

She almost gave up hope until she saw one door hanging open. There was no name on the door nor any indication that a teacher had occupied this room.

Inside were just a teacher's desk, about twenty-five student desks, and a few shelves and cabinets on the side of the room.

There were no pictures on the walls, no books on the shelves, there was nothing. It just felt so empty.

She walked in and shut the door behind her. "Well, I guess this is home for the night." She said to herself. Kimberly then lay down on the hard, cold floor behind the teacher's desk and in an instant she was fast asleep.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_  
Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_


	4. You Found Me

**************************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by The Fray.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: You Found Me**

Walter Anderson once said; "We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy" Trust is a risky thing. You trust someone and they let you down. The more you trust, the more you get let down, and the more walls you build. But then someone comes along and tears down those walls and they look into your heart and soul, and they tell you that they'll never let you down and that everything will be ok. How will you answer to that?

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_  
Where the West was all but won_

__

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

_  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

"_You got to learn to control the dribble." Jacob said, almost breaking out into laughter. He always did enjoy watching his sister attempting to play basketball._

"_It's not funny. I'm trying." Kimberly whined as she picked up the ball. Kimberly was seven years old at the time; her ten year old brother, Jacob, was trying to teach her how to play. Jacob played on a little league basketball team. Everyday he would go to practice and after he would come home he'd play with Kimberly. _

_Basketball was the only thing they bonded over. They both loved to play. Jacob had taught her how to shoot a lay-up and how to dribble, and even though she wasn't instantly great at it, he could see her getting better. He was proud that she stuck with it for this long._

"_I know, and that's a good thing." He said walking over to her._

"_But I'm not getting any better. I stink at this." She pouted._

"_That's not true. I can see that you're getting better. Have you been practicing?" He __asked, giving her a smile._

"_Yes." She said still mad._

"_Let's just keep working on it. You'll get it sooner or later."_

"_But I want to get it now."_

"_I know. But you have to be patient. You don't get great talent overnight. You got to work for it." He said trying to persuade her._

_She paused for a few moments. "OK, let's try it again." She said reluctant to get this right. She dribbled down their driveway and into the hoop with a perfect lay-up._

"_See!" Jacob said smiling that she finally did it. "You did it."_

"_I really did." She said walking back over to her brother._

"_I told you you could do it." Jacob said taking the ball from her. "And soon you'll be able to do this." From where they were standing, Jacob turned towards the basket and shot it. It went in perfectly, of course. Kimberly looked over at her brother with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think that life couldn't any better than this. That nothing in the world could ever hurt her. She wished right then and there that this moment could last forever._

_Jacob noticed his sister's staring and almost as if reading her mind he said. "You know I love you, right?"_

"_Yeah I know. I love you too."_

_Jacob cupped the back of her head in his hand and brought her closer for a hug. She rested her head on his chest, getting comfortable. "And you know I'll always be there for you. No matter what, I would never let anything happen to you." Kimberly didn't say anything after that. All she did was dig herself deeper into his chest, now really wishing this moment could last forever._

Haley walked through out the halls of tree Hill High. It had been more than five years since she last walked these halls. Soon she would be the new English teacher.

Growing up, Haley loved school, especially English. Her and her best friend Lucas both loved it. She would tutor everyone, from the school slut, Rachael Gatina, to the Great Nathan Scott. S

he still remembers the day Nathan walked into the tutor center asking for help. At first she said no, only because he was Lucas' sworn enemy, but she realized he needed help and gave in. Eventually they both fell in love. Their love was like no other. They each gave their hearts to each other, every second of the day, and when they were apart their hearts ached. The two got married when they were sixteen and two years later they had Jamie. She had never imagined her life to turn out the way it did.

But life has a funny way of surprising you.

Teaching was one of Haley's loves, besides Nathan, Jamie, and her once singing career. It was something she was good at. She decided when she was a senior in high school that she wanted to be a teacher. She loved the look on a student's face whenever they actually got what they were learning. It made her happy.

She walked the halls remembering every good and bad event that took place. She had met with Principle Turner that morning to secure her new teaching position and was now just wandering around, looking for her new classroom. She remembers her very last day here. How could she forget? It was graduation day and the day she gave birth to Jamie. That was the best day of her life.

When she saw room 209 Haley started to get excited. This was going to be her new classroom. In a split second she thought of all the things she was going to teach the next generation. She thought of the problems she was going to help them with and the things she was going to do for them.

She opened the door and entered the room. She walked up and down the classroom, examining each desk. Soon there would be students occupying these desks, asking questions and taking notes. Just the thought of it put butterflies in her stomach.

It wasn't until she walked behind her desk that those butterflies went away. Now a mixture of nervousness and scared to death filled her stomach. Because on the floor right in front of her was the mysterious girl she had seen in the record shop the previous day sleeping.

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

__

All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang

__

And all I needed was a call that never came

_  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

It had been at least five minutes before Haley had picked her jaw up off the floor and processed what she was seeing. _'What was she doing here? Is she homeless? She has to be homeless. Why else would she be here?' _She thought.

Haley needed to find out about this girl. She looked down at her. For the first time, Haley noticed how skinny this girl was; it was unhealthy. She needed to do something. But what? She was ready to deal with problems, but not this kind. This was far from what she expected. What was she supposed to do? _'Waking her up would be a good place to start.' _Her mind was moving a mile a minute, but her feet stayed planted on the ground.

After another five minutes of debating with herself, Haley finally worked up the courage to wake her up. She took one small step towards her, as she did Kimberly began to stir. This made Haley freeze. A minute or so past and Haley decided to continue. She bent down on one knee and extended her arm out. She gently nudged her shoulder and as soon as she did Kimberly shot up like she had been woken up from a bull horn instead of soft touch.

Haley was so frightened that she had fallen back on her butt. Kimberly took in her surroundings and looked over at Haley. She instantly recognized her from the previous day. The two sat there on the floor and stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked slightly above a whispered. She didn't get an answer. "Where are your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you." Kimberly couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of her parents actually worried about her.

She quickly put a serious face back on when Haley asked her; "You don't have a family do you?" Haley looked into Kimberly's eyes; she couldn't help but noticed how black they were. It scared her a little. Kimberly nodded not taking her eyes off of Haley.

"I need to take you to the police." Kimberly cringed at what she said. She couldn't go back to where she came from. She just couldn't. She had traveled too far and been through too much to just be put back into another abusive foster home.

"It's ok. You can trust me." Haley said holding out her hand. Kimberly was holding onto her necklace when she stood up and grabbed her stuff, not even acknowledging Haley's hand.

The two walked out of the classroom, Haley walking a little bit faster showing Kimberly the way.

Once they reached the parking lot Haley turned around to see if Kimberly was still there. She was. Once they reached the car, Haley walked over to the driver's side unlocking the car. She was expecting to see Kimberly get in the car as she did; but instead she watched as Kimberly took off running. Haley just sighed and watched with a worried expression. _'This isn't going to be easy.'_

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_

__

Losing her, the only one who's ever known

__

Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be

_  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

Haley walked into her kitchen to find her husband and son eating ice cream. "Ice cream? At three in the afternoon? Please tell me you fed him a decent lunch first." She said, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I did. We each had a grilled cheese, right Jamie?" She looked over at her son with stern eyes. She knew he was hiding something because he wouldn't look straight at her.

"Is that true Jamie?" Haley asked with her stern mom voice.

"No." Jamie said just loud enough for Haley to hear. Haley smiled at herself, proud that she got her boy to tell the truth. She was good at this. "I'm sorry mama. It was daddy's idea. He told me not to tell you though. Oops!" Nathan looked at his son with a hurt expression on his face.

"Jamie! How could you rat me out?"

"Mama said lying is bad and that I shouldn't do it."

"That's right." Haley said leaning over the counter to kiss Jamie's forehead. "You should take a lesson or two from him." She said to Nathan.

Nathan scooped up Jamie and started tickling him. "You really shouldn't tell on your old man, because now you're going to get the tickle monster!" Haley watched as her son and husband laughed their hearts out and couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

She thought about how great her family is. Nathan was chasing after his dream. Jamie was smarter than any other five year old she had ever seen. And she was finally getting to do something she had always loved.

Then she thought about the girl in her classroom that morning and her smile quickly faded. That girl didn't have what Haley has. She had probably never even experienced a real happy family. Everyone deserves to have a family.

"Jamie, honey, can you please go to your room? I need to talk to your dad."

"OK mama." Nathan let go of Jamie and he took off running.

"What's up?" Nathan asked, turning his attention back to his wife.

"Well, um, this is going to sound strange, but today when I went to met with Principle Turner I…"

"How did it go? Did you get the job?" Haley always hated when he would interrupt her, especially when she had something important to say.

"Yes but…"

"Haley, that's great. I'm so proud of you." He said hugging her.

"Thanks, but can you please listen to me?" Haley asked getting frustrated. Nathan motioned for her to carry on with her story taking his seat. "After my meeting with Principle Turner, I went to check out my new classroom."

"And…" Nathan said, not getting where she was going with this.

"And I found someone in my classroom."

"Wait, What do you mean you found someone?"

"I mean there was a teenage girl sleeping in my classroom." Nathan was speechless so Haley went on. "When I woke her up she didn't do anything. We just sat there and stared at each other. I told her that I needed to take her to the police and when we got out to my car she took off running."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"Yeah I guess. But the way she looked. She's just so skinny. And the way she acted. She didn't say a word the whole time."

Nathan thought about what his wife had said _'Why did that sound so familiar?' _He then thought about the girl from the night before. _'No that couldn't be possible. It couldn't be the same girl. Could it?'_ "Did she have blonde hair and a black backpack?" He asked trying to remember what she had on.

"Yeah." Haley said surprised at what her husband had said. "How did you know that?"

"Well, last night when I went down to the Rivercourt with Luke, there was this girl there. God, Haley you should've seen her. The way she played, it was like poetry. Anyway, somehow her ball ended up on our side of the court. Lucas was about to pass it back to her when he noticed it was a ball from the high school. He asked her where she got it from but…"

"What did she say?" Haley asked, now interrupting him.

"That's the thing, she didn't. She didn't say anything. She just ran off."

"She seems to be good at that." Haley chuckled. "Do you think it could be the same girl?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"I need to find her. I need to make sure she's safe." Nathan loved Haley's sensitive side.

"Try the River Court." He said putting his hand on her knee. "The way she was playing last night; she can't stay away to long."

"What do I do when I find her, if I find her?" "Bring her here. At least for the night we'll know she's safe."

Haley smiled at her husband. God, she loved him. "Thank you."

_The early morning, the city breaks_

__

And I've been calling for years and years and years and years

_  
And you never left me no messages_

It had taken Kimberly fifteen minutes to run from Tree Hill High to the beach. She didn't stop to catch her breath or slow her pace; she needed to get away from Haley. What she should have done is left Tree Hill as soon as possible but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

Now Kimberly was sitting on the beach watching as the wave's crash onto the water. She grabbed hold of the ring around her neck as a tear rolled down her face. She looked around at all of the families there with there children. Kimberly wished she had that again.

She fell back and was now looking up at the clear blue sky. It was perfect. The weather. The scenery. Everything was just perfect. Except for the girl lying on the beach crying her eyes out. Kimberly didn't know why she was crying. It could have been because of the families around. It could have been because of the beach. It could have been because she was on the brink of being caught and sent back to another foster home. Or it could have been all of it. She didn't know what to do. Her body felt numb. She didn't want to get up and face the world. So she laid there for a little bit longer staring up at the sky.

_You never sent me no letters_

__

You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me__  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

After about an hour of doing nothing but crying and staring at the sky, Kimberly dragged herself up and forced herself to walk somewhere. Anywhere but here would be good. The beach was too much for her. Too many happy memories that she could never relive.

She walked until she reached the Rivercourt. She didn't have anywhere else to go. She couldn't go back to the school. What if Haley was there, or worse, someone else?

Kimberly stepped onto the blacktop, reliving every single time she had every stepped onto a basketball court. She loved this game. She really did. "Well, I guess this is home for the night." She said to herself, a little disappointed.

She didn't know how long it had taken her to get to the Rivercourt but it was getting dark. The streetlamps off to the side of the court were already on. The sky looked beautiful as the sun and the river met.

Walking over to the bleachers, Kimberly slung her backpack around her shoulders and pulled out a bottle of water and a pack of cookies.

It took awhile for the sun to disappear, but it finally did. The street lights were still on, but other than that it was completely dark outside. Kimberly, having finished her cookies, threw her trash on the ground and rested her head on the bleachers now looking up at the stars. She pointed her finger up into the sky trying to play connect the dots with the stars.

"_Ashley?" Kimberly called for her name in the darkness. It was around midnight and the two were outside, laying in the grass, looking up at the sky playing connect the dots._

"_Yeah?" Even though they were right beside each other. Ashley's voice sounded miles away._

"_Do you think it's possible, after everything we've been through, to be happy?"_ _Kimberly asked not taking her eyes off of the stars._

"_Of course I do." Ashley said now turned on her side looking at Kimberly._

"_How can you be so sure? I mean, you've been through so much more crap than I have, but yet you're so happy."_

"_Well I don't let it get to me."_

"_How?" Kimberly asked still not believing what she's hearing._

"_Well I just try to see the good in things. That's the difference between you and me." Kimberly gave her a confused look which made Ashley laugh a little. "You've closed yourself off from the world. You only speak to me when we're alone, but when other people are around you're like a mime. You see, me, I see the good in things. Sometimes it's hard, but I always find it."_

"_Alright, well, how do I see the good in things?" _

"_Open yourself up. You can't shut out the world forever. And I get that you're scared, that someone will hurt you. But look around Kimberly you're already hurt. And I'm sorry for that. If I could take all that pain away from you, I would."_

"_What if I'm not ready?" Kimberly asked a little scared_ "_Then when will you be ready? You can't do this to yourself. Look, I'm not asking for you to open up now, but trust me you'll know when you're ready. Someone will come along and you'll trust them with every bone in your body and you'll open your heart to them. You're meant for bigger things than this." She said motioning towards their tiny house._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I can see it in your eyes."_

"I thought I might find you here." Kimberly sat up to find Haley standing just a few feet away. "I think we need to talk."

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

__

Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

_  
Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_ _  
_


	5. I'm Not Alright

**************************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Sanctus Real.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: I'm Not Alright**

William Shakespeare once said: "'Tis not enough to help the feeble up, but to support them after."

_If weakness is a wound that no one wants to speak of_

_  
Then "cool" is just how far we have to fall_

_  
I am not immuned; I only want to be loved_

_  
But I feel safe behind the firewall_

"I thought I might find you here." Kimberly sat up to find Haley standing just a few feet away. "I think we need to talk."

Before Haley could take another step Kimberly had grabbed her stuff, getting ready to run. "It's okay. I just want to talk." Haley sat down a few inches away from Kimberly, but didn't say anything.

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence. Kimberly was still gripping her backpack and Haley was staring at her feet. Kimberly looked at her with squinting eyes. Haley looked up to meet her eyes. "What's your name?" Haley asked hoping for an answer. She didn't get one.

The two just stared at each other. "You don't talk, do you?" Kimberly shook her head and turned her attention to her backpack. Haley watched as she pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to her. It was a missing person poster, and on it was the name Kimberly Jenkins or in Haley's case, the girl sitting right beside her.

"This is you." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, but Kimberly nodded her head anyway. Haley looked back down at the picture. It didn't look a thing like the girl sitting next to her. The girl in the picture was filled with joy and delight. The girl next to her looked miserable. "How do you do it?" Haley knew she wasn't going to answer but she needed to say it. How could this girl just runaway? What was her old life like?

The two sat there, Kimberly now being the one staring at her feet and Haley staring off into space. Haley couldn't help but think about how far this girl has come. She's walked all the way from Mississippi. She has spent the last month alone and scared. Haley couldn't let her go on living like this.

"Come on." Haley said standing up. Kimberly looked up in confusion. "You're going to come home with me for the night. We have an extra bedroom with a really comfy bed, and we have a fridge stocked with food. I'm sure you're still hungry." She said motioning to the trash Kimberly had left on the ground. Kimberly stared at Haley with almost angry eyes _'So I'm a charity case now.' _

"Come on, it's okay. I won't call the cops or turn you in. I just want to make sure you're safe." Kimberly couldn't help but give her a smug look. _'Who does she think she is?' _Kimberly didn't know if she could believe her or not.

Looking at Haley's face, Kimberly couldn't help but believe her. But thinking about the past made her think different. "You can trust me."

Kimberly hadn't trusted anyone in years, but looking into Haley's eyes that were filled with promise and grace; she could tell that she truly meant what she was saying. Kimberly nodded and picked up her stuff. They gave each other a small smile before making their way to her car.

_Can I lose my need to impress?_

_  
If you want the truth I need to confess_

_  
I'm not alright, I'm broken inside_

_  
And all I go through, it leads me to you_

The two sat in silence on the car ride to Haley's home. Neither one said a word; the only noise that was made was the sound of the engine running. Every once in awhile Haley would look over at Kimberly, hoping she would say something, anything. She had never met someone that was completely mute. It shocked her that this girl had nothing to say about anything. She wondered what Kimberly had seen or done for her to just quit talking all together.

Kimberly looked out the window watching the buildings as they drove by them. She could feel Haley's stare on her. _'What am I doing?' _she thought, '_Am I really that stupid to get into a car with a complete stranger and go home with her?' _Kimberly looked over and Haley offered a smile. She returned it and continued looking out the window. _'I guess so.'_

When they finally arrived at Haley's house the two got out and walked to the door. Haley stopped before entering and turned around to meet with Kimberly. Haley gave her a look that said everything was going to be okay. The way Haley looked at her and talked to her really made her feel like she was really going to be fine. But she had felt this way plenty of times in her life and was always proven wrong. If there was anything that she has learned about life it's that you can't trust anyone, sometimes not even yourself.

As Kimberly walked in she was instantly amazed by the house. It was big, but yet a nice, cozy home. The living room held a brown leather couch that sat right in front of a huge plasma screen TV. She walked into the kitchen where Haley was and saw that it was spotless, not a dirty dish in sight. She strolled over to the small island and sat down on one of the barstools.

"So are you hungry?" Haley asked opening the refrigerator.

Without an answer Haley looked up to find Kimberly starring back at her holding on to something around her neck. Haley watched as she stood up from the stool and made her way to the living room. She sat down on the couch, still holding her necklace, not taking her eyes off the floor. Haley sat down in the chair next to her and looked at her with sympathy.

Looking at her, Haley began thinking that maybe this was a bad idea. She didn't know what to do with a runaway teenager. But Haley knew that she couldn't let Kimberly keep running. What if something bad happened to her? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Listen," Haley began, bringing Kimberly to look up into her eyes. "I know that you probably don't trust me and I'm not saying that you have to; but I promise you that I am not going to hurt you in any way. Now honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but I will find a suitable home for you. I'm going to make sure that you're safe. I promise." When those last words left her mouth Kimberly knew that Haley was serious. That maybe she was safe here and that everything will be OK.

Haley reached over and grabbed her hand. On instinct Kimberly pulled away. She didn't like people touching her, even if it was a nice gesture that Haley gave. Haley didn't take it personal.

"Are you tired? You can go to bed if you want." Kimberly nodded and stood up to follow Haley up the stairs. Kimberly climbed each step like a mountain; when they reached the top Haley quickly began pointing out each room.

"That's Jamie's room, he's already asleep. Um, that's the nanny's room. Her name's Deb, she's my husband's mom. That's my room, so if you need me I'll be in there. And this is your room." She said opening a door.

Inside the Carolina blue room was a well made bed with a brown and blue comforter, and two antique dressers. Kimberly walked in and set her stuff down on the bed.

"Alright, well, if you need me I'll be down the hall." Haley stood in the doorway for a few moments, silently watching Kimberly walk around the room before she waved goodbye and shut the door.

Kimberly sat down on the bed, still looking around the room. "Well, I guess this is home for the night." She moved her stuff to the floor and snuggled under the blanket. As soon as her head hit the soft, fluffy pillow she was asleep.

_Burn away the pride_

_  
Bring me to my weakness_

_  
Until everything I hide behind is gone_

Kimberly awoke the next morning to a little kid running down the hallway. She rolled over to her side, trying to get back to sleep. This was one of those rare times when Kimberly didn't dream about her past, instead she just slept, no dreams at all. But it wasn't working.

Don't you hate it when you can't get back to sleep after having one of the best nights sleep in your life? The noise continued for a few more minutes until Kimberly heard Haley's voice right outside her door.

"Honey, I need you to be quiet."

"Why?" Jamie asked. "Everybody's awake."

"Actually no, sweetie. You see mommy brought home a visitor last night."

"Really! Where are they?" The boy asked jumping up and down with excitement. Jamie loved to have new people over. It was just another person to give him attention or spoil him.

"She's in the guest bedroom sleeping right now; so you need to be quiet until she gets up."

"OK. I can't wait till she gets up. Does she play PlayStation or basketball?"

"She does play basketball, but she might not be up for that."

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"You see, Jamie, this girl she doesn't really talk. She's very shy. So I need you to be respectful around her. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." He said a little disappointed now that he can't have fun with the new visitor. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Kimberly."

"How old is she?"

"She's fifteen." Haley said leading her son downstairs for breakfast while he continued to ask questions.

After about half an hour of tossing and turning Kimberly gave up on going back to sleep. She got up and when her feet hit the cold hardwood floor a charge of energy shot up her body.

She looked around, remembering where she was, so much has happened in the past couple of days she couldn't keep up with it. Getting off the bed, she walked over to the dresser and looked at the pictures lying on it. There were pictures of Haley and Jamie and pictures of Jamie and…_'Shit!' _The man that she had seen at the Rivercourt the night before was the man in the picture. He was Haley's husband, he was Jamie's father.

'_What if he called the cops? What if I have to go back?' _Before she could think of another thought she heard a knock at the door. It was Haley.

"Hey. Good morning." She said nervously. "I wasn't sure if you were awake yet. I'm sure you were tired. How'd you sleep?" Kimberly shrugged like it was no big deal that she just had the best night sleep ever. She looked back down at the picture frames; she used to have a family kind of like this. A real one, not some made up one like her foster looked down to see that she was looking at a picture of her, Jamie, and Nathan.

"That's my husband Nathan. You met him the other night, well sort of. He plays basketball. That was his first basketball for the Charleston Chiefs." Haley said, seeing that Kimberly was sort of interested. There was an awkward pause for a few moments before Haley broke the silence. "So are you hungry? I made breakfast." Kimberly looked up from the picture and nodded.

The two walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Before they reached the kitchen, Kimberly could already hear the banter going on between Jamie and who she guessed to be Nathan. She stopped in her tracks, holding on to the ring around her neck, still a little nervous. She looked around and noticed how much more beautiful the home was during the day.

Haley gave Kimberly a reassuring look and walked into the kitchen together. Kimberly sat down in one of the barstools and looked up to see Jamie sitting in front of her with Nathan right beside him.

"Hi. I'm James Lucas Scott. I hear you don't like to talk. That's OK because I do, so you can listen." Jamie said eating his waffles. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at his son's randomness.

"And I'm Nathan." He said. When he didn't get any sign of interest he turned his attention back to his food. Kimberly was too busy thinking about all the things that could happen next. All the things she could do. _'What did Haley mean when she said she would find a suitable home for me? Why don't I just run like all the other times?'_ What was wrong with this town that made her feel like staying was the best option? Kimberly was so lost in thought that she barely noticed the plate of food that was placed in front of her. Haley sat down beside her with a plate in her hand also.

Breakfast that morning had been awkward, with Haley and Nathan trying to start up a conversation. Every once in awhile Jamie would talk about basketball or Andre or his bunny Chester. Kimberly just sat there, every few moments eating something, thinking about what lied ahead.

After breakfast, Kimberly had spent the next couple of hours in her room while Nathan and Haley were downstairs talking while Jamie was with Skills for the day.

"So what do we do with her now?" Nathan asked, sitting on the couch, his arm around Haley.

"I don't know." Haley said. "I don't want to send her on her way; but I don't want to send her back to her parents or whoever takes care of her."

"Well why not? I'm sure they're worried about her."

"Her parents obviously have a problem if it made her runaway."

"Or maybe she has the problem."

"Nathan!" Haley hollered, shrugging him off.

"What!?" He asked, not realizing what he said.

"We can't talk about her like that. We don't know her."

"Exactly. We don't know her at all. We don't know why she ran away. We don't know where she's been or what kind of trouble she's been in. We wouldn't even know her name if it wasn't for that missing person poster."

"Well if Kimberly is in trouble, we need to help her."

"Why is it always us that have to help?" Nathan asked, thinking about all the times Haley brought home and helped a stray dog or tutored someone when she didn't have the time. Haley always helped, even if Nathan was against, she couldn't help it. It was in her nature.

Haley looked at him with anger and sympathy in her eyes. "Because it's the right thing to do and you know it."

"I know it's the right thing to do. But this isn't a stray dog, Haley. This is a child that doesn't talk; we need to let child services handle it."

"The only thing child services are going to do is put her back into an unsafe environment and then she'll probably runaway again. Besides, I promised her." Haley said aggravated.

"Well, we just can't keep her like a pet. We have to tell someone."

Haley sighed. "You're right." She never really had a plan on what to do with Kimberly. She just wanted to make sure she was safe. And now that she was, Haley had to think about it in the long-term.

Nathan was right; they had to tell someone. She had to find someone to take care of her. But not just some random person. Someone who was willing to give the love and care that Kimberly needed. Before she could think of anyone in particular her cell phone went off. "Hello."

"Haley, where are you?" Brooke asked with frustration in her voice.

"At my house." Haley said in an obvious tone.

"You were supposed to meet me at Karen's half an hour ago" Brooke huffed into the phone.

"Oh crap!" Haley looked down at her watch. It was now 3:30; she was supposed to meet Brooke at Karen's Café at three. She had been too busy dealing with Kimberly and talking to Nathan that she had completely forgotten about her lunch date with Brooke. "Brooke, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Well hurry! I feel like a pathetic idiot just sitting her all alone."

"I'll be right…" Haley couldn't even finish her sentence before Brooke hung up on her. She turned back to Nathan. "I got to go. I have to meet Brooke."

"Yeah I got to go to. I got to get back to Charleston for the game." Nathan said looking at his watch.

"Alright, well, I love you and be safe." She said kissing her husband.

"I love you too. And Haley, everything will be OK. I know you'll work everything out."

"Thank you." They kissed each other once again before Nathan grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. Once the door shut Haley practically ran up the stairs to get her stuff and to talk to Kimberly.

"Kimberly." Haley said knocking on her door. "I'm going to go out and meet up with a friend. You want to come?" Kimberly shook her head not making eye contact. "Are you sure? We're going to get some…" Once again Haley was cut off in mid sentence, this time by the shaking of Kimberly's head. "Ok, I'm going to go. I'll be back in a few hours. If you get hungry make yourself something to eat. I'll see you later." Haley said backing out of the room.

It wasn't until she heard Haley's car drive off that Kimberly finally looked up.

_And when I'm open wide with nothing left to cling to_

_  
Only you are there to lead me on._

_  
'Cause honestly, I'm not that strong._

Haley walked into Karen's Café to find Brooke talking to Karen while she braided Lily's hair. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. She stood there for a few moments before Brooke noticed her.

"It's about time you got here. I was about to ditch you." Brooke said not looking away from Lily's hair. Brooke always had a knack for makeovers and fashion. It was a good thing too, since she owned a multimillion dollar fashion company. She had started Clothes Over Bros when she was seventeen. It wasn't until she was twenty that it really took off. With the help of her mother.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I've been really busy lately."

"It's ok. I forgive you." Brooke said with a smirk on her face.

Haley sat down beside Lily and swiveled in her seat. "Hey Lily. I can see Brooke got a hold of your beautiful hair."

Lily was no older than five. It was a good thing when Karen and Lily moved back to Tree Hill with Andy. Now Jamie had another person to play with.

Karen had always been a mother figure to Peyton, Haley, and especially Brooke. It was a good thing since the three of them didn't really have a good strong mother figure in their lives.

Lily was the spitting image of Karen. But was always trying to fix things just like her father, Keith. And she was a lover of books just like her older brother, Lucas. Just like her mom, dad, and brother, Lily had a caring heart. Even though she was only five, Lily could sense a problem and would do her best to try and help.

"I'm just braiding her hair. She wouldn't dare let me leave without me doing something with her hair. What can I say she's like a little mini-me."

"Oh God. Are you sure the world's ready for another Brooke Davis." Haley chuckled.

"The world should be lucky to have another one." Brooke said returning the sarcasm. Before Haley could respond, Karen returned form the kitchen.

"Hey Haley. So what can I get you guys?"

"Hey Karen. I just want a cheeseburger, thanks." Haley said.

"I'll have a salad." Brooke said, putting the finishing touches on Lily's hair. "There we go. All done."

"Do I look beautiful?" Lily asked looking up at Haley with her big brown eyes.

"As beautiful as your mom, Aunt Peyton, and your Aunt Brooke times three." Haley said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Wow, that's beautiful"

"You bet it is." Brooke said giving her a kiss. "Now how about you run along so I can talk to your Aunt Haley." Lily jumped off the stool and ran back to the kitchen to talk to her mom.

"So I haven't seen you in awhile. Where've you been?" Haley asked turning back to Brooke.

She sighed. "I've been in New York doing business with Bitchtoria."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you at least have any fun?"

"Yeah, when Victoria fell flat on her face walking out of a meeting. But that was about it." Brooke said smiling at the memory.

She had always hated her mother. She was never around when Brooke was growing up. She gave Brooke everything she wanted except one thing…love. Brooke pretty much raised herself. Her parents were always out on business trips or vacations. Most of Brooke's life she had spent alone, besides Peyton.

No one understood why she went into business with Victoria. She was a bully. She was mean to everyone, it didn't matter who you were. But Brooke saw it as a chance to spend time with her mother. Even if she was insulting her and bossing her around all the time.

"Well you're back now and you can have all the fun you want." Haley said.

A few minutes passed and Karen came out with their food. The two ate, still holding onto conversation, with Karen sometimes joining in. They never ran out of things to talk about, whether it was Haley's new job or Brooke's company or just about their friends.

"So what do you think Peyton's going to have?" Brooke asked discussing her best friend's pregnancy.

"Definitely a girl."

"What makes you so sure?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow, her signature move.

"Some things you just know." They laughed at the comment but were interrupted by a screaming five year old.

"MAMA!" Lily yelled as she ran throughout the café.

"What is it sweetie?" a flustered Karen said running out from behind the counter and right in the middle of the café to meet her daughter. Lily was crying hysterically when Karen got down on one knee to meet her daughter at eye level.

"I, I, I was coloring and, and, and I got a paper cut." She managed to work out. Lily held out her finger out to show her mom.

"Oh well here, let me fix it." Karen said taking her finger and kissing it. "There, is that better?"

"Can I have a Band-Aid?"

"But honey it's not even bleeding."

"Just in case." Lily said pouting her face. Every time Lily did her signature pouty face and gave the puppy dog eyes she could get away with anything. No one could resist, not even Karen.

"Oh alright. But only because you're so cute." Karen said reaching into her back pocket for a Band-Aid. She always kept them close by for times like this. Lily grinned from ear to ear as she watched her mom wrap the Band-Aid around her tiny finger. She once again got her way.

Haley and Brooke both watched the entire scene from the counter, smiles growing on each face. Haley had experienced plenty of scenes like that with Jamie, but Brooke never had.

"I wish I had that." Brooke said still watching Karen and Lily.

Haley looked at her confused. "What a Band-Aid?"

"No you goof. Someone to love."

"Brooke you have that. You got me, and Jamie, and Nathan, and Lucas, and Peyton, and plenty of other people that love you."

"Yeah I know. But you, Jamie, and Nathan are a family. Karen, Lily, and Andy are a family. And Lucas and Peyton are about to have a family. What I want, Haley is a family." The two stared at each other until they heard Lily say something to Karen.

"Thank you mama. I love you."

"Oh I love you too, sweetie, and I always will." Karen said hugging her daughter. Brooke turned back to the scene unfolding in the café. Haley kept her eyes on Brooke, replaying the words Brooke had just said to her.

Brooke had never really had a family. Not like Haley or Lucas, or even Nathan, whose parents were either abusive or junkies, but at least they were around. Brooke had never experienced a real family and in the end that's all Brooke ever wanted.

"Brooke, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How would you feel about fostering a child?" Haley asked, squinting her face, not sure how Brooke was going to react.

"I guess it depends on the situation. Why?" Brooke asked, a little surprised by the question.

For the next half hour Haley explained everything to Brooke. About how she found Kimberly and how she didn't talk and about everything that had happened in the last two days. Brooke just sat there and stared into Haley's eyes as she told the story. When she was done Brooke was speechless. "So what do you say?" Haley asked once more. "I know that it's a lot to ask. But I just figured you could help her."

"How would I be able to help her?"

"I don't know. You both come from dysfunctional families and you're great with kids."

"But this isn't a kid, Haley, this is a teenager. How am I supposed to help her?"

"I don't know, Brooke. It's just…I don't know what to do. I want to make sure she's safe and I want to help, and I think that you can help her. I don't know how, I just think you can." Haley said on the verge of tears.

Once again Brooke was speechless. How was she supposed to help a fifteen year old girl? She couldn't. Or at least, she thinks she couldn't. But if Haley believed she could, than I guess she could.

"OK, I'll do it." Brooke said just above a whisper.

"Really!?" Haley said with excitement earning a nod from Brooke. "Brooke, thank you."

_I'm not alright, I'm not alright_

_  
I'm not alright ... that's why I need you._


	6. Save You

**Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Simple Plan.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Save You**

Arnold Bennett once said: "Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts."

_Take a breath_

_  
I pull myself together_

_  
Just another step till I reach the door_

Kimberly paced the room, wall to wall, one hand in her pocket the other holding her necklace.

She was scared. About what lied ahead. About what lied in the past. About what lied within. She was still pacing the room when Haley walked in, a grin ear to ear.

"Kimberly, I need to talk to you." Haley motioned for her to sit. Once she did, Haley sat down beside her. "I found you a place to live with one of my best friends, Brooke." She said hoping Kimberly would be a little happy. When the frown from her face didn't disappear, Haley got concerned. _'Why didn't she seem happy?' _Haley just gave this girl a perfect home, so why wasn't she happy?

"Kimberly, this is a good thing." Haley said trying to reassure her. "Brooke is a nice person; she's funny, and a loving mother." Kimberly's frown didn't fade. She didn't want another foster home. She didn't want a home or a family. She just wanted her family back. She wanted that feeling that you get when your parents teach you something new. Those moments when you were completely happy with your life.

Thinking about her past made Kimberly cry. "Hey, everything's going to be fine. I live about ten minutes from Brooke, so if you ever need anything you know where to find me, OK?" Kimberly nodded, still only half believing what Haley was saying. She didn't know what to do. _'Why not run? What's the worse that could happen?' _Haley watched as Kimberly got lost in her thoughts. She wondered what she was thinking. _'What was going on inside that head of hers?' _

Haley reached over and grabbed Kimberly's knee, which she quickly shrugged off. "Kimberly you're going to love Brooke, I promise." Other than trust, promises were not something Kimberly relied on either. "Me, you, and Jamie are going to go over to Brooke's tonight for dinner, so you can get to know her. And if you want you can go ahead and move in, but if you're not OK with that you can wait until you get to know Brooke better, Ok?" Kimberly nodded figuring it was a fair deal.

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_  
I wish that I could tell you something_

_  
To take it all away_

Kimberly stood in the bathroom, staring at her tear-stained face in the mirror, replaying her mother's last words to her. _"You're the reason my life is ruined. You're the reason your father is locked up. And you're the reason your brother is dead. I wasted nine months on you!? I hate you!"_

She watched as another tear streamed down her face. Looking deep into her own eyes she wondered why everyone got so lost in them, except her. _'Why is that? Is it because I've already seen the trouble I've been through?' _She experienced it; everyone else just saw the pain it brought.

Looking down at her ring, Kimberly couldn't help but hold onto it for dear life. She closed her eyes tightly, tears running down her face, remembering the last time she was ever truly happy.

_**Myrtle Beach, SC**_

_An eight year old Kimberly and her father, Michael, walked along the boardwalk trying to kill time before dinner. Grace and Jacob had gone to find a bathroom and promised to meet up with them in some souvenir store. _

_Kimberly and her dad always got along; she was his little tomboy. She would rather wrestle with the guys and watch football than play dress-up and bake cookies like her mom wanted her to. Kimberly was a daddy's girl, he new it, she knew it, everyone knew it, it was kind of hard not to notice._

"_Do you remember what store your mom and Jacob wanted us to meet them in?" Her father asked._

"_I think it was called Pacific Coast." Kimberly chuckled. _

"_What are you laughing at?" Her dad asked giggling at along with her. Every time Kimberly laughed he couldn't but smile. _

"_You never listen to mommy when she talks."_

"_I do too." He said in defense._

"_No you don't. She told us what store to go to very clearly." _

"_I know I heard her. I was just making sure you heard." He lied._

"_Yeah sure you did dad." She said not believing him. They walked into the store and Kimberly instantly ran over to the toys while Michael followed. _

_A few minutes past and still no sign of Grace or Jacob. Kimberly ran over to her father and asked. "Daddy, will you buy me something?"_

"_Sure, I'm in a giving mood. What do you want?"_

"_Um…you pick."_

"_OK…" He let his sentence trail off and they began walking around the store. "How about a shirt?"_

"_I have plenty of shirts."_

"_OK, what about a stuffed animal?" He said picking up a stuffed dolphin._

"_Have you seen my room? I don't think I have any more room for another one."_

"_You're right." He said putting the toy down and moving on. "Let's see. What about a hermit crab?"_

"_I don't think mom would like that." She said giving him a confused look. Did her really not listen to his wife? She hated anything with claws and that could crawl, slither, or even move. "You know if this is too hard for you I can just pick myself something out." She was about to walk away before Michael grabbed her arm._

"_No, no, no. I will pick you out something. You just have to give me some time and quit following me, you're making me nervous." He said smiling at his daughter. "Now you go look around with your mom." He pointed over to his wife who had just walked in. _

"_OK." She said before running over to her mom who was looking at t-shirts. "Hi, mommy."_

"_Hey, sweetie. Where's your father?"_

"_He's trying to pick out something to buy me. He's not doing to good."_

"_He's not? Well your father isn't one for gifts. I remember one year for my birthday he bought me a clock radio." Kimberly couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her father._

"_Where's Jacob?"_

"_He's looking for swim trunks. His old ones didn't fit so I told him to go find others." Before Kimberly could respond, Michael called out her name from across the store. _

_She ran over to him, wondering what he picked out. Michael bent down in front of her and held out a silver ring. "How about this one?"_

"_It's pretty." Kimberly said taking the ring from him._

"_Look." He took the ring back and showed her the design. They were waves. Each one going around and around outlined in black paint._

"_Cool."_

"_Yeah. You see a wave will always bring you back to land…back to home. It doesn't matter how far away you are, just let the waves bring you home." _

_Kimberly looked at him with a confused look. "I don't get it. We don't live anywhere near the beach. How can a wave bring me home?" Michael looked his daughter. Her light brown eyes were so innocent, so playful… so happy. "You'll understand when you're older."_

"_Daddy, I hate it when you do that." Kimberly pouted._

"_But it's the truth. Don't you trust me?"_

"_Of course I do." Kimberly took the ring back and slipped it on each of her fingers. She looked up at her father with a sad face. _

"_Honey what's wrong? Don't you like it?"_

"_Yes, but it doesn't fit."_

"_Oh. Well I can fix that."_

"_You can?" She said lightening up._

"_Of course I can. I am your dad._

"_How?"_

"_Well first we have to pay for it." He stood up and walked over to the cash register. Jacob and Grace joined them and walked out onto the boardwalk. "Now what?" Kimberly asked looking up at her dad._

"_Now we just have to find a chain."_

"_You can have mine." Jacob said taking off the necklace he was wearing._

"_Are you sure?" Michael asked._

"_If it's for my little sister then of course." Michael took the chain from his son and everyone stopped walking. He bent down in front of Kimberly and took the ring out of his pocket. Putting the chain through the ring Michael said. "Whenever you're feeling nervous, or scared, or sad you hold on to this and you remember where your home is and who your family is and you'll be OK." He then hooked the necklace around her neck._

"_Thank you, daddy." She said holding onto the necklace. _

"_Oh you're welcome sweetheart." He said picking her up. "Now come on let's go eat. We got a long drive home tomorrow."_

"Kimberly! Come on we got to go!" Haley yelled from downstairs. Kimberly stared at herself in the mirror, still holding her ring with a tight grasp. That was the happiest day of her life; it was the last, after that everything fell apart. She watched as more tears fell down her already stained face. "Kimberly!"

Kimberly turned away from the mirror; she couldn't stand to see herself like this. So weak. So vulnerable. Wiping away the tears, Haley called for her again; Kimberly walked out of the bathroom and slung her backpack over shoulder.

She made her way downstairs, but stopped when Haley saw her. Before Haley could speak Jamie said what she was thinking. "What's wrong?" Kimberly just shrugged her shoulders. "Are you OK?" She nodded, finishing her way to the bottom step. Jamie was one of the cutest kids she had ever seen. He was the definition of perfect. He was smart, kind, funny, and caring; which Kimberly loved about him.

Haley knew something was up, but unlike Jamie, she knew that Kimberly wasn't going to budge. "Alright, let's get going, we don't want to be late." Haley said leading Jamie out the door with Kimberly following behind.

_  
There's nothing left to take_

_  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_  
If only I could find the answer_

_  
To help me understand_

After about four minutes of listening to Jamie's conversation about his friend Andre, Kimberly started to rethink something's she thought of Jamie early. This kid never stopped talking. In the past four minutes he had already talked about his bunny Chester, Andre, basketball, and then after that Kimberly just quit listening. She looked over at Haley, who was listening to every word Jamie was saying. _'How is she not annoyed out of her mind by now?' _Haley looked over and sent her an apologetic look. Kimberly turned her attention back to the window and tried to block out what Jamie was babbling about.

Moments passed and they had finally arrived at an ordinary, but beautiful, beach house. They climbed out of the car and made their way up the steps and before they could ring the doorbell, a short woman with dark raven hair and brown hazel eyes slung open the door.

"Hey Haley, you guys come on in."

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie said running over to her. Brooke picked him up and walked into the living room. Everyone was inside when Haley remembered the whole reason she was there.

"Brooke this is Kimberly. Kimberly this is Brooke."

"Hi." Brooke said extending out her hand. Kimberly just offered a small smile and went to sit on the couch, ignoring her hand.

"I'm sorry." Haley whispered. "She's not really into the whole touching thing."

"You could have told me that before." Brooke said, a little louder than a whisper. Haley told her sorry again and made her way to the kitchen to help with dinner.

While Brooke and Haley finished making dinner, Jamie sat at the small island telling Brooke about his day, while Kimberly sat on the couch keeping to herself. Every once in awhile Haley would ask a simple yes or no question and Kimberly would answer with a nod or just shaking her head no, but then Jamie would go back to talking.

When dinner was ready everyone made their way to the table and sat down. Brooke and Haley had made grilled chicken with green beans and macaroni and cheese. Kimberly made sure to get the seat next to Haley while Jamie wanted to sit next to Brooke. Brooke made sure to sit across from Kimberly, hoping that someway, somehow she could understand her a little more.

She had learned a lot about Kimberly during dinner. About how she blinked her eyes more than usual and how she twitched, which worried Brooke a little. How she ate her foods in sections, saving her favorite, Mac n cheese, for last.

How when the conversation got to boring for her she got lost in her thoughts. But when Haley would talk about her music or Jamie about basketball she would perk up. Brooke had no idea you could learn so much about a person by just watching them. But there was still that untold story that no one knew about except Kimberly; one that she locked away deep down inside and threw away the key. This girl was a mystery, and Brooke needed to know why.

What could have happened to this girl that made her shut out the world?

After dinner, everything was just a series of blurry moments. After they cleaned up, Haley and Jamie left, leaving just the three of them. Brooke, Kimberly, and the awkward silence.

Kimberly sat on the couch watching the floor while Brooke was in the kitchen, pretending to put dishes away when really she was trying to find a way to break the silence.

"So Kimberly you want a tour of the house?" Brooke asked, now catching onto the yes or no questions. Kimberly followed Brooke up the stairs and into a few rooms.

"Really all that's up here is an office and a bedroom with a killer view. When my best friend, Peyton and I first moved in we fought for hours on who was getting this room. After a long, pointless argument we both decided that neither of us should get the room, and we took the bedrooms downstairs." Brooke said walking out onto the balcony. She was right; it really did have a killer view. Kimberly made her way over to the railing and watched as the moon glistened off the water.

Brooke stood beside her, not looking out towards the water, but into Kimberly's eyes. She saw the pain, the anger, the disappointment that Kimberly had experienced. No teenager deserves to have that look in their eyes. Their worries are supposed to boys, school, and clothes; not about where they're going to be sleeping that night.

"Listen, I've never done this before. I mean, I've never taken care of a teenager. But I do know what it's like to be one, but not one in your situation." Brooke said the last line barely over a whisper.

"And I know you've probably been hearing this all day from Haley, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. I want to help and I'm not going to force you to talk to me, but when you're ready I will be too."

Kimberly now turned her attention from the water to Brooke; she was getting tired of everyone saying that she'll be OK and that she can talk to them. She didn't want to talk. Why couldn't people understand that? Kimberly really didn't want to stand here and listen to Brooke go on and on about her being a fake mother.

Normally, Kimberly would stay and be polite, but for some reason she just wasn't in the mood. It surprised Brooke when Kimberly walked off shaking her head, leaving her alone on the balcony. _'For someone who's so quiet she can be really rude.' _

Brooke spent the next couple minutes staring blankly out to the ocean, collecting her thoughts, using the railing to support herself. _'This is going to be tough.' _She thought.

Kimberly went back downstairs and sat on the couch picking up the remote to flip channels. It hadn't been long when Brooke came back and joined her on the couch.

What felt like an eternity passed before the TV was finally turned off and the silence filled he room again. Brooke was the one to break the silence. "Do you want me to call Haley? Maybe try this another time?"

'_No! Yes! I don't know anymore.' _She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Less than a week ago all she wanted was a bag of chips; but now, sitting here in Brooke's home, she felt like she could have a future. One with promise and clarity and maybe success or even happiness. She had never had that or even imagined it.

"Kimberly? Do you want me to call Haley?" Brooke asked again. At that moment she had made up her mind and shook her head no. "OK then. Welcome home I guess." Kimberly stared at the floor, empty in her eyes, while Brooke watched.

It's funny how slow time seems to get when you're doing nothing. It's funny how tired you get by just doing nothing. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier with each passing moment, but she didn't want to get up, for some reason she felt safer in Brooke's presence.

"You tired?" Brooke asked noticing her sleepy eyes. "Come on. I'll show you your room."

The two got off the couch and walked down the hall. Reaching a closed door, Brooke stopped and stood beside it, letting Kimberly go in first. The walls were painted a blood red, her favorite color, where a queen size bed, with windows on each side, sat in the middle of the room. The dark dressers were off to the side of the room. Kimberly walked in and all fears and concerns she had before vanished. Brooke then left to get towels, leaving her alone in her new room.

She sat down on the bed, her backpack beside her; she didn't plan on unpacking it, she couldn't. You never know what the future holds, she didn't know if this was going to work out or how long it would. So she decided to keep everything that mattered to her in her backpack. Brooke returned with towels and set them on the dresser.

"The bathroom's just down the hall if you want to shower." She said suddenly becoming nervous. "I'll be across the hall in my room if you need anything." She lingered in the doorway for a few seconds before returning back to the living room to watch a little TV.

Kimberly shut the door behind her and walked back over to the bed. "Well, I guess this is home for… good?"

She looked over to the bedside clock. 10:30. Ten-thirty, in the past twenty-four hours Kimberly felt as if she had been on a roller coaster of emotions, and she had a feeling it was nowhere near over.

Before she knew it she was lying under the blankets staring at the wall, her eyes were getting heavy, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold them open.

It was around midnight when Brooke finally declared herself tired and made her way back to her room. It had been a long day. She woke up this morning with no responsibilities except her company, now she had a teenager to take care of.

Speaking of the teenager, Brooke decided to peek in her room to see if Kimberly was asleep. She was. Brooke stood in the doorway of the dark room watching as the young girl slept. Awake, Kimberly seemed afraid, always watching her back; but when she was asleep she seemed so peaceful, almost like a child. Brooke closed the door and made her way to her own bed for a goodnight's sleep.

_The roads were dark. It was around midnight. The Jenkins were heading home from their vacation to the beach, they had all been in the car for a little over thirteen hours and Kimberly was the only one that seemed to enjoy it. Grace was in the front trying to sleep but failing while Michael kept pouring coffee down his throat to stay awake. Grace had begged to stop at a hotel room but Michael and Kimberly refused. Michael didn't want to pay for a hotel room and Kimberly loved long car rides._

_Jacob had also been trying to fall asleep but failing when his annoying little sister wanted to play a game. "Mom, can I please sit in the front seat?" He asked drowsy._

"_No, I'm almost comfortable." Her muffled voice said as she dug herself deeper into the seat._

"_But Kimberly won't shut up."_

"_Hey! I just want someone to play with. Daddy will you play with me?" She said pulling on the seat._

"_I'm trying to drive sweetheart."_

"_Well I want to come up there with you." She said._

"_No I want to go up there!" Jacob said suddenly wide awake._

"_Well too bad cause I am."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am." The two went back and forth until both parents couldn't take it anymore. Michael pulled into a near rest stop and turned off the car. "OK everyone out now!" As each member got out they each slammed their doors, all for different reasons._

"_Now I'm sick of listening to you two fight. We have a long drive ahead of us and I don't want to hear anymore from you two, you got that?" He asked pointing his finger at each of them._

"_Yes sir." They both said in unison._

"_OK then. Kimberly you take the front seat. Jacob you and your mom will sleep in the back."_

"_What? That's not fair!"_

"_I said no more. That's the end of this discussion. Now everyone back in the car." Michael turned back towards to the car while everyone gathered their things to move to their new seats. Kimberly turned to her brother and stuck out her tongue, happy that she got her way again. Jacob let out a frustrated sigh and made his way back to the backseat behind his dad._

_Within five minutes, they were back on the road. Grace and Jacob were in the backseat still trying to sleep while Kimberly sat in the front seat looking out the window at the cars passing by._

_Over the next hour Kimberly had finally calmed down and was drifting off to sleep. Grace and Jacob had fallen asleep for a while only to be woken up by an 18-wheeler driving by. Michael was still trying to stay awake with the help of coffee but was having trouble. Kimberly could see that her father was getting tired and decided to be the first one to break the silence._

"_Dad maybe we should get a hotel."_

"_I think you're right kiddo."_

"_Oh you listen to her but not me." Grace said playfully from the backseat. They pulled off onto an exit and drove around for a hotel._

"_How about that one?" Kimberly said pointing to one way down the street they just turned onto._

"_It's the only one around. So I guess we're stuck with it."_

_They were coming to a four way intersection, their light was green so Michael didn't bother to slow down. Michael looked over to his daughter who was also having trouble staying awake. "You tired kiddo?"_

"_Yeah I'm getting…DAD LOOK OUT!" Kimberly pointed out his window as a car rammed into the side of their car. Michael turned his head only to be blinded by the car's headlights. After the white lights were gone all Kimberly could see was darkness. _

_She awoke on the pavement, her head pounding from when it hit the window. Luckily it was only a concussion. She tried to gather herself, to stand up, but was pushed back down by a random man. "You need to stay down. You hit your head pretty hard." _

_Kimberly ignored the man and stood up anyway. She made it to her feet and took in the surroundings. Her father's car was smashed from the left side, smoke extracting from the engine while a blue pickup truck sat in the middle of the intersection, it's front end also smashed._

_Ambulances had yet to arrive, but you could hear them in the distance. There were people who had heard the crash from their houses out on the sidewalk; some were just standing there completely shocked, while others were crying. _

"_Why are they crying?" Kimberly asked the man who was now standing behind her. She watched as his eyes shifted to a limp body lying in the street. She didn't know who it was but could see her mother and father gathered around him with blood stained hands. Before she could run off the man grabbed her arm, figuring it was best if she didn't see, but she managed to get free with the man calling after her._

_She stopped dead in her tracks when she was close enough to tell who it was. It was her brother. Her best friend. Her rock. The person who told her he would always be there for her and promised that nothing bad would ever happen to her. Here he was lying on the ground, no movement, no breath, just him…dead. _

_Kimberly waited for him to pop up and say 'Gotcha!' and have everyone laugh at the practical joke, but it never came. And when it didn't, Kimberly realized that he really was gone. She collapsed to her knees with tears streaming down her face one after another. She couldn't help but yell his name, hoping he would hear it. _

_Michael stood and tried to pick up his daughter, but he couldn't. Instead Kimberly pulled her brother's bloody body into her arms and didn't let go. She didn't care about the amount of blood collecting on her clothes. She just needed to hold him, like he had done to her numerous times before, except he didn't hug back._

"_It's my fault."_

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" Kimberly yelled in her sleep. Brooke could here it all the way from her room. When she came to the realization that it was Kimberly actually talking she sprinted from her bed and into Kimberly's room.

She saw Kimberly turning from side to side repeating "It's my fault." Over and over again. Brooke ran over and gathered Kimberly into her arms trying to calm her down.

"Shh it's OK. Everything's going to be OK." Kimberly had awoken wrapped in Brooke's with her soothing voice reassuring her everything's going to be OK.

"It's OK. It was just a nightmare." Brooke couldn't help but wonder what kind of nightmare it had been to leave this girl shaking. It must have been one she can't help but relive.

_That if you fall, stumble down_

_  
I'll pick you up off the ground_

_  
If you lose faith in you_

_  
I'll give you strength to pull through_

Brooke had stayed in the same position until the early hours of the morning. She didn't dare move and Kimberly didn't dare let her. Neither one of them went back to sleep and neither one of them cared.

As long as Brooke knew Kimberly was alright then she would be alright. But is Kimberly alright? Brooke didn't know. Maybe now, but what about later? Could she handle this every night? Would it happen every night?

The alarm clock in Brooke's bedroom went off meaning it was now eight-thirty. She had to be at the store in an hour. She was almost tempted to call in sick, but she couldn't do that to Millicent.

She looked down at the fragile girl, who had eventually wrapped her arms around her torso holding on for dear life. "I got to get up, Kimberly. I would much rather stay here with you, but I really got to go to work." She waited for Kimberly to remove her arm from around her before getting up. She made her way to the door but stopped when she heard a small whisper of her name.

"Brooke?"

She turned to face the brittle girl. She had sad puppy dog eyes with an expression that matched Brooke's - scared. "Yeah?" She couldn't believe it. This girl, who shut out the world, was actually talking to her. Did this mean that Kimberly trusted her?

"Can you do me a favor?" She said still trying to speak above a whisper.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Save me."

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_  
And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_  
I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_


	7. You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side

******Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Morrissey.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side**

And the little man said to the monster: I come from a terrible place. We tear ourselves inside out for something the world may love, and then base our worth on that. -Paul Madonna

_With the world's fate_

_  
Resting on your shoulder _

_  
You're gonna need _

_  
Someone on your side_

"_Brooke?" _

_She turned to face the brittle girl. She had sad puppy dog eyes with an expression that matched Brooke's… scared. "Yeah?" She couldn't believe it. This girl, who shut out the world, was actually talking to her. Did this mean that Kimberly trusted her?_

"_Can you do me a favor?" She said still trying to speak above a whisper._

"_Of course. What is it?"_

"_Save me."_

The house was quiet, the only thing that could be heard were the birds chirping outside the window. But the only thing Kimberly could hear was the breathing pattern her body was following.

Brooke had left hours ago, promising to bring home dinner; Kimberly however still remained in the exact same spot that she was in when she first spoke. It was like her body was frozen but her mind was moving at the speed of sound. Her eyes were still glued on the spot where Brooke had stood, her mouth hanging wide open, and she was now wide awake.

All she could do was keep asking herself if what she did was a mistake.

_You can't do it by yourself _

_  
Any longer _

_  
You're gonna need _

_  
Someone on your side _

Brooke stood in the middle of her store replaying the events of the morning. Kimberly had talked to her. She had trusted her enough to tell her to save her. But maybe that was the problem. What if Brooke couldn't save her? What if she couldn't reach out to her? What if this was too much for her?

No, she couldn't think like that. She had to stay positive, for Haley, for herself, and especially for Kimberly.

Millicent watched as Brooke stood in the middle of the store with a blank stare in her eyes. She had been like that for almost an hour now and hasn't moved since. She hadn't heard Brooke let one word escape her lips since she walked in. Millicent was starting to worry.

"Brooke, are you OK?"

"What?" Brooke said coming out of her trance.

"Are you OK?" She asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." She lied trying to sound professional. Millicent gave her a look that told Brooke that she wasn't buying it. "Actually no, I'm not. You see, I'm thinking about fostering this teenager and she sort of has this past. This troubled past. Last night she had this nightmare and woke up screaming. I got up to go check on her and we just sat in bed holding each other. I mean she wouldn't let go of me, and this morning when I got up to leave she actually talked to me."

"Does she not talk to you?" Millicent asked slowly not fully understanding what Brooke was saying.

"No she doesn't at all, except for this morning."

"Well what'd she say?"

"She told me to save her."

"Wow, that's um, interesting." It was the only thing Millicent could say. She was truly at a loss for words. "Brooke maybe, maybe you should go home. Make sure she's OK."

"I, I can't. I can't just leave you here by yourself."

Millicent smiled and grabbed hold of Brooke's shoulders. "I am perfectly capable of running the store by myself for a few days; just as long Victoria doesn't show up." She said playfully. Brooke couldn't help but laugh; there wasn't a person on the planet that actually liked her mother. "Now go take care of things. I'll see you in a few days."

"Thank you, Millicent. You really are a great assistant." Brooke said as she practically ran out the door to get home.

_Oh, give yourself a break _

_  
Before you break down _

_  
You're gonna need someone on your side_

Kimberly had managed to move herself from the bedroom to the couch. She was flipping through channels but wasn't paying much attention to anything but her thoughts. They were all the same old thoughts but accompanied by some new ones like: _'Could this really work? What do I say to her? Should I say anything to her?' _

Her mind was spinning out of control when in reality everything was coming together, it just didn't seem like it, in fact it seemed far from it.

Just as she stood to go to the kitchen a cheerful Brooke Davis swung open the door with bags of food from Karen's Café.

"Hi." She said, hoping to get a greeting back. Kimberly could only muster up a small smile which sort of disappointed Brooke. Honestly, Brooke didn't know what to expect the next time she talked to Kimberly. She was hoping for her to talk, but she knew better than that. Once you take a step forward you always take five steps back.

"Are you hungry? I bought food from this great café down the street from my store." Kimberly just sat down at the small island and made herself comfortable. Brooke sat down beside her and unpacked the food from the bags.

The two ate in silence, each debating if it was a good idea to say something. Brooke felt like Kimberly had given her a lifeline, and when she didn't grab it soon enough Kimberly pulled it back.

"So I got the next few days off of work. I was thinking maybe we could go shopping or something. You know do something together." Brooke suggested. Shopping had always made her fell better. Maybe it could work for Kimberly too.

"I don't want your charity." Kimberly's raspy voice said, not looking up from her plate.

"I, I, I didn't mean it like that. I just figured we could bond over something and maybe talk, you know get to know each other better."

Kimberly looked over at Brooke with a disgust expression. "Talk? You're the last person I want to talk to. And about the whole bonding thing, I can already tell you we have nothing in common." Kimberly left for her room but was stopped by Brooke's voice.

"Kimberly?" She turned to Brooke's eyes. From the outside looking in her eyes were filled with sadness, to Kimberly, they were filled with pity. "What happened to you?" It wasn't right for Brooke to ask. She knew it wasn't. But she just felt the need to ask.

"You don't want to know." Those were the last words she spoke before slamming the door and locking herself in her room, leaving Brooke all alone.

What brought her out of her hypnotic state was the ringing of her phone. She picked it up, not even bothering to check the caller ID, right now she just needed someone to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke." Haley's cheerful voice rang through the phone. "I was just calling to see how you and Kimberly were doing."

"Well I thought everything was going good until a few second ago." Brooke said glancing over to Kimberly's shut door.

"Why? What happened?" A suddenly worried Haley asked.

"She just totally freaked out on me."

"What?"

"I asked her if she wanted to go shopping and she went off on me."

"Wait, you mean she talked?" It was then that Brooke remembered that Haley had no idea about the events that took place that morning. As Brooke told the story over again Haley's mouth dropped. This was amazing. One day with Brooke and Kimberly had already opened up. "Wow. What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, Haley I don't know. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, Brooke. She trusted you enough to open up, now the least you can do is be there for her."

"But what if I can't be."

"You can be. You just can't think like that. You might not always know what to do, but as long you let her know that you're there for her and that you're not going anywhere she'll come around."

"You're right." Brooke sighed after thinking for a few seconds. "I got to at least try."

"I believe in you, Brooke. Listen, I actually called to tell you that you should probably call Kimberly's social worker."

"Why?"

"Well as of right now, Kimberly's a runaway. If you really want to foster her than you need to set up a meeting with her social worker and sign some papers."

"Thanks, Haley."

"No problem. If you need anything call me." The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Brooke glanced back to Kimberly's door and let out a sigh. "It's the first day on a brand new planet."

_And here I am _

_  
And here I am _

_  
Well, you don't need _

_  
To look so pleased!_

Over the next few days Kimberly had tried her best to stay as far away from Brooke as she could. But was failing miserably. Brooke had called and set up a meeting with Kimberly's social worker for that Friday, and she was a little nervous but yet a little excited.

But until then Brooke had been busy shopping for Kimberly. She noticed how Kimberly only had two outfits, both very ragged, and so Brooke took it upon herself to upgrade her wardrobe. It was hard to buy clothes for someone you knew nothing about. She didn't know if Kimberly was a girly girl like herself, a music freak like Peyton, or casual like Haley. So she bought all three.

Everyday she would bring home shopping bags filled with clothes letting Kimberly pick what she did and didn't want. At first she was hesitant. She didn't want Brooke's charity, but Brooke said it wasn't charity, it was a gift. And Kimberly could see Brooke trying to make things OK, trying to be her friend, trying to take care of her. She hadn't spoken a word since the outburst and Brooke didn't know what was worse: Kimberly not talking at all or her talking but pulling back.

Each day Brooke would invite Kimberly to come with her and everyday she would shake her head no, but for some reason the day before the meeting Kimberly had agreed to come.

Brooke was a little taken back at first but then realized that maybe this was her way of apologizing.

They had been in the mall for over an hour now and Brooke had declared Kimberly a music freak like Peyton. So far she had bought a few t-shirts, most of them band shirts, a couple pairs of jeans and a few shorts, some for basketball, and three pairs of shoes, all of which Converse each in a different color. Brooke had tried to get her to buy a skirt or a nice summer dress, but Kimberly wasn't having it. She was picky, she knew exactly what she wanted, and Brooke admired that.

Over the past hour Kimberly began to warm up to Brooke. She still hadn't talked and Brooke quit pressuring her to. Brooke just let her do her own thing, which is what Kimberly wanted in the first place. She was starting to get used to the idea that Brooke was now going to take care of her and she was OK with that.

_Day or night,_

_  
There is no difference _

_  
You're gonna need someone on your side_

The next day Kimberly and Brooke went to meet with the social worker. The ride to it was quiet, nothing but thoughts. The last few days had been so outrageous for each of them that neither one knew what to think anymore.

Sitting in the sophisticated looking office, Brooke had suddenly become even more nervous. She looked over to see Kimberly, calm as can be, reading a book holding onto her ring. _'Well at least her and Lucas can bond over something.' _Brooke couldn't help but think.

Looking at Kimberly so mild it made Brooke wonder how many times she had been through this. But this was going to be the last. That's a promise Brooke was going to keep. There was no turning back now.

Before Brooke could speak to Kimberly, a tall blonde hair man in his mid thirties walked in. Brooke stood to shake his hand and introduce herself. The man introduced himself as Mr. Collins and sat down behind his desk.

"Well, well. We've been looking for you." He said directing his attention to Kimberly. She barely even looked up from her book before ignoring him completely; Brooke could tell that Kimberly didn't like this man. "Kimberly, how about you go wait outside. Ms. Davis and I need to talk about some stuff." Without even looking up from her book, Kimberly got up and quietly left the office. Brooke watched as the door shut behind her and turned back to Mr. Collins

"Ms. Davis," He said plastering on a smile. "I understand you want to foster Kimberly."

"Yes. Is that a problem?" She asked sensing something was wrong.

"No not at all. It's just Tree Hill is so far from where she was and it really wouldn't be fair if we made her move."

"If she would have liked where she was she wouldn't have ran away in the first place." Brooke said in Kimberly's defense.

"Ms. D…"

"Please." Brooke interrupted. "I know that I'm only twenty-three years old and have no experience raising a teenager, but she trusts me."

"Really?" He said not believing a word this lady was saying.

"Yes really. She talked to me. She told me to save her." She said, now sounding desperate.

"Ms. Davis, Kimberly hasn't talked in over five years." He announced surprising Brooke at how long Kimberly had gone without a word spoken. "Why in the world would she talk to you, when she's only known you for a week?"

"I don't know why she would speak to me of all people. But she did and that's got to mean some thing, right? Please I want to help her." Brooke pleaded. It was then that she knew exactly how much she really wanted this.

After a short pause, Mr. Collins saw that maybe she was different, and that at least deserved a chance. "OK. We'll give you a chance." He said pulling out papers and a pen and handing them to Brooke. Brooke quickly signed everywhere where her signature was needed and returned the papers back.

"You do understand that you will have to enroll Kimberly in school when it starts back up, and she will be in different classes from other kids her age because of the days she missed."

"Is there anything I can do to get her be in the same classes as kids her age?" Brooke asked. Kimberly was already not like the other kids her age; she didn't need another thing to separate herself from them.

"You'll have to discuss that with the school." Brooke nodded her head and continued listening. "Now Ms. Davis over the course of the next few months child services will be stopping by for surprise visits, just to check in, and after six months if you wish you can adopt Kimberly."

Brooke let out a childish squeal and almost hopped out of her seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But Ms. Davis, let me give you some insight on what you're getting yourself into." He reached into his desk and pulled out a folder. "This is Kimberly's file. It…"

"I don't want to look in it."

"I'm sorry?" He asked not fully understanding.

"I don't want to look in it." She repeated. "When Kimberly's ready she'll tell me herself."

"Ms. Davis, you have to understand that the things Kimberly has been through have been somewhat tragic. Don't expect her to just tell you."

"Oh, I'm not. But looking through that folder is an invasion of her privacy. When she's ready she'll tell. Thank you for your time. You won't regret this." Brooke said as she stood up to leave.

"I hope not. Kimberly doesn't deserve what she's been through. She deserves so much more. Good luck, Ms. Davis."

"Thank you."

_Day or night, _

_  
There is no difference _

_  
You're gonna need someone soon_

The silence was almost killing Brooke. The drive home was quiet. The car was quiet. Kimberly was quiet. She didn't know how much more she could take. But she wasn't going to push Kimberly. She would come around and when she did Brooke would be there.

Kimberly was surprised when they were on the route back to Brooke's house. She was almost certain they went to meet her social worker to be taken back. But Brooke was right; she wasn't giving up on her.

She had just pulled into the driveway and was about to get out before she stopped and glanced over at Kimberly. She was staring right back at Brooke with her puzzling eyes. It was the first time they had even made contact in the last few days. Brooke smiled to her and turned to get out.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly blurted out, which made Brooke stop.

Turning back towards her, Brooke couldn't help but ask what for, even though she already knew the answer.

"For blowing up at you. You were just trying to be nice."

"It's OK."

"Brooke," She said trying to find the right words for what she was going to say next. "It's hard. Everything that I've been through. Everything that I'm going through. But you already knew that."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave you my file, right?"

"He did, but I didn't look through it."

"But don't you want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell. But if you don't then it's none of my business." Brooke said taking her hand. Kimberly almost pulled away but something came over her that made her not want to.

"I'm going to try to be better, Brooke."

"No. You be who you are, and don't change that. Just know that when you're ready to tell me, if you want to tell me, I'll be here."

_And here I am _

_  
And here I am _

_  
Well, you don't need_


	8. Yesterdays

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Pennywise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Yesterdays**

John Steinbeck once wrote: "As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. Then gradually time awakened again and moved sluggishly on."

_Up from the ashes and over the hill_

_  
We knew more then than we ever will_

_  
Back when the days passed by so slow_

_  
And now we'll never know_

A month and a half had passed and things were going surprisingly well for Brooke and Kimberly. Since their little talk in the car things had drastically changed for the better. Kimberly began talking more and more each day, but only to Brooke. She still had her outbursts and went back and forth between things from time to time, and Brooke tried to help in anyway she could.

She still hadn't opened up about her past, and that was sort of OK with Brooke. To Kimberly her mind was still out of control and she quit trying to put it back together. Right now, for the first time, she was just living in the moment.

It was now August sixteenth; school would be starting soon and today was the day Kimberly would take the test to see if she was eligible to pass the ninth grade. All she had to do was take two test, one math and one English, and pass.

Brooke was a little worried for her. She didn't know if Kimberly was smart or not. She had never seen her study for the tests or anything. Which meant she either didn't care or she already knew it. Either way Brooke still worried. She didn't want Kimberly to repeat a grade with a bunch kids younger than her.

"Well, Ms. Davis." Principle Turner said emerging from his office. "It's good to see you again."

Ever since they all graduated it seemed like the Tree Hill gang couldn't stay away from Tree Hill High. Lucas and Skills, with the help of Nathan whenever he could, were coaching the varsity basketball team. Haley was becoming the new English teacher. And now Brooke was enrolling her foster daughter. "And you must be Kimberly." He said extending out his hand. Kimberly shook his hand and nodded her head.

"Principle Turner, how exactly does this work?" Brooke asked not fully understanding the whole concept.

"Well we're going to have Kimberly take two tests. One math and one English, just to see what level she's at, and if she's somewhat at the tenth grade level, she will be able to move on." Brooke nodded her head. The nervousness still residing in her stomach. "OK, so Kimberly if you're ready you can take the test in my office."

"I'll be right here when you get done." Brooke assured her as she watched Kimberly walk into the office. After Turner shut the door behind him, Brooke collapsed back into her chair and let out the breath she had been holding

_That sense that tomorrow was far away_

_  
And our dreams they will never fade_

_  
We never thought the good times could end_

Inside Kimberly was taking her test in peace and quiet. It had been an hour since she started her one hundred question math test and she was only on number forty-six. She hated math, even though she was good at it she still hated it. She would much rather be taking the English test, but Principle Turner insisted on her taking this one first.

She wasn't nervous at all. Kimberly had always been good in school. She wasn't a genius but she was far from dumb. Growing up the only reason she liked school was because it was a reason to get out of her foster homes for the day. And since she didn't bother to make friends she paid more attention to the teacher than the people around her.

She looked up at the clock. It had only been an hour and she was almost half way done. _'This is easy.'_

Brooke decided that after five minutes of impatiently waiting for Kimberly to finish her test that she would walk around. Sitting outside Turner's office made her feel sixteen again awaiting her punishment as she got in trouble once again.

Looking around the empty hallways, she noticed how it hadn't really changed since she last walked the halls almost five years ago.

Walking into the gym she wasn't surprised to find Lucas at the end of the court shooting the ball into the hoop. "You know, I could go put on a cheerleading uniform and stand on the sidelines as you miss your shots. It could be just like the old days." She said playfully as she approached him.

"Only if you're going to end up naked in the backseat of my car again." He said playing along.

"If you play you're cards right that might just happen." She giggled. "How's Peyton?"

"She's good. She and the baby are healthy. What are you doing here?" He asked kinking his eyebrow.

"Kimberly's taking some tests for when school starts back up."

Lucas nodded in understanding. "How's that going by the way? You and Kimberly?" He asked. He had only been around Kimberly a few times since she moved in with Brooke. All he knew about the mysterious girl was that she likes music and Macaroni and Cheese. He knew that she only talked to Brooke, and that she had a dark past. But other than that he knew nothing.

"It's going great. She's opening up more and more everyday."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. What are you doing here by the way?"

"Just taking a walk down memory lane." He sighed. "Man, me and Nathan used to blow this place up every week." He said glancing around the gym.

"You're still going to blow this place up. You'll just be on the sideline while you're doing it." Lucas laughed. "So are you excited about coaching?"

"Yeah. I just hope I can be as good of a coach as Whitey was to me."

"You will be." She said rubbing his arm.

_Upon the shadows of the days gone by_

_  
They seem like scenes from a different life_

_  
We didn't notice as the days went past_

_  
We knew it couldn't last_

For the next hour Brooke and Lucas sat on the bleachers and talked. Lucas talked about Peyton and possible baby names, while Brooke talked about Kimberly and her store.

After getting a phone call from Peyton saying she wanted some weird food that didn't exist, Lucas made fun of her strange cravings and left.

Shortly after, Brooke decided to leave to get back to Kimberly. As soon as she walked through the doors, Kimberly emerged from the office having finished her test.

"So how'd it go?" Brooke asked suddenly rushing over to her. Kimberly shrugged her shoulders and was about to speak when Principle Turner appeared from his office.

"Thank you for taking time out of your day to come down here. We should have the results tomorrow morning, so we'll give you a call." Kimberly watched as the two adults shook hands and said their goodbyes then followed Brooke back out to the car.

_But looking back I wouldn't change a thing_

_  
The memories shared they'll always stay with me_

_  
We never thought the good times would end_

"So are you nervous?" Brooke asked once they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not really. Growing up I always liked school."

"So you're a nerd like a Haley." Kimberly just laughed as Brooke kinked her eyebrow to her.

"Yeah but I didn't always used to be a 'nerd'." She said using air quotes. "Ashley always tutored me a lot." Kimberly quickly threw her hands over her mouth, surprised by the words that just left it.

Brooke just gave her a strange look but a surprised one to say the least. This was her chance. Her chance to really get to know Kimberly. She had been waiting for this for an entire month. And this was her chance.

"Who's Ashley?" Kimberly slowly removed her hands, still stunned by what she just said. She had to tell Brooke about her past sometime. Not all of it, but some, and maybe she didn't need to know every detail.

"She was my best friend."

"Was?" When Brooke heard 'was' come out of Kimberly's mouth she feared the worst. She just hoped it wasn't true.

"She, she died." Kimberly said, not being able to look at her.

Brooke reached over and grabbed Kimberly's hand to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." Brooke gave her a confused look, wonder what she had to be sorry for, but she quickly let it go.

"You know sometimes in order to get over something it's best to talk about it." Brooke said. She didn't want to pressure her, but Kimberly had somewhat let her in, and she was going to take advantage of it.

"I don't want to relive that night." Kimberly said.

"You don't have to relive that particular night," Brooke said, wondering what exactly happened on 'that night'. "but maybe remember all the good times you and Ashley had together."

Kimberly smiled at the first thought that came to mind. "It was three years ago, I was living in Olive Branch, Mississippi at the time, and me and Ashley were at the mall." She paused smiling at the forgotten memory.

"It was about two weeks before my thirteenth birthday and I wasn't expecting anything. Some foster homes don't really care about your birthday. Anyway, I had only known Ashley for about three months and for some reason I felt safe around her. She was the first person I talked to since my mom left." Kimberly stopped, not caring that she just told Brooke that her mom left.

She looked over and saw Brooke listening with all ears. She didn't know why she was telling Brooke this, but she felt the need to say something out loud.

"So we're at the mall and we've been there for hours. Ashley wouldn't tell me why we went there in the first place. I could tell she was trying to annoy me since we had been walking up and down the place for hours. And even though I kept begging her to tell me, she wouldn't."

"_Please! Come on Ashley. I'm bored and tired and I want to go home." Kimberly groaned as she followed behind an overly-excited Ashley._

"_Now you can't seriously tell me you'd rather go home then stay here." The brunette said motioning around the huge mall._

"_No I don't want to go home. But I don't want to walk around anymore. We've been here for hours and haven't gone in one store."_

"_Until now." She said stopping right in front of a store. Kimberly stood behind her and looked up at the sign. The Record Exchange. _

"_OK, why are we here?" Kimberly asked suspiciously._

"_Happy birthday!" Ashley screamed jumping out and down hugging Kimberly. "It's for you."_

"_You bought me a record store?" She said slightly sarcastic._

"_No silly. Here." Handing her a twenty dollar bill, Kimberly still didn't understand. "Go in there and buy some cool music."_

"_Ashley, where did you get this money!?!" Kimberly asked suddenly worried looking into her blue eyes._

_Ashley couldn't help but laugh at Kimberly's seriousness, "I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking. I knew your birthday was coming up so I decided to start saving up."_

_Kimberly calmed down after hearing that. "But my birthday's not for another two weeks."_

"_I know, but I couldn't wait. Plus I know you have been dying to get your hands on that new Green Day CD."_

"_Ashley, thank you." She said giving her friend a hug._

"_You're welcome. Now go!" She said tearing herself away from Kimberly. Kimberly turned and smiled to her friend before practically running inside the store._

"That day I bought my first CD and that day I fell in love with music. After that Ashley and I went home and listened to that CD all night." Kimberly said laughing to herself about the memory.

They had just pulled into the driveway, but neither one moved. Kimberly was too busy remembering her friend and Brooke was still listening with all attention on Kimberly.

"For one day I forgot about all the crap I was going through and just had fun. That day, all the beatings, and liquor, and the memories had disappeared. And what remained, was just me and Ashley, and the two of us being happy together." Kimberly stopped, holding onto her necklace, and looked over at Brooke who had tears in her eyes.

Brooke looked over at the sad little girl next to her. She didn't know what it was like to lose her best friend. Sure she and Peyton quit being friends for awhile. But then Peyton's psycho stalker almost killed the both of them, and Brooke realized that Peyton can be taken away from her in a split second and the two made up. But she still had Peyton. Kimberly didn't have Ashley.

"You miss her, don't you?" It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yeah I do. I would give anything just to see her again. All I have left to remember her is a CD and a faded picture."

"If there was anything I could do to bring her back I would." Brooke said.

"You did." Kimberly said smiling over to her. Brooke squinted her eyes to her. Kimberly couldn't help but chuckle. "Just thinking about that day, and how happy we were. It makes me feel like she's always beside me. She reminds me a lot of you."

"How so?"

"She was always happy. No matter what she had a smile on her face. She could never sit still and relax; she always had to be doing something. She was impatient, but would always wait for you to open up. It didn't matter who you were because she cared about you no matter what. She loved to argue, she was always determined to win an argument." She chuckled. "And she would always stick up for me. I guess she knew I couldn't fight my own battles, well she never gave me the chance." Kimberly laughed at the thought of Ashley sticking up for her.

"And she would do anything to see you laugh. She would always say laughing heals everything." She said staring out the window as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you." Brooke said just above a whisper, tears building up in her eyes.

"For what?" She asked looking over to Brooke.

"For saying that I remind you of her. It means a lot. She sounds like a great person."

"She was." Kimberly said nodding in agreement.

"I know I can't replace your best friend, Kimberly, but I hope I can be as good as a friend as she was."

"Me too."

_Can we go back to those days - When everything was simple then?_

_  
And nothing could ever change_

_  
Can we go back to those days we didn't have a care at all_

_  
I wish I could remain_

_Back in yesterdays_


	9. Can't Go Back Now

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by The Weepies.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Can't Go Back Now**

Saskya Pandita once said: "Much talking is the cause of danger. Silence is the means of avoiding misfortune. The talkative parrot is shut up in a cage. Other birds, without speech, fly freely about."

_Yesterday, when you were young,_

__

Everything you needed done was done for you

__

Now you do it on your own

_  
But you find you're all alone, _

"Hello?" A sluggish Brooke said into the phone as she adjusted her eyes to the brightness of her room. It was seven-thirty in the morning and this was one of the first times in the past few weeks that she had gotten a full night's sleep.

Kimberly had been having nightmares ever since she got here, and they only seemed to be getting worse. This was one of those rare nights where the two slept without interruption, until now.

"Is this Brooke Davis?"

"Yes. May I ask whose calling?" _'This early in the morning.'_ She thought angrily.

"This is Mrs. Porter. I'm calling from Tree Hill High School, about Kimberly's test results."

"Oh right." Brooke said quickly sitting up in her bed suddenly energized. She had completely forgotten about the test after Kimberly's little story yesterday. "Did she pass?"

"Passing would be an understatement. She did marvelous."

"Wow, that's amazing." She went into more details about the test before the finally said their good-byes. "Thank you." Brooke said hanging up the phone and practically pouncing out of bed to tell Kimberly the good news.

She ran into Kimberly's room and jumped on the soft mattress to surprise her, only to be met by an empty bed. Brooke looked around the room in search for Kimberly, but found it abandoned. She ran into the living room, but didn't find her there either.

It took Brooke running up and down the house five times, yelling at the top of her lungs, before coming to the realization that Kimberly was gone. She quickly grabbed the phone and in a frenzy dialed Haley's number.

"Hello?" Haley answered as she set Nathan's breakfast down in front of him.

"Haley?" Was all Brooke could get out before tears filled her eyes.

"Brooke, what's wrong? Is everything OK?"

"No. Kimberly's gone. I, I, don't know where she, she is. I woke up and she, she… she's just gone. I think she ran away again." She managed to get out before another tidal wave of tears built in her eyelids.

"OK Brooke calm down. I'm sure she went out for a walk or something. She couldn't have gone that far." Haley said trying to convince not only Brooke, but herself. Why would Kimberly do this? Why would she runaway? She thought she was progressing.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked having heard a hysterical Brooke on the other end of the phone.

"Brooke thinks Kimberly ran away again." Haley said putting her hand over the phone.

"Tell her to try the Rivercourt." He said thinking back to when Kimberly first arrived. "Remember that's where you found her Hales."

Haley smiled at her husband and spoke into the phone. "Nathan said you should try the Rivercourt."

"The Rivercourt?" Brooke said confused. Ever since Kimberly moved in not once had she been to the Rivercourt. Why would she go there now?

"Just trust me." Haley said.

"OK." Brooke hung up the phone and ran out the door grabbing her car keys on the way.

_You and me walk on_

_  
Cause you can't go back now._

Sure enough, there was Kimberly at the Rivercourt. A basketball in hand as she dribbled to the free throw line. Brooke watched form her car as she went up for a jump shot. She watched as the ball easily went in and she quickly got the rebound, going in for a reverse lay-up.

She was good.

She got out of the car and made her way over to the runaway child. "I was wondering when you were going to get out of that car." Kimberly said not looking over to her as she shot the ball. She got the rebound and went to the free throw line.

"You knew I was here?"

"I know a lot of things."

"So it seems." Kimberly gave her a strange look and shot the ball again. "I thought you ran away again."

"Brooke if I was going to runaway don't you think I would have my stuff." She said motioning around the court. Sure enough Kimberly didn't have her backpack at all, she quit carrying it around after she knew she could trust Brooke.

"I guess so. It's a little early for basketball, don't you think?" She said trying to change the subject.

"I couldn't sleep."

"How long have you been out here?"

"A few hours. I didn't want to wake you so I…"

"Left?" She interrupted. "You could have left a note."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Just don't do it. You had me worried. I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time be prepared to face the wrath of Brooke Davis." Kimberly laughed as the two made their ways over to the bleachers. "You're really good. At basketball I mean."

"Thanks. I love it." She said smirking to herself.

"Who taught you how to play?"

"My…" She was about to say her brother. But decided not to, because then Brooke would ask questions. And those kinds of questions are not ones Kimberly wants to revisit. "No one. I taught myself."

Brooke knew she was lying, but she didn't want to push her.

The two sat in silence for awhile, both thinking about the same thing. Brooke was so close to having Kimberly open up to her completely, and that scared her a little. Kimberly was so close to pouring her heart out to Brooke, and that scared her a lot. "Come on." Brooke said breaking the silence.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking up at the hazel eyed woman.

"Well first, we're going to go home and change, then we're going to Karen's for breakfast, and then we are going shopping."

"Why?"

"Because, one, shopping makes us feel better, and, two, we have to find something to wear to Haley's for dinner tonight." Brooke watched as Kimberly's eyes got wide. "Please tell me you didn't forget."

"No. I, I didn't forget." She lied. "I already know what I'm wearing and everything, so it looks like I don't have to go shopping." Kimberly hated to go shopping, especially with Brooke in tow. She was one those people that go in the store, get what you want, and get out. While Brooke was one those people that have to look around at every little detail. It drove Kimberly crazy.

"Nice try. You're still coming." She said leading a defeated Kimberly back to the car.

_You know there will be days when you're so tired that you can't take another step, _

_  
The night will have no stars and you'll think you've gone as far as you will ever get_

The duo sat at a booth in Karen's Café as the breakfast crowd rushed in and out of the small business. Karen had finally met the infamous Kimberly that both Haley and Brooke were raving about.

Karen seemed like a nice person to Kimberly, she seemed motherly and kind. But that didn't keep her from staying quiet every time she came to fill drinks or have small talk. Kimberly would stop mid sentence and quit speaking when Karen came around, and when she left, Kimberly would go right back to what she was saying. Brooke noticed this and wished deeply that Kimberly would open up to someone else besides her.

"So when do you plan on going back to work?" Kimberly asked not looking up from her food. What started as a few days turned into an entire summer of Brooke being off work. She didn't care though, she had enough money to last ten lifetimes; and Millicent didn't mind just as long Victoria didn't pop in, which she didn't.

"How about I go back to work when you talk to someone else besides me?" She said without thinking. Brooke could already tell that this was going to end badly. There was no going back now.

Kimberly put down her fork and looked up from her half eaten waffles. "I'm not playing this game Brooke." She said with all seriousness.

Brooke let out a sigh. "I just think it's time for you to open up to someone else besides me."

"What you don't like me talking to you?" She quickly shot back.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just; you shouldn't close yourself off from other people. Especially people that love you, and only want to see you do well. They want to help, they do, and you just have to let them."

"I'm not going to put up with this." Kimberly stood, but was quickly stopped by Brooke.

"Kimberly!"

"What? I don't want to sit here and listen to this." Customers, including Karen, were beginning to witness the scene unfolding before them and stopped what they were doing to watch with questioning eyes.

"We have to talk about this sometime." Brooke pleaded.

"No we don't. I don't want your help and I don't want their help." She spat back as she stood up.

"Kimberly, you can't just walk away."

"Watch me." Kimberly walked over to the counter where Karen was currently standing. "Brooke wanted me to say thanks for the breakfast." She said to a shocked Karen with an annoyed tone. Brooke, having seen the whole thing, watched as Kimberly made her way back over to the table and grabbed her things. "Have fun at work." She said sarcastically as she walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

_But you and me walk on_

__

Cause you can't go back now

_  
And yeah, yeah, go where you want to go_

Night time had fallen upon Tree Hill and the gang and more made their way to Nathan and Haley's house. It wasn't anyone's birthday or a special occasion of any kind. None of them could remember the last time they were all together, so dinner and a night of memories were called to order.

Lucas, Nathan, Andy, Skills, Junk, and Fergie were outside playing a game of three-on-three as Mouth commentated the whole thing. Haley, Brooke, Millicent, and Karen were in the kitchen finishing dinner as an eight month pregnant Peyton was given strict orders to sit back and watch.

That afternoon Brooke came home to find Kimberly locked in her room with the stereo turned up. They didn't speak on the way over and none of them tried. When they arrived Kimberly quickly disbanded from Brooke and sat in the living room with Lily and Jamie, while Broke went to the kitchen.

No one bothered to ask what was wrong. They didn't know anything was wrong. Kimberly always acted like this. You couldn't tell if she was mad or sad. She was good at hiding her emotions. Which worked in her favor.

Kimberly watched from the couch as Lily and Jamie fought over some toy.

Giggling to herself, Kimberly removed herself from the couch and made her way into the kitchen unnoticed by anyone and sat down next to Peyton. Peyton, who had been searching through her Ipod, looked over and offered her an earphone. Kimberly gracefully took it and listened to the song; Pictures of You by The Cure. She knew the song very well and hummed along to the lyrics.

When the song was over Peyton offered the Ipod to Kimberly, wanting her to pick the next song. Searching through the library she found an old favorite and quickly pressed play. Hearing the song, Peyton looked up at her, shocked at the song she had picked, Linoleum by NOFX; she had to admit, this girl knew her music.

"NOFX fan?" Peyton asked. Kimberly nodded her head and grinned. "Yeah but not as good as The Cure right?" Peyton joked. She was a huge Cure fan, but her friends always found it annoying.

Kimberly scrunched her face and shrugged her shoulder. Peyton pretended to be hurt by how she just shrugged off The Cure. "I think this is the end of a beautiful friendship." The two just laughed. Kimberly liked Peyton. She seemed cool, someone she could defiantly get along with.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Haley asked walking over to them.

"Music." Peyton simply replied.

"Is that all you ever talk about P. Sawyer. We don't want another 'you' coming into this world." Brooke said motioning to her humongous stomach.

"Hey!" Peyton said slapping her friend on the arm.

Brooke just laughed it off and said. "Kimberly here is a big music junkie. She's got a pretty good collection at home." She looked over at her, but Kimberly wouldn't make eye contact.

"Oh really? I'll have to come check that out sometime." Peyton said. Kimberly gave her a fake smile and walked off, leaving the Ipod and earphone blaring with music.

"Brooke, is everything alright with you guys?" Haley asked looking over to her friend.

"I don't know. I just feel like I can't say or do anything to please her."

"She's a teenager. You can't do anything right. And your job is not to please her, your job is to protect her and be a parent. Just give her time and she'll come around."

"I hope you're right, Hales."

_I can't really say why everybody wishes they were somewhere else_

_  
But in the end, the only steps that matter are the ones you take all by yourself_

As the full moon lit up the sky, everyone crowded onto the patio as dinner was served. Lucas and Nathan sat at each end of the table with their wives beside them. Kimberly sat down beside Peyton, while Brooke made sure to sit next to her foster daughter incase she wanted to talk. Millicent filled the seat next to her boss, with Mouth beside her. Skills and Jamie were next in between Mouth and Nathan. On the other side of the table, Karen and Andy each sat beside Lily with Haley next to Karen and Junk and Fergie next to Andy.

The conversation flowed as everyone enjoyed their spaghetti and meatballs. They each talked about their jobs, the upcoming basketball season, and the happy memories about the old days on the Rivercourt. Kimberly hadn't paid much attention but was still interested none the less.

"So Kim, I hear you play some b-ball." Skills said. It was the first time throughout dinner anyone even made contact with her. She was getting comfortable being ignored. But it couldn't last forever. "You any good?" She let out a small smile and nodded her head. Everyone laughed at her cockiness. "You'll have come down to the court and school Junk and Fergie a few times." Everyone laughed as the two looked up with hurt expressions.

It wasn't until little Lily asked a question that Kimberly was hoping wouldn't have been asked that the table fell still.

"Why don't you talk?"

Kimberly, along with everyone else, stopped what they were doing and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Lily, you can't just ask someone that." Karen said looking over at Kimberly with sorry eyes.

"Why not?" She asked innocently. Karen didn't answer, she didn't know what to say to a little girl that couldn't and would never understand the kinds of things Kimberly has been through. How do you explain that to a five year old?

Everyone was now staring at Kimberly, seeing what she would do next or waiting for someone to say something.

Suddenly, the words of her brother, and Ashley, and Brooke were running through her head at a million miles per second.

_"__You know I love you, right? And you know I'll always be there for you. No matter what, I would never let anything happen to you."_

_"Open yourself up. You can't shut out the world forever. And I get that you're scared, that someone will hurt you. But look around Kimberly you're already hurt. And I'm sorry for that. If I could take all that pain away from you, I would."_

_"It's just; you shouldn't close yourself off from other people. Especially people that love you, and only want to see you do well. They want to help, they do, and you just have to let them."_

_"You can't do this to yourself. Look, I'm not asking for you to open up now, but trust me you'll know when you're ready. Someone will come along and you'll trust them with every bone in your body and you'll open your heart to them. You're meant for bigger things than this."_

Kimberly looked over at Brooke, who was staring right back at her. She gave Brooke a soft smile and turned to Lily. Remembering an old nursery rhyme Ashley used to tell her she said.

"A wise old owl sat in an oak; the more he heard, the less he spoke; the less he spoke, the more he heard; why aren't we all like that wise old bird?"

Looking around at the stunned table, she quickly rose from her seat and walked back into the house. "Excuse me." Brooke said as she too stood up and entered the house to find Kimberly.

"OK." Haley said breaking the silence. "That was weird, but yet cool."

Inside, Brooke found Kimberly, after searching the entire house, in a guest bedroom sitting on the bed.

Kimberly, knowing Brooke had followed her, decided to speak first. "This was the room I stayed in the night Haley found me." Brooke remained silent but walked over and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I really got to quit blowing up at you. It's not fair to you."

"It's OK. It's good to release your angry sometimes, and I am a good person to yell at." The two chuckled. "You mind telling me what that was downstairs?"

"I don't know. I guess it's like you said Brooke, it's time for me to open up to people other than you."

"Yeah. Just remember, if you ever need anything, I'm here."

"I know, I know. You've been telling me since the day I got here." They each laughed as Kimberly leaned further into Brooke.

"I'm proud of you, you know that? That took a lot of courage for you to open up like that." She felt Kimberly shake her head against her chest. "Come on. Let's go back downstairs."

"Actually, can we stay here for awhile? I just want to feel safe for a little bit before being thrown back to the wolves." She joked.

"Of course."

_And you and me walk on_

__

Cause you can't go back now

_  
You can't go back now_


	10. Crash Course in Polite Conversation

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Gameface.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Crash Course in Polite Conversation**

Neil Gaiman once said: "I've been making a list of the things they don't teach you at school. They don't teach you how to love somebody. They don't teach you how to be famous. They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor. They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't love any longer. They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind. They don't teach you what to say to someone who's dying. They don't teach you anything worth knowing."

_Look at it this way_

_  
There's your side and there's my side_

_  
And the empty space between_

"Kimberly! Breakfast!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen. Every morning it was the same routine. Brooke would be up first making breakfast and getting dressed while Kimberly slept. Kimberly would sleep as long as she could until her pesky alarm clock exploded through the room following Brooke's loud voice.

She appeared from her room wearing dark faded jeans, black Chuck Taylor's, and a black Nirvana shirt. Her blonde hair hung below her shoulders in no particular style; while her face held no makeup, but she didn't need it.

"Very nice." Brooke said observing her outfit. "I approve."

"Well I'm glad that I can now go to school knowing that I have Brooke Davis' approval." She joked. It was the first day of school and she wouldn't ever admit it, but Kimberly was nervous. But she wouldn't show it.

"So are you excited for school?" Brooke asked as Kimberly dove into her food.

"A little." She replied with a mouth full of eggs. "You excited about going back to work?" She asked finally swallowing her food.

"A little." She chuckled watching the girl eat. "So I was thinking, maybe after school you can come by the store. We can order pizza, talk about the first day. What do you say?"

"Yeah that sounds cool." She said sending Brooke a smile. "Speaking of school, I better get going."

"You sure you don't want me to give you a ride?"

"No I'll be OK."

"Alright well have fun. Learn something and make some friends."

"I'll try." She yelled back just as the door slammed shut.

_How did I get here?_

_  
So far and so good_

_  
Do you know how long it's been?_

The graveyard had come alive again. The halls were packed with students reuniting with their friends. The school had reawaken again as teachers prepared their lesson plans.

Kimberly walked throughout the halls, avoiding others in her way as she trudged to her locker. She still remembers the first time she walked these halls. It was her first night in Tree Hill, and she had slept in Haley's classroom. The school looked so much different filled with students.

First period had gone well. Kimberly sat in the back, keeping to herself, as the others got seats next to their friends. No one bothered to talk or even acknowledge her, which she was grateful for, but that didn't stop the rumors starting about the 'new kid'. Varying from her being pregnant and giving up the baby to being mentally insane. They were ridiculous, but entertaining none the less. It annoyed Kimberly, but all she could do was laugh it off.

Opening her locker, she was a little taken back when a tidal wave of CD's and loose papers that she had thrown into it the following morning came rushing at her. Catching most of the items, Kimberly shoved them back into her locker then bent down to pick up the rest.

"Nine Black Alps. Interesting." Someone said picking up the stray CD. Kimberly looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes that belonged to a guy with shaggy brown hair.

"What do you mean?" She said slamming her locker shut.

"Well I mean, not a lot of girls listen to music like this. But judging by your shirt and the pile of CD's in your locker, you're not like a lot of girls."

Kimberly couldn't help but show her hidden smile as he flashed a smirk that could make her melt. "So are you a Nine Black Alps fan?"

"A little. I'm more of a Citizen Cope kind of guy."

"I love Citizen Cope." She said excitedly.

"Yeah? What's your favorite song?" He asked thinking this was just another girl trying to impress him.

"It's either between _Son's Gonna Rise _and _Pablo Picasso_."

"Really?" He said flashing that grin again. He had to admit, he was impressed. He couldn't help but smile at her. This girl, with her long blonde hair just seemed so different from any other girl he had met. He had to know her name. "I'm Tyler."

"I'm…" The bell rang and the sound of shoes hitting the floor overlapped the students' voices as they hurried off to class. "I got to get to class."

"But wait! I didn't get your name." He yelled. But it was too late. She was already lost in the crowd of students. He stood in the middle of the hallway watching the doors as if they would swing back open and she would pop through. But she never did. And now all he could do was hope that she would return, back into his life, if only for a split second.

_It's been a long day and I'm so tired_

_But that never stops me_

_  
There's just something about this place_

Brooke sat at her desk in Clothes Over Bros on the phone with Haley for the third time that day.

"Haley, I just want to make sure she's OK."

"Of course I trust her, its 'them' I don't trust."

"I know that you can't watch her all day, but maybe you can just check up on her for me." She said innocently.

"OK, bye." She let out a sigh and slumped down in her chair. She was a wreck. She couldn't help but think that maybe this was a bad idea. Kimberly wasn't prepared to be around that many people, people so cruel, people her age. High school was vicious and the way Kimberly's personality is she's bound to get eaten alive.

"Brooke, you OK?" Millicent asked from behind.

"Kimberly started school today and I can't help but be nervous." She said frustrated.

"Ugh… high school. I hated high school. It was terrible." Millie said remembering her days as the class 'nerd'.

"Thank you for making me feel better." She expressed with sarcasm.

"Sorry."

Brooke sighed. "It's just when I was in high school things were different. I was captain of the cheerleading squad and class president, and popular; and Kimberly she's just…not. And I'm afraid that she's not going to fit in."

"Brooke, Kimberly may not want to be a cheerleader or class president, but that doesn't mean she won't fit in. And she may not care about being popular; she may not want to be. In high school only a certain amount of people can be popular; the rest are just there, with their own friends in their own groups. That should be good enough for Kimberly and that should be good enough for you."

"Were you ever popular in high school, Millicent?" Brooke asked. She really didn't know that much about her assistant and that kind of made her feel bad. Being with someone all day without knowing a single thing about them. It reminded her of her Kimberly.

"Hell no." She replied bluntly. "And about you being worried, that's just every mom's normal reaction to the first day of school."

"But every 'normal' mom had this reaction years ago with their kids. I'm just now experiencing it."

"Brooke, you'll be fine, Kimberly will be fine. It's just school. It can be hard at first but it gets easier."

"Not always." She disagreed.

"No not always, but Kimberly has something the others kids don't."

"What?"

"She has you. And from what I know and from what I've seen you're a pretty kickass mom. And I know that you'll be there to pick her up when she's fallen and broken. So don't worry because it's all just a big waste. Especially when she has someone like you in her life."

"Thank you, Millicent." She smiled a genuine smile and gave her hug. God, what would she do without her assistant? She would be completely lost.

_On a crash course in polite conversation_

_  
From the left side to the right side_

"Brooke, now this is getting ridiculous. Will you quit calling me?" Haley huffed into the phone. It was the third period and Haley was in her classroom during her free period. It was the third time in the last two hours that Brooke had called, and Haley was becoming restless.

"Don't you trust her enough to go to school by herself?" She listened to Brooke's ridiculous answer as she went through the things in her desk.

"OK, Brooke you can't keep calling me throughout all my classes and I can't watch her all day. So…"

Kimberly was on her way back to gym class when she heard Haley's voice come from her room. She was going to ignore it until she heard Brooke's name being called. Curiosity coming over, Kimberly stood in the doorway, going unnoticed by Haley.

"I am not going to check up on her. It's just school. I'm sure she's fine." Kimberly couldn't help but roll her eyes at Brooke's concern. "Look I will see her in fourth period and if she looks hurt in any way I will call you, OK?" Haley said still not seeing the subject of the phone call in the doorway. "Bye."

"So Brooke's worried, huh?" Kimberly said making herself noticed. Haley almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her voice.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked in her stern teacher voice.

"I had to go to the office to get some gym clothes. I was on my way back when I heard Brooke's name. So what's up?"

"Brooke's just being a mom. She's worried about you." Haley said. Kimberly noticed how Haley called Brooke a mom. She had never thought about it until then. Brooke being a mom, being her mom. It sounded nice.

"Well next time she calls tell her I'm fine." She exclaimed as Haley just now noticed the little shake in her head.

"Are you? I mean you got a little twitch."

"Yeah, it's always done that. Just a habit I guess. I'm fine, trust me."

"OK." Haley said not worrying too much about it. "You better get back to class before I have to write you up for skipping."

"OK, Mrs. Scott. See you later."

Kimberly walked back to the gym and quickly changed into her uniform before joining the rest of the class in the middle of the court.

"Now I need everyone to get into groups of two. This person will be your partner for the rest of the semester, no switching, so pick someone you can stand. And please, no cat fights this year." The gym teacher, Ms. Burke yelled.

Everyone had begun to pair off like it was Noah's Ark, while Kimberly stood there, not knowing anyone, until a familiar face walked up to her.

"Well, well" He said with that lovable grin.

"Tyler, right?" Kimberly said pretending to remember his name. When really she couldn't forget it. His name, along with his smile and eyes, had been running through her mind since their encounter that morning.

"Yeah. But I still don't know your name. You kind of ran off before I could get it."

"Like I said, I had to get to class."

Ignoring her comment, Tyler looked around the gym. "So it looks like we're partners." Kimberly followed his gaze and indeed they were stuck together as everyone else were already paired off.

"OK, so today we're going to be playing some basketball!" Ms. Burke hollered, rolling a cart of balls to the sidelines. "Everyone grab a ball and shoot around."

"Ahh…do we have to?" A blonde hair girl asked.

"Yes you do." Ms. Burke replied.

"Ahh, what's the matter Kayla? Afraid you'll break a nail?" Tyler teased grabbing a ball from the rack as Kimberly stood behind and watched.

"Shut up. How about you go play with your new girlfriend?" She barked out sending Kimberly an evil look.

"She's not my girlfriend." He exclaimed as Kimberly's stomach churned a little.

"Oh really? Like me or the whole school didn't see you two chatting it up about your stupid music this morning."

"Oh and like you never talk to any other guys?"

"Whatever." She flashed him a disgust look and gave one to Kimberly too before walking away.

Tyler turned back to Kimberly who looked a little spooked by the whole thing. "Sorry. Old girlfriend. We're still a little bitter about the whole thing."

"It's OK." She said with a soft smile. "Now I have someone that hates me." She didn't expect to make any enemies today or any other day for that matter, but she also didn't expect to be making any friends either.

"She hates everyone except herself."

"So she's one of those girls that thinks the world revolves around them?" She questioned.

"I guess. She wasn't always like that though. She used to be really down to earth, and then one day she just changed." He sighed.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Thanks." They walked over to the basket as the pause got longer and longer. "So you any good? At basketball I mean?"

"That depends."

"On…?" He asked with a chuckle.

"If you suck or not." Tyler stopped right behind the three-point line and shot the ball right through the hoop. "Does that look like I suck, Nirvana?"

"Nirvana?" Giving him a weird face she ran to get the rebound. "Yeah. After your shirt. Since you won't tell me your real name."

"OK then, let's play a game."

"And what do I get when I win."

"Cocky much?" She said with a giggle. "If you win, I'll tell you my name, but when you lose, I don't."

"You sure you can keep up?" Kimberly dribbled the ball a few times and then shot it from the three-point line. While the ball was in the air she looked over at him, already knowing what was going to happen, as he watched the flying object. _Swish. _She watched as his cocky grin faded into one of amazement.

"Game on." He said passing her the ball to start the game.

_And you seem like you'd make a good friend_

_  
But you never know for sure_

_  
I'd like to stay and find out more_

They were both out of breath as class was coming to an end. The game was tied and next point would determine it all. Tyler had put up a good fight with three pointers and driving to the hoop. But Kimberly fought back with her jump shots and signature move, the reverse lay-up.

"Next point wins. You sure you don't want to give up now?" Tyler asked as sweat ran down his forehead.

"And see your face after you get beat by a girl? I don't think so." She replied her face red from running so much.

"OK then. Your funeral." Tyler checked the ball to her and put up some heavy defense. She faked left and went right, but Tyler quickly followed.

Trying to steal, Tyler reached over for the ball giving Kimberly the opportunity to maneuver the ball to her left hand. She did a three-sixty spin off his shoulder as she dribbled a few feet and jumped up for a pretty jump shot. The two watched as the ball rolled off her fingers and into the hoop beautifully. "That's game." Kimberly said watching the defeated expression Tyler held.

They each stood for a few seconds before Kimberly turned towards the locker room. Tyler stood there with the ball resting on his hip as he called out. "So you're still not going to tell me your name, huh?"

"Nope." She replied happily.

Kimberly couldn't help but smile on her way to her next class. Not just because her first day was almost officially over or the fact that she won the game, but because of Tyler. He really did leave an impression on her. He was the first person outside of the group that she had actually talked to, and for some reason she found it easier to talk to him even though she had known him for a few hours. She could definitely see this guy being her friend. Speaking of…

"Hey Nirvana!" Tyler came running up to her from behind screaming her nickname. Kimberly stopped and turned to face him.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate that nickname."

"Well maybe if you tell me your name…" He trailed off.

"I'll think about it." She said flashing him a grin of her own.

"OK." He chuckle as his dimples formed in his cheeks. "So what class you got next?"

"English. Mrs. Scott."

"Me too. Walk you there?" He said kinking his eyebrow.

"Sure."

The two walked in and Tyler followed as Kimberly took a seat in the back of the room. The bell rang and everyone took their seats as Haley stood in front of her desk. "OK, welcome to English class. I'm Mrs. Scott." Haley said writing her name in big white letters on the chalk board. "And this is my first day as a real teacher, so that makes you my first official fourth period."

Kimberly watched as her teacher, her friend, walked up and down the aisles chatting away about something. She couldn't help but think that less than four months ago this was the same classroom she was using as a bed and now it was her classroom. Four months ago, she thought she was done with school, even though she was good at it, she just never saw herself going back. She had come a long way since then. Now she had a home and someone that loved and worried about her twenty-four hours of the day.

It was like that for the rest of class; Kimberly looking like she was paying attention but really wasn't, her mind had wandered off to other things. Things like Brooke, Peyton, and the rest of the group. But most of all, things like Tyler. She couldn't help but think about him, and every time she tried to quit, it was only a matter of time before he was back on her mind.

She looked over to see him dozing off, losing a battle with his sleepy eyes. Soon his head hit the desk hard. Not caring, he stayed that way until he looked up to see Kimberly staring at him, at which he shot back up like nothing out of the ordinary and flashed her that famous smile. She wouldn't admit it, but her knees buckled a little.

Finally the bell rang and everyone trampled out the door to go home. Kimberly, being the slow one, took her time and packed her things. "So did you have a good first day?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I did. Better than I expected." Kimberly said nodding her head.

"Good. You need a ride? If you wait a while I can give you a lift home." Haley suggested.

"No thanks. I'm supposed to meet Brooke at the store." She said slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"OK, well tell her I said hey. I'll see you tomorrow." Haley said walking back up to her desk.

Kimberly walked out into the halls only to be met with Tyler waiting for her. "Now this whole following me thing is getting kind of weird. I mean you show up this morning, see one of my CD's and then you just start following me everywhere I go. This is getting just a little creepy."

"Haha." He mocked a laugh as he continued to follow her. "So, Nirvana, where you headed?"

"OK first off I'm going to my locker, and second, if you really are following me I can't have you running around yelling out Nirvana. So…my name's Kimberly."

"Kimberly." He repeated. "I like it." She smiled at his comment. He made her name seem like the greatest thing he had ever heard. "But I like Nirvana better." He added, ruining the moment. She groaned as he laughed at her reaction.

"I really do hate that nickname."

"Good. That's what you get for kicking my ass in basketball" He remarked. "So I was thinking, maybe we could hang out. Maybe go down to the Rivercourt."

"I can't." She confessed wishing now that she didn't have to meet up with Brooke. "I have plans."

Jumping to conclusions he couldn't help but say. "It's cool if you don't hang out. I was just thinking…"

"No I do want to hang out with you." She said regretting the words a little. She didn't want to seem desperate to hang with someone - someone like him. "It's just I got to do something with my mom today." It was the first time she ever called Brooke her mom. She was a little shocked that she did it too. It felt good, but she couldn't help but have that feeling in her stomach telling her that it was wrong.

"OK." He said in a sorry tone. "What about tomorrow? You want to hang then?"

"Sure." A smile creeping in the corners of her lips.

"Cool. Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." She repeated.

"Bye."

"Bye." She said as he walked away. Glancing over his shoulder he swore he could see that smile he was becoming to know and love.

_I'm dying to catch my breath and_

_  
I'm trying to hold it in and I should've been in the photograph_

_  
So that everyone would believe_

The smile was still pasted on her face when Kimberly walked into Clothes Over Bros. She knew it was there but was hoping Brooke wouldn't. But if she knew Brooke she would be the first to question it.

"Hello!" Kimberly yelled through out the store. "Brooke?"

"Hey." Brooke smiled walking out from the back. "How was your first day?" She quickly asked.

"Good. Actually it was great." She said shaking her head, the smile still plastered on.

Brooke noticing her seemingly happiness, she couldn't help but become happy herself. "What happened?" She asked a little over excited. She suddenly didn't care about the first day of school but about the person on Kimberly's mind. "Tell me. Who's the guy?"

"Guy? I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to play it off. But she knew that Brooke knew better.

"Alright. Whatever you say." They both knew that Brooke wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"OK. When's the pizza going to be here?" She asked changing the subject.

"In a few minutes." She responded still not letting go of the guy. Finally breaking. "OK, please just tell me his name."

Kimberly laughed at her foster mom's happiness for her. "His name is Tyler." Kimberly sighed giving up on trying to pretend there was no guy.

"Sounds cute." Brooke said in her girly voice.

"It's not like that, Brooke. We're just friends." She said trying to convince not just Brooke, but herself. She couldn't help but have this feeling in the pit of her stomach every time he was around. Or notice the way his eyes twinkled when he concentrated on something. Or be overly excited about hanging out with him after school tomorrow. They were supposed to be friends, Kimberly wasn't supposed to be feeling or noticing these things. But she couldn't help it.

"OK." Brooke said still not believing her. "So what's he look like?"

"Brooke." Kimberly groaned. She really did hate talking about these sorts of things with her.

"OK, OK. Subject dropped."

"Thank you."

"Can I at least here about the rest of your day?"

"Sure." The two talked until the pizza arrived and then continued to talk. They each talked about their first days back and then moved onto other things like movies and other stupid stuff. Kimberly made fun of how Brooke kept calling Haley while Brooke tried to defend herself, but had to join in on the joke herself. Every minute Kimberly spent with Brooke she fell more and more in love with her, and her home, and this town. Brooke gave her a home and her undivided attention. Kimberly never asked anything of her, but yet Brooke just kept giving. And she couldn't be more grateful.

_On a crash course in polite conversation_

_  
From the left side to the right side_

_  
Night after night_

Haley walked into her home and into the living room pointing out the fact that she was home. Nathan made himself present in the living room while Jamie ran into the kitchen to greet his mother.

"Hi, mama."

"Hi, sweetie." She said picking him up for a big hug. "Did you have fun school?" Like Haley, Jamie had also started school today. She knew he had fun, but she still felt the need to ask.

"It was great. Me and Andre are in the same class together so we get to hang out like all the time now!"

"Really? Well that's good." She said placing him down so that he could join his dad on the couch.

"Hey Jamie, how about you go upstairs and play and me and your mom will be up soon to join?" Nathan suggested wanting to talk to his wife alone. Jamie soon after ran off leaving the two alone like they wanted.

"So how was your day, Mrs. Scott?"

"Exhausting." Was all she could answer before collapsing on the couch. Nathan just laughed and stretched his arm around her shoulder. Haley dug deeper into his chest as she yawned. She didn't realize how tired she was until then and wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her eyes open.

"It'll get easier." Nathan claimed. "So did anything interesting happen today?"

"Other than Brooke annoying me all day – no."

"What about Kim did she do OK?" Nathan asked a little worried. Since the two met Nathan, being his normal self, had taken Kimberly under his wing and would protect her from anything. It was also a bonus that she liked basketball. A few times over the summer her and Nathan would shoot around down at the Rivercourt. She would talk some, but not much, and Nathan understood that. He didn't pressure her too, when she was ready to say something he would be there to listen.

"From what I saw she looked just like a normal teenager." Haley said resting her eyes against Nathan's chest.

"Good. That kid deserves to be normal, even if it is only for a day."

_And of course I should_

_  
We'll be coming back for sure_

_  
I'd like to stay around_

It soon became night time and the Tree Hill streets were becoming empty. Kimberly sat on the counter while Brooke cleaned up the mess they made.

"You know you can help." Brooke said looking up to see Kimberly doing nothing to contribute.

"I can. But that doesn't mean I will." Kimberly replied.

"You know for someone who used to live on the street, you've become lazy." Brooke said. The two laughed at the comment until an unexpected voice joined the noise in the room.

"Well, well. If it isn't my daughter doing what she does best. Nothing important." The two looked at the woman and then to each other. One gave the other a confused look while the other just stared into her mother's eyes.

"Mom." She said still not believing it was her own mother in the flesh.

_And you seem like you'd make a good friend_

_  
But you never know for sure_

_  
I'd like to stay and find out more_


	11. All the Money or the Simple Life Honey

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by The Dandy Warhols.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: All the Money or the Simple Life Honey**

And the little prince said to the man: "Grownups never understand anything for themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always explaining things to them." -Antoine de Saint-Exupery

_Well I can tell you for the money_

_  
The simple life honey is good_

_  
Uh-huh_

"_Well, well. If it isn't my daughter doing what she does best. Nothing important." The two looked at the woman and then to each other. One gave the other a confused look while the other just stared into her mother's eyes._

"_Mom." She said still not believing it was her own mother in the flesh._

Silence was all that could be heard as the three women stood in the store. They had been standing there, staring at each other for what seemed like a few long seconds.

"What are you doing here, Victoria?" Brooke asked with fury.

"I came to see why this store is ruining the company, but then I find out it's not the store, it's my daughter. Now please, enlighten me on why you haven't been to work in two months."

Turning to Kimberly, Brooke saw the confusion and fear in her eyes. "Kimberly, why don't you go down to the Rivercourt or something?" She suggested.

"Brooke…"

"Kimberly, please." She wasn't going to fight with her on this. Brooke didn't want her to be around someone like her mother. These were the kinds of people Brooke was trying to keep her away from.

Kimberly jumped off the counter, defeated, and weaseled her way around Victoria without stopping to look the woman in the eye. "What was that about? Being nice to the neighborhood kids?" Victoria said with sarcasm lacing her every word.

"She is none of your business."

"Whatever. Since you moved back to this hell hole of a town, you've been slacking. Missing work and when you do actually show up you skip out early, eating pizza and God knows what else around designer clothes. This is not how you run a company, Brooke."

"You know what, Victoria? I've been busy." It was a sorry excuse, but the best she could come with. She didn't want to admit it but her own mother frightened her a bit.

"Oh really? Doing what? Feeding some teenager that's not even your kid."

"She is my kid!" Brooke yelled without thinking. Realizing what she just confessed, it was like Brooke couldn't speak anymore. "She's my foster daughter." It came out in a whisper, but Victoria would have heard it from a mile away.

She looked at her daughter as if she was a completely different person. She had changed so much since moving back to Tree Hill. When really she had started changing since moving to New York. Now she was just getting back to the person she used to be.

"You're coming back to New York. You'll start running the company from there again." Victoria said figuring that was the only way to solve anything.

"What about Kimberly?" She was the first thing that ran through her mind. No, she didn't want to move her all the way from Tree Hill to New York; and no, Brooke didn't want to go back to the big apple herself, but she learned a long time ago that Victoria got what Victoria wanted.

"Send her back to the orphanage." She spat back. Brooke couldn't believe she was hearing this. Her mother was talking about Kimberly like she was some kind of dog; and right now she wasn't going to just stand here and take it.

"I think it would be best if you leave." She quietly, but powerfully said.

"Brooke, listen…"

"No, you listen, I love Kimberly and she loves me. She's just a troubled kid trying to find her place in the world and she doesn't deserve to be criticized by someone like you."

"You really think she loves you? Brooke she's just using you to get whatever the hell she wants."

"No, she's not. You don't know what you're saying." Brooke said gritting her teeth.

"Do you really think you can do this? Be a mom? Its hard work and…"

"How would you know?" Brooke interrupted. She was full on yelling now. Victoria had pushed too many of her buttons and now she was forced to listen to Brooke's outrage. "You were never there to be a mom, so you don't know anything about what it takes. Now I may not be able to give her everything she wants, but I will give her the things that I never got from you. Like a family. And a mother that she can come to for anything. And love. You can sure as hell bet that I'm going to give that girl love." She was panting from yelling. And she watched as her mother looked towards her with eyes that showed no emotion to Brooke, to Kimberly, or to her little speech.

"You need to go, Victoria. Go back to New York, run the company, do what ever I don't care anymore. Just go. But I'm staying here with Kim and my own family and I'm not leaving."

"This isn't over Brooke. Sooner or later you'll realize this is a mistake, and when you do, New York and your company will be there to pick you up."

"For all I know, I still run this company. I started this whole thing, not you. So if you value your job, then I suggest you leave."

Not saying a word, Victoria walked out of the store leaving Brooke alone with her thoughts and the leftovers of their argument floating in the air. How a good, no great, day had turned into one of the worst.

_Cause if you're doing all the best that you can_

_  
But you're still runnin' just as fast as the man says_

_  
Well I can tell you for the money_

_  
The simple life honey is good_

She could hear it in the distance. The sound of a leather basketball hitting the concrete. To any ordinary person that's exactly what it sounded like, but to Kimberly it sounded just right. It sounded normal. She could not only hear him, but she could also see him. Tyler. And she felt her whole body buckle just at the sight of him.

She stepped onto the court, her whole body almost shaking, as he shot from the three. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He said looking up at her, surprised to see her. "I thought you and your mom had plans."

"We did, but they ended earlier than expected." She said not mentioning the whole Victoria scene.

"You want to shoot around?" He asked not wanting to know anymore. She was here, that's all that mattered to him. "Sure." She said smiling. He passed her the ball and they each took turns shooting while the other got the rebound.

"Did you know I would be here?" Tyler quickly asked.

"No. I just needed to clear my head and this was one of the first places I came to when I moved to Tree Hill."

"Oh." He replied. "Why did you move here?" He curiously asked. "Tree Hill's just a small town. There's really no attraction." He chuckled.

'_I ran away because I didn't want to be around my alcoholic foster parents anymore.'_

"My mom just wanted a change of scenery." She lied. She didn't want to lie, especially to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him about the foster homes or about her real family or the real reason why she ended up in Tree Hill. For one day she felt like a normal teenager. Her past didn't bother her. She didn't worry about the future. Right now she was just living in the moment, and doing it with Tyler.

"So is it just you and your mom?" He asked, gently throwing the ball into the hoop.

"Yeah. It's been like that for awhile now." Four months isn't really that long, but it was to her. "Just me and her against the world." It's easy how quickly you can come with a lie when you're trying to run from the truth. She was getting caught in a web of lies and it was only a matter of time before it was too late to get free.

"What about your dad?" He questioned, wanting to know more.

"I never really knew him. He just sort of disappeared after my eighth birthday." It was sort of the truth. Her father did disappear after her eighth birthday. After Jacob died he never was the same man again, he became someone completely different.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to not really know a family member." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Narrowing her eyes, she quit dribbling and stopped in her tracks.

"My sister, Sarah." He paused smiling at her name, remembering just the memory of her. "Growing up, her and my mom always fought. About the way she dressed, the guys she dated, the way she acted. So when she turned eighteen and high school was over instead of going to her graduation, she left."

Gathering his thoughts, he looked over at Kimberly, who still hadn't moved from her spot. "God, I still remember that day. It was the three of us, me, my mom, my dad, we were at the ceremony and they called her name. And instead of her walking up to grab the diploma, nothing happened." Tyler glanced over to Kimberly with a hurt expression.

"I watched as my mom's tears went from happy to devastated. We got home and found a note lying on the kitchen table that said 'I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter you wanted.'" A tear slid down his face and Kimberly was almost on the verge of them as well.

"That was six years ago and since then I've only seen her three times. And every time I do she's changed so much from the time before. And it gets harder and harder for me to remember the girl she used to be before all this happened." He said.

"Tyler, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't as hard on me as it was for my mom. Shortly after Sarah left, my mom would cry herself to sleep most nights. Sometimes she would come sleep in my bed with me and she would hold me all night, as if she thought I was going to leave her. One night I told her that I loved her and that one day I am going to leave, but I would always be sure to come back."

"What did she do?"

"She just hugged me, kissed me, told me she loved me and that was that." He paused. "I could never do what my sister did my mom. Because I've seen the effect it's had to on her. My sister hasn't, so it doesn't bother her."

"Do you ever think she'll come back?" It was a random question, but she felt the need to ask.

"I hope one day she'll realize what she did was wrong and at least apologize; because my mom, she thinks this whole thing is her fault, and it's not, and she doesn't deserve to leave this earth thinking that." He said squinting his face as if he was trying to convince himself that everything would work out in the end.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me all that. You didn't have too but…"

"I was just trying to make you feel better." He smiled wiping away the stray tears he had shed during the story.

"You did. You really did." He walked over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her body, pulling her into a hug. She rested her head against his well-built chest as she wrapped her own arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry you never got to really know your dad. But your mom sounds like a great person and you should hold onto her and never let go." He whispered into her ear.

She remembered the day her brother did the exact same thing. Randomly wrapping his arms around her small body and telling her everything was going to be OK. She remembered wishing for that moment to last forever. That was the day she felt safest, kind of like how she felt now. Safe, secure, wishing that this moment could last forever. But we all know good things have to come to an end.

"Awe, well isn't this a cute sight."

Tyler and Kimberly broke apart only to be met with the blue eyes of Victoria Davis. "What do you want?" Kimberly worked up the courage to ask but it still came out as a whisper.

"I came to see the reason why my daughter is so convinced that she's not ruining her life." Victoria proudly said.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but you can't just come here and insult her." Tyler said clenching his fists. He had no idea why he was defending a girl he had only known for just a day, but hearing this stranger talk about Kimberly like she was nothing made him furious. Kimberly saw this and tried to calm him down.

"Tyler, it's OK."

"No it's not OK. She just…"

"Tyler! Just calm down please." She pleaded grabbing his shoulders.

Victoria ignored the boy that was raging with fear and turned back to the girl known as 'the problem'. "How long do you think you can keep this up, Kelly?"

"It's Kimberly, and I don't know what you're talking." She corrected her as she gritted her teeth.

"Having Brooke cook you dinner, buy you clothes, giving you a nice bed to sleep in." Victoria said taking a few steps toward her.

"I never asked for any of that. Brooke just gave it to me."

"I'm sure. You know she doesn't truly love you like you think she does." Kimberly just shook her head making a mental note on why she shouldn't kick this lady's ass right now. "It's true. You see you're just another publicity stunt for a new line she's putting together. And once that's done, you'll be thrown back onto the streets where you originally came from - where you belong."

"Kimberly, what is she talking about?" Tyler asked not believing what he was hearing, but the women just ignored him.

"You expect me to believe Brooke would be that heartless?" Kimberly asked trying to convince herself that what she was hearing wasn't true.

"Well she is my daughter." She said as if it was a proud thing to even be related to her. "If I were you, I would start packing what little you have now." Victoria turned to leave, but was instantly stopped when a certain word left the teenager's mouth.

"It was nice talking to you…grandma." Regaining herself, Victoria continued on her way.

Once the bitch was nowhere in sight, Kimberly was finally pulled out of her thoughts by someone she had completely forgotten was even there. "Kimberly?" Tyler spoke her name, not like he did before where he put butterflies in her stomach, but of confusion and question and fury.

"Tyler…" She trailed off. She didn't how she could explain it, so she didn't.

"You lied to me." Was all he could get out before he couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly just being on the same court as her, in the same park, seemed so small to him. And he had to get away from her, from this, whatever 'it' is. He turned to leave but froze when he heard her broken voice.

"Tyler?" He looked at her with his painful blue eyes, but quickly had to look away from the face he thought he was beginning to love.

"Kimberly…I can't do this right now. I need time. I just…I just can't look at you right now." His voice crack as he delivered the last words. Hearing them broke Kimberly's heart.

Here was one guy, that she was pretty sure was going to tell her his whole world - was going to put her in it. He never lied to her in the short time they had known each other and all Kimberly had done was lie. She was caught in her cobweb and she couldn't get free and the one person she wanted to save her wouldn't.

_Well I can tell you for the money_

_  
The simple life honey is good_

_  
Yes it is_

_  
Yes it's good_

Kimberly stood on her doorstep, not quite ready to go in, as she gathered her thoughts. She knew Brooke was inside waiting for her and she knew she couldn't stay out here all night. They had to face each other sometime, and now was as good as time as any.

"Hey." Brooke said cheerful to see Kimberly walking through the door.

"Hey." She whispered, sitting down next to Brooke.

"You OK?" Brooke asked seeing that something was on her mind.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke nodded and waited for it. Kimberly was still debating on whether or not she should ask, but she had to, for herself. "Am I just some publicity stunt?"

Brooke stared at her, confused by where she got a crazy idea. "Of course not. Where would you get that idea?"

"Victoria." She simply replied.

"Victoria? Kimberly, did she come to see you?" Brooke questioned. She knew her mother could be hateful but she hoped not this hateful.

"At the Rivercourt."

"I can not believe her. That…" Brooke stopped. She wasn't going to blow up, not now, not in front of Kimberly. "Listen, I love you Kimberly." She quickly said, not thinking of the choice of words she just used. But if she had to take them back she wouldn't. "Don't ever doubt that for one second. My mother is a bitter person that only cares about this company."

"Then why do you let her boss you around?" It was a simply question, but Brooke still didn't know how to answer. She remembered the night Mia had asked her the same question and even then she came up with a dumb excuse about how when her friends weren't there her mother was. She couldn't tell Kimberly that, because honestly it wasn't the truth.

"Brooke…" Kim said looking into her eyes.

"Growing up your mother was never around, right?" Kimberly nodded. "Well neither was mine, and when she was all she ever gave me was everything I ever asked for."

"Except for the one thing you wanted." Kimberly interrupted. They both knew she was talking about love, it didn't need to be said, because growing up, it's what they both wanted but never got.

"When Victoria gave me the opportunity to make this company huge, I took the chance. The chance to spend time with her and get to know her. And maybe I could just get an ounce of love from her."

"But you never did, still haven't, so why do you put up with it?"

"Because she's my mother. No matter how horrible she is to me, she's still my mother, I love her no matter what. I need you to understand that."

"OK." Kimberly finally said after thinking about it. "But I still don't agree with it."

_  
All the money_

_  
Still you just can't please everybody_

_  
Cause the money_

_  
It looks so good, good, good_

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled barging into her best friend's home.

"Shh!" Peyton hushed as she held her new born baby. Sawyer Brooke Scott had come into this world just a few days ago and already she was the center or everyone's attention. Everyone, including Kimberly, crowded the waiting room to see if they should celebrate the birth of a human being or mourning the loss of a friend or both. Luckily, God was on their side that day, and Peyton and little Sawyer both pulled through.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot, no offense, but I'm so used to barging in and dumping my problems on you."

"It's OK. You want to hold her?" Peyton asked handing over the curly blonde hair baby.

"Hi Sawyer." Brooke said in her baby voice. "I'm your Aunt Brooke. And I'm going to spoil you, yes I am." Peyton watched as two of her favorite people interacted and could only feel happiness through out her whole body. Everything was right, the way it should be. "How you feeling?" Brooke asked tearing her eyes away from the infant.

"I'm perfect." She said flashing a smile. "What about you?"

"That's a different story." Brooke simply answered after an awkward pause.

"Did you and Kimberly get into another fight? Where is she?" She asked worriedly. Peyton really did love Kimberly; but in her opinion she did give Brooke a lot of crap, and it was time for Brooke to stand up for herself.

"She's at home. Everything's fine between us."

"Then what is it?"

Brooke paused trying to find the right words to explain it. "Victoria…she, she came by the store. And then she decided to introduce herself to Kimberly."

"That doesn't sound good."

"She told her she was a publicity stunt and that once I was done with her she would be back on the street. You should have heard the way she talked about her. Like she was nothing. And then she tries to get me to come back to New York and leave everything behind."

"I can't believe Bitchtoria would do that." Peyton said shaking her head in amazement.

"And I keep asking myself if running this company with someone that doesn't respect the people I love is worth it."

"I think the better question is would you give it all up for the people that are worth it?"

"What?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"The fame, the money, the power; would you give it all up for Kimberly, for yourself, for your happiness?"

"I am happy."

"No, Brooke you're not. You're only happy at times when you're not at the store and when Victoria's not around. For the past few months the only time I've ever seen you truly happy is when you're with Kimberly." Brooke let the words of her friend sink in. Peyton was right. She had only been happy when Kimberly was around. Because Kimberly gave Brooke things the company never could; love, family, and happiness.

"You're right. And I know this will sound selfish, but I shouldn't have to give up my company. Victoria should learn to deal with it."

"That's true Brooke, but you and I both know that Victoria doesn't just 'deal with things' it's always going to be her way." Peyton said looking into her friend's hazel eyes. "You know along the way I learned that the most important things in life are family, and love, and happiness. Not success and money. So would you give it all up for Kimberly's happiness, for your happiness?"

"Let's say that I do. Then what? I can't just sit around all day and do nothing."

"You remember when you first started Clothes Over Bros?" Brooke nodded her head. It was back in high school when she first started, back when everything seem easier. "You remember who was there? Me and Haley, and Lucas, not Victoria. Who's to say you can't start all over? New company, new name, right? And this time you're going to have the help of your friends and a pretty smart fifteen year old."

_So now you're chasin' the American dream_

_  
Just like the dollar's gonna make everybody scream_

_  
But I can tell you for the money_

_  
The simple life sure looks good_

Kimberly sat on her bed, playing with the stitching on her blanket, replaying the events of her day. She had made a friend, a crush you could say, had fun with the person she considered her mom, and then it all came crashing down starting with Victoria, and then lying to Tyler.

Looking back on it now, Kimberly was sure that if she told him the truth he would have understood. But it's too late now. She ruined a developing friendship in the blink of an eye.

Reaching over to her nightstand, she pulled a picture out of the drawer. Looking at the faded picture put a tear in her eye. It was of her and Ashley two years ago on her thirteenth birthday. Two years. Just saying it didn't make it seem so long ago; but to Kimberly it was a completely different lifetime ago. How so much had changed in that short twenty-four month period. She had lost a best friend, been in three different foster homes, ran away, talked, and had become close to a group of people that really cared.

Just like Ashley wanted.

The picture was faded and the sides were worn but that didn't stop her from seeing the happy faces of two friends that didn't have a care in the world. She pulled out the picture to remember the face of an old friend, but found herself looking at the smiling face that she herself held just two years ago. And she thought about why she was so happy on that particular day. Why that day? Why that picture?

And then it hit her.

It wasn't the day and it wasn't the picture, it was the person beside her that made her so happy. How someone made the depressing little girl so happy. And that's what a best friend is; someone there to pull the person they care about out of the darkness.

That's what Tyler was, or that's what Tyler could have been.

_Now there's a whole lot of faking_

_  
And takin'_

_  
And shakin' my hand_

_  
And when they tell you they love ya_

Brooke had made her way from Peyton's house to Clothes Over Bros making a phone call to her mother on the way. Now she was pacing the room back and forth contemplating on whether or not she should really go through with this. Was this what she wanted? Could she really do this? All the questions you could come up with were running through her mind; and before she could second guess them and walk away it was too late.

"Why on earth would call me down her at this ridiculous hour?" Victoria complained walking through the door. Brooke continued to pace trying to find the place where to start. "Brooke?" She said with annoyance.

Finally, she stopped in her tracks and turned to her mother who had seated herself on the couch. "Did you ever love me?" She randomly asked.

"You call me and tell to meet you down here in the middle of the night to ask me that? I'm going…"

"Just answer the question." Brooke said before her mother even got the chance to stand. The two stared at each other waiting for an answer, but it never came. "You can't answer it, can you?" She questioned with a smile on her face for a reason that can't be explained. "And what's worse is that I don't know if it's because you can't express your emotions towards me or you really don't love me." Brooke confessed.

Victoria stayed quiet, not knowing how to explain herself; she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. At that moment, Brooke knew that what she was about to do was truly the right decision. "I'm done."

"Excuse me." She asked fully not understanding.

"I'm done." She repeated. "With this company and with you."

"Brooke, you don't know what you're saying. You're making a mistake."

"No, I'm fixing one. For the first time in four years I'm thinking clearly. I've let you boss me around and pretty much run this company for four years, and I'm done." The words seemed so much easier to say now that she finally got them out. Victoria tried to speak again, tried to reason, but she was cut off by Brooke. "Don't you think it's weird that once I got the idea for this company you came back into my life? I do. Just tell me, were you using me for fame and power? Because I try to come up with a reason and that's as good as I get."

Victoria couldn't even manage to look her in the eye anymore and decided now was as good as any to tell her. "When I was your age, I dreamed of having a clothing line, of having a business, of all the things you have. But I stupidly fell in love. And one morning, your father and I got a little surprise. I told him I didn't want kids. It was never the plan. But he wanted a son more than anything. And as soon as I got fat, he had an excuse to jump into any bed he wanted. And when we had our little baby girl, I made sure I would never be pregnant again. If I couldn't have my dream, your father couldn't have his, either."

Brooke looked at the woman she called a mother and at the moment, during that confession, she didn't see her as a mother, she saw her as a stranger. She stood to leave but before she did she needed to say one more thing. One thing that made this all seem so surreal. Something that she had been dying to say for four years.

"You know for years, I've seen the way you treat people and the way you treat me, and I've always hoped that one day you would change. But I was only fooling myself. Congratulations, Victoria. Now you have a company and no daughter. You got your dream."

_  
Well I can tell you for the money_

_  
The simple life honey is good_

_  
That's right_

_Yes it's good_


	12. The Aftertaste

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever is going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show. : )**

**Song by Ben Lee.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: The Aftertaste**

Nathaniel Hawthorne once wrote: "No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be true."

_And it's none of my business; _

_  
I got a weakness _

_  
Can I beat this?_

"_Kimberly." _

"_Kimberly." Her father said as the door creaked open. She watched from under her bed as he moved around the room in search of her and her only._

Brooke watched from her side as Kimberly tossed and turned throughout the sheets. For the past couple of weeks Kimberly would make her way into Brooke's bed looking for comfort. But some nights she never got it, even with Brooke constantly telling her things would be OK, because the dreams were too heavy for her.

"_Kimberly."_

_Ever since Jacob's funeral this was their nightly routine. Michael would go off to the local bar, while Grace stayed home and did her drinking, and then he would return home to look for his daughter while his wife was passed out on the couch._

"_Come on, Kimmy, I just want to play." That's what he always called it. 'Playing'. But she didn't find what he was doing fun. "Come out; come out where ever you are." He said in an evil voice. You could tell he was getting annoyed by the way he frantically looked for her. When he reached the closet and didn't find her there, they both knew there was only one more spot to look. She didn't try to run, not anymore, it was no use, he always got her._

"_You can't hide forever."_

_She watched as his footsteps, each feeling like an earthquake, made their way to the foot of her bed. In those short seconds she thought about the way she was going to make it through this time. The thing she was going to think about or look at while trying to distract herself. Before she could come up with something, it was too late. _

"_Gotcha!" He yelled grabbing her ankle and yanking her out from under the bed. Lifting her in the air, he slammed her back against the hardwood floor. "You think you can hide from me? Well guess what. You can't." He huffed into her ear as his arm extended up her shirt._

"_No. Please!" She pleaded but no matter what he wouldn't listen._

"No!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. Brooke jumped a little scooting closer and closer to the edge of the bed. She knew she had to wake her up, but couldn't. All she could do and all she wanted to do was watch.

"_Please stop." She groaned as his grip around her wrists got tighter. She couldn't move or even feel her legs anymore for all his body weight was there. It hurt, it really hurt. It was a pain that was not only physical but emotional. Something that was unbearable. Something that made you want to scream at the top of your lungs._

_She stared at the ceiling, still trying to find that certain distraction, as he kissed her neck. Mumbling 'I love you.' Over and over again. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as his free hand extended from her shirt to down her pajama pants._

_Usually, Kimberly would stay quiet throughout the whole thing until he reached that particular spot. Then she would start full on screaming. Yelling for help, begging for it. But every time no one ever came._

"_Please Daddy!" And for years she wondered this. Why no one ever came. Did they not care? Or did they simply not hear her screaming for her life?_

This was it. Brooke couldn't take it anymore. Kimberly had been screaming for help and she had just sat there and watched. She had to let it sink in first that this was actually happening, and then when she came back she had to help.

"Kimberly? Kimberly!?!" Brooke screamed shaking the fragile girl. But she never came through. "Come on, Kimberly. Please just wake up." Brooke pleaded as the dreaming girl changed course between the sheets.

_Michael picked up his daughter and settled her down in the bed as all Kimberly did was stare off into space. He tucked her in, making sure the blankets were nice and tight around her small body. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but all he did was ignored them._

"_I love you, baby girl, you know that right?" He asked bending down to her. She nodded as she always did when he asked her this question. "Good. Cause if anyone ever found out about this, then that love would go away. You don't want that do you?"_

"_No." She said innocently still not looking into his eyes. She really didn't. She didn't understand what he was doing; but in the end she thought it was normal. As twisted as that sounds, she really did think that._

"_Good." He nodded his head and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Walking to the door he turned back to her, having the hallway light being their only brightness, as he watched his daughter stare back at him. Usually he would just walk out, not saying a word, but I guess tonight he had a little extra to drink because the last thing he said before leaving was something that hurt ten times worst than he had ever done to her._

"_You're brother would be so proud of you."_

Kimberly shot up in her bed screaming at the top of her lungs as Brooke scooped her up into her arms, trying to calm her down. The shaking girl dug deeper into her shirt, sobbing hysterically, repeating over and over. "Don't let him get me. Don't let him get me."

"Shh, it's OK. No one's going to get you. I'm here now and no one's going to get you." Brooke assured her, running her fingers through her blonde hair. As Kimberly cried, all Brooke could do was soothe and comfort, only wondering what was going on in this child's head that made her dream the things she dreamt.

They sat there like that, one holding the other, for almost an hour until the crying had finally come to a stop. Kimberly was still shaking a little when she pulled away from Brooke, but never taking her eyes off her. "I'm going to get ready for school." She said quietly removing herself from the bed.

"Kimberly." She stopped her hoping for more information.

"Please, Brooke." She looked into her eyes and Brooke saw the terror the dream had brought and realized that now really wasn't the time. "You know if you need to talk." Brooke assured not needing to finish the sentence.

"I know. But when I'm ready." She said flashing a soft smile. Her dreams had gotten worse over the last few days and every morning Brooke would try and fail to get something out of her; but her answer was always the same with 'When I'm ready.' And Brooke accepted that. She knew that when Kimberly was ready she would be too. But she couldn't keep herself from wondering when the time was coming.

"OK." Brooke said in almost a whisper. "Listen I'm going to head down to the store early, so you're on your own for breakfast." Brooke announced trying to sound normal as possible. Kimberly nodded and walked out of the room still having the memory of his face imprinted in her mind.

_  
There's a storm over yonder_

_  
You gotta wonder_

_  
What it's all about_

A week had passed since Victoria's visit and not much had changed except for the fact Brooke had lost her company, Victoria left town, and Kimberly had lost a friend and her nightmares, which had gone away for some time, had gotten worse. No, not much had changed, except everything.

And now was the time to move on.

When Brooke had returned that night after last seeing Victoria, she found a disgruntled Kimberly curled up in her blankets. After countless pleads to tell her what was wrong she finally broke down and told her about her and Tyler. Brooke, being the caring kind, tried to comfort her by letting her sleep with her. Thus beginning a brand new habit they both were beginning to like. Brooke didn't mind Kimberly being there; she knew it made Kimberly feel safe, but that didn't stop her from the nightmares.

Kimberly had tried to apologize numerous times to Tyler, but every time was the same. He would either blow her off or tell her now wasn't the time. And she was getting tired of it; she was almost to the point to where it wasn't worth it. But Brooke told her to give him time. So now that's what she did… she gave him time.

So here they were a week later, as Monday had reared its ugly head over Tree Hill. Brooke had left for the now empty, used to be, Clothes Over Bros; leaving Kimberly to fend for herself for breakfast. But there's nothing like a quick stop at Karen's Café couldn't fix for you.

Kimberly had walked in and placed herself at her favorite seat in the house. "Hey." Karen said walking up to the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"What you don't like my business?" She joked.

"No, it's just that you never come in here for breakfast. Brooke makes you breakfast, right?"

"Yeah, but Brooke decided to go to the store early and leaving her foster daughter without food. And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So…"

"So since you're too lazy to cook for yourself, you thought why not come down to Karen's Café and get her to cook you breakfast?"

"Exactly." She said nodding her head.

"Order anything you like. On the house." Karen said laughing to herself.

"Thanks, Karen. Hey, where's Lily?" She asked sitting up in her stool. "I was hoping I could see her this morning."

"She's with Andy for the morning. She'll be around later though. No worries." The motherly figure said before walking off. Over the summer the two had really grown to love each other. Karen wasn't just Lucas' or Lily's mother, but she was everyone's mother figure. During their high school years, Karen was really the only mother that was around, and she was the one they all went to for help or advice. And that deal extended to Kimberly too.

As for Lily, Kimberly had grown to love her too. She had to. Lily, you could say, was the reason Kimberly even started talking. Looking into those blue eyes gave her the inspiration. And it didn't hurt that the little girl was a ball of energy and would do anything to see you laugh.

Looking around the café, the place was packed with workers going to work and students going to school. Other than Tric, this was the local hangout. Some people she knew, some she didn't. But there was one set of eyes that she definitely knew, and they had just walked through the door.

His eyes saw hers and she had to say something to him, anything would do.

Tyler walked into the busy café, in search for an empty seat, when his eyes fixated on her. He couldn't be in here, not now, not with her. He turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kimberly, I can't do this right now." He said without turning to face her.

"Tyler, please, I just want to talk." She pleaded.

"And how do I know what you're going to say isn't a lie?" She was a little taken back by the question. Tyler had always seemed so mellow, so calm; but when he came into contact with her, he would become tense and angry.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." What a stupid thing to say.

"Trust you? Kimberly, I tried that and you lied to me." This time when he turned to leave she didn't stop him; instead she stood there, shocked.

Karen saw the whole thing and could see the pain that this boy brought to Kim; she didn't know what they were arguing about, but it seemed bad enough to leave Kimberly speechless. "Friend of yours?"

"He was." She simply answered as her eyes were still focused on the door.

"What happened?"

"I lied to him." She confessed. "And I don't know why. It was stupid."

Karen thought of what to say next. What to say to neither a girl with any friends. "If you could take it back, would you?"

"Yeah I would." She answered tearing her eyes away from the door towards Karen.

"Then go talk to him. Say you're sorry."

"I've tried. He won't listen to me."

"Then make him listen." Karen boldly said. "There are only two kinds of men in this world: men that let things go and men that hold grudges. The ones that grudges are the ones you want to be around."

"Why?" She asked slightly confused.

"Because they're the ones that won't put up with your bull. You have to be yourself around them."

"You're right, Karen."

'_They won't put with your bull.' _It was so unlike Karen to speak like that; but it was so like her to say something so true. That was the way she worked. She could say what she wanted when she wanted too, and it always came out as something smart, something that needed to be said but everyone else was afraid to say. That was Karen. She's a one and only.

"Just remember, friends are hard to find these days. Whether it's in a family member, someone at school, or even a pet. They're still hard to find and when you get one you should hold onto them and never let go."

"Now that sounds familiar." She mumbled remembering the night Tyler told her the same exact thing about Brooke.

_Destiny was never up to me_

_  
And it's not my fault,_

_  
Your love's like salt_

"Wow, it feels like just yesterday this store had clothes in it." Haley said walking into the then Clothes Over Bros.

"Actually it was a week ago." Brooke said walking out from behind the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I dropped Jamie off at school and then I decided I would come and see how you were doing. You know, we haven't really had a chance to talk since the whole Victoria incident."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brooke glanced around the empty store. "I'm doing pretty well. The hardest part was when they were taking the clothes, that I designed, and putting them on some truck heading back to New York."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." She said giving her friend's hand a squeeze.

"Don't be."

"So what are you going to do with this place now?"

"Maybe sell coffee in it again." She quirked.

"God, that seemed like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" Haley added glancing around the store that used to Karen's Café itself remembering her days as a waitress.

"It was." Brooke said following Haley's every motion. Haley looked at her friend and could only see the sensitivity and determination she held in her eyes, and in that moment she knew she would be OK. "If Kimberly's happy then I'm happy." Brook added not just wanting Haley to know it, but herself.

"Are you? Are you happy, Brooke?" Haley asked a little worried. Brooke wasn't sure herself if she was happy or not. In the beginning, Brooke was doing it for Kimberly; but then kept reminding herself that Kimberly was OK with Brooke keeping her company and keeping Victoria around. She may not have liked it, but she made a sacrifice, like Brooke had made sacrifices for her. Now she found herself thinking the reason she gave up her company was for herself. Like Peyton had said, for her happiness. Honestly, Brooke didn't know what the truth was anymore. She didn't know why she did it, but she did it, and it's done.

"I honestly don't know. Is it bad that I miss it?" Brooke asked a little shameful.

"No. Brooke you had that company for four years. That was your pride and joy. And then all of a sudden you give it up; it's OK to miss it. Hell, I'd miss a billion dollars too." She joked.

"For me it wasn't about the money." She said all seriousness.

"I know. It was about designing clothes and creating something people enjoy wearing. It was about doing something you love. So what are you going to do, Brooke?" She asked once more. "This store can't be empty forever."

"I think I'll start all over. Except this time with the help of my friends and with Kimberly by my side. I know it will be ten times harder then the first time around; but it will be without the help of Victoria."

"Good for you, Brooke."

"Thanks." She smiled "You mind doing me a favor today?" She asked her face turning worried.

"Sure."

"Will you watch after Kim today? She had a bad dream last night and I want to make sure she's OK."

"Yeah sure. Just please don't call me every hour, OK?" Haley chuckled.

"Deal." She said glancing at her watch. "Hey, you better get to school or you'll be late and have detention."

"Haha." Haley mocked walking out onto the sidewalk. Watching Haley leave, Brooke pulled out her cell phone and quickly began typing away on her keypad. Sending the message to Kimberly's brand new cell phone, Brooke looked around her store for the millionth time that morning, but looking at it now everything seemed different. Better was more like it. "Good for you, Brooke." She repeated Haley's words to herself just wanting to hear them one more time.

_And I really didn't need this _

_  
Don't wanna be this_

_  
Don't wanna see this_

_  
I'm fallin' in,_

Kimberly sat in her second period math class staring at the clock, watching as time tick away. All of a sudden math didn't seem so important right now. To her, math didn't seem so logical at that point. Usually she loved math, hated doing it, but loved it none the less; except for today she wasn't in it.

In that classroom, her head was somewhere else. Not even in the same classroom, instead it drifted off to a place only her mind could go. In that classroom, her mind was only on two things. Tyler, of course. And a message she had received from Brooke that morning saying:

'_I'm OK. You're OK. Everything's going to be OK. Today's the beginning of a brand new future.'_

It didn't make since then, but now adding Tyler into the mix it made things simpler.

If today was going to be the beginning of a new future, Kimberly was going to make sure Tyler was in it.

_I'm going there again _

_  
And it's not my fault_

_  
Are you sick of pretending?_

_  
That all this trouble is really ending_

"Jenkins! Hedrick!" Ms. Burke called out as each one coincidentally walked into the gym together. He looked at her with no emotion, and seeing that felt like a knife in her back, as they made their ways over to the coach. This is how it had been all week. The awkward silence between the two while they did their activities. Neither one talked, because truthfully they were waiting for the other too. Frankly for Kimberly, she was getting sick of the silence.

"I need you two to run down to the storage room and pump basketballs for me for tomorrow's tryouts. If you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." Kimberly immediately stated knowing this was the perfect opportunity to be alone with Tyler. Tyler on the other head nodded and gave her a fake smile before turning to leave.

They each walked out into the halls, Tyler pissed off that he got pulled into this, with Kimberly slowly dragging behind. She had to say something sometime. They couldn't avoid each other forever. But seeing him so angry at just being around her she had to wonder what he would be like if she even tried to say a word to him. But it's like Andy once told her: 'It's never the right time to do anything. You just have to jump into it.' So she took the chance.

"Tyler…"

"Don't!" He warned glancing over his shoulder. That didn't work out the way she planed. "I'm not having the best day. So now's not the time."

"Then when will be? Listen, I'm not having a great day either, but please." She said stepping in front of his pathway. Seeing her pleading eyes he couldn't stand to look at her, to see her desperate to talk to him. To most it would look pathetic, not to him, to him it broke his heart; but he couldn't admit that now.

"You know I've been lied to a lot, by my sister, by my friends; and if there's one thing that I can't stand its liars."

"Look, I've been lied to a lot too and I understand it hurts when someone has lied to you. But I'm sorry that I did it, and if I could take it back I would." She said staring down at the floor.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing 'I'm sorry' all the time. What is so bad about your life that you have to lie to me about it?"

She scoffed at his question. _'How dare him.'_ Well now was as good as time as any. "OK. You really want to know?" She said stretching her arms out wide. "I'm an orphan. When I was ten years old, I guess you could say my parents sort of disappeared. Ever since then I've been in and out of foster homes. Some were good and some weren't. Actually most weren't. After awhile I got sick of it, so I ran away. I walked all the way from Mississippi to here. One day I was sleeping on the bleachers over at the River Court when Mrs. Scott found me. She talked to one of her best friends and she gave me a home. It's my ninth foster home and knowing my luck it's probably not my last." She finished staring at his reaction to the confession.

Tyler stood there, letting her words sink in. Out of all the scenarios he imagined about her - that was not one of them.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know. That first day we met and hung out; that was the first day I didn't feel like the pathetic orphan. I, I felt like a normal kid. Especially when I was with you." She sighed. "You just assumed I had this ordinary life with a mom and a dad, and maybe a little sister. Well, I don't have that."

"I never assumed that. Kimberly, nobody's life is perfect and I didn't expect one from you. I would have understood. I do understand." He corrected himself raising his voice at her. He was trying his hardest to make her understand that he didn't care if she was orphan or not; but everything came out as angry words.

Kimberly really didn't want his bull crap about how he understands her life. Because nobody does, except for the people that were there with her, people like Ashley. "No you don't understand and you never will. And you want to know why? Because you have never seen the things that I've seen. Experienced the things that I have. You don't live it everyday like I do in your dreams and in your mind. It doesn't haunt you, like it does me. And you should be thankful that it doesn't." She screamed at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kimberly…"

"No, don't." Now he was the one with pleading eyes and the 'I'm sorry'. "Now's not the time." She said repeating his early words.

She stormed off down the hall not wanting to see his face anymore. Not wanting him to see her face filled with tears. She couldn't stand there and look into his eyes any longer. She couldn't stand the way his eyes didn't look at her with pity, but with sympathy. If she wouldn't have left, who knows how much she would have said, because truthfully she would have told him everything. So she left. To think. To get away. To regret.

To pump basketballs.

_The way things break _

_  
Every step you take_

Haley was sitting in her deserted classroom grading papers during her free period. Thankfully, today there were no annoying phone calls from Brooke, so Haley was left with the quiet. Her first week had been uneventful with children trying to get back into the funk of school and teachers trying to help their students stay awake. Haley loved teaching, she did, but she also wanted to help with problems. Problems like Kimberly's.

There was a knock at her door, bringing Haley out of her trance state.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" She asked rising from her desk.

"I need to talk to you." He said leaning against the doorway using it for support.

"Tyler, you should be in class." She said, but Tyler just continued.

"You found Kimberly, right?"

Haley looked at the boy, a little taken back by the question. He looked broken, like someone had almost ripped his heart out. "Yes."

"Can you please tell me something about her? Something about her past. Something she wants. Just anything, please." He pleaded. He needed to know something about this girl. He remembered when he just needed to know her name, now he needed to know more. It was like he was addicted to her; he just needed to know more. He knew she was different, but he needed to know why.

"Her past is her story to tell, Tyler, not mine." She spoke truthfully.

Giving up, he sunk into the nearest desk holding his head in his hands. "I was a jerk, and she doesn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her."

Haley walked over to him and took a seat in the desk next to him. "Kimberly's been through a lot, more than you can imagine."

"So I've heard." His muffled voice said through his hands.

"What did she tell you?" Haley asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Just the basics. Troubled orphan running away and having you find her, and that she dreams about the things that she's been through. But she didn't say much after that. I thought she was going to tell me everything right there. And to be honest, from just hearing her say she was an orphan I was a little scared to hear the rest. She didn't say much, but from the tone of her voice it sounded, I don't know, tragic."

"That's why she lied to you." Haley said thinking he would get the point, but he didn't. "She lied because she didn't want you to feel sorry for her. Kimberly's been through a lot and the last thing she wants is for people to feel sorry."

"That would have never happened." He said trying to convince himself.

"But Kimberly didn't know that." Tyler nodded his head in agreement. She was right. Truthfully, he probably would have felt sorry for her.

"It's too late now. She tried to apologize and I just blew up at her. It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't even look at me anymore."

"Can you keep a secret, Tyler?" She asked not sure if this was right or not. He nodded his head hoping for just a snippet of information.

"It's you." Haley said at random.

"What?" He looked over to his teacher confused.

"You said you needed to know something that Kimberly wants. It's you. All week she's had nothing to talk about but you and how bad she feels abut lying to you." Haley offered a smile which he returned. "So don't give up. Kimberly puts up this hard shell, but that's only because so many people in her life have hurt her and she doesn't want that to happen again. But once you get past all that she's really a sweet girl."

"How long did it take you? You know, to get past it all?"

"The entire summer. But she still keeps her guard up around me sometimes."

"Oh crap." He groaned.

"But hey, it only took her foster mom one night. Maybe you can get lucky."

"Thanks, Mrs. Scott." He said rising form the desk.

"No problem. Now get back to class." She said practically shoving him out the door.

_Is not my fault_

_  
Your love's like salt_

He watched her from the hallway as she sat in the storage room pumping basketballs. There was just something about this girl that couldn't get her off his mind. "I'm a jackass." He said watching Kimberly from the doorway.

She didn't bother to look up, not just because she was mad at him, but if she did she would have forgotten their whole argument and ran up to hug him or done something stupid. So she kept her eyes on the orange basketballs. "I knew there was more than meet the eye." She spat back.

"I guess I deserve that." He said taking a seat next to her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't right for me to ask about your life. It's your story to tell to whomever you want, whenever you want to."

"I'm sorry for lying to you." She said finally looking up into his eyes.

"I don't blame you. I would have done the same thing. I couldn't imagine living a life without my parents." He affirmed shaking his head in disbelief.

"You get used to it after awhile." She shrugged.

He looked back into her eyes for what seemed like forever and he didn't see the pain and misery most saw. No, what he saw was innocence and a girl that wanted some joy in her life and somewhere deep down he saw love. He couldn't only see it, but he could feel it, not just in her heart but in his also. It was a feeling neither one could explain, one that was strange and new for each of them. A feeling they wouldn't be able to explain until later on.

Looking into his eyes, she wondered what he was thinking. She used to be able to read people so well, but him, he was almost as mysterious as she was. And that scared her.

"It's tragic, isn't it? You past?" He said not taking his eyes off her beautiful dark ones.

"Let's just say it's not one I want to relive." She responded finally not being able to look at him anymore. Is it possible to get high off of a look someone gave? If it was, Kimberly was flying high.

"Do you think people can get to know each other without going into their long stories?" He asked still not daring to look away.

The question came as a bit of a surprise to her. It was one she wasn't expecting. One she had to think about. "I guess. But isn't who you were a part of who you are?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. Maybe what I'm trying to say is I don't need to know about the person you used to be, but about the person you want to be."

"Yeah, me too." She whispered. God, he loved it when she did that. Whispered, but came out clear as day. It was something he was beginning to fall in love with.

"So you think we can start over?"

"I think that would be great." She said flashing a grin of her own.

"Hi." He said extending out his hand, which Kimberly took. "I'm Tyler. I'm sixteen years old. My birthday is June 2nd. I've lived in Tree Hill my entire life. When I graduate I want to go to Duke University and after that I want to own my own business, but I'm not sure what kind yet. But right now, I'm just living my life, playing basketball, listening to kickass music, and doing it all with a friend, who still hasn't told me her name yet." He flashed a grin to her and she thanked God she was sitting down or else she would have fell to the floor.

"I'm Kimberly. Umm, I'm a foster kid, and sometimes that bothers me, but lately it hasn't. I just recently moved here, so I'm kind of new. I'm fifteen years old, soon to be sixteen. My birthday is October 11th. Music is a big part of my life and I hope one day I can get involved in the industry. I've always dreamt of going to Yale or Stanford or some Ivy League school. I know for a fact that I can kick your ass at basketball. I'm somewhat unorganized, not your typical girl; I love to be alone, but I'm trying to break that habit. I used to always worry about the past and the future, mostly at the same time. But right now I guess you could say I'm living in the moment and doing it with some guy named Tucker." She joked.

Tyler chuckled only looking away for a short second before his eyes were glued back on her. "Kimberly." He repeated her name as if he quit listening after she said it. "I like it." Her legs went to butter after that compliment. "But you know what sounds better?"

"Oh God." She mumbled for she knew what was coming next.

"Nirvana!" He practically yelled pointing his finger in her face playfully. "Yeah, Nirvana. That sounds good." And even though it was a nickname she hated she still had to smile, because it was his nickname just for her, and no on else's.

It didn't need to be said, but Brooke was right. Today was the beginning of a brand new future.

_The aftertaste is gonna break my heart_

_  
Feels like it's over before it starts_

_  
The aftertaste is gonna break my heart_


	13. Life Makes No Sense

**************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever is going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show. : )**

**Song by The Ataris.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Life Makes No Sense**

Robert Louis Stevenson once wrote: "You can not run away from weakness; you must fight it out…or perish. And if that be so, why not now, and where you stand?"

_Everything is turning grey, but I won't hold my breath today_

_  
Cause' I'm not scared and to tell the truth I just don't care._

_  
Are you looking for an answer? When you still don't know the question._

"And Jenkins dribbles the ball past half court; passed Hedrick, towards the basket. She fakes left goes right, leaving a very confused Hedrick in the dust. She goes in for the reverse lay up. She Shoots! She scores!" Kimberly commentated as she celebrated her third win of the night over Tyler.

"And you say I'm cocky." Tyler said receiving the rebound as Kimberly took a bow in front of the empty bleachers.

"Yes, but its OK for me to be cocky because I win every time."

"We'll see about that. One more game?" He said bouncing the ball in her direction.

"No can do. I got to go."

"Oh yeah? Where too?"

"If you must know, I have to go home for dinner."

"I'm sure your mom would understand if you're a little late." He said hopeful.

"Brooke doesn't give me a lot of rules and when she does she means them; and one of those rules is to be home for dinner on time every night. And I'm already late." She said glancing down at her phone.

"Game to one? You can even have ball first." He said already knowing the outcome. Kimberly dropped her stuff and shot the ball from where she stood. _Swish._

"Looks like I win again." She said slinking her back pack over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

'_Tell her! Tell her now!' _"See ya." He said chickening out. For days he had wanted to tell her his true feelings for her, it's just every time he tried, he chickened out.

"Hey Tyler!" Kimberly called out.

"Yeah?" He said _'This is it. Do it now!'_

"This is good, right? Me and you? I mean everything's good between us, right?"

"Yeah, of course." He answered a little confused by the random question.

"Good, because I really do like having you as a friend." She said turning back towards her house. _'Friend? Who do you think you're kidding, Kimberly?' _She thought to herself shaking her head in disbelief.

'_Friend?' _He thought to himself watching the girl walk off into darkness.

_Sometimes when you feel afraid, don't give up and run away._

_  
Cause' two wrongs don't make a right._

_  
What's the point in crying when you've don nothing wrong?_

_  
It was right there all along._

"I'm home!" Kimberly yelled walking through the door as the aroma of a homemade meal hit her.

"You're late!" Brooke called from the kitchen removing something from the oven. "You know the rules; you call if you're late."

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"You still should have called." She warned. "I was worried about you."

"You worry too much." She said sending Brooke a smile.

"Someone's got too."

"Next time I'll call." She assured.

"How about next time you come home on time?"

"That's a better idea." She agreed following the food which Brooke was holding to the table. "So what's for dinner?"

"Roast with carrots and potatoes."

"Yum, but I'm not much of a carrot person."

"Then don't eat them." Brooke said in a childish tone causing Kimberly to laugh.

Sitting down, the two filled their plates and began eating; each exchanging glances every few seconds. "So would Tyler be the cause of your lateness?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. We were down at the Rivercourt."

"I remember the days down at the Rivercourt. Good times." Brooke said staring off into space.

"OK first off, put some ice on it; and secondly, we were playing basketball. Nothing else." Kimberly joked, a bit disgusted at the thought.

"Don't you do anything adventuress?"

"So now you want me to get into trouble?"

"Well no, but it would be OK if you take a risk every now and then. Beside, what's life without a few risks?" She said shrugging her shoulders and taking a bite of her food.

"Whatever you say, Brooke." Kimberly said shaking her head.

"So this Tyler? Do you like him?" Brooke asked perking up.

"Just friends." She assured.

"With benefits?"

"No. We're just friends; as in all we do is hang out. Now can we please change the subject?"

"OK."

"Thank you." Kimberly said turning back to her food while Brooke watched.

After a minute of silence, Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She hated eating in the quiet. Finally she spoke. "Why do you do that?"

Kimberly looked up and gave her a confused look. "Do what?"

"Eat your food in sections. I mean, why not all at one time?"

"I don't know really. I guess I save the best for last. I never really noticed it before."

"What about the head twitch? Do you notice that?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her. "No, I've grown accustomed to that."

"You mean you haven't always had it?"

"No. One of my foster parents threw me up against a wall and I hit my head really hard. After that it never stopped twitching."

"I'm sorry. That sounds like it hurt."

"It did for awhile. Shortly after, I would have these massive headaches, but eventually those went away and the twitch stayed." She simply said. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I don't know. It's just we've been living together for about five months now and we don't know a lot about each other."

"You know more about me than anyone else. And I told you when I was ready to tell you everything I would."

"I know that, but when will you be ready?" Just hearing that reminded Kimberly of Ashley. "I'm not trying to make you mad, Kimberly, but I just want to help." She thought about Brooke's words as each one ran through her head. She was right.

"You ever play the question game, Brooke?" She randomly asked.

"What? No."

"You've never played?" She asked a little shocked that she hasn't ever played. "Man, Ashley and I used to play all the time."

"Well how do you play?"

"Two people ask each other a question that they didn't know about the other person, and they have to answer truthfully no matter what. After that, they get one follow-up question. They can ask for another follow-up question if the person answering the questions allows it, and as long as the person keeps allowing them they keep asking questions until the person doesn't want to answer anymore. You get it?"

"Not really."

"OK, let's say I ask you what your favorite color is. You would say…"

"Purple." She answered simply.

"OK, so then I would get one follow-up question. Now, why is purple your favorite color?"

"Because it's the color of my favorite flower."

"And if you would allow me to ask another question I would ask: what is your favorite flower? And you would say…"

"Violets."

"Violets." She repeated. "See? I didn't know that about you. Simple, right? All you have to do is answer truthfully."

"OK. You go first." Brooke said not wanting to interrogate her just yet.

"Did you ever do friends with benefits, Brooke?"

"Yeah. Twice actually." She said nodding her head remembering. "When I was in high school there was this guy, Felix, and we were both totally set on being just friends with benefits. But eventually, emotions got in the way and we started dating. Soon I realized how much of a jerk he was, not just to me but to my friends, so I dumped him.

"And the other time?" Kimberly asked using her follow-up question.

"Lucas and I tried it…"

"Wait, Lucas? As in Peyton's Lucas?" She said stunned.

"That was a long time ago. Long story short, we tried it, didn't work, and started dating. That didn't work because being the third person in the Lucas and Peyton love triangle doesn't always end well."

"Wow." Was she could say. "OK your turn."

"I can ask you any question?"

"Yes."

"Kimberly, we don't have to do this; we can stop now."

"That's not how the game works, Brooke." She said a little nervous of what's to come.

"OK." She said before thinking about the question to ask. "And you're not going to get mad at me?" Kimberly chuckled and shook her head. There were so many she could ask. What happened to your parents? What made you quit talking? Why do you wear the ring around your neck? What happened in that nightmare the other day? But only one question stuck out to her. "Why are you sorry for Ashley's death?"

"What?" She asked a little taken back.

"After you took those tests at the high school you told me about Ashley and that she was dead. I said I was sorry and you said you were too."

"So you want to know why?" She asked making sure of the question. Brooke nodded and Kimberly took a deep breath before she started. "Because she told me to help her and I couldn't." She confessed. Now came the hard part, where Brooke would ask for more information. She knew this game would be hard for her, and she didn't know why she suggested it. But Brooke deserved to know and this was the best way she could think of to tell her.

"Will you tell me why? Tell me the story." She said trying to prepare herself for it.

"I was fourteen, which would make Ashley fifteen at the time. It was maybe a year and a half after I moved in. That was the longest time each of us had been in a foster home. It was the hardest too, but we had each other so it made things easier at times."

"Anyway, we were walking home from my little league championship basketball game. My team had just won and I was bouncing off the walls - I was so excited as was Ashley. But when we get to the corner of our street she stops and that happiness just vanished. She turns to face me and she says to me…"

"_I need you to say something to me."_

"_OK - something." Kimberly said jokingly. _

"_I'm not kidding. I need you to say something to take it all away. I need your help."_

"_Ashley, I, I don't understand. Take what away?" She said a sudden worrying rushing over her._

"_This!" She screamed motioning to the world. "This pain and suffering that I feel inside. I can't do this forever; I can't keep it trapped inside of me any longer. I need something to save me. I need you." She whispered as the tears poured out of her eyes._

_Kimberly looked at her friend, the person that had protected from almost everything for over a year. All this time Ashley had been the one to rear her from the dark side; all this time Ashley seemed OK with the life she lived. So happy and joyful, not letting this world bring her down. But all this time it was just a lie._

"_Ashley, you can talk to someone. If you're really this unhappy may, maybe we can…" She stammered trying to find the best situation for her friend._

"_No! Kimberly, no! I need something now. I need you to say something to me. Something that's going to make it all go away."_

"_Everything's going to be OK." Kimberly said hoping that would work. But saying something is a lot easier than really meaning it._

"_That's not it." Ashley said under her breath before running towards their home._

"What happened next?" Brooke asked wanting to know more causing Kimberly to exit her silent state. Their dinner had been discarded to the side, no one suddenly hungry anymore. Kimberly had gotten so caught up in her own story that somewhere along the way she had to stop and remember that night where everything in her life had changed…again.

"Kimberly?" She looked up to meet the puffy eyes Brooke now had. "If you don't want to continue we don't have too."

She thought about it. She could quit right here, leaving Brooke hanging in the balance only wanting more. But she knew if she did the question would come up again another night. Better to get it out now.

Kimberly sighed and continued. "It took me a minute to process what had just happened, and then I ran home. When I got there I couldn't find her, so I started to panic and run in and out of rooms. I completely forgot to even look in her room. So when that thought came to mind that's where I went…"

_Kimberly walked to the doorway only to peek in Ashley's room to find a sobbing Ashley._

"_Ashley?" Kimberly said walking in. "Ashley, I think we need to talk."_

"_There's nothing I have to say to you." Ashley's muffled voice said._

"_But I do. Look, Ashley can you just tell me what that was back there?" She said hopeful for an answer._

"_It was nothing."_

"_No, it wasn't nothing and you know it. Please just tell me. You can tell me anything - it's been like that forever." She pleaded. Finally Ashley rose from her now wet pillow only to meet Kimberly's eyes. They were as dark as hers. Kimberly had never seen eyes as dark as her own and this scared her._

"_I'm just so unhappy right now." Ashley said looking away from Kimberly. _

"_Ashley? Unhappy? No that can't be. You're never unhappy." Kimberly said trying to get a laugh._

"_I was just putting on an act."_

"_Why?"_

"_For you, for me. But I can't lie to myself anymore."_

"_Why would you put on an act for me?" She asked not fully understanding. _

"_Because you're so unhappy and I wanted you to be happy even if it is for a second. But I can't do this anymore. I can't take this life anymore." She admitted leading Kimberly to fear the worse. "Can you just say something that will take everything away?"_

"_I don't think there is. There's always going to be that pain and those memories each of us hold. It can't just go away." She whispered causing Ashley to cry even more. After silence had hit them, leaving the two to think about the things that they didn't know was to come. _

"_Do you remember that night we sat out under the stars and played connect the dots?" Ashley asked breaking the silence._

"_Yes." She said remembering the night._

"_You remember what you asked me that night?"_

"_If it was possible, after all the crap we've been through, to be happy."_

"_Yeah. Well I lied. It's not possible for me. Not anymore. But it still is for you. And you believe that. Because I've given up, Kimberly. Don't you ever give up because one day you'll have that happiness, I promise. Your heart it may be full of pain and a little bit broken now, but one day you'll find someone that will fix it." She said her breath shaking._

"_Ashley that's not true. You can't give up. The life you say I can lead, you can have that same exact thing, you just can't give up."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so. So please don't give up." Kimberly begged tears in her eyes._

"_OK." Ashley said still not able to look into her eyes. "I'm a little bit tired from the game. I think I'll just go to bed."_

"_You sure you'll be OK?"_

"_Yeah. I'm sure of it because I think tonight I'm gonna dream about my parents and that's when I'm happiest." She said sending her a fake smile. _

"_OK, well tell them hi for me." Kimberly said getting up from the bed and walking to the door._

"_Hey, Kimberly." Ashley stopped her. "I love you." Ashley said tucking herself in._

"_I love you too, Ashley. Goodnight."_

"The next morning I went into her room, and I was surprised to find her still sleeping because she gets up earlier than any one in the house. So I went to wake her up but she never did. I, I shook her and shook her and screamed her name, but she never opened her eyes." Kimberly said tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up to see Brooke doing the same thing…crying.

"They say that she overdosed on pain killers she found. She was fifteen." She said in doubt. "I never understood exactly why she did it. That night she cracked and gave up on life, on herself. I mean I knew she was really depressed, but she could have got help."

"Maybe she didn't want it." Brooke chimed in.

"It was only a year ago, but it seems like a lifetime. I remember when they buried her, when that coffin went into the ground was when it really hit me that she was actually gone."

"Kimberly, I'm.."

"I know." She said stopping Brooke. She really didn't want to hear an apology, even if it was from Brooke. "She asked me to save her, and I couldn't."

"No, Kimberly, do not blame yourself for that. It is not your fault." Brooke said getting up from her chair and squatting down beside Kimberly.

"You know, deep I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I feel guilty for it." Kimberly said not facing her.

"But you shouldn't have to feel guilty."

"But I do. I hate her for what she did. She left me there, alone to fend for myself in the world, and I hate her for that. But I love her for it too. Because she gave me love and determination, and hope. Hope for a better life and for a family and for happiness. She gave me all that." Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I can see that determination and hope in your eyes. Especially when I first met you. It's like all you wanted was something better. But now I don't see it much anymore."

"Maybe because I got almost everything I wanted." Kimberly admitted. "Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Can I show you something, Brooke?" Brooke nodded and Kimberly got up from her seat and left for her room. She could hear Kimberly ruffling through something until sound stopped and then she retuned with a piece of paper and a stuffed animal. She sat back down in her chair and handed the pink stuffed animal to Brooke who still hadn't moved.

"What's this?" Brooke asked taking the items.

"These are the only things I have left that belonged to Ashley. She once told me that when she was little she begged her parents for a rabbit and told them that once she got one she would name it Jack. Her parents didn't think she was old enough for a pet yet so they got her a stuffed rabbit. When she saw it was pink, instead of naming it Jack, she named it Jacky." She chuckled as did Brooke.

"It's cute." Brooke said looking up at Kimberly.

"She used to sleep with it every night. Said it was something that helped her sleep."

"What's that?" Brooke asked noticing the piece of paper in her hand.

"It's a letter that she left me before she died." Kimberly said observing each side of the paper.

"Why are you showing me that?" Brooke asked, suddenly afraid at what was held inside that letter.

"Because you wanted to know, Brooke. I just feel you need to know the whole story. I want you to read it." She said handing her the letter.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can." She said putting it into her hand. She watched as Brooke slowly opened it and read the words quietly.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_I know this is a messed up way to say goodbye and I'm sorry that I have to do it this way. Its too much for me to handle anymore. I know you'll never understand why I did it, but maybe I can help explain it. I can't be this person anymore and I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this right now. Its been a feeling inside of me that I've tried to contain for so long; but it gets bigger and bigger with each passing day, and I can't control it anymore. I know it's a lame excuse too kill myself. The happiness and the joy that I've tried to put into your heart was for you; I tried to make you a better person. One that's not afraid, like I am, to go out there into the world and be someone great like I know you will be. Remember, Kimberly the advice that I gave you the night we sat under the stars:_

_Someone will come along and you'll trust them with every bone in your body and you'll open your heart to them. You're meant for bigger things than this._

_It's true, believe that. So remember me, Kimberly, not for this last day but for all the other days. Where we took on the world, trying to overcome the things that make us human. Know that I love you, and even though I took my life away from you, I left the love that I have for you behind to help you make it through the day. You've always been that little sister I've always wanted. And if you ever miss me just look up into the sky and I'll be watching over you like I did when I was alive. Just think, now I can spend every single day with my parents, like I always dreamt of. And don't worry I'll say hi to your brother for you._

_I love you. I'll miss you,_

_Ashley_

_P.S. Can you take care of Jacky for me? She'll need someone to comfort her at night. Trust me she'll help you sleep better._

Brooke looked up from the paper, tears still in her eyes. "Well this was fun." She said trying to lighten the mood. Kimberly nodded her head, not necessarily agreeing but just nodding.

"I want you to know everything, Brooke, because I never got to tell Ashley and I trusted her with my life."

"And you trust me?"

"Yeah. So I want you to know everything; and this game, it's stupid and childish, but it's the only way I know how to tell you."

"It's not stupid. It's pretty brilliant." The two chuckled.

"Do you have any other questions?"

'_Will you tell me everything?' _

"No. I think that's enough for tonight." She said deciding to wait for another night for another confession."

_Just cause' things aren't what they seem_

_  
It doesn't mean you shouldn't dream_

_  
Cause' when things don't turn out right_

_  
Your world comes crashing down._


	14. She is Love

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Parachute.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: She is Love**

John Steinbeck once wrote: "No man really knows about other human beings. The best he can do is to suppose that they are like himself."

_I've been beaten down; I've been kicked around,_

_  
But she takes it all for me._

_  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_  
But she makes me want to believe._

"American Pie."

"Don McLean."

"Break On Through."

"The Doors."

"Through the Blue."

"Evan & Jaron. Come on, give me a hard one."

"Feeling a…"

"Feeder."

"…Moment. Damn you're good." Tyler sighed putting the CD back on the shelf. _'Smart too.' _He thought. They had been in Max's for about an hour and neither one was bored staring endlessly at the piles of CDs. Peyton watched from behind the counter as the two teenagers played around and made jokes like friends usually do.

"River Below." Tyler challenged her.

"Billy Talent." She said without a second thought. "You know you really do suck at this game."

"Maybe if you weren't so good I'd win a few. Or you could just let me win. All this losing is really lowering my self-esteem." He said pouting his face.

"Awe, poor baby." She replied rubbing his arm. _'Now would be the perfect time to tell her.'_

Ever since they made up, everyday after school they'd hang out together. They went to the Rivercourt, to Karen's, To Max's, they went everywhere together. Rumors of Kimberly being mentally ill went flying out the window as soon as the whole school saw them walk the halls together between every class everyday. From the outside looking in they were a couple; but from their point of view they were just two kids hanging out.

"Hey Peyton, you got the new Beyonce?" Kimberly asked tearing her eyes away from Tyler's fake cries.

"What!?!" Tyler and Peyton hollered in unison.

"Kidding." She affirmed looking between the two. _'She's funny too.'_

"Whew…good. I thought Brooke was putting mindless music into your head." Peyton said.

"You know I only get my music expertise from you, Peyton."

"Why thank you ever so much." Peyton giggled glancing towards the door.

"Waiting for someone?" Kimberly said stacking CDs on the counter with Tyler following behind.

"Lucas is supposed to be here soon. Said he had something to talk to me about."

Just then Lucas, accompanied by little Sawyer, walked through the door with a smile plastered on each face. "There's my girl." He said leaning over the counter to kiss his wife.

"There's my boy." She said kissing him back.

"And there's my girl." Kimberly said stealing Sawyer away from Lucas' arms. Everyone laughed as Kimberly made baby faces causing Sawyer to laugh at well.

"You said you had something to tell me." Peyton said looking over to her husband.

"We'll just go." Kimberly announced before being stopped by Lucas.

"Actually if you hear this now I won't have to make a trip over to Brooke's." Lucas stopped her.

"Well what is it?" Peyton asked losing her patience.

"My editor called and said that for the release of The Comet it would be best to do another book tour. And I can say no, Peyton; I would much rather stay here with you and Sawyer…"

"How long is it?"

Lucas sighed hoping she would tell him to stay. He really wanted to go but would rather stay here in Tree Hill with his wife and child. But deep down he knew Peyton wouldn't make him stay. She had always been the one to support him. "A month."

"A month?!?" She repeated. They hadn't been away from each that long since she returned to Tree Hill and for him to be away that long was too long, for both of them. But she had to support him in whatever he did.

"Now, Peyt, I can so no."

"Go."

"What?"

"Go. Go promote this book. Our book." He leaned over the counter again to kiss her on the cheek making her blush. "When do you leave?"

"Two days."

"Well I'm glad their giving you time to say goodbye." She said sarcastically.

"It's not like their shipping me off to war. Besides, the sooner I start the sooner it's over." He said giving his wife a smile.

"That means you'll miss my birthday." Kimberly said making her presence hiking Sawyer up on her hip for more support. She wasn't expecting anything for her birthday except maybe a dinner at Haley's. Not a big blow out or anything. All she wanted was to be around the people that meant the most to her, including Lucas.

"No actually I'll be there. I made a promise to you and a promise is a promise." Lucas said smiling at the girl. To Kimberly, Lucas was the hardest to connect with out of the group. For some reason he kept his distance when she was around. She thought it was because he was scared to confront her. But over time they progressed and started talking when he found her reading an old classic.

"_Brooke!" Lucas yelled barging into the Davis household only to find Kimberly sitting on the couch and no one else, which made him a little nervous._

"_She's out with Haley. Said she wouldn't be home for awhile." Kimberly said not bothering to look up from her book._

"_Oh OK. What are you reading?" He asked trying to make small talk._

"_The Winter of Our Discontent." _

"_Steinbeck." He said nodding his head._

"_Yeah. You like Steinbeck?"_

"_He's one of the reasons I started writing myself. What about you?"_

_She sighed looking back down at the book. "I don't know yet, just started. I got bored and decided to read; so I just picked a book off the shelf."_

"_Let me see that." She handed him the book and flipped through the different pages. He turned the front cover and found the initials L.S. scribbled in. Suddenly he knew where she got this book from. "I gave this book to Brooke when we were in high school."_

"_Brooke read Steinbeck?" She asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah, it was only because I told if she did I would go out with her." He said remembering their first date._

"_Were you ever in love with Brooke?"_

"_Now if I say no, I'm going to piss off Brooke; and if I say yes, I'm going to piss off Peyton. Now do you want to attend my funeral anytime soon?"_

_She chuckled. "Sorry."_

"_It's OK. I did love Brooke and I still do. But not like that." He said with a grin. "Listen, when you're done with that come by my place; I'll recommend something else."_

"_Thanks Lucas."_

And so began there own friendship. It may not have been like the one Brooke and Haley had with Kimberly, but it was something. "Thanks, Lucas." Kimberly said grabbing her bag of CDs lying on the counter. "Oh and I finished that book you gave me. I'll come by later and return it."

"OK. See you then."

"Actually if you're leaving in two days we have a lot goodbye kissing to do." She said giving him a sly smile.

"OK eww, children in the room. We'll just go so you can get back to your marital…" she stammered trying to find the word for it. "…stuff."

Returning Sawyer, Kimberly pulled Tyler along with her.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_  
She's all I need._

They stepped out of the store just as the seventy degree weather of October hit their faces. It was the perfect day. Not to hot, but definitely not cold at all. The leaves had all turned red and night had fallen quicker lately. The season when everything changed; the leaves, the weather, the timing. Most people don't like the transition from summer to fall. Some do. To Kimberly, it was the sort of change she felt comfortable with; because this kind of change happened every single year at the same time, while other kinds of change popped out of nowhere.

"So where to next?" asked Tyler. "I mean we've been to the Rivercourt, to Max's, walked along the boardwalk, to the beach; where else do you want to go?"

"Karen's." Kimberly simply answered.

"What? Why? We've already eaten."

"I know, but I'm supposed to meet Brooke."

"Oh." Tyler said a little disappointed he was losing his friend for the day. "OK, well I'll get out of your hair for the day. I'll see you later." He said beginning to walk away._ 'Wait for it…'_

"Tyler!" She yelled. _'Yes!'_

"Why don't you come along?" Like Tyler, she didn't want to quit hanging out with each other either. They were so different, but so alike in so many different ways. He became a big part of her life in such a short amount of time; but she felt like they'd known each other their entire lives.

"I don't want to be the third wheel." He said making up excuses. It took a lot of his power to not instantly say yes to her.

"You won't, I promise. Besides, you haven't even met Brooke yet. Please." She begged with that puppy dog face.

"Well if you're going to sound desperate about it, I guess I can clear my schedule." He joked dragging his feet back towards her.

"Shut up." She said lightly punching him in the arm.

_Well I had my ways; they were all in vain, _

_  
But she waited patiently._

_  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_  
And she put me on my feet._

Walking into the café, Kimberly instantly spotted Brooke's chestnut hair sitting in a booth hidden away in the far corner.

"Hey." Brooke said once they walked over.

"Hey. Umm, Brooke this is Tyler. Tyler this is my foster mom, Brooke. Is it OK if he joins us?"

"Of course." She said shaking his hand before the two sat down beside each other. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tyler. Kimberly has talked a lot about you."

"Brooke." She glared slightly embarrassed. Brooke just gave her a sly smile and returned her attention to Tyler.

"Oh really?" Tyler said giving Kim a cocky grin.

"I've mentioned you once or twice." She said trying to sound nonchalant. Really since they made up, Tyler was all Kimberly could talk about. Brooke had heard so much about the 'great Tyler' she had to meet this boy for herself.

"You know, you look familiar." Tyler said directing his attention towards Brooke. "Do you mind me asking what your last name is?"

"Davis." She simply answered.

"Davis." He repeated trying to remember where he had heard of it before. Then it came to him. "Brooke Davis. As in owner of Clothes Over Bros. My mom really loves your clothes."

"Thanks, but I'm not the owner anymore and they're not my clothes. I gave all that up for something better." Brooke remarked glancing at Kimberly who held a proud smile knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't know if I should say 'sorry' or 'good for you'."

"Good for you will do." She chuckled. "Kimberly, I actually wanted to talk to you about the company."

"OK." She said tensing up a bit.

"What do you think about opening my own clothing store right here in Tree Hill?"

"I think that's great." She said still surprised about the question.

"Good. And this time we're going to do it without the help of Victoria."

"We're?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you could help me out with the designs."

"Brooke, I don't know anything about clothes or fashion." She said truthfully.

"You don't have to. All I need is the teenage point of view."

Kimberly thought about this for a minute before turning to Tyler. "What do you think?"

"You're asking for my opinion?" He said in disbelief.

"Looks like it."

"I think you should. It sounds fun, Nirvana" He said nonchalantly.

"Nirvana?" Brooke asked not catching on.

"It's his annoying nickname for me."

"Oh." Brooke said nodding her head.

"Anyway, let's do it, Brooke." She said getting excited about the whole thing flashing a wide smile. _'God, I love that smile.' _

"I was hoping you would say that." Brooke replied just as Karen came up with a pad and pen in hand.

"What can I get you guys?"

Brooke looked up at Karen and began to say. "Actually Karen we're not…"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Kimberly chimed in.

"Kimberly, you just ate." Tyler spoke leaning towards her before thinking it was a bit too close so he back off.

"I know but all this good news is making me hungry. Besides were celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Brooke asked giving a confused look.

"The fact that you found something to do with that empty store of yours, I got a hundred on a history test, Tyler finally beat me in basketball, my birthday's is less than two weeks away, we have great health, and I really, really want a cheeseburger." She blurted out giving everyone a goofy smile.

"Well in that case I'll have the same thing." Tyler said to Karen wanting everything Kimberly got.

"Me too." Brooke said before Karen scribbled down the orders and walked off. "Besides it is a celebration." She said repeating Kimberly's early words.

"Well before the celebrating starts, I'm going to the restroom." Tyler announced standing from the table and walking towards the back of the café. _'I really need to think about this.'_

"He's cute." Brooke squealed after Tyler had left.

"Brooke." Kimberly groaned.

"What?"

"First you embarrass me right in front of him and now you're going to embarrass me once he's gone." She admitted.

"Oh I didn't embarrass you, you're just overreacting. Besides, you guys are going to be dating soon." Brooke said giving her knowing look.

"I've told you this before and I'm going to tell you one last time. We. Are. Just. Friends." She said slowly just so she was extra clear.

"You guys might be 'friends' now, but in a couple weeks you both will realize that you have the hots for each other."

"OK, first off, gross, and secondly, what makes you so sure he has the hots for me?" She asked trying to stump her.

"Because of the way he looks at you, Kimberly. Every time he does he always makes sure to stare one second longer before looking away; as if it's the last time he'll ever see you. He has a cute little nickname for you too."

"It's not that cute." Kimberly added in.

"And you had to notice the way he leaned into you when you were ordering your food." Brooke said ignoring her last comment.

"That doesn't mean anything." She stammered.

"Keep telling yourself that, but you know that I'm right."

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_  
She is love, and she is all I need._

Tyler stood in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror trying gather his thoughts.

"Come on man, you can do this. Just tell her." He said to himself.

"No you can't tell her, her mom's out there. Besides what if she doesn't like you back?" Before he knew it he was having a conversation with himself in the privacy of the men's restroom.

"You got to tell her."

"But what if she just wants to be friends?"

"Kimberly's been through a lot, I really don't want her to lose a friendship just because I had to admit my feelings for her."

"But what if she feels the same way?"

"Does she feel the same?"

"I'm sure she does." He said looking into his own blue eyes. "Yeah, I mean of course she does. I mean who wouldn't like a guy like me?"

"God, that sounded so cocky." He looked at himself and gave the mirror him a look that said you have to tell her. After debating it for another five minutes he finally came to a decision.

"OK, I'm going to go out there. Ask Kim if I can talk to her outside, and then I'll tell her my true feelings for her. Yeah that's what I'll do. And then after that, nature will take it's course."

He looked back up at the mirror and gave one more look over. "You can do this, Tyler." He said before reaching for the door knob.

_Cause when that world slows down, dear._

_  
And when those stars burn out, here._

_  
Oh she'll be there; yes she'll be there,_

"OK, so what if you are right? Then what?"

"Tell him." Brooke clearly answered.

"But aren't you the one that said girls should never make the first move?"

"That's only when you're trying to get a guy that doesn't know he likes you to like you. Tyler already clearly likes you, so you should make the first move." Brooke answered knowing she had completely lost Kimberly.

"OK, but what if you're wrong? And he really just wants to be friends?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"But…" Before she could finish they were interrupted by the subject of their conversation returning to the table.

"Sorry for taking so long." Tyler said sitting back down beside Kimberly. He looked over at her and smiled which she returned before looking back over to Brooke who had that look on her face saying 'I told you so'.

"It's OK." Brooke said.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"You." Brooke said bluntly earning a glare from Kimberly.

"Good things I hope." Tyler said not reading much into it.

After that everything became less awkward and more at peace as the three talked. Kimberly watched as the two talked about school, and music, and even went into a deep conversation about Kimberly herself. Kimberly would chime in every now and then to make sure they remembered her presence at the table, but she would mostly sit back and watched as they interacted.

Before Tyler could ask for some privacy with Kimberly, Karen soon brought their orders.

'_There's always next time man.' _He thought to himself before returning to his and Brooke's conversation.

Eventually, Lily sat down at the table following by Karen as well for the café was empty as could be. And before they knew it, there were five people all crowded in a tiny booth laughing and sharing their own little memories about school, and friends, and life itself. Still, Kimberly sat back and watched as a memory in the making unfolded right in front of her and she couldn't be happier about it.

Here were the people that meant the most to her. A little girl that inspired her to open up to the world. A hard working woman that only gave out the best of advice. A friend that was hopefully on the fast track of becoming more. And a person that she herself called a mom, this person gave her a home and so much more. These were the people, including many others that weren't there at the time, that were becoming her very own family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love._

Soon the lunch had ended and everyone needed to get back to their original plans for the day. Karen went back to work as soon as customers walked in. Lily went back to playing with her Barbie dolls. Tyler soon returned home to kick himself in the ass about the whole Kimberly situation leaving Brooke and Kimberly time to talk while they walked home.

"So you really like Tyler?" Kimberly asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he seems like a sweet kid, weather he's your boyfriend or just a friend."

"Thanks, Brooke. That means a lot."

"So are you going to take my advice?" Brooke asked after they walked in silence for awhile.

"I don't know. I think I need to think about it for a little bit."

"Well don't think about it too long. Because then they get impatient and run off with some hoe." She said throwing her arms in the air frustrated making Kimberly laugh.

"OK, I'll think about it, but not too long, wouldn't want him running off with some hoe." She chuckled.

"Hey!" Brooke warned giving her a glare. "Will you at least have a decision by your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of your birthday, I heard you mention it early. Does that mean you're excited about it?"

"I don't know. I mean I always get a little excited around my birthday, but I'm never like super duper off the walls happy about it." She said trying to make a point.

"Why's that?"

"It's like I told you before: the foster parents I had didn't really care if it's your birthday or not."

"Well that's going to be different this year. We're going to throw you a party and everything." Brooke said letting out another squeal.

"Brooke, you don't have to do that. It's no big deal."

"Of course it is it's your sixteenth birthday. It's going to be huge."

"How about a small party?" She compromised causing Brooke's face to fall. "Yeah, just something small at the house. You know, cake, happy birthday song, candles, and what not. And instead of inviting all of Tree hill, let's just invite the people closets to us. Like Haley, and Karen, Nathan…"

"Tyler." Brooke said giving off a devious smile and the kink of an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" She said hoping this was the end of the conversation.

"OK. Now what do you want for your birthday?"

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Kimberly." Brooke groaned stopping in her tracks. "It's your birthday. For your birthday you get present. And since your not letting me throw you a big party, I'm going to get you something you'll love. Now what do you want?" She repeated.

"A car." She challenged her but was really hoping she would say yes.

"That one I'll have to think about for awhile." Brooke said causing Kimberly to let out a whine. "Anything else?"

Kimberly stopped and turned towards her. "Brooke, I have everything that I want: a home, a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and you. But if you want to get me something then you pick; because I know you'll find something that means a lot to you and that I'll love and cherish forever. But if you don't find that thing, it's OK if you don't get me anything."

"You're really going to trust me with your birthday present?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're going to love what I'm going to get you." Brooke said flashing a smile from ear to ear as the two continued their walk home through Tree Hill.

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_  
She is love, and she is all I need, _

_  
She is love, and she is all I need._


	15. You and Me and One Spotlight

**************************************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Yellowcard.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: You and Me and One Spotlight**

Margaret Mead once said: "It is utterly false and cruelly arbitrary to put all the play and learning into childhood, all the work into middle age, and all the regrets into old age."

_It won't be long now_

_The music's on loud_

_We'll sing this song out_

_And then we'll lie down_

Birthdays. They're meant for celebrating the birth of a human being, the accomplishments they have achieved, the fact that they have survived another year against many odds. One day where we dedicate ourselves to one single soul; and shower them, with gifts, with cake, with food, and with celebration.

It was seven a.m. on a Saturday morning. It seemed like no one in Tree Hill was up for the streets were empty and the only store opened was a twenty-four McDonald's. No one was on the streets as they were snuggled in their beds. But two people were wide awake as they bounced the basketballs against the River Court concrete.

"Excited about your birthday tonight?" Nathan asked shooting an easy lay-up.

"Yeah." Kimberly said standing off to the side. Truth was, she was ecstatic about it; and she didn't know if it was because it was her sixteenth birthday or the people she was celebrating it with.

"I know Brooke's excited about it; and Haley has been freaking out about it all week. It wouldn't surprise me if she was at home right now making the pizza."

"It's weird, you know. It's been so long since I've actually celebrated a birthday that this all feels so new to me." said Kimberly shooting her own ball through the hoop.

"Did you not have parties when you lived with your parents?" He asked. Nathan knew Kimberly's parents were a touchy subject for her, and he knew it was sometimes hard for her to talk about them. So they always stayed away from the subject and played basketball.

"Yes, but they never went all out for them like Haley and Brooke are doing." She said with a chuckle thinking about Brooke's antics for the past week. Brooke had freaked out over the tiniest details for this party, saying this was going to be the best she had ever had.

"Well if I know Haley and Brooke, which I do, then this party will be great."

"So I've heard. So what did you get me?" Kimberly asked wanting to know.

"That's a surprised and you're going to love it." He said giving her that 'Nathan Scott' smirk.

"Ok." She replied giving him a knowing look. "I got to get home." Grabbing her stuff, she began towards her home leaving Nathan behind. "Hey, Kimberly!" Nathan called out. She turned to face him with a smile on her face. She really did love Nathan. He was like a dad to her; always protecting her and doing anything he could just to make her happy. He was someone that she wouldn't let out of her life.

"Thank you." He simply said.

"For what?"

"For this... I guess you could call it a comeback. You were one of the people that helped me get me to where I am today."

"Don't thank me. It was all you."

_I'll hold you close then_

_And let you know when_

_The space and time bend_

_And then we'll fall in_

Evening of a warm day had risen in the skies as they made their ways to the Naley household. The meal, homemade pizza, had been cooked and eaten within a fifteen minute time period and now everyone was anticipating in the arrival of the birthday cake. Karen had made it specially, saying it was going to be the most delicious thing her lips had ever touched. Kimberly sat in the living room, with Tyler by her side, trying to sneak a peak at her presents, while Brooke watched from the kitchen making sure she didn't. Haley was in the kitchen cleaning up while her husband and the rest of the guys were outside ding none other than playing basketball. And Jamie and Lily watched over Sawyer while trying to entertain themselves.

"How's she doing?" Haley asked walking up behind Brooke.

"I think she's doing really good. She's come along way." Brooke said not taking her eyes off the blonde haired girl rummaging through the boxes.

"And what about you, Brooke? You doing ok?"

"I'm doing good. My designs are coming along, with the help of Kimberly, and the store is still empty; but hopefully not for long." Haley opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Karen walking into the room with a cake in her hands and two four year olds attached to her legs.

"Who wants birthday cake?" Karen yelled. And as if it was the running with bulls ,along came the guys stampeding into the house practically drooling from the smell of the sweet vanilla cake. Kimberly got up from the couch as Tyler did also and entered the kitchen to see a chocolate frosting covered cake with red lettering across the top saying: _'Happy Sweet Sixteen, Kimberly' _

"Wow. Thank you, Karen. This looks beautiful." Kimberly said giving her a hug. After constant begging from Lily and Jamie, the candles were lit, and for the first time in a long time Kimberly was reminded of a well-known birthday song.

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Kimberly. Happy birthday to you."_

She sat at the kitchen table and watched as everyone surrounded her singing the song, most off key, except for Haley of course. And she couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she looked up and saw Tyler giving her one back. When the song was over she closed her eyes and blew out her candles to make a wish. Everyone clapped and Lily slipped into her lap to make sure she got one the first pieces to be delivered. "What did you wish for?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"I can't tell you that or else it won't come true." She said causing the little girl nod in agreement. Karen handed out the cakes making sure Kimberly got the biggest piece.

After cake, everyone gathered in the living room for the final event – opening presents. Kimberly sat in the center of the couch with Tyler and Brooke on each side of her, while everyone begged for her to open their gifts first. Taking Lucas' gift from him, she ripped off the paper only to find a collection of books.

"Steinbeck. The whole collection." Lucas said standing beside his wife.

"Dawg, you got her books for her birthday? Man, that's weak." Skills said causing everyone to chuckle a bit and Lucas to blush. "I love it. Thank you, Lucas." Kimberly said getting up to give him a hug.

"Ok, who's next?" Kimberly asked sitting back down. Lily walked up to her and handed her a card that she made herself. Kimberly opened it and read the contents inside; bending down she gave the girl a hug telling her an extra thank you.

"Here. It's from me and Sawyer." Peyton said handing her a small box. Kimberly tore off the wrapping paper and a smile grew almost instantly on her face.

"No way! Peyton you got me an Ipod?"

"It was Sawyer's idea." She joked. "She saw it and we knew red was your favorite color, so we couldn't pass it up."

"Peyton, thank you." Kimberly said embracing her and Sawyer into a hug.

"Yeah, Peyton thanks. That's must have cost a lot of money." Brooke said a little concerned.

"It's no problem. Besides, Kimberly couldn't carry around CD's forever. You got to get into this century."

The next present to come was from Skills, who got a brand new basketball. Mouth, Millicent, Junk, and Fergie just gave money, but gave plenty of it. Brooke bought a few CD's and clothes for presents, which made Kimberly ask herself if this was the big gift Brooke had been raving about for the past two weeks. Andy and Karen were next as they handed over a small square item. Once again Kimberly tore off the paper in hopes of something great; except this time was a little less enthusiastic.

"Constantines? You guys do know I already have this album, right?" Kimberly asked showing them the CD.

"Yes, but I bet you don't have it signed by every member of the band." Andy said showing her where the autographs were.

"Sweet." She said analyzing it over and over again. They all had gotten so wrapped up in the album itself that they had completely forgot that there were two more gifts to give out.

"Kimberly." Haley said causing her to look up at her. "This is from me and Jamie." She said handing her and envelope.

"More money, alright." She said opening the envelope, but what she found it wasn't money, it was tickets. "Tickets to the Charlotte Bobcats. Thanks you guys."

"Yup, and I got you something to wear to the game." Nathan said pulling out a white jersey from behind his back and throwing it at her.

"You got me a basketball Jersey?"

"Look at the name on the back." He said watching as she flipped it over and read the orange letters.

"Scott." She said in amazement. "Nathan, does this mean what I think it means?"

"I'm the new point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats." He said in excitement. Kimberly was the first to reach him as everyone else waited their turns to congratulate him.

"My first game is next month and I want you and Brooke there along with Haley and Jamie to cheer me on."

"You bet. Thank you, Nate."

"No, thank you. You helped me too. I'm sorry I stole the spotlight from you, Kimberly, it's just this…"

"It's ok. I knew you could do it." She said hugging him once more.

_I'll look for your eyes_

_To keep me inside_

_When everything dies_

_But one last sunrise_

Everything had died down as everybody went outside in the warm night for a game of basketball, leaving Brooke inside to clean up a bit. She was lost in her thoughts rethinking the whole day in her mind while throwing away trash. A knock came from the door as someone walked up. Brooke looked up and gave her a warm hearted smile.

"Hey." Brooke said setting down the stuff in her hands.

"Hey." Kimberly said taking a few steps towards her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok."

"I just wanted to say thanks for today and for all this. And for being the kind person that you are."

"Kimberly, you don't…"

"No, Brooke, I do. Lately I've been thinking about my life and how much better it's become, and it's all thanks to you. It's changed so much since I walked into your home; and I'm scared to think about where I'd be if you never helped me out."

"Then don't, because Kimberly you never have to think about that, you will never have to worry about that. Not anymore." Brooke said grabbing her arms for support.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I'm just doing my job." Kimberly nodded as the tears she was trying to control started to file out. "Don't cry because when you start crying I will too." Brooke said already feeling them coming on.

"They're happy tears." Kimberly said trying to laugh.

"I wanted to give you something." Brooke said walking over to her purse and pulling out a box. "I didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone because I didn't want to make a scene and cry."

"Is this the special gift you were telling me about?"

"Yeah." She said showing her the small box.

"You're asking me to marry you? Brooke, I'm honored but that's just weird."

"Open the box you goof."

Kimberly did as she was told and lifted the lid to find two diamond earrings placed neatly inside. "Brooke…"

"My grandmother gave me those on my sixteenth birthday. Believe or not someone in my family actually likes me." She said with a chuckle.

"Brooke I can't take these."

"She told me that one day when I have a daughter and she turns sixteen to pass them on to her."

"I'm just your foster daughter, Brooke."

"Take the word foster out of it and what do you got?"

"Daughter." Kimberly said with a smile. "Are you sure you want me to have these?"

"There's no one else I'd rather give them too." Kimberly nodded and took them out of the box and into her ears asking Brooke what she thinks. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you go hang with Tyler the rest of the night."

Kimberly looked at her confused. How did she know about their plans? "How did you…"

"Oh please, it's written all over your face. Don't be out too late."

"I won't." Kimberly said before going to get Tyler.

_Go put on your best tonight_

_It's you and me and one spotlight_

_One more show one last time_

_It won't be long now_

The boardwalk was filled with couples out on dates. Love was in the air and if you couldn't smell it then you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tyler could smell it defiantly, but Kimberly, Kimberly still second guessed it. Seeing Tyler so happy with the way they were now, she didn't want to ruin anything by having her own selfish feelings get in the way. But was it worth it? Was she willing to sacrifice her own feelings for him just to stay friends? Or would her feelings get in the way?

"Hey, you ok?" Tyler asked lowering his head to meet her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know really." She lied. "About Brooke and other stuff." She lied again. Now wasn't the time to tell him. At least that's what she thought.

"Do you think she'll adopt you?" Tyler asked this time not looking down at her.

"I don't know. I mean she seems like she will. But Brooke has this lifestyle that I just don't fit into. I've had foster parents like Brooke; they like you until time comes for them to adopt and then they realize you're not worth it or something." She said trying to bring herself to figure it out.

"And what happens if she doesn't adopt you?"

"Then it's off to the next foster home for me." Kimberly said throwing her arm out to the air for dramatic effect. Tyler nodded and she noticed a hint of disappointment come across him and she felt the need to say something to comfort him. But she couldn't find it, because this was the truth. If Brooke didn't adopt her it was bye, bye Kimberly and hello new home. This was her life and she didn't like it but she learned to deal with it a long time ago.

"Do you want Brooke to adopt you?" He asked hoping for something, just anything, which would keep her here.

"I guess, but it's not my choice, its Brooke's. And if she presented me with the option then, honestly, I don't know what I would say." She truthfully said. This was one of the first places that she had felt happiest. But there was something that didn't sit right with her. And she didn't know if it was the trouble and misery that was slowly decaying form her life or the growing memories she was making. As she became happier she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting the people that meant the most in her life. Like Jacob and Ashley. She wasn't forgetting the people in general but was thinking about them less and less with each passing day. But isn't that what they wanted?

"But…" He began but was quickly cut off.

"Can we change the subject, please?"

"Sure. Can I ask you a question?" He said turning a corner leading down a moonlit street.

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" She said with a chuckle.

"The rumors about you. At school. Are they true?"

"You mean the ones about me being pregnant and insane?" He nodded. "No, they're not. And any other ones that I haven't heard, they're not true either. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Dude, we've been hanging out for like a month now, do I really seem crazy? Besides, you of all people shouldn't listen to rumors."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard the rumors about you and Kayla in the janitor's closet." She said with a smirk.

"Oh those rumors." He said shaking his head. "Those aren't true."

"I know."

"You do? How?"

"I know a lot more about you than you think. Besides, I know you wouldn't do that, especially with someone like Kayla."

"What else do you know about me?" He asked thinking she didn't know anything.

"I know that you love ranch with your chicken nuggets. You like to play in the rain like a six year old would. You listen to old school Elvis Costello when you can't sleep at night. I know that when you take a test you bite down on your pencil to concentrate. You walk more than you drive your own car. And that even though you'll never admit it, you're a Linkin Park fan." She said giving him a cocky grin.

"Wow, you do know a lot. You've been watching me."

"More like observing."

"You want to sit down?" Tyler asked leading her to the bleachers. Kimberly looked up and saw that they were at the River Court. Being so caught up in their conversation, they let their feet do the walking and this was where they ended up. How ironic.

They sat down beside one another sneaking a glance here and there until the silence needed to be broken. "You know, you are worth it." Tyler said looking towards the basket.

"What?"

"You said early that when the time comes for your foster parents to adopt you, they realize you're not worth it. You are, and if Brooke can't see that, then she's stupid." He said. It was weird hearing someone call Brooke stupid because she wasn't and she would go out of her way to prove it. She looked over at him as he looked back and their eyes met and locked and they begged for the two to come closer. But they didn't. Tyler looked away reaching for something in his coat pocket. "Here." He said handing her a rectangular box.

"What's this?" She asked taking it in her hands.

"It's your birthday present."

"But I thought you said you weren't going to get me anything."

"I lied."

"I thought you were against lying." She said with a Brooke Davis kink of the eyebrow.

"I know, but I wanted this to be special. Open it." She did and found a beautiful necklace that took her breath away. It was gold, the chain and all, with a heart hanging off of it. It was beautiful.

"Tyler…" She trailed off not knowing what to say. Great this was the second time she was speechless by a gift she had gotten.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, but this must have cost a fortune."

"It's just money."

"Tyler…" She went to protest.

"Here let me put it out." He said grabbing it form the box.

"No!" Kimberly yelled quickly grabbing her own necklace around her neck. "What? Why?" He asked not understanding.

"It's just I would rather not take my necklace off; it's special to me." She said still hanging on to the ring.

"Ok, then just take the chain."

"That's special too." She whispered backing away a few inches.

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. My father and my brother gave me these and they mean a lot to me." She said finally letting go of the ring. "I really do love the gift and it was thoughtful of you to get it for me."

"Keep it." He said handing her the box.

"No, I can't."

"When you're ready to wear it, wear it."

"Thank you." She said taking the box from his hand. "I better get home." She said standing up from the bleachers and walking off.

'_Tell her now. Now or never.'_

"Kimberly!" He called out rushing over to her as she turned to meet his eyes. They stood in the middle of the court waiting for one of them to say something. He looked into her eyes and that same feeling he got when they made up after their first fight came to him. The one that was strange and couldn't be explained. The one that put love into his heart. And he knew that she felt the same way.

He leaned forward, not taking his eyes off hers until his lips crashed into hers. Now he was dreaming this moment could last forever.

It was unexpected, but really if she would have paid attention she would have seen it coming. Their lips were actually touching right now and if she could she would squeal until she couldn't anymore. But right now all she could do was enjoy the moment and wish that it could last forever.

They pulled apart from their four maybe five second kiss and were someway out of breath. Karen had told her that her birthday cake would have been the best thing she had had ever laid her lips on, but it wasn't. Tyler's lips hit hers and it felt like the world had completely stopped. Kimberly looked up at him as he looked back down at her. In that moment she realized how tall he was to her. A good two feet. But that wasn't the point. "Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you make that shot in the gym on the first day of school." He said truthfully.

"What does this mean? I mean between you and me?" She said still processing.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

She paused trying to think about it herself. What did she want? Did she want a relationship or just a friendship? Was she ready for one? Was there really another person that was willing to put up with her issues? Could they handle that? Could she?

"I want to know all the things you know about me." She said randomly. I guess the other questions could wait for another time.

"What?"

"I told you all the stuff I know about you. Now I want to know what you know about me."

He took a deep breath as if preparing himself. "I can tell you about the way you observe the details in every little thing. How sometimes you drag you feet when you walk. About the way you always use pens, never pencils. How you flip through every T.V. station before finally picking one. Or even about the way you tap your fingers when listening to a song. But I can't, because that's nothing compare to what I want to know." He said looking straight into not only her eyes but her soul.

"I want to know everything about you, Kimberly. Everything that's happened to you and what you've been through. And I know that I said that I didn't need to know, but you're like a drug, Kimberly, and you're addicting, and I need to know more just to get my fix. It's like ever since I met you, you've been imprinted in my mind and as much as I want to stop thinking about you, I can't."

"Tyler…"

"No, Kimberly, let me finish. I want to know everything. And I know it's hard for you to talk about or even think about, but I want you to know that I'm here and would never treat you any differently. I also want you to know that I'm not going to pressure you into telling me because if you're not ready, you're not ready. But also because Brooke needs to know first, she deserves to know, and if you try to tell me first than I won't allow it." He finished looking up at her who was still speechless. "So what do you say?"

She smiled and walked over to him, this time placing her hand on his cheek and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Neither one pulled away, each knowing this was the answer Tyler had wanted. This was it. The thing they both wanted but was to afraid to chase after.

He pulled away more overwhelmed than the first one. "Why'd you do that?" He asked repeating her early question.

"I've wanted to do that since you told me you like Citizen Cope." She said with a smile causing him to laugh.

"So are you ok with what I told you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I should shut up and kiss you again."

"Then I suggest you do it." She said leaning towards him to do the thing she was quickly becoming to love. God, was Brooke going to love this or what?

_Say you will be all around me_

_When your body sets your heart free_

_Say you will be all around me_

_Say you'll guide me through the ending_


	16. Love Song

**Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever is going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by The Cure.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Love Song**

Tennessee Williams once wrote: "When so many are lonely as seem to be lonely, it would be inexcusably selfish to be lonely alone."

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_  
You make me feel like I am home again _

_  
Whenever I'm alone with you _

_  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

"Brooke! Come on or else we're going to be late!" Kimberly yelled from the living room. It was Nathan's first NBA game and she and Brooke were going to cheer him on. Except for the fact that they were supposed to leave ten minutes ago. "Brooke!"

Brooke appeared wearing a black stunning, but casual, dress. She looked good, but too good for a basketball game.

"Brooke, what is that? You can't go to a basketball game wearing that." Kimberly stated.

Brooke clearly answered. "I can't go."

"Why?"

"I got to finish this line. The store will be opening soon and I really got to finish it."

"Brooke, that can wait."

Brooke interrupted. "No, Kimberly, it can't. Sometimes work has to come first."

"I know, but it still sucks." She said defeated.

"I know. Now go. Nathan wants you there."

"He wants us to be there." She said.

Brooke looked at her and gave a sigh. "But mostly you. Why don't you ask Tyler?"

"I already did." Kimberly said happily as she watched Brooke's expression change and figure she better explain herself. "I sneaked a peek into your room while you were getting ready and saw that outfit. I knew you weren't going in that and I put two and two together. Tyler will be here in a few minutes."

Just then a knock came at the door. Kimberly reached out and opened it and was instantly given a kiss on the cheek by her boyfriend. "Hi, boyfriend." She said giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." He said looking down at her.

"Hi." Brooke said making her presence. "Hi, Brooke." Tyler said tearing away from Kimberly.

"Kimberly, we better get going or else we'll be late."

"OK. Bye, Brooke. I won't be late getting home. Have fun doing work." Kimberly said grabbing her coat.

"Have fun." Brooke yelled giving off a small laugh before crashing onto the couch.

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_  
You make me feel like I am young again _

_  
Whenever I'm alone with you _

_  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

"You're a dork, you know that?" Tyler said as he drove down the highway. Kimberly had begun to bust into song as _Love Song _came on the radio. He laughed as she was apparently toned deaf.

"You know you wish you had my pipes." She said jokingly.

"No, actually, I don't." They chuckled and Kimberly moved closer to him in the seat. "How much longer?" She asked.

"Ten, fifteen minutes." He answered pulling onto an exit.

"So this is like our first date?"

"What are you talking about? We've been out before."

"Yeah, but they've all been ruined. Our first date it rained all night. Second date we went to Karen's Café because the restaurant lost out reservation. Third date, you got grounded. Forth date…"

"You got grounded." He finished.

"Fifth date…" She continued ignoring him. "… You lost the concert tickets. Which I'm still mad at you about. Those were fifth row Nada Surf tickets."

"OK, OK I get it. But you got to admit, our first date was not that bad."

"I guess not." She said snuggling into him more.

"_OK, how about this one?" A frantic Kimberly asked Brooke as she appeared in her fifth outfit of the night. This one was casual, just like the other four, as she wore jeans, flats, and a V-neck shirt. Of course to top it off wearing a Brooke Davis original jacket._

"_You look great. That outfit is great. Just like the other four." Brooke said sitting on the bed._

"_Are you lying because you're annoyed or because I look awful?"_

"_I'm telling the truth because you look great and Tyler will be here in ten minutes. Now you need to relax." Brooke said standing up and grabbing her arms for support._

"_I can't. This is so weird. It's just…" She trailed off._

"_It's just, what?"_

"_I've never had a first date."_

"_What!?! You've never been on a date?"_

"_Well I haven't exactly had time between being thrown into foster homes and running away." She said getting annoyed._

"_Sorry." Brooke whispered._

"_It's OK." She said running her fingers through her hair. A car horn went off from the driveway making Kimberly become even more nervous. "Too lazy to come to the door?" Brooke asked giving a smug look._

"_I guess he doesn't want the mom talk." She chuckled. "I got to go."_

"_Hey, everything will be OK." Brooke said stopping her. "It's just like you guys are friends except you kiss."_

"_Thanks, Brooke." She said slowly not sure if that was good advice or not. She walked out the door not looking back._

_They went to the Rivercourt, which made Kimberly a little disappointed. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked turning to him._

"_A few reasons. I wanted you all to myself. I didn't want people looking at my girl. And because it's not too cold out, but cold enough for you to cuddle up next to me." He said giving her a smirk._

"_You forgot to mention that you're a cheap date."_

"_That too." He said walking her over to the bench and sitting her down before taking a seat next to her. "So what's in that basket of yours?" She asked looking over to the picnic basket sitting on the table._

_He simply answered. "Junk food." _

"_My favorite." She watched as he took out bags of chips and cookies before taking out different candy bars and cans of soft drinks. "I knew you'd like it." He said before they tore open the bags._

_They ate for a few minutes before they couldn't take it anymore and began making out. Tyler not daring to pull so Kimberly stopped him and looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked sensing something._

"_No, nothing. It's just this is all new for me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This is my first." She admitted once again._

"_First what?"_

"_First date." She stated nervously. Tyler looked into her eyes and saw the innocence in them. He loved that about her. He then smiled at her. "Mine too."_

"_What are talking about? What about…"_

"_This is the only that's ever mattered. You matter to me, Kimberly. And I'm an idiot because I just now realized that." Kimberly thought about the words he spoke and smiled over to him. "Come here." She said leaning into him and planting another kiss on him before they started making out again. They were each so wrapped up with each other, that neither one noticed the raindrops beginning to fall._

_It became more and more until the rain was loud as it hit the concrete of the court. They broke apart, taking in the sight around them and laughing until Kimberly got up and ran to the car. Tyler followed behind leaving the snacks on the table. He entered the car and him and Kimberly busted out laughing._

"_Let's go back to my place and watch a movie." Tyler said starting the car. Kimberly pouted as she glanced over to the now wet table. "What's wrong?" He asked._

"_I really wanted those cookies." She pouted which quickly turned into the laugh he was falling in love with._

"We're here." Tyler announced as he pulled into an empty parking space.

"Yay!" Kimberly squealed jumping out of the car.

"You really need to quit hanging out with Brooke so much." He said grabbing her hand thinking about how much the two were alike.

_However far away I will always love you _

_  
However long I stay I will always love you_

After countless money spending on snacks and drinks, Kimberly and Tyler finally made to their way to their seats just before the game started. They were seated right next to Haley and Jamie, each dressed in a Charlotte Bobcats item. "Hey guys. I didn't think you'd make it." Haley said her face glowing in excitement.

"You're kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kimberly said taking her seat between Tyler and Jamie.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She had to work. Said she needed to finish the new line before the store opens, so Tyler came instead."

"Hi, Mrs. Scott." Tyler said a little freaked that he was at a basketball game with his teacher.

"Hi, Tyler." Haley said giving him a smile noticing his tensed state. "Why don't you calm down? Being at a basketball game with your teacher isn't that big of deal."

"Says the teacher." He said giving off a small laugh.

"What about me? No one says hi to me." Jamie pouted.

"Hi, Jamie." They both said in unison.

The lights dimmed and everyone began to cheer as multicolored lights went off, circling the gym. An announcer came over the speakers asking everyone 'ARE YOU READY!?!?!' Everyone cheered and jumped up and down, including Haley, Jamie, and Kimberly while Tyler sat back and clapped laughing at the three.

As he began to announce the team members, Haley scanned the benches for Nathan's raven hair; and when she found him he was looking right back at her. She blew him a kiss and mouthed 'I love you' which he copied. The announcer called his name and Nathan ran out onto the court. He found his wife and son again, along with Kimberly and who suspected to be Tyler, and smiled; realizing that this was his dream come true. Being on this court, wearing this jersey, as his family watched him play the game he loved most in this world.

The tip off came and went and everyone cheered as the Bobcats dunked and knocked down threes on the Portland Trailblazers. Nathan sat on the bench most of the first half, but he didn't care. Just being in the same stadium and sitting next to professional athletes knowing that he was now one of them was good enough for him.

It was now half time as the buzzer went off declaring it and everyone departed from their seats to find food or a restroom. The four stayed seated as Tyler and Jamie (who had made his way between the two love birds during the beginning of the second quarter) pointed at the embarrassing people on the jumbo television. Haley watched and laughed along with them.

Kimberly left to go to the restroom, but ended up calling Brooke instead.

_Whatever words I say I will always love you _

_  
I will always love you_

"Really? Bench warmer? Now that's not the Nathan Scott I know." Brooke chirped into the phone. She had been in her store for about an hour now staring at blank papers until she got a call from Kimberly.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully he'll at least get to step foot on the court tonight." Kimberly responded. "You're not really missing much but I still wish you could have been here."

"Oh you now you love being there with Tyler."

"Yeah I do. But are you sure you don't want me to come home and help you out? I am a big part of that."

"You are." Brooke agreed. "But you're a kid. So have fun and bring me back a t-shirt."

Kimberly chuckled. "OK."

"What time will you be home?" She asked in her mom voice which Kimberly found funny every time she did it.

"I don't know. It's a long drive, so midnight maybe."

"No later." Brooke sternly stated.

"No later." Kimberly echoed. "I'll see you at home." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Now Brooke was alone again in her still empty store. She had made a few dresses and tops here and there, but still not enough to fill a store. It was a good thing she skipped the game because she really needed to get to work.

Brooke walked back over to the counter, her back facing the door, and started scribbling on a few papers. The door opened and the bell above it alerted someone was here.

"Sorry, we're closed." Said Brooke, not bothering to turn around.

"Well I hope so because there's nothing on the racks to buy. Now that's not very good business." A man said from behind with a smirk on his face, which Brooke could sense. She looked up from her work, but didn't turn around, for she already knew who it was.

"Julian Baker."

"Brooke Davis." He said walking towards her and embracing her in a hug. "It's been a long time."

"It has. Why are you here?" She asked breaking away from him. "Are you turning Lucas' book into a movie? Oh my God that would be so cool. I wonder who would play me…" She squealed.

"Calm down. I'm not turning Lucas' book into a movie. I'm actually here to see you."

"Oh." She said, her squealing too a stop. The two had known each other for years now. They were a lot alike. Julian was a big shot movie producer working for a man he hated – his father. Brooke was big time fashion designer working for a woman she hated – her mother. Coincidentally, Julian was one of Peyton's old boyfriends. The rebound as you would call him. He and Brooke met in L.A. after she flew out to see Peyton; and Julian just so happened to be there.

Over the years Julian and Peyton broke up but still stayed close whenever he needed help with music on a new movie. And every time Julian had a new project he always came to Brooke for wardrobe, which she happily applied.

"New movie in the makes. Could use Brooke Davis' attire." He said hopeful.

"Julian, you know I've always been happy to help with your movies. But I have to say no to this one. In case you haven't noticed I can't even fill this store with clothes."

Julian nodded in agreement. "Yeah I heard about you and your mom and I'm proud of you for it. I never liked her. Giving up a whole company – that's so like you, Brooke."

"What do you mean?"

"You would give up everything in your life for the satisfaction of other people. That's what you do, Brooke, you sacrifice. Sometimes I wish I had your courage to break away from my father like you did with your mom."

"Thanks." She whispered. "But I'm still not helping with the movie. So quit buttering me up."

He chuckled. "OK. I'll see you around Brooke Davis."

"Hey, I never asked what your movie was about."

He turned back looking into those hazel eyes and he smiled, realizing that he might be falling in love with this girl. "Boy meets girl. Boy falls for girl, but boy is dating someone else. Boy breaks things off with girlfriend to go after the other girl. Typical love story."

"What happens in the end?" She asked completely aware as to who he's talking about.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He said before turning back to the door and Brooke back to her work. "I'm going to be in town for a few days. You know, filming locations and all. I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee or a bite to eat."

"OK." She said with an earnest smile. Suddenly butterflies took over stomach and her smile grew larger. She had always liked Julian; and she knew deep down inside that him and Peyton would never last. And when the two broke it off she felt guilty because she was happy they did. Not because Peyton and Lucas could get back together now, but because Julian was a free man to date whomever, whenever. The two had feelings for each other, but they were both an adult version of Tyler and Kimberly, they were each afraid to tell each other about the feelings they held for one another. Now was their chance and it was up to them to take it.

"OK." He echoed, a smile from ear to ear appearing on his face.

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_  
You make me feel like I am free again_

Michael Jordan, the greatest man to ever step foot on a basketball court, scored sixteen points in his first professional game. Nathan Scott topped him with seventeen. He played half the third quarter and the whole time during the forth. He was as nervous as could be, but didn't let his opponent see that. The Bobcats ended up winning the game 85-73.

The stadium was now empty except for Haley, Jamie, Kimberly, and Tyler who were all waiting for Nathan to come out from the locker room. They were on the court, Jamie playing a game against himself as Haley watched.

"That was fun." Kimberly said wrapping her arms around Tyler's shoulders. He laid his hands on her hips as she moved closer and closer into his chest.

"Yeah it was." He whispered into her ear. "I almost didn't want it to end."

"But we got to go home." Kimberly groaned ruining the mode.

"I just want to stay here with you." He leaned down placing his forehead on top of hers. This was it. He was going to tell her right here. But all the negative thoughts ran through his mind and he wondered if this was the right thing to do. Would she run? Would she break things off? Was it too early to say this? Would she agree with him? He didn't know, but he hoped for the best. "Kimberly, I…"

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled running to his father who had appear from the locker rooms.

"Hey buddy." Nathan greeted picking up his son. "Hi honey." He said giving his wife a kiss.

Haley grinned. "You were amazing out there."

"Yeah, daddy you were great! But you should have played more."

"Maybe next time buddy. Hey, how about you go over there and play awhile? I'll be over in a minute." He said gently setting him down and watching his son take off. "Thank you, Haley James."

"For what?"

"For just being who you are and loving me when I didn't deserve it." He admitted.

"I will love you forever, Nathan Scott, and nothing will ever change that. And by the way, it's Scott, Haley James Scott." She said stepping on the tips of her toes and planting a kiss on his lips. It would have turned into make out but was interrupted. They broke apart when someone from behind cleared their throat. Turning around, there stood Kimberly and Tyler.

"Children in the room." Kimberly stated. "Please, let's keep the make out to a minimum.

The two adults chuckled and Nathan said. "Yeah, like you guys weren't about to start before I walked out here." Kimberly ignored him and walked over to give a hug. "That was awesome." She said.

"Thanks." Haley glanced over to check on Jamie and saw that he was up to no good. Deciding now was the best time to be a mom she excused herself and went to get on to Jamie.

"I was expecting to see Brooke here. What happened to her?" Nathan finally asked after seeing Tyler and no Brooke.

"She had to work, so I invited Tyler."

Nathan nodded. "Cool. It's good to see you again, Tyler."

"You too."

"Kimberly, come play with me!" Jamie called out holding a ball.

She chuckled. "I better go school the kid." She said before running off.

"Good." Nathan said looking over to Tyler. "Now this gives us time to have a talk." He watched as Tyler's face fell and took his shoulder leading him over to the sidelines.

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_  
You make me feel like I am clean again_

"Jimmy-Jam, pass me the ball." Kimberly shouted from the side of the court. He did and she shot a three, it went in beautifully. Jamie and Haley cheered as she made her way back over to them.

"Jamie, how about you go see if you can do that?" Kimberly suggested.

"I can't shoot that far."

She chuckled. "OK, then, go see how far you can shoot." She handed him the ball and he ran off to where Kimberly was previously standing. "I love that kid." She said turning back to Haley.

"Yeah he is something." Haley said, her face softening.

"What's up, Haley?" Kimberly asked noticing her sudden change in expression. "You got that I'm-thinking-too-much-about-a-certain-thing face on."

"How do you know me so well?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I read people. It's what I do." She said nonchalantly. "So what's up?"

"I was just noticing you and Tyler over there a few minutes ago." She said pointing her finger over to half court.

"So?"

"Don't you think you guys are moving a little fast?" She asked.

"No. It's been a month since we started dating."

"I know, but Kimberly, given your situation…"

She interrupted. "My situation?"

"Your past. Your present."

Kimberly couldn't help but chuckle. Haley had a point. But she wasn't going to let her past get in the way of her life now. For most of her life the things that she has had happen to her and have seen have haunted her. And for now on she didn't want that to trouble her…not anymore.

"Haley, I love you for caring, but I'm not worried about my past. As for my present, I'm just here, and Tyler's here, and Brooke's here, and the people I care about are here; and I guess that's all that matters."

"You guess?"

"I don't know how to explain it. But for once in my life I am not letting my past get in the way of me living my life."

Haley nodded in understanding. "You know I just want what's best for you."

"I know, Haley. Calm down, we're taking things slow. It's not like we're in love."

_However far away I will always love you _

_  
However long I stay I will always love you_

On the other side of the court, Nathan and Tyler watched from afar as Jamie and Kimberly played a game of one on one.

"So did you have fun?" Nathan asked looking towards the teenager who was only a few inches shorter than himself.

"Yeah I did. Did you?"

"Third best day of my life." He said still looking towards his son.

Tyler looks over with a confused expression. "Third? What topped it?"

"The day I married Haley was the second and then the day I graduated high school was the first." Nathan said still watching his son. Tyler nodded.

"You'd think marrying your wife would be better than graduating high school."

"Yeah but the day I graduated high school was also the day Jamie was born. So it was pretty cool."

Tyler nodded. "I see. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kimberly." He simply answered.

"I guess this is where you give me the concerned parent talk."

"No, this is where I give you some smart advice. If you hurt her…"

"I know, I know, you'll hurt me." He chimed in.

Nathan scoffed. "No. I'll kill you. And then I'll bring you back to life so Brooke can kill you." He warned. "Kimberly is one very much loved teenager. She may not know it, but she is. And breaking her heart would be the dumbest mistake you ever made."

"I know that. Believe me, I know. I see the people that love her and care for her and I walk among those people. I would never hurt her, because I know that Kimberly herself would kill me before you even had the chance."

Nathan looked at the kid and his eyes softened. The way this kid spoke about Kimberly; he knew she was in good hands. "OK then. So what's the deal between you two? You guys dating? Friends with benefits?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." He answered proudly.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." He repeated. "Well then, what I said early really does apply now."

"And what I said early, I truly did mean."

"I know. You really like her, don't you?"

"I don't just like her. I'm in love with her."

_Whatever words I say I will always love you _

_  
I will always love you_


	17. To Hell with Good Intentions

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**I stole the opening quote from season 2 episode 6 when Keith was supposed to get married.**

**Song by Mclusky.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: To Hell With Good Intentions**

"Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration, of the chance for two will always be stronger than one. Like a team, braced against the tempests of the world. And love...will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality…only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. Promises made long ago - in the sacred space of our hearts."

_My love is bigger than your love_

_  
We take more drugs than a touring funk band_

_  
Sing it_

_  
My love is bigger than your love_

"Guess who." Tyler said covering Kimberly's eyes as she stood at her locker.

"Um…Brad Pitt?" She joked.

"Very funny." He said removing his hands. "How's my girlfriend today?"

She flashed a smile and took his hand into hers. "I love it when you call me that."

"I love saying it. So how are you today?"

"I'll be good until seven o'clock tonight."

He sighed. "I don't understand why you're dreading the opening of this store. You and Brooke worked so hard on it." After weeks of work, Brooke had finally finished the store. Everything was in place and the only thing left to do was to have a party to celebrate the opening.

"We did work hard on it, and I'm happy that it's finally done. But for tonight I have to wear a dress." She groaned.

Tyler gave a wide smile and laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Now I'm definitely coming if it means I get to see you in a dress."

"I have to, Brooke says so." She always hated wearing dresses. Even as a kid when her mom made her dress up for church. She was just fine wearing jeans and a t-shirt. But Brooke said she had to be there, and the only way she could be at the party is if she wore a dress.

"I still don't believe you. I think you'll show up in jeans, converse, and a Dashboard Confessional shirt."

"I'm sure Brooke would love that. Besides, you have to dress up too. Remember, jacket, tie, and dress pants or else Brooke will throw you out."

"Already got it covered." He said stopping outside her classroom. "I'll see you after class?"

"Definitely."

_My band is better than your band_

_  
We've got more songs than a song convention_

_  
Sing it_

_  
My love is bigger than your love_

_  
Sing it_

It was the place to be, Brooke's store, which she ironically name BK Inc. Most of the town was there. That was the thing about Brooke's store – it attracted almost everyone. With the help of Peyton and Kimberly, Brooke got the rocker perspective. Coming from Haley was the casual side of clothes; and from herself came the girly side. She even started a men's line for Lucas and Nathan; and even a baby line, for Sawyer, called Baby Brooke.

She stood at the center of her store, watching as everyone around her mingled, and thought back to her time in New York. The place where she was miserable, living with her mother and doing something that wasn't fun anymore like it used to be. Moving back to Tree Hill was one of the smartest choices she had ever made. She had her friends back, a daughter, someone that might love her and that she might love, and a company all her own. Things were going great and as she watched the people she loved the most talk amongst themselves all she could do was smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." Brooke said to Kimberly, observing her outfit. "You look great." She commented, her eyes stuck on the strapless light blue dress. It cut off at the knees, displaying her long legs, making them look endless. Her makeup was fair, with her hair pulled back into a stylish bun, leaving her bangs to hang loose as they shaped her face.

"Thanks. I know the designer." Kimberly winked. Brooke had made the dress specially for her for this night. Too bad she was never going to wear it again. "I still can't believe you hate dresses. You look amazing in them." Brooke said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, no." Kimberly said noticing that same gleam. "This was a one time thing, Brooke. I am not doing this again."

"We'll see. Where's Tyler?" She asked seeing that her newfound boyfriend wasn't attached to her hip like usual.

"He's running late. Speaking of guys, where's this Jesse guy you haven't shut up about?"

"Julian." She corrected. "And he's not coming. It's only been three weeks since he came into town and we're taking things slow."

Not believing her Kimberly asked. "He doesn't know about me, does he?"

"No." She said defeated.

"Brooke, don't you think that kind of information is important to mention on the first date? You got to tell him."

"I know and I will."

"Well, here's your chance." Kimberly said pointing in the direction of a man she suspected to be Julian. "I'll leave you two alone." She said before walking off.

After she left Brooke heard a voice from behind. "Well hello there." Julian said examining each part of her dress that fitted her in all the right ways, as his mind ran wild. Brooke turned, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Julian, what are you doing here?"

"Come on Brooke, this is a big day in your life. Did you really think I'd miss this?"

"Well I didn't expect you to show up either." She said. He laughed and reached out to stroke her arm. "Brooke, I just want to be with you. I want to be standing right beside in those important moments in your life."

She felt the anger and annoyance disappear as she let his words sink in. "Do you really mean that?" She asked. She knew she had to tell him and now was as good of time as any.

"Yeah I do."

"Then I need to tell you something." Julian nodded seeing her sudden seriousness. She paused contemplating on how tell him exactly. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it. Would he run? Would he be angry? Would he understand? "I have a foster daughter."

His face fell and his eyes went into a squint, almost like he didn't understand what she had just told him, but he heard loud and clear. And he was speechless. Brooke. His Brooke…was a mom. Not a real mom – but a foster mom. Three weeks they had been seeing each other and he's just now finding out about this. At first he was angry about the information she had kept from him and then he felt proud. Proud because this is exactly something Brooke would do.

"You have a foster daughter." He repeated still stunned. "You have a foster daughter." He said more slower.

"Yeah." Her raspy voice informed. "I do."

"You have a foster daughter." He said once again still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Can you please say something else?"

"You're a mom."

"Not exactly what I was thinking." She muttered. "Julian, can you tell me how you feel about this?"

"How do you want me to feel, Brooke?" It was a question that in Brooke's mind, was supposed to come out angry. But she was surprised when it didn't. It came out sincere and caring. And a look of confusion fell over her face, but she knew everything was OK when she saw that smile. "What's her name?"

"Kimberly." She simply answered. "Are you really OK with this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged. "It's who you are, Brooke. You're caring, and kind, and loving towards everyone. It's just who you are."

Brooke flashed a smile to him and walked forward, wrapping her arms around him. "Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because that's just who I am." He answered. "So about Kimberly, can I meet the little girl?"

"Julian, I don…"

"Brooke." He stopped her. "Please. Can I meet her sometime?"

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. "She's over there." Brooke said pointing over to where Kimberly was standing laughing with Peyton.

"That's her? That's not a little girl." He said stunned. He looked at the girl and he saw how young she was and he was pretty sure he could get arrested for just looking at her. He expected a six year old with pigtails in her hair. But that was no girl with pigtails; that was a girl with blonde hair wearing a dress that was way too inappropriate for her to be wearing.

"She's sixteen." Brooke assured.

"Can I?" He asked wanting to go talk to her.

"Go for it." She said giving him a slight push.

_My dad is bigger than your dad_

_  
He's got eight cars and a house in Ireland_

_  
Sing it_

_  
My love is bigger than your love_

_  
Sing it_

Kimberly had walked off giving Brooke and who she suspected to Julian some alone time. She soon found Peyton and the two began to talk and joke around as she waited for the arrival of Tyler, only peeking a glance towards Brooke here and there. Their laughter came to an end when Kimberly felt the presence of another human being behind her. She turned around, expecting to see Tyler, and found Julian standing before her.

"You're Kimberly." He stated shooting a look to Peyton telling her to go away, which she did.

"So you're Julian."

"It's nice to meet you." She returned with a smile. "Listen," She started. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. Are you going to hurt Brooke?"

He shot her a look, a little taken back by the question. "I don't plan on it." He said letting out a small laugh.

She chuckled. "Now that's the wrong answer. If you say 'I don't plan on hurting her' then you're going to hurt her. Now I'm going to ask again: are you going to hurt her?"

"No."

"OK. Because she cares about you, Julian. She really does."

"I care about her. And I want to get to know you. I want to be apart of you and Brooke's life. If that's OK with you."

She smiled. This guy wasn't as bad as she thought he was. He seemed pretty cool. "I think we can give it a try."

"OK." He said with a smirk across his face. "I…"

"Hey, Kimberly." Tyler said interrupting, as he fixed his tie. "Sorry, I'm…" He stopped, taking in her outfit, his mouth hanging wide open. "…late." Finishing his sentence. He wandered over every shape and form the dress had given her body. He stopped at her legs and noticed how long they were. He had to fight the urge to not reach out and rub his hand along the smoothness of them. "Wow, you look…"

"Hey buddy, how about you back off?" Julian interfered feeling protective of the girl.

"Julian, it's OK. This is my boyfriend, Tyler." She assured him as she walked over and slipped her arm around his waist.

"Your boyfriend? Sorry, I, I didn't know. I'll just leave you two alone." He said before awkwardly walking away. Tyler turned his attention back to Kimberly. "Who was that?"

"Brooke's boyfriend."

He nodded. "As I was saying: you look beautiful." He said directing his eyes back to her dress.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said straightening his tie.

"I didn't think you were actually going to wear that."

"I told you." Kimberly said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, you did. You look…"

"Beautiful. You already said that." She interrupted.

"It's true."

_When we gonna torch the restaurant?_

_  
Sing it_

_  
When we gonna pay the guide dog?_

_  
Sing it_

_One Hour Later_

"Excuse me everyone!" Brooke called out as she stood in front of the counter. Everyone stopped their conversations and crowded around her with their full attention. Brooke smiled. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and buying the clothes and helping to support this newfound company. But mostly I want to thank my friends. Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and everyone else. Thank you for helping me with this company and with the designs. But mostly for giving me a reason to come home. When I was living in New York I felt empty and I lost myself for awhile. And one night I thought back to the last time I was truly happy…and it was here, with the people I consider my family. So I came home, where I belong, where I will always belong. Because this is where I'm truly happy, here with my friends. Thank you guys."

Everyone clapped and smiled as Brooke watched. Peyton and Lucas shot her a knowing glance, while Haley walked up and wrapped her arms around her. It soon fell silent again as everyone waited for Brooke to continue. "There's one last person that I haven't thanked yet. I guess you could say she's the reason I started this company again. When I came back to Tree Hill I never expected someone like her to come into my life; but now I'm grateful that she did." Brooke stopped and searched for Kimberly. Their eyes locked and each shared a look only the two of them could explain. "Kimberly. Sometimes you can be a bit of a handful. Whether it's drawing on the walls like a three year old or playing your music loud at two in the morning or eating with your mouth open. You're definitely not the typical teenager. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Tears fled to her eyes and she tried her hardest to contain them, but she couldn't. She spoke between her sobs. "Thank you, Kimberly. For everything."

Clapping overcame the room again as tears fell down both faces of Brooke and Kimberly. They walked over to one another, meeting half way, and embracing each other in a hug. Julian and Tyler stood behind each of them not sure of what to do. Finally the two women let go of the other and laughed at how easily they were crying.

Soon everything was back to the way it used to be, everybody talking and buying clothes and what not. Kimberly went back to Tyler's arms and the two stood there soaking in each other's presence. He looked down at her placing his forehead atop of hers. She was really something.

He was ready to tell her right there how he truly felt about her. But this wasn't the place. He needed to take her somewhere that was special to the two of them. "Can I take you somewhere?" He asked not breaking contact.

"Brooke would kill me if I left." She whispered causing him to smile. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He bargained.

"It's cold outside." She pouted.

"Here." He said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her small frame. Disappointment slightly fell across his face as he could no longer see the amazing features the dress brought to her. She turned and walked out the door with him behind only glancing behind to see if anyone had seen them.

Brooke walked across the floor, on her way to talk to Kimberly, when she stopped upon seeing her foster daughter and Tyler leaving the store. She didn't second guess where they were going because they always somehow found their way at the Rivercourt.

"You know you got to tell her sometime, Brooke." Peyton said watching from behind. Brooke turned and gave a fake smile, which Peyton caught. They both knew what she was talking about.

"There's always tomorrow." She said before walking away.

_My love is bigger than your love_

_  
We take more drugs than a touring funk band_

_  
Sing it_

"We are at the Rivercourt." Kimberly stated as she walked the familiar concrete.

"We are." Tyler agreed from behind.

"You really are a cheap date, aren't you? Why are we here.?" She said turning into his arms. He let out a laugh not knowing why he did.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect." He said looking up into the starless night sky, as the full moon lit up the river.

"For what?" She asked confused.

He ignored her question and looked down into those eyes. "This place is pretty special to us, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were standing right here when we first kissed." He said pointing down to the pavement. "We had our first date here. Our first argument."

"You gave me my birthday present here." Kimberly added and Tyler nodded. "First time you finally kicked my butt in basketball." She said smiling trying to make a joke.

"First time I told you I love you."

Kimberly looked and her face fell on his. Did he just say what she thought? "What?"

"I love you, Kimberly." He spoke softly. A lump in her throat entered and she was speechless to just stand there and stare contently at him. He continued when she didn't respond. "I, I love you. The way you write little notes in the margins of your books. How whenever you text you turn into the grammar police. The way your head twitches sometimes. I love the way you crinkle your nose at the most random times. I love it all. I love you."

"Tyler…"

"I want everything with you, Kimberly. And I know that we've only known each other for a few months; but you can't help when or who you fall in love with." He interrupted.

"I…"

"Kimberly, you don't have to say it back. It's just the way I feel and I want you to know…"

"Tyler, shut up!" She interrupted. His face was stunned by the outburst and she couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up. Because if you don't then I won't be able to tell you that I love you too."

"You mean that?" He asked in disbelief. She smiled and nodded, not having enough time before Tyler swooped down and caught her lips with his. She stepped back, surprised by the action, only causing him to step forward not wanting to be even an inch away from her. His hand fell on the small of her back as the other cupped her cheek, each of them not daring to depart from one another.

It seemed too soon for them to be in love with each other. But they couldn't help it. He loved her imperfections and she did him. It was strange for her – being in love. It was new to her and a bit scary. She always had to be honest with him because he deserved it and he had to make sure she was always happy because she deserved it. They felt like they really needed each other and they were happy to oblige.

It got more and more intense as she opened her mouth inviting his tongue to slip in, which he did. He pulled away from her lips and started sending kisses up and down her neck and along her jaw. She let out a moan and he smiled knowing that he had found her spot. Tyler quickly proceeded back to her lips, not wanting to miss out on that strawberry lip gloss she had on, as his hands steadied her head, making sure she couldn't get free. They both knew what the other wanted and they were each ready to do it right there.

Soon air was needed, and each broke apart, completely out of breath. They each smiled ready to get back to kissing, and maybe more. "OK," Kimberly started, "as much as I love you…"

"I love hearing you say that." He smiled.

She continued. "As much as I love you right now – I really don't want our first time to be here on the Rivercourt."

"Why not? Wouldn't be the only first we had here." He smiled, determined to get her into the idea. Trying to distract her, he gave another kiss, and she swears her legs almost melted. But she knew if she would give in they weren't going to go anywhere.

She broke apart, leaving a disappointed look on his face. "Come on. I got a place we can go." She took his hand, not daring to take his eyes off her, and led him into the direction of her bedroom.

_My love is bigger than your love_

_  
Sing it_

_  
My love is bigger than your love_

_  
Sing it_

The party was long over and everyone had gone home. Brooke sat on the couch obviously tired and ready to go home, but couldn't bring herself to get up. Peyton walked over and sat down beside her, wrapping Brooke into her arms. The two looked up and saw Lucas and Julian laughing and joking around and they each smiled.

Peyton turned towards her friend. "You did good B. Davis. You'll be OK."

"You think?"

"I know." She assured.

"Thanks P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled saying her old nickname.

"P. Scott." Peyton corrected.

"Sorry. Old habit."

"I'll see you later." Peyton said giving her one last hug and getting up to grab hands with her husband. Julian soon filled Peyton's spot on the couch and watched the newlyweds go. "Tonight was fun." Julian said stroking her hand.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I could be here."

"Me too." She said looking into his brown eyes and felt the comfort that they brought.

"So what now?" He asked just wanting her to stay right here with him.

She stood up and began to clean up. "Well first, I'm going to clean up a bit. Then go back to my house and hopefully my foster kid will be there. Then maybe watch a movie, shower, drown myself in ice cream. And then I'll fall into a deep slumber to dream about, oh I don't know, Orland Bloom?" She joked.

He stood up and walked closer towards her, not thinking about the words that left his mouth. "God, I love you." He stopped dead in his tracks, as did she, and they each faced each other with the awkward silence. "Well," He said raising his arms. "There it is." He had to admit, he was a little relived that was off his chest now. He did love Brooke, he really did. It took him only three weeks to realize something that he had known for three years. That he was madly in love with Brooke Davis.

"Julian…"

"I know what you're going to say. That it's too soon. That we should take things slow. But I can't be slow with you because my heart races when I see that smile or hear that laugh. Brooke, this is just the way I feel. I don't care about the amount of time we've been dating. What I care about is the amount of time I've loved you." He stopped and grabbed her arms making sure he still had her attention. "And I've loved you ever since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Brooke didn't know what to say. Was she in love with Julian? Did her heart stop every time she saw him? Did her eyes grow darker when he left a room and then brighten up when he came back? Did a feeling in the pit of her stomach tell her that this was all supposed to be? The answer to all of them was yes. Yes, her heart stopped when she saw him. Yes, her eyes did change color on upon seeing him. Yes, the feeling in her stomach was correct. But it was up to her to listen to that feeling and follow her heart.

"I love you, Brooke Davis."

But it's been three weeks. Three weeks since he walked back into her life only because of some movie he was filming in town. What happened after the movie ended? Would it be the end of them? Would he leave? Three weeks. They had been dating for three weeks and he had just announced his love for her. What do you say to that?

"I love you too." She said a smile creeping onto her face. He smiled too as he closed the gap between them. Wrapping his arms around her, Julian was about to kiss the girl. His girl. But you can't always get what you want. "But I have to go." Brooke broke in backing away an inch.

Confusion fell over. "What?"

"It's getting late, I have to go home." She exclaimed seeing the bitterness on his face.

Defeated, Julian asked. "Can I at least give you a ride home?"

"Sure." She said grabbing her coat and turning off the lights before taking his hand and locking up the store.

"So where is Kimberly?" Julian asked.

_When we gonna torch the restaurant?_

_  
Sing it_

_  
When we gonna get excited?_

_  
Sing it_

They barged into Kimberly's bedroom intensely kissing one another. Not wasting any time, Tyler discarded his shirt and fell back onto the bed. Neither one didn't say a word, each not wanting to ruin the mood.

Tyler lay on his back as Kimberly fell on top of him. Her heels clacked onto the floor after she managed out of them. She broke away from his lips and reached for his belt, trying desperately to undo it. Finally with the assistance of Tyler, it came unhooked and thrown onto the floor.

She pulled herself off the bed and began to slide his pants off his legs. Tyler leaned forward, not wanting to be an inch away from her, and began kissing her. Soon he was left in his boxers and now it was his turn to undress her. He removed his hand from the small of her back and quickly found the zipper. He unzipped it and soon enough there they were, each only wearing only one more item of clothing. Neither one cared as they each fell back onto the bed and began to kiss more firmly.

Somehow, her panties were removed and so were his boxers and they couldn't explain which one did it. But they were gone. And somehow Kimberly had found herself lying on the bed with Tyler on top of her; when no less than five minutes ago it was the opposite way around. But they didn't care. They were just there. Each one in the moment.

They were still each kissing one another and they wouldn't dare have it any other way. Tyler went to kiss her neck and found her spot again causing Kimberly to let out a small moan. He smiled between kisses knowing that he found her spot again.

"Kimberly." Tyler began to groan. She just ignored him, too caught up in kissing his own neck. "Kimberly…" He repeated. "I love you, baby girl." He moaned not noticing her whispering.

"No. Please stop." She whispered in pleadingly, too caught up in her mind.

"_I love you, baby girl, you know that right?" _That's what her father used to ask her.

Suddenly his face popped into her mind. _"Kimberly…" _Her father walking into her room late at night. She laid there as Tyler continued to kiss her. His face and the words he spoke ran through her mind. She tried to ignore it and continue on. But she couldn't, she couldn't rid his face through her brain. She had to stop. She couldn't do this.

"Kimberly…" He moaned again.

"Tyler!" She said practically throwing him off her. It came as a surprised to him. He didn't know what he did wrong or what was happening. Kimberly leaned forward wrapping the blanket around her and bringing her knees up to her chest. "I can't do this." She admitted.

Thinking it was his fault, Tyler said. "Kimberly, I'm sorry. Whatever I did I, I'm sorry."

"No, Tyler, it's nothing you did. Trust me."

"Then what is it?" He asked worriedly. He hated seeing her so vulnerable and weak. Usually she was so strong.

"I just…I can't do this."

He sighed. "I don't get it. Are, are you saving yourself? Because if you are, that's OK with me. I respect that."

"No, it's not that. My virginity went flying out the window a long time ago." She said trying to make a joke. But it wasn't funny to either of them.

"OK, then what is it? Bad experience?" He asked needing to know the problem. He needed to know what he could do to help her. "You could say that." She said not looking over to him. He rubbed his hand up and down her bare back wanting to comfort her.

"Kimberly, I need you to talk to me. Please." He pleaded. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't get his face out of mind." She confessed holding onto to her ring, the one thing that hadn't been discarded between their unclothing period.

"Who's?"

"My father's." She said staring off into space. Suddenly Tyler knew exactly what she was talking about, but he felt the need to ask anyway.

"Kimberly, were you…?" He couldn't and wouldn't dare finish that sentence. He couldn't say that word because then it would mean that it was true. And he couldn't stand to think about Kimberly, his Kimberly, going through that.

"Yeah." She answered in a whisper. He tried to compose his anger for her. All he really wanted to do was get up and kill the son of a bitch that did it to her. Her father. Her own flesh and blood. How could someone do that to his own little girl? But he had to stay calm and find someway to make her feel somewhat better. He felt sorry for her, truly sorry. "Please don't say that you're sorry." Kimberly said as if reading his mind.

"But I am."

"I know, I know you are."

She looked over at him, not a trace of a smile in sight. "When did he do it?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He didn't want her to relive that memory, especially that memory.

"The first time was when I was eight." She simply answered. "And then every night after that for a year and a half." She said taking her eyes off him, not wanting to see his reaction.

"That son of a…" Tyler mumbled looking away. "Does Brooke know about this?"

"No." And a face on Tyler came over him. "But I'm going to tell her soon."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She answered, really wanting to change the subject. "But right now I just want to lie here with you." She said snuggling up next to him. He gave a small smile and laid back against a pillow wrapping his arm around her.

"I wish there was something I could do to take the pain away."

"You're dong it. I love you, Tyler." Kimberly said moving closer to him. The words came out so easy now – it felt good just say them.

"I love you too." He said before they each fell asleep, with her in his arms.

Peace fell over the room and everything went quiet. Their minds off to a dream land, neither one of them heard a total of two car doors being slammed. Neither one of the them heard the front door open or hear it closed. They didn't hear the banter between the two people out in the hall and they certainly didn't hear Kimberly's bedroom door being open.

"KIMBERLY JENKINS!!"

No, what they heard was the loud, furious scream of Brooke Davis. Kimberly awoke in shock, as did Tyler, and they each looked towards the doorway. What they found was not a pretty sight, as there stood Brooke, with Julian standing behind her, her face red with fury and her fist clenched as she gritted her teeth together.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!"

_My love is bigger than your love_

_  
Sing it_

_  
My love is bigger than your love_

_  
Sing it_

_  
And we're all going straight to hell_


	18. You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie in it

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Kenotia.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie in it**

Ralph Waldo Emerson once wrote: "There is no privacy that cannot be penetrated. No secret can be kept in the civilized world. Society is a masked ball where everyone hides his real character, then reveals it by hiding."

_I didn't plan this and if I did, _

_  
I wouldn't be having this conversation now_

_  
Cause I can't take it. No I can't take it but I'll be fair_

_  
And I won't fake this. I can't unbreak something that's broken now._

"Nice house." Julian commented closing the car door.

"Thanks. Why are you getting out? I didn't invite you in."

"You know, a good host would offer me a drink." He smirked, leaning down for a chaste kiss.

"Well in that case, come on in." She said taking her keys out to unlock the door, but was surprised to find it already unlocked. "Kimberly must be home." She stated.

She shut the door behind her, allowing Julian to take in the house. "Wow." He said admiring the room. "This is a lot better than my hotel room."

Brooke chuckled and walked passed him into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before she stopped. She turned, closing the door behind her, with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked noticing that look.

"It's quiet."

"Yeah. So?" He asked confused.

"It's never quiet here. Especially when Kimberly's here. She always has music playing."

"Maybe she's asleep." He suggested.

"That's never stopped her before." She said setting the bottle down and walking over to her door.

"KIMBERLY JENKINS!!" Brooke screamed upon seeing Kimberly in bed with Tyler. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!"

Brooke clenched her fist, trying to refrain herself from punching the wall. Her teeth gritted as she tried not to explode.

Kimberly sat up in the bed, tightening the sheet around her chest. She looked over at Tyler who had the same expression on his face as she did…scared.

"Brooke…"

"Out! Get dressed and then get your ass out in the living room!" Brooke screamed walking out of the doorway.

Less than a minute later Tyler and Kimberly appeared from the bedroom fully dressed only to find Brooke pacing a hole into the floor as Julian watched from the couch. She spotted them and walked out from behind the couch. Julian stood beside her not sure of what to do.

"You!" She pointed to Tyler. "Go! And do not tell her that you'll call her or see her later because by morning she will most likely be gone." Tyler looked over to Kimberly, trying to comfort the scared look on her face; he placed a hand on her arm and told her goodbye. "And you!" She pointed to Kimberly. "On the couch. Now!"

Kimberly shuffled over to the couch and sat down, not daring to make eye contact with the monster. "Julian, I think it's best if you go." Brooke said looking up at him.

"I'll call you later." Walking out the door, Julian turned to Tyler and shook his head. "If I were you, I'd run."

Brooke turned back to Kimberly and started to pace in front of her as she contemplated on what to scream. She tried to find something to say. But what do you say? Where do you start?

After what seemed like hours, Kimberly thought it'd be best if she start. "Brooke…"

"Don't!" She warned. "You have no right to speak right now. For the next ten years you have no right to speak."

Kimberly stayed quiet and Brooke continued to pace the room. Letting out a big sigh, she stopped and started. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're sixteen years old; you're not supposed to be having sex."

"Oh and like you weren't having sex at sixteen." She spat back.

"Watch it!" Brooke warned causing Kimberly to cower again.

"Brooke, you got to believe me, nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" She questioned. "I come home and find my naked foster daughter and her naked boyfriend in bed together, and you expect me to believe nothing happened?"

"Please, just let me explain."

"Oh, please do not go into the details." Brooke hissed. "You know what, Kimberly, I took you into my home and gave you everything you wanted. And you repay me by disrespecting my rules, my house, and especially me. How could you do that?"

Her eyes started to water. Brooke wasn't going to listen to her so it was best to just agree with what she thought happened. "I know, OK? I know I screwed up and I'm sorry." She whispered to scared to speak normally.

"Why? Why would you do that to me? How could you be so stupid? I took you into my home and tried to make you happy and keep you from the bad things in the world. And this is how you thank me?"

Kimberly looked up at her almost in disgust. She wasn't going to sit her and let Brooke call her stupid. "You tried to keep me from the bad things in the world? What about the evil in my heart?" She screamed standing up placing a hand over her heart. "What about the pain and confusion in my heart?" Pounding her chest, Kimberly became hysterical. Brooke could only bring tears to her eyes. "What about that Brooke? Are you going to keep me from that?"

"Don't you do that, Kimberly. Don't you dare turn the tables on me. You told me to save you and that is what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to save you. So what do you want me to do? What do you want from me?" She screamed.

Something snapped in Kimberly and Brooke could see it. She became angry, not only at Brooke, but at everyone for no particular reason. And she had to get out of there before things got real ugly.

"What do I want from you? What do you want from me, Brooke?"

"Kimberly…" Brooke pleaded.

"You want to know what it's like to have your brother's blood stained onto your hands. Or how about your mother's foot connected to your jaw? Or waiting three hours in a police station, not knowing where you're going to be sleeping that night. Want to know what it's like to walk into your first foster home only to be taken out of it four months later? How about sleeping on wet grass or concrete. Do you want to know what that's like? Is that what you want? Because I'll tell you all that, Brooke. But the question is – can you handle it?" Kimberly sneered getting up in Brooke's face.

Brooke stayed silent, speechless, stunned. How do you respond to that? How did this conversation go from sex to Kimberly revealing her darkest secrets and Brooke being the bad guy? Oh yeah, Brooke had to open her big mouth.

She heard a door shut and she looked up to see Kimberly gone. She left. Angry and crying, not knowing where to go to. And Brooke was left alone in her empty house.

"_Brooke, this is Kimberly. Kimberl,y this is Brooke."_

"_Hi." Brooke said extending out her hand. Kimberly just offered a small smile and went to sit on the couch, ignoring her hand._

"_I'm sorry." Haley whispered. "She's not really into the whole touching thing."_

"_You could have told me that before." Brooke said, a little louder than a whisper._

That seemed like a lifetime ago to Brooke. Back when she wouldn't even talk or touch you, back when she was so fragile.

"_And I know you've probably been hearing this all day from Haley, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. I want to help you and I'm not going to force you to talk to me, but when you're ready, I will be too."_

She thought back to that moment where she and Kimberly were standing on the balcony. She had told Kimberly that she was there for her, and that she wasn't going to force anything out of her. But all that was a lie. Brooke practically begged her to talk and it ended with Kimberly screaming secrets. Kimberly needed her, and she needed to explain what happened, but Brooke was too stubborn to listen. And Kimberly was ready to tell her everything, but Brooke wasn't, so she left. And no, Brooke doesn't know where she went. She felt like she was in a nightmare.

"_Shh it's OK. Everything's going to be OK. It's OK. It was just a nightmare."_

_This is just the way it has to be._

_  
I'm so sorry, please believe me it's not what I wanted._

_  
But it's just the way, this has to be._

_  
Please forgive me when I tell you it's not what I wanted._

Kimberly walked the dark streets. She didn't know where to go or who to go to. Brooke had made her so angry and she needed to get out. Leaving Brooke, she wished she had the courage to turn back and go home. But was it still her home anymore? Was Brooke still mad? Would she kick her out?

"_Hey, everything's going to be fine. I live about ten minutes from Brooke, so if you ever need anything you know where to find me, OK?"_

She thought back to what Haley had told her the day she met Brooke. Haley had always been here for her and right now she needed her most.

Kimberly continued to travel the ten minute walk, until she was standing on the Scott doorstep itself. She was hesitating to knock and she doesn't remember when she did it, but now instead of a door in front of her, it was Haley.

"Brooke and I got in a fight." She tried to explain but once again the tears came pouring out. "I just…"

"Come on in." Haley said wrapping an arm around her and leading her into the house.

_So now here we are in this place where both of us should never have to be._

_  
We put out everything; it didn't mean we wouldn't bleed._

_  
Maybe it wasn't supposed to last forever, but maybe's not what I need._

_  
This is something that I chose, so does it feel like it could kill me?_

After sitting in her living room for about an hour, Brooke had to get up and walk the empty streets in search of Kimberly. She was still shocked about the news Kimberly had told her and she wasn't thinking straight. In the distance she heard a basketball, hoping it was Kimberly, Brooke made her way to the Rivercourt. As she got closer she saw that it wasn't Kimberly, but Tyler, still dressed in his suit looking a mess.

He dribbled the ball and then just threw it into the hoop. You could tell he was there more to think instead of play.

The sound of heels clicking against the concrete caused his head to snap up. And the sight of Brooke Davis scared him to death.

"OK, I know you want to kill me right now. But…"

"I'm not here to talk about that." She said in a frantic tone. "Have you see Kimberly?"

His face fell stunned. "What? Kimberly's missing? What happened?"

"We got into a fight and then she left. So have you seen her?" She pleaded through her tears needing some piece of information.

"No I haven't."

Brooke's phone began to ring and she reached into her purse for it and answered. "Hello?" Her tears still muffling her voice.

"Brooke? Hey, it's Haley."

"Haley, I really don't have time to talk right now. Kimberly's gone and…"

"Brooke, calm down, Kimberly's here."

"What?" Brooke said in disbelief. She had been so busy crying and trying to get over Kimberly's confession that she never thought to even call her friends first. "Is she OK?"

"Yeah, but she seems really torn up about whatever you guys got into a fight about."

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"You don't have to explain anything. I'll just send her on home so you guys can talk."

"No, let her stay. It's late and I'll see her tomorrow."

"OK. Hey, Brooke, everything's going to be OK."

"Thanks Hales." Brooke hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. She was OK. But would they ever be? "Is she OK?" Tyler asked from behind.

"Yeah."

"Brooke, nothing happened between us." Tyler stated figuring he better settle this.

"That's exactly what Kimberly said." Brooke said with a small smile. "So if nothing happened then why were you guys laying in bed with no clothes on?"

"That's not my story to tell." He replied remembering the words Haley had told him early in the school year. "It's Kimberly's." Brooke nodded understanding exactly what he was saying. "Are you OK?" He asked.

She sighed. Now there's a hard question. "I don't know anymore. I think I really messed things up between me and Kimberly."

Tyler let her words sink in. He could see that she was a bit broken and sorry for whatever she said or did. It reminded him of the first time he had ever seen Kimberly. Looking into those eyes, he knew there was something wrong with her, but that wasn't all he saw.

"You know," Tyler spoke. "Kimberly once told me that it was just you and her against the world." He said thinking about their first night here on the Rivercourt.

"She said that?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. The way she talks about you." He trailed shaking his head from side to side. "Her smile just brightens up a room. I can tell she cares about you."

Brooke looked away. "Not anymore. She probably hates me now."

"I remember this one time Kimberly and I were talking about you and Kimberly says 'Brooke gave up a whole company for me. She gave up her dream just for me'. And she had this sad face on and I told her 'Kimberly that's good. That's what parents do. They sacrifice things for their children'. It was like she didn't hear a word I had just said and she tells me 'Brooke really cares about me. She loves me. And that scares me'."

Not seeing the point Brooke asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing maybe." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Or maybe everything." He stood up from where they were sitting and walked a few feet before turning back. "She loves you, Brooke, and that scares her. And she has this ridiculous notion in her head that if she does something wrong you won't love her anymore. You've come this far with her. Don't give up now."

_This is just the way it has to be._

_  
I'm so sorry, please believe me it's not what I wanted._

_  
But it's just the way, this has to be._

_  
Please forgive me when I tell you it's not what I wanted._

Morning rolled around in Tree Hill and everyone got up and headed to work or school. As for Kimberly she lingered in the kitchen waiting for Haley. She leaned onto the counter, using it as a temporarily bed, since she didn't get much sleep the night before. Between going to a party, sex drama, fighting with Brooke, walking to Haley's, and having yet another night mare; Kimberly got a total of three hours of sleep. She replayed the events of the night before in her mind. It started out good, got great, and ended horribly.

"You're up early." Haley stated walking into the kitchen.

She let out a small chuckle. "I was thinking about making breakfast, but once I got down here I realized I wasn't hungry."

Haley nodded. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not very good."

"So this fight between you and Brooke, it got you two pretty worked up, huh?" Kimberly gave her a strange look. "I called Brooke last night to let her know you were here and she was hysterical." Kimberly stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "Listen, whatever this fight is about, whether it's Brooke's fault or your fault, just talk it out and move on."

"It's easier said than done, Haley."

"Not always." She said. "You remember the first time we met?" She asked changing the subject.

"Max's Music." She chuckled remembering the day. "I remember you trying to start a conversation with me and I blew you off."

"That was back when you didn't speak a word. You've come a long way."

"Yeah. When I left my last foster home, I never expected my life to turn out this way." Kimberly said staring off into space.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Happy." She sighed. "Lately I've been so happy and then last night came along and all that happiness is crushed right in front of me. Just taken away. And now I feel like I'm back where I started when I first came to Tree Hill."

Haley nodded, trying to think of the advice to give. "You know, Kimberly, over the years I've realized that we're happiest when we're around the people we love. And for those years that you were in foster care or wherever you were, you were unhappy because the people didn't give you the attention you wanted from them. Am I right?"

"Yeah." She agreed.

"And when you came to Tree Hill you found a group of people that made you happy and you became happy with your life. But it only takes one leg to break a table."

"What does that mean?"

"That it only takes one person to break a family." Haley said rubbing her arm. "Go home, Kimberly. Fix your family."

"But what about school?"

"Family's more important. Go home."

_I am lost, so far from unknown, who will save me from myself?_

_  
I am lost so far from unknown, who will save me from myself?_

Brooke had been sitting in the same spot Kimberly had the night before for hours. The only difference was the change of clothes and that she was alone. She didn't bother to go into work; she didn't even bother to call in and tell Millicent. Right now, work didn't seem so important.

It was like she was frozen to the couch. She could hear the ringing of her cell phone and the birds chirping outside, but it all seemed so quiet compared to her own thoughts.

She felt sorry. Sorry for yelling at Kimberly. Sorry for Kimberly. But she also felt angry. Angry because she found Kimberly in bed. Angry because Kimberly yelled at her and left. All she knew was that she felt for Kimberly. She cared about her like she was her own daughter.

Brooke looked over to the phone as it rang for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She was sure some were from Millicent, wondering where she was. Some from Haley, maybe one or two from Peyton. But most from Julian to check up on her. She didn't expect one from Kimberly. One, because her phone was here. And two, because she wasn't sure if Kimberly would talk to her.

"_Brooke!"_

_She turned to face the brittle girl. She had sad puppy dog eyes with an expression that matched Brooke's - scared. "Yeah?" She couldn't believe it. This girl, who shut out the world, was actually talking to her. Did this mean that Kimberly trusted her?_

"_Can you do me a favor?" She said still trying to speak above a whisper._

"_Of course. What is it?"_

"_Save me."_

The door opened and Brooke turned to see who it was.

Kimberly stood in the doorway, wearing something she had found at Haley's, hesitant to come in.

"Kimberly?" Brooke said as if it was a dream. "Why aren't you at school?"

"For some reason learning about Henry VIII didn't seem so important." She said with a small smile, but still held the nervousness in her voice. "Brooke, I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"Kimberly, we can talk about this later. You have to go to school."

"No, Brooke, we can't. Family's more important." She repeated Haley's early words. She sighed, letting the words fall out of her mouth. "We need to talk, Brooke."

_This is just the way it has to be._

_  
I'm so sorry, please believe me it's not what I wanted._

_  
But it's just the way, this has to be._

_  
Please forgive me when I tell you it's not what I wanted._


	19. Tell Me

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Bryan Greenberg**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Tell Me**

Virginia Woolf once wrote: "Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart and his friends can only read the title"

_You can try to rewind, but time is in the mind._ _You gotta look inside and accept whatever you find._ _Tell me about everything cause I don't know what I knew._ _Tell me about yesterday._ _Tell me about now._

"_Kimberly, we can talk about this later. You have to go to school."_

"_No, Brooke, we can't. Family's more important." She repeated Haley's early words. She sighed, letting the words fall out of her mouth. "We need to talk, Brooke."_

Brooke shifted her position on the couch, not sure of what to do. Kimberly came and sat down next to her only sneaking a glance here and there.

"Kimberly, what happened to you last night?" Broke spoke deciding to break the silence.

"Where do you want me to start?" She said still looking to the floor. "I don't know, I just snapped at you and I started yelling. And I said things that weren't meant to be said the way that I said them."

"Like your brother and your mom kind of stuff?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah." She whispered. "You remember that night I made you play that question game and after I told you that I wanted to tell you everything and that game was the only way I knew how?"

"Yeah."

"Will you ask me the question? Ask me to tell you everything." She said looking into the older woman's eyes. This was it. The moment they had both been waiting for.

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

"Start from the beginning?" Kimberly nodded and took a deep breath and tried to find a place to start. The place where everything changed. Where her whole life turned upside down. "My brother, Jacob, he was…" She stopped trying to find the words for him "… well he was something." She said laughing to herself.

"He was about three years older than me, but he was like my best friend. I remember this one time we were outside on the playground at school and there was this group of kids that were making fun of me. I started crying and Jacob walks up to me and he asked what was wrong so I told him about the kids. So he walks over to them and he tackles one of the kids and starts beating him up." She laughed at the memory as did Brooke.

"He got suspended for like three days and grounded for a month. He was only ten years old. Before that I never believed him when he would tell me that he was always going to protect me. Until that day."

"How'd he die?" Brooke asked wanting to get this over with.

"We were driving back from our vacation at the beach and Jacob and I were fighting over who was going to sit in the front seat. So my dad pulls over and since I'm Daddy's little princess he let's me sit in the front. It was like one in the morning so we decide to get a hotel room…"

"_Dad, maybe we should get a hotel."_

"_I think you're right kiddo."_

"_Oh you listen to her but not me." Grace said playfully from the backseat. They pulled off onto an exit and drove around for a hotel._

"_How about that one?" Kimberly said pointing to one way down the street they just turned onto._

"_It's the only one around. So I guess we're stuck with it."_

_They were coming to a four way intersection, their light was green so Michael didn't bother to slow down. Michael looked over to his daughter who was also having trouble staying awake. "You tired, kiddo?"_

"_Yeah I'm getting…DAD LOOK OUT!" Kimberly pointed out his window as a car rammed into the side of their car. Michael turned his head only to be blinded by the car's headlights. After the white lights were gone all Kimberly could see was darkness. _

"… I woke up shortly after and saw my brother lying on the ground and I remember holding him in my arms and just screaming. That was the dream I had my first night in this house." She said finding it hard to contain her tears anymore. Kimberly stayed quiet for awhile as did Brooke as they each tried to process the news.

"After that my mom, my dad, and me, we didn't know what to do. My mom just looked like a zombie during the day, but soon found comfort in drinking, as did my dad. My dad lost his job because he was so torn up about Jacob"

"As for me, I didn't fully understand what was going on. I mean I knew that Jacob was gone; I knew he was never coming back. But throughout it all I don't remember feeling anything, you know? I just remember waking up every morning and having every day after his death being a blur."

"Kimberly…" Brooke tried to interrupt to help stop the tears in her eyes.

"It was like I hit rock bottom and when I thought I couldn't get any lower, I did." The tears came streaming out as she scooted away from Brooke.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked noticing her distance.

"I remember the first time he did it." She said as if Brooke knew exactly what she was talking about. "I remember him coming into my room. And picking me up and putting me in my bed. He sat on the edge of my bed and just ran his fingers through my hair. He had this look on his face. It didn't look sad or confused like mine, it looked…almost evil. Like he knew exactly what he was doing."

"Kimberly, did your father rape you?" Brooke asked almost scared of the answer. All Kimberly could do was nod her head. Brooke shut her eyes, trying to keep her tears under control; she wished she could wish all this away for Kimberly. But she couldn't and that's what hurt the most.

Not making contact, Kimberly continued. "It started when I was eight; it ended when I was nine."

"You mean he did that to you for a whole year?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Year and a half." She answered simply. "I didn't know it was bad. I didn't know what he was doing to me. I didn't even know what it was until years after it all happened." She stammered.

"Why didn't you tell anyone though?"

"Because I thought it was normal. I know that sounds stupid, but I was eight. I thought this happened to everyone. I'm glad it doesn't though."

"How'd he get caught? Did like your mom walk in while it was happening?" Brooke questioned.

Kimberly scoffed. "No. My mom was always passed out on the couch. I went to school one day and this girl started talk about her dad. So I started talking about mine and I let it slipped. Coincidently, a teacher was standing behind me and heard the whole thing. Let's just say by the time I got home my dad was being taken away in handcuffs."

"When he went to court all evidence pointed to him and so he went to prison. They promised me ten years. By then I'll be almost twenty and if he comes looking for me I can just…" She trailed off trying to think of what she would do. "…I don't know."

"Do you really think he would come looking for you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on which man he is."

"What do you mean?"

She looked down and grabbed the ring around her neck. Taking it off for the first time in years, Kimberly handed it over to Brooke. She took it and observed it carefully only to look back up into Kimberly's dark eyes.

"My father gave me that the day before my brother died. Before the accident my father was an amazing man. He was hard working, a caring father, and a devoted husband. He loved his children. I was his little tomboy. And after the accident everything about him changed. His eyes grew darker. The way he talked was sour. He dressed like he didn't care anymore. And I was no longer his little princess."

"I don't know which man is sitting in a jail cell right now and frankly I don't care anymore. All I hope for is that if he comes looking for me, it's a man trying to be better than the last one I saw. That's all I hope for, Brooke."

"Do you hate him?" She asked. It was a stupid thing to ask, of course she hated him. Right? "Sometimes." Kimberly answered. "I just…I hate the man that I saw last. I hate the way he looked at me before being taken off to jail. I hate that he never tried to apologize. I hate what he did to me. But I don't hate him in general."

"Why?"

"Because there were times when he made me and my brother happy. When he'd read me stories before bed and take us all out for ice cream for no reason. If I say that I hate him then I'm saying that I hate those things that he did for me and my brother. And I can't hate that."

Brooke stayed quiet as she reached over and pulled her into a hug. Each of them cried into the others shoulder. Brooke just wanted to take it all away for her. While all Kimberly could do was just remember it. She had replayed those nights in her mind for years, countless tears being cried over them and now she was all cried out. Brooke on the other hand, couldn't contain herself.

They broke apart as Brooke wiped her tears away. Kimberly gave a weak smile and told her. "It doesn't end there, Brooke. It only got harder."

"What happens next?"

"My mom left. But not before she beat the crap out of me." She said shaking her head remembering the day. "She came home in the middle of the night, drunk of course…"

"_Kim!" her mother, grace, yelled as she stumbled through the door. Kimberly was in her room, laying on her bed, thinking about her brother when she heard her mother's car pull in. It was around midnight. Her mother always drove home, even if she was drunk. To be honest Kimberly didn't even care about her mom anymore. _

_This was the third night in a row that her mother came home drunk. She had started drinking twice as much since her husband was sent to jail. Her mother hasn't even looked at her since she took the stand to testify against her father._

_Kimberly got off the bed and walked to her door. As she walked out of her room a feeling came to her stomach and she could tell that what was about to happen was going to be bad._

_She walked into the kitchen to see her mother making herself another drink. Grace turned around and looked at her daughter with cold, dark eyes. _

"_You," she said taking a step towards Kimberly, "you should be ashamed of yourself. Lord knows I am. Do you have anything to say to me?" She asked, slowly walking towards her daughter with a hand in the air and a drink in the other._

"_I…I…I'm sorry" Kimberly stuttered scared to death._

"_Yeah, I'm sure you are." Her mother said sarcastically. They were merely inches apart when Grace slapped her daughter across her face as hard as she could. Kimberly fell to the ground holding her face in her hands. She looked up at her mother with puppy dog eyes, tears coming to her face. She didn't have time to run before her mother dropped her drink and started kicking her. _

_Before she knew it Grace jumped on top of her and started throwing punches like she was Muhammad Ali. Kimberly didn't fight back, she couldn't. She didn't know what to do, so she did what she could. She covered her face, curled in up into a ball, and took the beating._

_Before she blacked out, her mother stood over her and said the one thing she will forever remember. "You're the reason my life is ruined. You're the reason your father is locked up. And you're the reason your brother is dead. I wasted nine months on you!? I hate you!"_

_The next morning when Kimberly woke up her mother was gone. Nowhere to be seen. She didn't leave a note or anything. All her clothes were gone and so was her car. In a panic, Kimberly called the cops. Within two hours she was being placed into her first, but not last, foster home._

"…What hurt the most wasn't that she had hit me or that she left, but that she blamed me for everything that had happened to us."

"But you know it's not your fault, right? Just like with Ashley, it's not your fault." She reassured her.

"But sometimes I think it is. I mean, with Ashley, it was her fault that she died. But with my brother it's mine."

"Kimberly…"

"No, Brooke, it's true. I had to be a little brat and get my way. If that hadn't had happened Jacob would still be alive and none of this would have happened."

"If that would have happened then you would have died and then Jacob would have been where you're at right now."

Kimberly's mouth hung open at the scenario that had never crossed her mind. "I guess I never thought about it that way." She said thinking about how things would have been so different. She had spent so much time wishing it could have been her instead of Jacob, that she never took the time to realize that if it was her it would have been her brother put in her situation. And that seemed to hurt even worse than any old beating.

"You see? No one can blame you for what happened because it was going to happen no matter what and someone would have died, OK? So don't blame yourself." Brooke said taking her hand and running her own up and down it.

"I think about him constantly. What would he think about my outfit? What would he think about Tyler? Would he like him? Would they be friends? What would he think of you? What would he think of the person I've become? You know? He was my best friend, my protector, my partner in crime, for eight years. Eight years I lived my life around him and in a split second he was gone. And I had to go on living my life."

"I know it's hard, but that's what happens with death. The world's not going to stop moving for a day so we can mourn, no matter how much we want it too."

"Yeah." She whispered. "I really needed my mom after all that crap and she just left, like it wasn't even important to her. I don't even know where she went. I haven't heard from her in almost six years."

"Do you ever wonder where she's at now and what she's doing? If she's better or not?"

She shrugged. She had never really thought about it. "I don't know. It never crossed my mind. Once she walked out the door I guess she walked out of my life too. I didn't really have time to think about her that much anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I've been moved around a lot. This is my ninth foster home in six years. My first one was good, the rest just got worse after that. After my mom, I didn't think things could get any worse, but they did. Whether it was getting smacked around a few times by a stranger or getting thrown out of the house for the night by the same stranger. Things just got really rough."

"Sooner or later I ended up in my sixth foster home. The ones before that one were just a blurry memory. I guess it was because I met Ashley in my seventh one and things got better after that…"

_Kimberly was lying on the bed in her so called new home. An hour ago she was riding in a black car on her way to a new foster home ready to start over once again. She was so used to this by now it didn't affect her anymore._

_When she arrived at the home she was introduced to the foster parents and shown around the house and introduced to a couple of other kids that lived there. All she wanted was to be alone so she managed to sneak away and find her room._

_After walking up and down the halls for a few minutes she came to an empty bedroom. She walked into the room and found two beds inside; one nicely made while the other was a mess. Kimberly sat her stuff down by the newly made bed and lay down. Letting out a long sigh, Kimberly looked up to the ceiling and started to draw invisible circles around it. _

"_I guess this is home for the night." She muttered to herself._

"_What?" a voice said from the doorway. Kimberly sat up to see whose it was and saw a brunette standing in the doorway. She had blue eyes and was out of breath from trying to keep the littler kids entertained. "What'd you say?" She asked moving closer to Kimberly suspected to be her bed._

_Kimberly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. The girl gave her a strange look only to shrug it off seconds later. "I'm Ashley." She said extending out her hand. Kimberly looked down at it not wanting to take it. Meeting her eyes again, she swore that Ashley understood what was wrong with her and why she was so hurt._

"_You don't talk, do you?" She asked causing Kimberly to nod. "That's OK. I do, so I hope you're a good listener." She chuckled. Kimberly smiled at the girl's bubbly attitude. If only those two knew what they were getting their selves into after that first day._

Kimberly let out a small laugh as she thought about an old forgotten memory. "I remember one time, Ashley ran out of the house after mouthing off to our foster mom. I watched her walk down the street and I ended up climbing out the window to meet up with her…"

"_Ashley!" Kimberly called out as she chased after her friend. "Ashley, wait!"_

_Ashley stopped and turned when she heard Kimberly running from behind. Her face was red with anger and her eyes held tears as she tried not to let them fall. "You mind telling what the hell that was?" Kimberly asked catching up to her. The two didn't normally cuss except when they were alone. For some reason it made them feel older._

"_It was nothing." Ashley grunted folding her arms across her chest._

"_It's one in the morning and you run out of the house screaming and you expect me to believe it was nothing." She chuckled. "What happened?"_

_Ashley let out an annoyed sigh as she threw her arms up in frustration. "It's just that they're idiots! They think that they own us and that they can treat us like shit!"_

"_Well technically they do kind of own us. I mean they do get a check for us every month."_

"_But that doesn't mean they have a right to treat us this way!"_

"_You're right, but they do. And we can't do anything about it. So how about you calm down?" Kimberly suggested as she took hold of her friend by the shoulders. _

_When she did, Ashley gave her a strange look and asked. "Did you climb out the window?"_

_Kimberly laughed and bowed her head. "Yeah."_

"_Kimberly Jenkins. Sneaking out of the house? That it is so unlike you." She teased. "Come on." She said grabbing Kimberly by the sleeve._

"_Where we going?" Kimberly asked following behind._

"_Well I'm not going back into that war zone and if you go back it won't be pretty, so it looks like we're both going to be camping out tonight."_

"_You mind telling me where we're going?" Ashley ignored her question and kept walking. They soon arrived at a gas station and they each walked in looking carefully at the snacks on the shelves._

"_Ashley, what are we doing here?" Kimberly whispered following her to the back near the drinks. "Well we got to find someway to stay up all night, don't we?" She said taking out a few cans of Red Bull._

"_Are you going to pay for those?"_

"_Hell no. You think I have money for these?" She whispered. _

"_Then how…?" She was interrupted by Ashley shoving the cans into her jacket pockets. "Ashley, we are not going to steal these."_

"_Too late." She said looking over to the man behind the counter walking over to them. "Run!"_

_They dashed out of the store with the man following behind. Luckily he was a fat old guy and they were able to get away only to crash onto the ground behind a random store. Ashley started to laugh as she looked up at the look Kimberly held on her face. Soon Kimberly couldn't contain herself and started to laugh also. "I can not believe we just did that!"_

_Later on they found themselves lying in their backyard as they sat under the stars playing connect the dots with them. Drinking a Red Bull one after another the two girls were wired and would be up for a few hours._

"_Hey, Ashley." Kimberly called out._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're my best friend, you know that?"_

"_You're mine too." Ashley said taking her hand and lifting her up. "Come on, I'll race around the block."_

"_Oh you're on!" _

"Ashley made things fun, you know? She helped me forget the things that hurt. And I think sometimes I helped her forget too."

"It's a shame what happened to her." Brooke said rethinking the night Kimberly told her about Ashley and her death.

"Yeah." She said under her breath. "I was a wreck after that. It was like I didn't even exist anymore. I didn't even bother to get out of bed most days. A few weeks later I was moved into my seventh foster home and of course things didn't get any better. And then I went to my eighth and after awhile I just got sick of everything. So I left. Hit the road. Not knowing and not caring where I ended up."

"I'm glad you ended up here though." Brooke admitted.

"Me too. This place has changed me so much."

"Defiantly." Brooke agreed. "You were this shy kid with so many walls built up, just begging for someone to come along and tear them down."

"And you did." She said. "Thank you, Brooke."

"For what?"

"For tearing down my walls and giving me a home. But most importantly for saving me. You really did save me. So thank you."

"I was just being a mom." Brooke said giving a shrug of the shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "Speaking of being a mom, let's talk about Tyler."

Kimberly suddenly became frantic as she suddenly remembered Tyler and their adventure the night before. "Brooke, nothing happened between us. I mean, things got heated, but I stopped them before any…"

"I know." Brooke said trying to calm her down.

"You know?" She said in disbelief. "But how?"

"After you left last night I saw Tyler at the Rivercourt and he told me nothing happened. I asked him what did happened and he said it wasn't his story to tell. So what happen?"

Kimberly let out a long sigh. "Well after we left the store we went to the Rivercourt and…Tyler…told me…he loved me." She managed to get out before Brooke squealed.

"No way! Oh my God! That's amazing." She said excited before becoming serious. "But wait, he didn't just say that to get in your pants, did he?"

"No." She chuckled. "We started making out and somehow ended up in my bedroom. And we were so close to it, but I saw my father's face in my mind and I realized that I couldn't do it. So I stopped him. He asked what was wrong and I told him and he just held me and then we fell asleep. Then you came in."

"That sounds believable. I'm sorry I didn't believe you and that I didn't give you time to explain. And I'm sorry that I blew up at you the way I did. I could have handled it differently."

"I think you did pretty good." She said. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked and Brooke nodded wanting to hear. "I thought maybe after last night, that this was the end. That maybe I was going to get sent off to another home." She said bowing her head in shame.

Brooke gently grabbed her by the chin and met her eyes. "Hey, don't think for a second. You can't get rid of me that easily. You're here to stay. You understand me?"

"Yeah." Kimberly said nodding her head.

"Now can I tell you a few secrets?" Brooke asked.

"Of course."

"Well the first one is that Julian told me he loved me last night."

"What a coincidence." Kimberly said thinking it was weird how they each got told 'I love you' on the same night by people that they each love themselves. "What's the second one?"

Brooke leaned in making sure no one else was around and whispered into her ear. "You're grounded."

Kimberly pulled back with a shocked expression. "What!?!"

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away with you almost having sex in my house and then you yelling at me, did you?"

"I was kind of hoping so." She said. "How long?"

"One month. Only to leave the house to go to school and family events." Brooke simply answered. Kimberly smiled at the word _family _as it left her mouth. These people were her family. And now that everything was out in the open, all Kimberly could do was hope that things would stay just like this for a long time. Where everyone and everything was at ease. Where everything was OK.

Kimberly smiled as she looked into Brooke's eyes. "I guess that's fair."


	20. Be OK

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Ingrid Michaelson.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Be OK**

Richard Nixon once said: "The easiest period in a crisis situation is actually the battle itself. The most difficult is the period of indecision - whether to fight or run away. And the most dangerous period is the aftermath. It is then, with all his resources spent and his guard down, that an individual must watch out for dulled reactions and faulty judgment."

_I just want to be OK, be OK, be OK_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be OK, be OK, be OK_

_I just want to be ok today_

Two weeks had passed since the one on one talk between the two girls. Brooke tried to go about her day as best as she could with this news, but found herself at times staring off into space thinking of Kimberly's life and other situations that could have happened to her. It worried her, but didn't want Kim to know that. Brooke didn't want Kimberly to think that she was going to treat her any differently, because she wasn't, and didn't intend too. All Brooke wanted was for Kimberly to be as normal as possible for the rest of her life. No more abusive foster homes or shutting herself off from the world. From now on normal was the way to be.

As for Kimberly, she was waiting away her grounding by sitting around the house and watching T.V. all day. The only time she could leave the house was to go to school, Haley's to babysit, and to Karen's to help out at the cafe. She hadn't been to the Rivercourt in weeks, and it was killing her. Tyler came over a few times, under Brooke's supervision of course. Ever since that night, Brooke had said it would be awhile before Kimberly could be alone with Tyler again. First she needed to gain Brooke's trust back, which was pretty difficult.

So every other day Tyler came over and they did their homework together and sometimes he would stay for dinner. Kimberly thought it would be a pain in the butt to have her boyfriend and her foster mom in the same room, but she found it really enjoyable. Brooke and Tyler got along really well, and Brooke didn't ever bring up that night when they each talked. None of them did. It was sort of like an unspoken agreement between the three. All it did was lead into a conversation none of them wanted to have, especially with Brooke.

It was now day fourteen of Kimberly's grounding, which meant she had sixteen more days to go. Brooke was at work, leaving Kimberly home alone with nothing but her cell phone and her Ipod. She was currently occupying both when Brooke walked through the door, her purse in one hand and her sketches in the other.

"Hey!" Brooke belted out, but Kimberly didn't hear for the lyrics of Forty Foot Echo were blaring through her ears. "Hey!" She called out again this time nudging her on the shoulder.

Kimberly looked up, shocked, and took out an earphone once she saw Brooke. "Hey." She replied back not very enthusiastically.

"Nice to see you too." Brooke said a little hurt by the greeting.

Kimberly smiled and took out both earphones. "Hi, Brooke! How was your day today?" She said in a more happier voice.

"Good." She replied in the same tone. "Was Tyler here today?" Brooke asked giving Kimberly a glare.

"No." She replied.

"Kimberly." Brooke warned.

"Brooke, I swear! I wouldn't do that to you." Kimberly assured.

"OK, I guess I believe you." She joked. "So what'd you do all day?"

"Same thing I did last week, Brooke, absolutely nothing." She said with a fake smile.

"You know you could do something productive with your time."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Brooke shrugged. "You could paint something." She suggested.

"I tried that once and I got grounded for a week."

"That's because they were on my walls."

"But it was in my room."

"In my house." Kimberly gave a defeated sigh and frowned. "OK, you got me there. But really what I'm supposed to do on a Saturday when I can't leave the house?"

"You could've taken a shift at the cafe and made some money."

"I tried, but Karen said she didn't need any help." She said sticking out her tongue

Brooke stuck hers out and laughed. "Well I don't know what to tell you, but you got almost two more weeks of hard time and then your free."

"Thank God." She said removing herself from the stool and walking around the counter. "So do you need any help with dinner? It's just the two of us tonight."

"What? No Tyler?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"No Tyler." She assured.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Brooke said jokingly giving the chance for Kimberly to give a playful shove. "Come on help me out here." She said as she began cutting up some vegetables.

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

Dinner came and went for the two and now they were sitting on the couch flipping through channels, not really paying any attention to what was on. It was like a ritual for them. Just sit around and watch T.V. and talk. They each learned new things about each other from these times. It was almost like Brooke was a real mother and Kimberly was her daughter.

"So have you talked to Tyler yet?" Brooke asked her eyes fixated on the changing T.V. screen.

"Yeah, earlier." Kimberly said focusing on an old magazine.

"No, Kimberly, have you talked to him about…you?" Brooke asked.

"No, not yet." Kimberly knew exactly what Brooke was talking about. And no, she still hadn't told Tyler about her past. She wanted too, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Brooke gasped. "Well when do you plan on doing it?"

"I'm getting around to it." She defended.

"He's your boyfriend, Kimberly."

"I know, OK, I know. It's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just what, Kimberly?" Brooke asked. There was a pause between the two. "Kimberly?"

"It's just that I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of?"

"Him." She answered simply. "The way he'll treat me. The way he'll look at me. The way he'll act. That kind of stuff matters to me Brooke. And I don't think I would be able to handle it if all that changed. I mean I can see it in you and…"

"Wait, what?" Brooke asked.

"The way you look at me, Brooke, it's different."

"No it's not." She defended.

"Yes it is." Kimberly shot back. "Believe me, Brooke, it's not the same. And I thank you for not treating me any differently for it. It was a lot to take in and I know that that look you used to give will probably never come back because of what you know now. But I don't think I could stand it if that look showed up in Tyler's eyes." Brooke paused, taking in the information. It was weird how Kimberly could read her like a book and knew exactly what she was thinking at times. Kimberly knew what to say to make Brooke feel better and now it was her time.

She placed a hand on Kimberly's knee. "Have you ever thought that maybe it's not the look in people's eyes that change, but maybe it's the way you see them."

"Go tell him." Brooke said.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said." Brooke interrupted "And I know I'm taking a big risk by letting you see him by yourself, but this is something you need to do alone. So just be back by ten. Any later and you're grounded for another month." Brooke grinned. Kimberly jumped off the couch and slipped on her shoes. Before grabbing her jacket and leaving she turned back. "Thanks Brooke." She left, leaving Brooke on the couch feeling somewhat good about herself.

_Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts_

Kimberly walked the steps she had become so familiar with. The door was painted black making the bronze colored door knob pop. So many times had she come here to hang out with Tyler. To watch movies. To meet up before they went to the Rivercourt. But now it was for a different reason. After today, Kimberly didn't know what Tyler would think of her.

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't. But she had too. Didn't she?

When faced with a difficult situation we all turn back and run instead of facing the problem head on. And when we turn and run the problem always bites you in the ass in the end. And even if we do face our problems they still end up biting you in the ass.

So why not face it now?

Her shaky hand hit the door lightly and when no one came she had to do it again. This time knocking a bit louder, Kimberly could hear movement just behind the door.

Tyler swung open the door only wearing sweatpants with his hair in a mess. "Kimberly?" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I…" The tears came to her eyes as she tried to control herself. But she couldn't. Tyler shut the door behind him as the cold air brought chills to his arms and chest. He brought his hands to her cheeks as he wiped the tears away. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he did know that she needed him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and whispered whatever words came to his mind.

"Shh, it's OK. It's OK. I'm here now. I got you." He soothed into her ear. She pulled away and looked up into those blue eyes she fell in love with. Her hands rested atop his forearms as his hands rested on hers. "I…I…" She stuttered.

"I, I need to talk to you." She finally managed to get out.

He nodded and opened the door back up and reached inside for his hoodie. Slipping it over his head, he grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile telling her everything was going to be OK. Even if he didn't know what was to come, she still felt a bit safer by that smile of his.

His thumb circled the top of her hand and he smiled one more time. "Come on." He said before he led her down the walkway and down the street.

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_I just want to know something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be OK_

Brooke sat in her living room, flipping through an old magazine, as she waited for the arrival of Kimberly. She felt bad for Kimberly, she did. And she wanted to help her. Too bad she didn't know how.

A knock came at the door and Brooke discarded the magazine as she stood up.

Before Brooke could even reach the door, Haley's cheery self came waltzing in. "Hi." Haley said plopping herself down on the couch.

"Hi." Brooke replied a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood and thought 'why not go see Brooke and Kimberly?'." She tried to play off. "Speaking of, where is Kimberly?"

"She had to talk to Tyler." Brooke said curiously. She wasn't buying Haley's excuse for coming over. "Now how about you tell me what you're really doing here?" Haley's eyes moved towards the floor, giving Brooke the feeling that something was wrong. "Haley?" Haley opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, not liking the words floating around in her head. "Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke demanded.

Finally Haley looked up into those hazel eyes. "Peyton told me." Was all she said.

"What? Told you what?"

"What you're hiding from Kimberly." She simply answered finally looking to her.

Brooke scoffed. "I'm not hiding anything from Kimberly."

"Oh really? So you have told her?" Haley questioned standing from the couch.

Brooke had a good few inches over Haley's tiny height, but when Haley raised her voice and used that 'mom' tone she had perfected, Brooke still coward. "Not exactly." Brooke answered.

Haley groaned and turned away. "Brooke!"

"I know, Haley, I know."

"Well when do you plan on telling her?" Haley asked and when Brooke didn't say anything she had her answer. "You have to tell her, Brooke. You can't keep this from her."

"I know, OK? I know. It's just things have been hard lately with Kimberly having to relive her past not only to me but to Tyler…"

"What?" Haley interrupted. "She told Tyler?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's what she's doing right now. So things are really hard right now for her and this will just make things more complicated."

Haley sighed, clearly frustrated. "OK, Brooke, I understand. But Brooke, Kimberly has a right to know and if you don't tell her by Friday…then I'm going to tell her." Haley threatened while gathering her things and walking to the door.

"Haley!" Brooke pleaded, but was too late for Haley had already slammed the door.

_Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts_

"So after I left I spent about a month living under bridges and park benches and wherever I could find." Kimberly said as her and Tyler sat on the Rivercourt bleachers looking out to the water as the moon shined against it. "One day I ended up in Tree Hill, Haley found me, and Brooke took me in and gave me a home. I've been here ever since. That's it. That's my life."

For the last hour Kimberly and Tyler had been walking around Tree Hill as Kimberly explained her story as Tyler listened contently. They eventually ended up at the Rivercourt where they sat and Kimberly talked. It's funny, once she started talking it's like she couldn't stop. She went into detail about everything that happened to her. She wanted Tyler to know the things that she had never wanted to relive.

"Wow." Tyler said earning a hurt look from Kimberly.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Kimberly said getting up from the table and walking to the direction of her house.

"No, Kimberly!" Tyler yelled after her. He stepped in front of her and grabbed onto her arms, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. "I mean, I don't mean 'wow'. I mean…I don't know." He sighed giving up on trying to find an explanation. They paused, each not looking at the other. "Kimberly, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry your life has sucked so much."

"Don't be."

"But I am." He said lifting her chin so they were each looking into the others eyes. "And I want you to know that this doesn't change anything between us."

"But…"

"But nothing." He interrupted. "OK? Your past is in the past. So let's just leave it there."

"But it's not supposed to be like this. It can't be." She stammered.

"It can't be what, Kimberly? OK? Everything can't be OK?" He questioned not waiting for an answer. "Well that's too bad because everything is. And if you don't like it then you're going to have to get over it. All that matters is that I love you. And nothing will change that."

"Really?"

"Of course." He said with a grin.

"Good because I love you too." She chuckled.

"Good." He leaned forward and their lips pressed together. His hand cupped her cheek and her arms wrapped around his neck. Tyler broke away, air being needed. "I love you."

"I love hearing you say that."

_Just give me back my pieces_

_Just give them back to me please_

_Just give me back my pieces_

_And let me hold my broken parts_

Ten o'clock on the dot was when Kimberly came strolling through the door. Brooke looked up from the television screen, Haley's words still floating around in her mind, and quickly saw that smile on her puffy red face. "I don't know if I should be happy for the smile or worried for the tear stained face. What happened?" Brooke questioned as Kimberly sat down beside her.

"Everything went fine." She answered nonchalantly.

"Oh come on." Brooke begged.

"No really. I told him and started crying." She said motioning to her red face. "And he told me that he loved me and that seemed enough. I think in that instant I truly fell in love with him."

"You really do love him." Brooke stated a little disappointed that she was about to ruin her night.

"Yeah I do." She nodded. "So what'd you do after I left?" She asked changing the subject.

"Not much. Haley came over and we talked."

"What'd you talk about?" She asked being nosy.

"You." Brooke simply answered, leaving out the complicated parts.

"My favorite subject." She joked. Kimberly scooted closer to her on the couch and Brooke wrapped her arm around her. She found her spot in the crook of Brooke's arm and they each just lied there for awhile, enjoying the moment.

Brooke had to tell her. She had too. "Kimberly, I need to tell you something."

"Everything's going to be OK, right Brooke?" Kimberly interrupted not really hearing what Brooke had to say.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Tyler said everything was going to be OK and I just really want to believe it." She said staring back down to the floor. "I'm sorry. What were you going to say, Brooke?"'

"Everything's going to be OK, Kimberly. I'm going to make sure of that." Brooke said figuring it could wait for another time. "I'm going to make sure you got the best life possible."

"Thanks, Brooke."

"For what?"

"Just thanks." She shrugged. "I know I don't ever say it enough, but I really do appreciate what you've done for me."

Brooke squeezed the girl tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "You don't ever have to thank me. Ever."

_I just want to be OK, be OK, be OK_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be OK, be OK, be OK_

_I just want to be ok today_


	21. What is Your Secret?

**************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Nada Surf.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One: What is Your Secret?**

Robert Frost once wrote: "We dance round in a ring and suppose, while the secret sits in the middle and knows."

_So we walked and talked  
Then we sat and talked  
Said it was the truth  
But what is your secret? _

Two days. Brooke had two days before Friday. She had analyzed every way this could turn out and she always came back to one – hurt. And she didn't want Kimberly to be hurt anymore. So she had until Friday and until then she was going to try and keep things as normal as possible.

Brooke still couldn't believe that Haley would do something like tell Kimberly that kind of news. It was really none of her business or Peyton's for that matter. What really got Brooke mad was how could Peyton go around and tell people that kind of information? She had no right. And since Haley said that it was Peyton that had told her, Brooke had been avoiding each of her friends. Haley, because when she's mad, Haley can get scary and you don't want to be in that line of fire. And Peyton, because she was the one that ratted Brooke out. How could she tell Kimberly? How do you tell someone that…?

"Brooke!"

Brooke jumped back, startled by the sudden random voice that had entered the empty store. Eight o'clock in the morning and she wasn't really expecting anyone to be in the store, especially Peyton, who just so happened to be barging through the door now.

Peyton walked over to the counter where her friend was currently standing. She threw her purse on top of the sketches Brooke had been working on before being rudely interrupted. Honestly, she wasn't working anyway. She had been too busy trying to think of a way to tell Kimberly. Which apparently took up a lot of her time. Peyton let out a frustrated sigh and looked at her friend. "So are you done avoiding me or what?" Peyton asked putting all of her weight on the edge of the counter she was gripping tightly.

"I'm not avoiding you." Brooke said not making eye contact, telling Peyton that she was definitely lying.

"Oh come one, Brooke. You don't return my phone calls. Every time I come by the store or your house you say that you're busy." Peyton explained. "So can you please tell me why you're mad at me so I can apologize or something and we can move on?"

"Peyton, I'm not…"

"Mad at me." She finished. "Please, that's a bunch of bull. Just tell me what's wrong."

"OK." Brooke growled, throwing the things currently occupying her hands onto the counter, causing them to go flying across the room. Peyton stepped back, shocked by the sudden outburst. "Where do you get off by telling Haley about Kimberly? You promised. It was none of her business."

"Yeah and it was also none of my business." Peyton shot back. "It wasn't any of yours either. What was in that letter was Kimberly's business and no one else's."

"That's not fair! You were in the room with me." Brooke tried to defend.

"But you opened it."

_Two Weeks Ago_

_The two best friends sat in Brooke's kitchen on a sunny afternoon while Kimberly was at school. Peyton was fiddling with the hem of her shirt while waiting for Brooke to grab a few sketches that she had forgotten that morning. But since they arrived they've done everything but grab the sketches. Made lunch, talked and gossiped, and currently just sat around._

"_OK, let's go." Brooke said emerging from her bedroom with the sketches tucked under her arm._

"_Finally!" Peyton blurted, standing from the stool._

_Brooke chuckled. "You weren't saying that an hour ago when you attacked that sandwich. And you didn't have to come."_

"_Well if I didn't come then I wouldn't have gotten fed." Peyton joked grapping her purse. "Oh hey, I got your mail."_

"_Yes!" Brooke squealed throwing her things on the couch. Seeing Brooke throw her things across the room, Peyton knew they weren't going anywhere for awhile, so she sunk down onto the comfortable couch. "What?" Peyton groaned._

_Brooke held up a magazine with a smile ear to ear planted on her face. "It's the new issue of Clothes Over Bros."_

"_OK." Peyton said slowly not fully understanding. "Why are you subscribing to a magazine that used to be your's but is now owned by your hated mother?"_

"_Because word is, since I left Clothes Over Bros it's been sinking and I like, no love, to watch my mother go down with it." Peyton's eyes went wide and she held that weird expression that you get when you feel as if the person you're talking to has gone crazy. Right now, she thought Brooke had gone over board. "That's…cruel. Maybe a little sick." Peyton said._

_Brooke threw the magazine on the coffee table. "Oh please, she deserves it." She scoffed going through the rest of the mail. "It wouldn't surprise me if she came crawling back, begging me to come back and save the company. You know, if that happen I'd probably laugh in her face and…" She froze staring down at one white envelope. "Oh my God."_

"_What?" Peyton asked looking up from the papers she had began looking through when Brooke began her small rant. _

"_It's a letter from Butner Federal Correctional Complex." Brooke said still shell shocked._

"_Who sent you a letter from prison?"_

"_It's not for me." Brooke answered her fingers running up and down the edges of the envelope. "It's for Kimberly." Peyton looked over to Brooke, each with a shocked expression, wondering the exact same thing. "Who does…?"_

"_I don't know." Brooke didn't let her finish. "But I'm going to find out." Brooke said ripping it open. Peyton tried to stop her. "Brooke, don't!" She tried to snatch the envelope form her but Brooke was to fast for her. "Brooke you have no right to open that letter!"_

"_I am her guardian, Peyton; it's my job to protect her."_

"_And going through her mail is going to keep her safe?"_

"_It might." She spat continuing to rip the paper while Peyton sat back and watched, knowing it was useless to try and stop her. Brooke finally managed to get the papers out and began reading each tiny black word carefully, making sure everything was clear, and became shocked. "Oh my god."_

"_Brooke…" Peyton trailed suddenly nervous. "Brooke…what's wrong?"_

_Her throat clogged and she felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she fought with everything in her to not let them fall. "Kimberly's father…he's…being released from prison." She managed._

_Peyton gasped. "Oh my God."_

"_It doesn't even say why he went in the first place." She said discarded the letter on the floor, suddenly angry that she didn't get the information she really wanted._

"_She never told you?"_

"_No. She's never really talked about her father." She said turning back to Peyton. "Peyton, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, especially Kimberly."_

"_You have to tell her."_

"_And I will, but not now. The store's opening soon and things are going great with her and Tyler and she seems so…"_

"_Happy." Peyton finished._

"_Yeah. So please, Peyton, promise me." Brooke begged._

"_OK."_

"So come one, Brooke, why won't you tell her?" Peyton asked, wanting an answer.

"I believe it's none of your business." Brooke sneered.

"I was in the room when you opened the letter so now it is." Peyton shot back. Brooke gave a defeated look and glanced away, trying to collect her thoughts. "Because…because I promised her everything would be OK."

"What?"

"I was going to tell her a few days ago, but she asked me if everything was going to be OK. And those eyes, Peyton, they were just…well you know, so dark and innocent. So I said yes."

"Brooke." Peyton groaned. "You can't promise her something like that."

"Why not?"

"Because in the end, Kimberly's going to find out about this and everything's not going to be OK. So you can't do that."

"Well it's a little late for that now." Brooke said.

"Listen, we all love Kimberly and we all want to protect her from people like her father, but sometimes we can't. As much as we want to, we can't. Kimberly's growing up. She's got to learn to deal with her own problems." Peyton said placing a reassuring hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"You're right." She sighed knowing that her friend really was right. "But I just don't things to change. They're just so perfect right now and I don't want anything to change." She admitted.

"Things are always changing, Brooke. And you can either sit back and watch or you can change right along with it. No matter what, it's going to happen"

_Even favorite songs but  
Your division's wrong  
What is your secret?  
I don't care about you anymore _

The final bell of the day rang as random people emerged excitedly from their classrooms. They all had somewhere to go as they ran in every direction just to get there. But Kimberly, who didn't, walked as slow as she could just enjoying these few short minutes of freedom. As her classmates sped off to their jobs or the beach or wherever they go after school, Kimberly however had to be home.

She walked outside as the cold autumn air hit her. Tightening her jacket around her midsection, she picked up her pace and began to walk by all the parked cars. Oh, how she wish she had a warm car to sit in or even Tyler's car, but he had to stay after for some test. So she was left by herself to fend the cold.

Or maybe not.

"Hey Kim!" She heard her name being called. Turning around, she spotted Julian standing in front of his black SUV smiling that stupid smirk of his. "Come on; get your ass in the car! It's freezing!"

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked walking over to him

"Well I saw how cold it was outside and I didn't want you to walk home in it. So get in." He said motioning her to the car. He opened the door for her and waited until she was entirely in before running over and getting inside himself. "So you want ice cream?" He asked buckling his seatbelt.

"Julian, it's like thirty degrees outside in the middle of November." She said thinking he was kidding. He shrugged a shoulder, not caring how cold it was. "Hell yes, I want ice cream." She exclaimed giving in.

He smiled and they drove off to an open ice cream shop.

_I don't care about you anymore  
The actress was fired  
You said you were yourself  
Not being someone else  
That this was new for you_

"So are you going to tell me why you really picked me up from school?" Kimberly asked licking her chocolate ice cream. They were walking to no particular place, just walking, and talking as they each licked their favorite flavors. Kimberly's being chocolate. And Julian's being strawberry. "I told you." Julian said.

"You know, I'm not as stupid as you think."

"OK, OK, I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't really talked much since me and Brooke started dating."

"That's because you're dating Brooke, not me." She giggled.

"Yeah, but you're part of Brooke's life and like I've said before, I want to be apart of that life too."

"I guess I can believe that." She joked. Truthfully, she really did like Julian. He was perfect for Brooke. He always made her happy and whenever they were about to go on a date, a smile on Brooke came that Kimberly had never seen before. They were perfect for each other. Kimberly, however, always kept her distance when Julian came around. It was that trust issue that she had with people. Deep down Kimberly knew Julian was a good guy, but she needed something like this to really prove it to her.

They continued to walk, earning strange looks from the people they passed, as they still licked their ice cream in this freezing weather. "So how are you doing with this whole grounding thing?" Julian asked remembering that she was supposed to be home right now.

"Honestly, it sucks." She chuckled. "Brooke can be strict when she has to be."

"Yeah that's just the mom in her." He agreed. "Let me ask you something, why not just sneak out? I mean you're a teenager, you're supposed to disobey your parents, and you have two hours between the end of school and when Brooke gets home. So why not?"

"Well there are two reasons why. One, because Brooke WILL find out and I don't want to be grounded any longer. And two, because in case you haven't noticed I'm pretty much being watched twenty-four seven."

"What do you mean?"

"Everywhere I go there's always someone there that knows Brooke. I can't go to the café because Karen's there. I can't go to TRIC because Peyton's there. Lucas is always at the Rivercourt. Haley's at school. And if I go down Main Street I'm walking right by the store."

"Wow, you are being watched." He said amazed by all the people that really love Kimberly.

"Yeah." She agreed. "So if I get in trouble today for this, I'm blaming it on you."

"What Brooke doesn't know won't hurt her." They discarded their cones in the nearest trash can and decided to take a seat on a near bench. They joked and laughed and just talked, not having a care in the world that it was cold outside or that Kimberly was supposed to call Brooke over an hour ago. They didn't care.

They each went into long stories about their pasts. Kimberly making sure not to go into any grueling details, only sticking to the happy memories of her life. She knew that Julian knew. In fact she was the one that asked Brooke to tell him. If Julian really meant what he said about being in her and Brooke's life then he needed to know. So she told him, and he was shocked at first, but he didn't think of Kimberly any less.

After she confessed to Brooke, Kimberly told the people that she felt truly cared about her the things they all wanted to know. She knew it would be easy to tell Peyton and Lucas so that's who she went to first. Kimberly sat them down in their living room, with Karen and Andy there too, and explained everything in what felt like one long breath. Nathan came next and when she told him all he did was hug her and let her cry in his shoulder and took her to the one place that he knew would help her, the Rivercourt. Haley was the hardest one to confess to. It was because they each cared so much for each other, it was just hard. But after countless hours of crying the truth was finally out. And Haley, like Nathan, let her cry on her shoulder and gave her one of those inspiring speeches she was so good at. She thought she was all out of tears after Haley, but she was wrong when she told Tyler.

After all the confessing, Kimberly was glad that no one treated her any differently. It was like those days were just events that happened and everyone moved on and didn't speak of it. Which Kimberly was happy for. And she liked it that way. She liked being the teenager that didn't carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. And from now on she was going to try and not do that anymore. All she wanted right now was to just live.

"So we only have enough film for one more shot, and if we don't get it then that's it." Julian said explaining the time he was filming a movie in Miami "So I'm standing on the beach, watching the actors do their thing, and this blonde drunk bimbo runs by me wearing nothing but a thong and a white t-shirt. She runs right into one of the actors, knocks him over and then over to the camera and just starts slurring words and flashing the camera and kissing the lens. It was crazy." He said busting out laughing as did Kimberly.

"So what did you do?"

"Well after we managed to get her away from the camera and she sobered up a bit, we asked her if she wanted to be in the movie, well because now we just lost that last shot. Now she was still a bit drunk so of course she said yes. That's how she ended up in the movie."

"Oh my God." Kimberly laughed. "I've always wondered why that scene was in the movie. I mean that was the funniest part of the whole thing."

"Hey, that movie was funny." He defended.

"No it wasn't." She said still laughing.

"OK, it wasn't." He agreed. "The only thing good that came out of that movie was the trip. Man, Miami was beautiful. Great weather, good food, some strange people to see but you're never bored when you go. You ever been?"

She shook her head. "No. But I'd love to go someday. I want to travel the world."

"Don't we all. Hey, maybe this summer the three of us can take a trip down to Miami. Start that world trip you want to go on."

She chuckled. "That sounds awesome and everything, but you really shouldn't plan things for the future with me and Brooke."

He saw the expression she wore. Disappointed by the fact that Brooke had not once brought up adoption. He knew Kimberly loved being with Brooke and it surprised him that Brooke wouldn't talk to her about that kind of thing.

"Have you guys ever talked about it?"

She shook her head. "Neither one of us has ever brought it up."

"Well coming for my point of view, Brooke will." She looked up at him not fully convinced. "Kimberly, she gave up a million dollar company for you. What kind of person would do that for a person they don't love?"

"Love?"

"Yeah, love. Brooke loves you, Kimberly. And I know you do too. Listen, you know how Brooke is. She either jumps right into something or thinks it through, but she does it from the kindness of her heart. Give her time."

"There's only so much time I can give before I'm left really wondering if she's really considering it."

"I know." He said wishing that Brooke would make up her mind on whether or not to really adopt Kimberly. They've had the conversations and Brooke's always leaned towards yes, but always found reasons on why she shouldn't. And Julian just wishes that she would come to her senses and just do it. "Hey, how about we go by the video store and get some movies and the three of us will have a movie night tonight?"

"That sounds great."

_But what is your secret?  
You said just what I said  
So why's the meter red?  
And why's the needle pegged?  
What is your secret?_

Night fall fell and everyone in town retreated to their quiet homes. Julian and Kimberly went back to her place and watched their movies while they waited for Brooke to come home. Nine o'clock rolled around and still no sign of her. When they first got to the house they each called to check in, but didn't get an answer. Neither one worried and continued on with their movies.

A few bags of popcorn and three movies later and still no Brooke. Julian and Kimberly were too busy arguing to even think about the absent member of this family. "No way! Rebel Without a Cause is so much better than East of Eden." Kimberly argued.

"What?" Julian said in disbelief. "Rebel Without a Cause is just gibberish, there's no story. I mean at least East of Eden has a story."

"Just because it was a book first doesn't mean it has a story. And besides it was so boring." Kimberly groaned. It was really kind of funny arguing with a movie producer about which James Dean movie was better.

"OK, but what about the acting in Rebel Without a Cause. It's the worst I've seen out of James Dean since…"

"East of Eden." She finished. "His acting was horrible in that movie."

"Yes, but East of Eden is what started his career."

"But everyone remembers James Dean for Rebel Without a Cause."

Julian sat back in the couch a sigh escaping his lips. He knew he wasn't going to win. The girl was fifteen; she could and probably would argue with a stump. "OK, let's just say that Giant was James Dean's worst movie."

"Deal."

He leaned back up and started to rummage through the countless movies on the table. "What's the next movie we got?"

"Giant." She simply answered before a wave giggles escaped her. Julian sighed again and began to laugh himself.

They suddenly stopped when they heard the door fly open. Each turning, they saw Brooke walk in and then stop once she herself spotted them. "Julian, what are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see her boyfriend and Kimberly actually talking and laughing.

"Well," He started a bit awkward, "me and Kimberly hung out today. And we were just watching movies." He said motioning back to the television.

"Is that why you didn't call me?" Brooke asked looking over to Kimberly. She just nodded and mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"Where've you been all day?" Julian asked rising from the couch and embracing his girlfriend in a hug and a sweet kiss.

"Just working." She lied. Really, after Peyton had left she got in her car and drove, trying to clear her head. After a few hours of nothing coming to mind, she went back to the store where she just sat around.

"Well you're home now and we all can watch some movies together. Sorry we kind of ate all the popcorn so we moved on to chips and whatever was in your freezer." He said dragging Brooke over to the couch and making her sit. "I had no idea Kimberly knew so much about movies. I think we've sat around and talked about them more than actually watching them."

"Yeah, who knew?" Brooke said not fully interested. "Listen, I'm just really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Are you sure?" Julian asked really wanting her to stay up with them.

"Yeah, but you two stay up and watch your movies. I'll see you guys in the morning." She said getting up and walking back to her bedroom.

"Night." The two said in unison as they watched her go before turning back to the screen. "Alright put in Giant." Julian groaned.

_You want to control  
You want to be controlled  
You're like a little switch  
And then you take your toll  
Your every reckless twist_

Two movies later is when Kimberly finally got tired and remembered she had to go to school the next morning. Julian soon left and said that he would see her tomorrow. After that night she felt a lot better around Julian. He seemed like someone that was really good for her.

Walking back to her room, Kimberly noticed a light on in Brooke's room and saw that she was still awake. Nudging the door open a bit more she could see Brooke sitting on her bed with a piece of paper in her hand. Kimberly opened the door more as it creaked, signaling to Brooke that someone was there. She quickly hid the paper in her hand under her pillow and looked back up to Kimberly.

"I thought you were asleep." Kimberly said deciding not to ask what she was hiding under her pillow.

"Couldn't sleep." She lied.

Kimberly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as she tucked her legs under the one another. "You've been acting a little weird lately, Brooke, and I want to know what's going on."

"I haven't been acting weird."

"Yeah you are. You keep avoiding Peyton. You haven't talked to Haley in like two days. Which is like years to you two. And you just seem different. So what's up?"

Brooke sighed remembering what Peyton had said early. She was right. Brooke had to tell her. Because no matter what everything's going to change. "Things are about to get really difficult between us, Kimberly."

"Brooke…"

"I need to give you something." She said turning and reaching for the white envelope carefully tucked under pillow.

_I wasn't made for this  
Thank god that life is so long  
And the city's so big  
I don't think about you anymore  
I try not to think about you_


	22. What Are You Afraid Of?

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by West Indian Girl.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two: What Are You Afraid Of?**

Joan Wallach Scott once wrote: "Those who expect moments of change to be comfortable and free of conflict have not learned their history."

_What are you afraid of?  
All the years fade away_

_Kimberly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as she tucked her legs under one another. "You've been acting a little weird lately, Brooke, and I want to know what's going on."_

"_I haven't been acting weird."_

"_Yeah, you are. You keep avoiding Peyton. You haven't talked to Haley in like two days. Which is like years to you two. And you just seem different. So what's up?"_

_Brooke sighed remembering what Peyton had said early. She was right. Brooke had to tell her. Because no matter what everything's going to change. "Things are about to get really difficult between us, Kimberly."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_I need to give you something." She said turning and reaching for the white envelope carefully tucked under pillow._

"Brooke, what's going on?" Kimberly asked seeing her pull out the envelope. "What is that?"

"I lied to you, Kimberly." She spilled out. A confused look fell over Kimberly's whole body and before she could question what she was talking about Brooke beat her to it. "I…I already knew your father was in prison before you told me." Kimberly's mouth dropped in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brooke Davis a liar? Thinking she was joking, Kimberly began to chuckle. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Kimberly…"

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Kimberly asked anger rising in her body. Her cheeks turned a shade a pink and her knuckles became white from the way she was tightly clenching them. Brooke nodded as she coward away from the enraged teenager; honestly, she felt she was a little girl being afraid of her. But the look on her face gave her a reason to be afraid. "I can't believe you, Brooke."

"Kimberly, it's not what you think…"

"It's not what I think? Brooke…" She trailed off as she tried to find something, anything, to say to this woman. She felt the need to just yell, for no particular reason all she wanted to do was yell. Mostly at Brooke. But she couldn't, because she really didn't want to. So instead all she could say was, "I don't even know what to say to you right now." She got up to leave and was almost to the door when a mumbled version of her name was called. She stopped dead in her tracks letting Brooke know that was listening.

"I thought I was protecting you."

"From what?" She asked glancing over her shoulder.

Brooke removed herself from under the pile of blankets and swung her legs over the edge, the envelope still clutched in her hands. "Just read it and you'll see." Brooke said handing the envelope over her shoulder. Kimberly stared at it for a few seconds, contemplating on whether or not to really taking it, but she couldn't help but wonder what it really was. As she took a hold of it, Brooke made sure to hold onto for an extra second causing Kimberly to throw a glance her way.

Kimberly tore through the already torn envelop and unfolded the papers inside. Most of it was a bunch of legal crap she couldn't understand. But certain words stuck out. Ones like _Michael Jenkins _and _released_.

"Oh my God." She muttered as tears formed. Her arms fell to her sides, but she made sure to hold onto that paper like her life depended on it. The ring around her neck moved around the edges of her fingers as she gently held on to it. Brooke placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to find some inspiring or helpful words to say, but nothing came. All they could do was stand and to Kimberly even that was hard. Her legs felt numb, in fact her whole body felt numb, and she felt the only thing that could move were her fingers and her mouth as she kept mumbling the words 'Oh my God' over and over again.

"I know." Brooke finally said after she finally tired of hearing the same words of Kimberly's.

"How long have you known?" She asked returning to her angered state. When she didn't get an answer as quick as she wanted she knew it had been too long. "Brooke? How long?"

"A little over two weeks." Brooke finally mustered out as a whisper that even a person of their quietest state could barely hear.

"Two weeks!?!" Kimberly yelled.

"I thought I was protecting you, Kimberly!" She defended.

Kimberly scoffed, not believing what she was hearing. "Don't make any fucking excuses, Brooke!"

"Hey! Language!"

"My language should be the last of your worries right now." She gritted through her teeth giving Brooke the death look.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

She wanted to yell, Brooke could feel it coming, and Kimberly could sense the anger of a yell climbing up her throat and out her mouth. But she fought with everything in her to try and calm down. "It means that I can't even look at you right now." She said turning towards the door.

"Great job on protecting me, Brooke." She yelled over her shoulder right before she slammed the door leaving Brooke with nothing but the echo as she sunk back to her bed and imagined herself kicking her own ass for the mistake she's made.

_What are you made of?  
From the ties that hold us down_

She walked, and walked, and walked. To no particular place. Just walked. Letting her feet lead wherever. For a second, when her mind took every part of her body except her feet, she felt as if she was back to where she had started. On the road by herself, with nothing or no one but her. And she felt all alone again.

Somehow in the short period of this walk, she had managed to reach both ends of towns. Standing in front of the '_Now leaving Tree Hill' _sign she felt the hugest urge to step over that line and keep walking.

But what good would that do?

Sure she could runaway again like before. Going to places where no one could find her and seeing things only her eyes had ever seen. Just like before.

But before she was running away from…well she didn't know what she was running away from except her shitty life. But now? She contemplated running away from the wonderful life she had now. Why?

She looked back to the town that she had been living in for the past seven months. Seven months. Too most people it didn't seem that long. But to Kimberly it felt long enough. Long enough for her to fall in love with this town. With the people in it. The people like Haley, and Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and even Jamie. People like Tyler.

People like Brooke.

Kimberly had fallen in love with every inch of this town. Why would she runaway from it all?

She couldn't.

So instead of turning her back on the place she called home and continued running, she turned towards it and walked back.

But she wasn't going back to Brooke's. She couldn't. At least not yet. First, she had to wrap her mind around this father/prison thing and wonder why Brooke would keep this from her. Was it really to protect her? I mean she would have found out anyway and been mad no matter how Brooke had told her.

But who was she mad at?

Brooke? Her father? Or herself? Too many questions in a short amount of time to even answer.

Blocking the thoughts out of her head, Kimberly tried to think of a place to go. Haley's was out of the question. She didn't want to talk, and she knew Haley, she'd ask questions. Not wanting to bother little Sawyer, she immediately scratched off Lucas and Peyton's. She could go to Tyler's, get a good comforting hug and kiss from him. Yeah, that sounded good to her. But looking at her phone, she didn't want to bother him or his parents at midnight.

Where to go in the darkness of the night?

Before Kimberly could even answer her own question her feet answered it for her. Looking up at the worn, used backboard, Kimberly picked up a stranded basketball and began to dribble. The papers she still had clenched in her hands were discarded on the ground.

The echo of the bouncing ball filled her ears as she walked up and down the court, watching as the ball left her hands and quickly returned to them. A forgotten memory of her childhood retreated back to her brain as her actions continued almost robotically.

_A little girl of eight years old, dressed in her casual red t-shirt and jeans with a baseball cap placed atop her head, stood in her driveway with an oversized orange basketball placed between her hands. Her gaze falling on the round rim that connected to the backboard. Her black converse shoes wanted so badly to take off into the air so the little girl make her perfect lay-up. _

_But every other body part of hers just wanted to stay still. Her tiny hands clenched the ball, turning her knuckles a shade of white. She fought with all her might to fight back the tears wrestling in her eyes. She wasn't gonna do it. She couldn't. Not to her brother. She couldn't disgrace their only tradition like that._

_Their tradition of playing their daily basketball game. They never did it alone. Not once. They always waited for each other. Whether one was finishing up their homework or out with a parent. They always waited. But how long can you wait for someone who's dead?_

_Temptation getting the best of her, she dribbled the ball, and then again, and again. She kept dribbling until her feet moved along with it. And she kept moving her feet until she was directly under the basket, and then out of old habit she was in the air. And the ball had left her fingers and gently smoothed its way through the hoop._

_Her feet hit the ground and she grabbed the ball as it bounced along side her. She felt dirty after that. It didn't feel right without her brother cheering her on._

_Returning to her usual spot, she looked back up to the hoop. "I'm sorry." She mumbled her gaze up to the cloudy sky._

_A door slammed and she turned to see her father stumbling beside his car. "Hi daddy!" She said with excitement not knowing that the man was fully drunk. She heard him mumble a few words she couldn't understand and continue on his way._

"_Daddy, will you play with me?" She asked excitement still lacing her voice._

"_Not now."_

"_Please!!!"_

"_No!" He grumbled. She ran over and grabbed his pant leg as he stopped in his tracks. Looking up at the man, she didn't see her father, but a complete stranger. "Please." She begged again._

_Getting annoyed the man tried his best, without hurting her, to remove the girl from his leg. "Why don't you ask your mom?"_

"_She's asleep on the couch." She simply said not knowing her own mother, like this man was about to be, was completely passed out from all the alcohol. "So please daddy will you play with me? It's been so long." She said jumping up and down._

"_Kimberly…Kimberly…Kimberly please!" He said trying to get her to calm down. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "Kimberly!"_

"_Please daddy!" She said continuing to jump._

"_I said no!" He yelled grapping her forehead and pushing her off him. His little girl fell to the ground and began to cry as she took hold of her elbow that she scraped. He saw the tears, but couldn't bring himself to comfort her like he used too. "I said no." He repeated in a more calm voice. He turned back to the house and stumbled to it._

_Once she heard the door slam, Kimberly fell back onto the hard ground, looking up at the sky. Nothing, not even her scraped elbow, filled her head except one thing._

_Jacob._

Feeling as if she had just stepped out of a time machine, or time warped, or whatever you want to call it, Kimberly stood at the middle of the court, clutching the elbow that she had hurt so many years ago. Her fingers tracing the forgotten scar that had been left of the incident. Feeling not only angry but hurt…and worried.

The man that ruined her life is being released to walk the earth a free man. The man that took everything away from her…is getting out of prison.

Her nightmare had really become a reality. And it felt so fake and unreal and whatever other synonyms you could come up with. It didn't feel right. And right now all she wanted to do was wake up and start another day in the life she had become so comfortable with.

But we all know life isn't that easy.

_What are you fighting for?  
To feel them all_

The things you can do in less than ten minutes. Listen to three, three minute long songs. Scramble an egg. Take a drive to Karen's café. Half ass the English assignment you forgot to do the night before.

Get in a fight with your foster daughter and watch her leave.

She watched her leave. Once again, Kimberly walked out, and Brooke watched. She really needed to get something to block that door so no one could leave. Or she could have just stopped her. Why that didn't seem reasonable thirty minutes ago, Brooke had no idea.

Kimberly, her Kimberly, was out there wandering the streets again with nowhere to go.

Nowhere to go except…the Rivercourt.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Where else would Kimberly go? She had been longing to go to the Rivercourt since she had been grounded in the first place. The revelation had Brooke up and out of bed reaching for her coat and out the door. Her feet walked the familiar path to the familiar place as she looked ahead trying to find the girl she had come to love. Yes, love. She loved Kimberly like her own daughter. And that didn't seem to scare her. What scared her was the fact if Kimberly loved her back.

She walked, almost breaking out into a run, until she heard the sound of a ball hitting pavement. She then slowed her pace and inched further and further, trying her best not to be seen or heard. Brooke watched as Kimberly was lost in thought

_The early morning peeked just above the trees but still managed to light up the Rivercourt. Morning seemed to be the best time to be out here, something Kimberly had already figured out._

_She dribbled the ball what seemed like every second as she made her up and down the court. The ball glided to each of her hands while running past half court and towards the hoop. Stopping in her tracks, she grabbed the ball and quickly put it in position and lined it with the basket. It rolled perfectly off her fingers as she was midair._

_The next thing to be heard was the sound of a perfect shot being made. A smile rose as she watched the ball bounce right under the basket._

"_Bitch, you got to quit doing this to me." A voice said from behind Kimberly recognized. The smile on her face grew larger once she heard the footsteps stop._

"_Well, well if it isn't Bro…" She stopped upon seeing her foster mom still wearing her pajama bottoms and a tank top, her hair still a mess and the look on her face not very welcoming. Kimberly, being brave enough, busted out laughing. "You look like hell."_

"_You got to quit doing this." She repeated. "I'm getting sick and tired of dragging my ass out of bed just to come find you. I was worried."_

_Kimberly shrugged her shoulders, the smile still intact. "I left a note."_

"_Could you get anymore than cryptic than 'Be back for breakfast'?" She asked holding up the tiny piece of paper that Kimberly had scribbled on._

"_I don't leave a note and you don't get mad, but tell me to leave a note next time. Then I do leave a note and you get mad. What do you want from me, Brooke?" Kimberly asked._

"_I want you to sleep till one in the afternoon like a normal teenager." She groaned clearly sleep deprived._

"_What can I say? I'm immune to normal."_

"_Clearly. What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_Just needed to think. Clear my head. Basketball's always done that for me."_

"_I swear you're like a girl version of Nathan." She joked stealing the ball out from under her arm. "Come one, let's play." _

_Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "Play? With you?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked stopping her lame attempt at a dribble. "Nothing.' Kimberly assured. "It's…you're…do you even know how to play basketball?"_

"_Uh excuse me, Miss smarty pants; I'll have you know that I cheered for four years for some sweaty guys playing this game."_

"_So…no."_

"_No." She said with a slight laugh. "So I got ball first?"_

"_Go for it." Kimberly said as she watched her throw the ball up and into the basket. Like a miracle, it went in. "Oh it's on now." She said before passing Brooke the ball back and the two went into a much unorganized game of one on one._

Brooke watched as Kimberly herself came out of what she assumed a daydream. She watched as Kimberly began dribbling the ball again and shot it through the hoop.

"You gonna say something or what?" Kimberly said her back still turned away. "I know you're there, Brooke."

Brooke moved closer to the girl before stopping only a few feet away. "Then you know you're grounded and not supposed to be here, right?" It was all she could come up with to say. Each not wanting to get into another yelling match, without locking eyes, they had a silent agreement to not explode at the other.

"I know. I just couldn't be there. I needed to clear my head." She said her grasp on the ball becoming tighter.

Brooke bent down, picking up the few papers that had been thrown. "It's fine. I was gonna end it early anyway for good behavior." Brooke let the words slip forgetting about Kimberly's father. "Sorry." Kimberly finally turned her way. Brooke had seen every emotion this girl ever held, except this one. This one just looked…empty.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. I shouldn't have kept something like that from you. I had no right to open it or keep it from you…" She stopped when Kimberly raised her hands, not enough strength in her to say 'stop'. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Kimberly turned back to the basket, again lost in thought.

"They told me ten years, Brooke. Ten years. And all I got was six." Brooke managed over to Kimberly and pulled her into a hug, not ever wanting to let go. Kimberly just stood there, her emotionless face looking straight ahead, not bothering to hug back. Brooke maneuvered her to the bleachers and sat her down, her arm still securely wrapped around her.

"And you know what sucks the most?" She asked withheld tears finally falling. "I've spent the last six years worrying myself over him. I could've moved on and tried to live as normal as possible. But I didn't. Instead I let him get inside my head and…and haunt my dreams and every other aspect of my life. Locked away in a jail cell and he has that much control over me."

"Because you let him." Brooke spoke. "You let him, Kimberly. You can't let that happen."

"I can't help it. It just does." She gritted.

Brooke nodded. "I know."

Kimberly leaned into Brooke's shoulder, a place where she's always felt safe, as she cried and sopped, mumbling things that not even Brooke could understand. All Brooke did was pull the hair out of her face and let her continue while drawing invisible circles along her back.

"What are we gonna do, Brooke?" Kimberly eventually asked looking up into her hazel eyes.

We? It came as a surprise to Brooke. There is a we. "Do you really think he'd come after you?"

"Like I told you before, I don't know which man is walking out of that jail cell. I don't know." She said, her tears subsiding.

Brooke sighed, thinking of a solution that not even she could think of. "Well if he does come, he'll have to get through Lucas, and Nathan, Mouth, Skills, Andy, Julian." This caused Kimberly to chuckle, Brooke saw and decided to continue. "And if he gets through them then there's Peyton, Haley, Karen, Millie, Jamie, Lily…oh and Tyler."

"And if he gets through them?" Kimberly questioned.

"Then he'll have to face me." Brooke smiled. "And that will be one hell of a fight." The two chuckled and Brooke's grip around her got tighter, just wanting this moment to last forever. "Hey, everything will be OK. We'll protect you."

"You've promised that before and look at us. Sitting here at the Rivercourt as I cry my eyes out at midnight. This is not alright." Kimberly said wiping away the tears.

"You just got to trust me, OK? In the end everything's going to work out."

"Life's not a movie, Brooke. Not everything's a happily ever after in the end."

"Tell that to Julian." Brooke nudged her causing a slight chuckle.

Kimberly sighed. "I know, deep down, that everything's going to be fine; but I'm just tired, Brooke." Before Brooke could question she continued. "Tired of the life that I have. I'm sick of these nightmares and always running away from the memory of them. I just want to be a kid for once in my life."

Brooke's face softened, seeing this girl in a new light. If anybody deserved a do over on their entire lives, it was Kimberly's. Too bad they don't have one of those.

"I trust you, Brooke. Too make everything OK. I love you, Brooke."

Her eyes widen, shocked by the words, never once hearing them leave the girl's mouth. A smile crept on Brooke's face and a silent laugh leaving her lips, with only a few words floating around in her head.

"I love you too, Kimberly."

_What are you dying for?  
To be free_


	23. Last Night on Earth

******************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show. : )**

**Song by Green Day.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Last Night on Earth**

Erma Bombeck once said: "But some emotions don't make a lot of noise. It's hard to hear pride. Caring is real faint - like a heartbeat. And pure love - why, some days it's so quiet, you don't even know it's there."

_I text a postcard, sent to you_

_  
Did it go through?_

_  
Sending all my love to you._

_  
You are the moonlight of my life every night_

A week went by since the infamous prison letter and everything was going smooth as can be. Kimberly, now free of her grounding, went back to her life living with Brooke as best as she could. Her hardest task of the day was convincing herself that everything really was going to be OK. Brooke said it. Haley said it. Julian said it. Hell, even Kimberly said it. But somewhere along the way there's that little voice inside your head that tells you different.

And everyday it was Kimberly's job to try and quiet it.

Her father was getting out of prison and she was supposed to go on living her life like it was nothing? I'm sorry, but she couldn't do that. She wouldn't let Brooke or anyone else see it, but underneath it all she was scared of the idea of her father coming after her. She was scared of knowing that her father could pretty much do whatever he wanted. But she was going to put on a brave face, not only for herself, but for Brooke.

Now no longer exiled from the outside, Kimberly had been spending a lot of her time with Tyler. Brooke reluctantly gave Kimberly her blessing on them dating, without supervision, but she still had her concerns. New rules being placed in the house keeping Kimberly and Tyler from being alone in the house and not going anywhere near a bedroom. In Kimberly's opinion, she got off pretty easy.

But there were those times, like this one, when the two love birds got stuck under the supervision of a five year old. Or in this case two five year olds.

A knock came at the door as Kimberly tried her hardest to calm down a hyper Jamie and Lily. For some reason, both Karen and Haley felt it would be funny to dump their kids on a sixteen year old girl right after feeding them junk food. And it was. Ten minutes ago when the kids sat on the couch and played games. Then the sugar hit in. And then things got out of control.

"Hi." A very exhausted and almost desperate Kimberly said answering the door.

"Hi." A confused Tyler replied while glancing behind her to see where the entire ruckus was coming from. "What's going on?"

"Listen, I totally forgot that I had to babysit them tonight and I know we had plans to go out and I'm sorry. Maybe we can reschedule. Go out tomorrow or something." She panted.

He sighed, not really liking what he was about to say, clearly disappointed that he wasn't going to get his night alone with his girlfriend. "No, they can come along, I guess."

"You mean that? I mean, what about our plans?"

"To be honest, I wasn't gonna take you anywhere special." He said with a smirk.

She swatted him on the arm playfully. "God, you are a cheap date." He shrugged his shoulders, not letting it affect him. "It's just part of my charm, babe."

"Clearly." She chuckled. "Where can we take them?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "We could go to the arcade." He suggested.

"Perfect idea! You can pay." She said before turning back to the door.

He smiled. "Yeah…" Then realizing what she said "…wait, what?"

"Hey, kids you want to go to the arcade?!?" He heard Kimberly yell from behind the door. Next to come was a loud bunch of squeals and screams as little feet ran across the floor.

The door opened again and along came Kimberly, followed by Lily and Jamie, out the door and down the pathway. Tyler grabbed her wrist and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips, both wanting to do that all day. "I love you, you know that?" He asked, already knowing his answer.

"Yeah, I know. I kind of like you too." She joked.

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_  
I'm here to honor you_

_  
If I lose everything in the fire_

_  
I'm sending all my love to you._

"Right this way, madam." Julian said holding open the door for Brooke to walk through. Tonight he was pulling out all the strings. From buying Brooke a super expensive dress and telling her to wear it for tonight to taking her to this fancy restaurant on the outskirts of Tree Hill. With Julian in his high-priced suit and Brooke looking gorgeous in an elegant, yet simple little black dress; together they didn't look like a million bucks, no, they looked worth a lot more.

"Why thank you, sir." Brooke said reaching for his hand and locking arms with him. They each flashed a grin to the other, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

Julian, being his charming self, walked forward to the small reception desk, but not before raising Brooke's hand and planting a kiss on the knuckles of her hand. "I have reservations for two under Julian Baker." He said with a grin to the cheeky red head in a small black vest and white button down shirt.

"Right this way." She says handing the menus off to a man as he led them to their table. Julian pulled the chair out and waited for Brooke to sit as she smiled up at him.

Sitting down himself, Julian lifted the menu up and began to scan over it, as did Brooke. "Julian, this place looks expensive." Brooke whispered for no apparent reason.

"Brooke, why are you whispering?" He whispered back just to make fun. "Besides, money doesn't matter when I'm with you. I'd buy the world for you, Brooke Davis." He said causing her cheeks to turn a shade of red. He set his menu down, already knowing what he wants, and watched as Brooke scanned hers. He saw her make little faces at the things she thought were disgusting and kinked her eyebrow whenever she saw something interesting. Finally, she looked up and her cheeks turned red again as Julian held that grin she called his 'pubescent horny look'. "What?" She asked already annoyed by the look.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Just admiring the scenery. Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He flirted.

"Not lately." She flirted back.

He leaned forward so only her, and she only, could hear. "You, Brooke Davis, are the liveliest, most cheerful, admirable, alluring woman I have ever met."

"None of those were beautiful."

He smirked. "Beautiful is not enough to explain how wonderfully attractive you are."

"Well, in that case, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks." He smiled. The two sat and people watched as strangers passed by and they told jokes and other stories. Laughing as they tried to drink their wine and eat their appetizers.

Eventually they ordered, each with a classic steak, and when it finally came neither one of them stopped talking. Julian watched as Brooke carefully cut her food and plopped it into her mouth. He could do this all day, just sit and watch Brooke Davis do the simplest things and still get turned on by them. It amazed him at how her face lit up whenever she told a story and how deep she went into them, describing every detail. They each told memories of their jobs and events from high school. Sharing jokes here and there, there wasn't a moment when one of them wasn't laughing. When it finally subsided, Julian asked. "So where's Kimberly tonight?"

"Oh she's babysitting Jamie and Lily." She said casually.

"No Tyler?" He asked feeling a bit overprotected of the girl he'd become to know. "Isn't that like against babysitter rules, to not invite your boyfriend over?"

"Believe me, I know he's there."

"And you're not worried about this?"

"Nope. I mean how much can they do with two five year olds there?" Julian shrugged. "Lets not worry about that. Tonight let's worry about us."

"And what is there to worry about?"

"That you look awfully sexy in that suit and I don't know how much longer I can contain myself." She answered leaning over the table, showing off more of her assets than intended. Julian couldn't help his stares and he felt as if he were a teenager again about to break into a sweat.

"Well if you keep talking like that, I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself."

"You want to get out of here?" She suggested. "Maybe go back to your place and have a little fun."

"I think I could go for some fun." He said shooting up from his chair as he fiddled with his wallet. Throwing a few bills on the table, way more than the original bill would be, he grabbed Brooke's hand and they each took off for the exit.

_With every breath that I am worth_

_  
Here on Earth_

_  
I'm sending all my love to you._

The noises of games winning and losing and the screams of children running around happily was enough to make even the most well-mannered parent want to rip their hair out. On any Friday night, there were kids, big and little, at the arcade ready for fun as they played games and ate pizza, all the while the parents tried to keep their children under control. Luckily, for Tyler and Kimberly they weren't parents, they were the sixteen year old babysitters who could have just as much fun as any old kid.

They had been here for what felt like hours, stuffing their faces with pizza and other junk food, then moving on to games like air hockey and pinball. Somewhere along the way they each split up into two teams to see who could get the most tickets. It was Tyler and Jamie against Kimberly and Lily, and by the looks of it the girls weren't doing too well.

"Come on, Kimberly! You can do it!" A little Lily cheered as Kimberly tried to make another basket. To this Jamie exclaimed. "No way. She can't come back now, Tyler's definitely gonna win." In response Lily gave him a push before focusing back to the game.

Tyler slightly turned to Kimberly, a ball rolling off his fingers and into the hoop. "You know, he's right, might as well give up now."

"No way! Haven't you ever heard the expression: girls rule and boy drool? Besides, there's ten seconds on the clock and I'm only…" She glanced down at the score. "…twelve points down!"

The final buzzer sounded proving Kimberly's expression wrong. Boys rule. Tyler quickly spun around in victory, bending down giving Jamie a high-five. "Alright! Another win for the big boys!"

Kimberly turned to Lily, giving her a smile. "Sorry, Lils. We'll get em' in Skeeball."

"Yeah right, you guys couldn't even beat us in the Wheel of Fortune game." Tyler said bumping fists with Jamie. He turned and gathered his winning tickets and handed them off to Jamie. Clearly, the boys had more as Jamie could barely keep hold of them.

"We'll see." Kimberly glared. "But first, how about some ice cream?" She said causing an uproar of squeals from not only the two five year olds, but Tyler too. "OK, OK let's go."

"Mama says if you fill me up with ice cream you'll be in big trouble." Jamie said.

"What your mama doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, she's the one that thought it would be funny to bring you two to my house full of sugar. This is called payback. Now go on."

As the children ran ahead, Tyler stayed back, slipping his arm around Kimberly and giving her a peck on the temple. "I remember a time when it was you kicking my butt in basketball."

"Maybe I'm just letting you win. You know, got to build up that self-esteem you're always talking about losing." She joked.

"Well, thank you. Not a lot of girlfriends would do that for little ol' me."

"I'd do anything for you." She looked up into his deep blue eyes and he looked down only to see the color of brown beginning to show in her eyes. They each smiled, each looking away for just a moment, before stopping for a much needed tiny make out session. He descended down below her jaw, both knowing that that was her spot. She let out a small moan, not having a care in the world about the people that passed by with disgusted looks on their faces.

Finally hearing the 'eww' and 'gross' and 'yuck' from two particular kids, the lovebirds broke apart. "How do you guys do that?" Jamie asked.

"You'll understand when you're older." Tyler chuckled.

"No way, girls have cooties." Jamie said with a repulsed look.

Lily pushed him again and yelled. "We do not! Boys do!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah uh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah uh."

"Children!" Kimberly shouted. "You two keep fighting and there won't be any ice cream." She warned which quickly shut the two up. "OK, now you guys go ahead and find a table." They ran off again, leaving them alone to continue their kissing.

"You'd make a good mom, you know that?"

"Hopefully not anytime soon." She joked before leaning into his lips. Before they could deepen it, a small whimper emerged from out of the air. Breaking apart, Kimberly asked. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It sounded like someone crying." They looked around, but didn't see any of the other kids crying. It came again, and again, and soon both Kimberly and Tyler were following the small cries. Eventually they got louder and louder until they found a small girl hunched behind a pinball machine.

Clearly, she was lost, for her blonde hair stuck to her sticky face and her blue eyes were rimmed with red. Her knees were brought to her chin as she drenched her jeans in tears. Kimberly bent down, trying to soothe the little girl. "Hi, are you OK?"

"I…I…can't…find my mommy." She mumbled, not bothering to look up. Kimberly looked up to Tyler, not knowing what to do. He bent down beside her, rubbing his hand along the little girl's knee. "What's your name?" Tyler asked.

"K…Katy."

"Sweetie, can you tell us what your mommy looks like so we can find her?" Kimberly asked.

"She…she…has bl…blonde hair and…blue eyes."

"Can you tell what she's wearing?" Tyler asked, needing more information than blonde hair and blue eyes.

"J…jeans and a…a…gre…green shirt." She managed out before another wave of tears took over. The two stood up and looked at each worriedly. "OK, I'll go look for her mom; you take her over there with Jamie and Lily. I'll be back in a few." Tyler said before taking off in search of the missing mother.

Kimberly bent down again, trying to get the girl to look up. "Hey, it's OK." She said wiping away the tears. "My friend went to find your mom, so he'll be back in a few minutes with her. Until then you're gonna hang out with me and some other of my friends." The girl shook her head, not wanting to move away. "Well if you come with me I'll buy some ice cream. Deal?" She bargained.

Katy shook her head, still not wanting to move. Kimberly reached for her chin to lift up, wanting to have some eye contact with this girl. "Hey, everything will be OK, I promise. We'll find your mom."

Finally she stood up and took the hand Kimberly offered as they went into the food court where Jamie and Lily were well into their snacks. Getting their ice cream first, Kimberly with chocolate and Katy with the same, they made their ways over to the five year olds. "These are your friends?" Katy whispered giving her a weird look.

"Of course, five year olds are the best of friends." She replied sitting down across from Jamie and Lily. "You guys, this is Katy. She's lost, so Tyler went to go find her mom."

"Hi, I'm James Lucas Scott, but everyone calls me Jamie." He said his mouth covered in chocolate ice cream.

"And I'm Lily, everyone calls me Lily." She said her mouth also covered in chocolate.

"Hi." Katy shyly said.

"I've never seen you around here. Do you go to my school?" Jamie asked curiously.

"No, I'm from out of town. Me and my mom are here visiting."

"Who are you visiting?" Kimberly asked trying to get the girl to open up.

"Well my mom says we're here visiting family, but we've been here for a week and haven't went to see anybody."

"Huh, that's weird." Kimberly exclaimed, not really letting it bother her. The three kids began to talk more and more chatting about relatives and their favorite things. Kimberly sat back and watched as each one told stories about their lives, only rarely joining in. It was just good to sit back and watch.

"Katy! Katy, oh my God." A blonde hair woman, guessing to be Katy's mom, screamed running over to their table. She picked up her daughter and hugged and kissed her repeatedly, mumbling a few I'm sorry's and I'll never let you go. Kimberly looked up at the woman and her skin went pale as she dropped the spoon she had been holding and listened as it fell to the floor.

"Mom…mom. K…Katy's mom." She covered. "You…You're…You're Katy's mom."

"Yes." The woman said looking at Kimberly with a smile. Her mouth hung open, but no one seemed to notice, for everyone fixed their attention on the mother and daughter. It made Kimberly sick to her stomach to see that smile. Tyler walked up behind the woman, making Kimberly even madder for some reason, as she stood from the table. "Thank you both so much for finding her and taking care of her. I don't know what I would have done without her." The woman rambled.

"It's no problem." Tyler said giving the woman a reassuring smile.

"Thank you both again. Come on, Katy, let's go." She said before walking away in the opposite direction. Kimberly watched them leave the building and hop into a blue car, the same pale expression on her face, completely speechless. Tyler slid his arm around her waist. "Hey, you OK?"

A lump formed in throat. "Yeah."

"Kimberly, I know when you're lying to me. Now what's up? Is it about your dad?" He asked randomly his grip around her getting tighter. Kimberly had told him the whole story the day after that night.

"No, it's not about that. Just thinking that's all." She managed out before sitting back down and pretending like nothing had happened. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't push it any further.

_So if you dare to second guess_

_  
You can rest assured_

_  
That all my loves for you_

The stars seemed to twinkle extra bright in the night sky for Brooke. The car stopped outside her house. She wanted to stay the night with him. She did. And she wanted him to come in and stay all night. But she had to consider Kimberly and Brooke didn't want her to worry. So after their night of 'fun' Julian drove her home, each with what Brooke called a 'pubescent horny look'.

"Here we are." Julian stated glancing up to the house through her window. "Lights are on, no loud raging music like usual. Maybe she's not home."

"Maybe." Broke shrugged before leaning over and planting her lips onto his. His hand searched through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"You're pretty incredible, you know that?"

"So I've heard." She smirked. She really did love this man. And what was so great about it, was that it wasn't one of those 'just for the sex' kind of love. Or the 'always fighting' kind either. It was the good kind. The head over heels, screaming from the rooftops, heart-aching kind of love. That kind. That was the best. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than you know." He said searching her hazel eyes for that vulnerability he loved so much. He loved everything about her though. Her strength, her courage, her kindness. Everything. No question about. He was, hands down, in love with Brooke Davis. And it made him feel like a kid thinking this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Hopefully, that was true. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things." She admitted.

"Pick one."

"How much I'm in love with you."

"I was just thinking the same exact thing."

"Yeah?"

He took her hands into his and smile, as he was about to make his point. "Of course. That's all I ever think about. You don't know how many times I've almost gotten fired at my job because I think about you constantly. I talk about you constantly, and lately you're all I dream about. I love you, Brooke, nothing will ever change that."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Anytime."

She opened the door to get out but stopped and turned back to kiss her man again, and again, and again. They continued until air was needed and they broke apart. After much begging and pleading from Julian to stay, Brooke emerged from the car and made her way down the pathway. Only one thing was on her mind after that.

Julian.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_  
I walked for miles 'til I found you_

She doesn't remember how she got here. In fact, she barely remembers the last two hours. She can only remember still images of certain events in the last two hours. Like playing Skeeball and other games with the kids, dropping them off at their houses, Tyler dropping her off at her house, and then she was at this motel banging on door after door until she found who she was looking for.

There's really only one good motel in Tree Hill, so she went there first, and when she saw that blue car parked outside she knew she went to the right place. She started on the bottom floor at one end and slowly made her way to the other side. No luck.

Running up the stairs to the top level, she started her routine again. Lots of doors slammed in her face and ugly looks given, but she didn't care, to her they were faceless people. She was looking for one face and none of them matched that one.

She stood at the last door on the top level. A bronze '6' screwed into it. This was it. The last door. If the person she was looking for wasn't in there then she had to keep looking until she found her. But hopefully that wouldn't be necessarily.

Her hand abruptly hit the door over and over again. No one answered. With more force she did it again, and again. From the corner of her eye she could see a light come on, but she kept her eyes fixated on that damn '6'. Right now that was her least favorite number. Six. The number years her life changed dramatically. Six. The number of foster homes it took to find Ashley. Six. The number of months it was supposed to take Brooke to decide whether or not to adopt, which she still hasn't decided yet.

Six.

The number of years this woman has been out of her life.

Again and again she hit that door, until finally it swung open revealing the woman she had been in search for.

Kimberly watched as the woman rubbed her eyes, still adjusting to the light, and tied her robe around her torso. Kimberly clenched her fist as they turned white as snow and her jaw trembled as if she were about to cry. The woman finally looked up to meet the person to interrupt her sleep.

"Kimberly?" She said not believing her own eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, mom!?!"

_I'm here to honor you_

_  
If I lose everything in the fire_

_  
Did I ever make it through?_


	24. Memories of You

******************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show. : )**

**Song by Ryan Adams.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Memories of You**

Marcel Proust once wrote: "Time, which changes people, does not alter the image we have retained of them."

_Memories of you that I just don't have_

_Right now, I make them up_

_One cup of wanting you_

_Two cups of hoping somehow_

_These things come true_

_While I'm staring at pictures of you_

_Yearning, longing, making up memories of you_

_He parked right outside her house, his hand tucked into hers, assuring her that he was there for her and her only. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to push it. They sat in silence for a few seconds, one trying to find the right words to say, while the other tries to avoid conversation all together._

_Finally, she spoke. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun." He saw her reach for the handle and decided to stop her._

"_Kimberly, are you OK? Your mood sort of changed after that little girl left. I mean, you know you can talk to me, right?"_

"_Yeah, I know." She said using everything in her to nod her head. He stared into her eyes and that hint of brown that he had seen early had disappeared. "I'm fine."_

"_You sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."_

"_I think I did." She mumbled under her breath, luckily he didn't hear. "I gotta go. I love you."_

"_Kimberly," He stopped her, "are you sure this isn't about your dad? I'm worried about you."_

"_I'm positive. You don't have to worry." She said trying to laugh it off and act her normal self. "I love you." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, instead of their usual long, full of nothing but love and passion, make out session. _

"_I love you too." He reluctantly said watching as she jumped out of the car. He waited until she was in the house and the door was securely closed before taking off down the street wondering what the hell just happened._

_She leaned against the door, listening as Tyler's car drove away, but couldn't bring herself to take another step inside. It's like all the emotion she built up for the past two hours, pain, anger, sadness, was finally ready to be released. Tears quickly fell down her cheeks and she couldn't be here, knowing that her mother was laying her head down in Tree Hill tonight._

_Six years of no communication to one another and this is how they meet. She was angry, no, she was pissed. And all she wanted to do was punch this lady in the face, it didn't matter if it was her mother or not. She needed to hit something, preferably her mother._

_Things were going great for Kimberly. Her life, to her, was perfect. And she had known for awhile now that something was going to come along and ruin it._

_Quickly she turned and grabbed the door knob; twisting it and slinging it open not caring if it stayed that way or not. She made it two steps before she ran into something, or someone. Looking up, she saw it was Brooke grabbing her by the shoulders trying to calm the girl with bloodshot eyes._

_Kimberly tried to pull away and continue on her way, but Brooke wasn't having any of it. "Kimberly, what's going on? Where are you going?"_

"_Brooke, I gotta go."_

"_No, it's past curfew you…"_

"_No! Brooke, I need to go see someone! So please!" She screamed her feet itching to move on._

"_Who?"_

"_That doesn't matter right now. I promise I'll tell you when I get back." She tried to walk away, but was pulled back as she let out an aggravated sigh. Brooke looked into her pleading eyes and knew that whatever it was she was going to do that she needed to do it._

"_Your not getting yourself into any trouble are you?" Brooke asked now more calm than before._

"_No." She simply answered. "I'll be back in an hour." She said over her shoulder before running down the street towards town._

Surprisingly on this bright and sunny Saturday, Tyler or Brooke was the last thing on Kimberly's mind. For some reason her mom coming back and finding out she had a sister knocked Tyler off the list of her concerns.

As much as she tried, she couldn't make the basketball in her hands the top of her worries either. Basketball came easy with her, so it was never really on the list in the first place. She bent her knees and released the ball into the air and watched as it soared to the rim.

_Swish._

It had been like that all morning. Shot after shot being made. And it didn't matter how many she made, the feeling in her stomach still stayed the same. The last few hours had been the hardest for Kimberly. From seeing her mom, to fighting with her mom, to telling her mom to stay the hell out of her life.

And yet she's still wondering if she said the right thing.

"Kimberly!"

A small voice called as a little girl ran up to here. Kimberly looked down and noticed it was the little girl from last night, better known as her sister. Instantly she wondered if this girl knew she had a sister or of all the horrible things that have happened to this family. But looking down into those blue eyes, so full of innocence, she knew the answer.

"Hey, Katy. What are you doing here?" She said with fake enthusiasm as she bent down at eye level.

"My mommy thought it would be fun if we went to the park." Katy said happily. Hearing her talk about her mother so happily sort of brought the mood down for her.

"Where's your mom? You didn't get lost again, did you?" Kimberly tried for a joke.

"No! She's right there." She said pointing to her mom walking this way with a smile that quickly faded once seeing Kimberly."

Kimberly handed her the basketball with a smile and asked. "Hey, Katy, do you like basketball?" To which she answered with a cheerful nod. "Well how about you go shoot around while I talk to your mom, OK?" The little girl took the ball and ran off to the other side of the court, instantly throwing it up to the basket. Miraculously, it went in. Guess it runs in the family.

As soon as the girl had left though, the smile Kimberly held went away and was replaced with an angered look. She got up and walked over to her 'mother' with her hands clenched. No, she wasn't going to hit her, though she wanted to, she just needed something to control herself.

"I really wish you'd stop following me." Kimberly said, extra careful to be quiet so Katy didn't hear, once she reached Grace.

"I didn't know you would be here. I'm sorry, she just wanted to go the park." Grace cowered as if she were the child in this whole scenario.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell out of my life. Now what part of that don't you understand?" She gritted through her teeth.

_Again and again she hit that door, until finally it swung open revealing the woman she had been in search for._

_Kimberly watched as the woman rubbed her eyes, still adjusting to the light, and tied her robe around her torso. Kimberly clenched her fist as they turned white as snow and her jaw trembled as if she were about to cry. The woman finally looked up to meet the person to interrupt her sleep._

"_Kimberly?" She said not believing her own eyes._

"_What the hell are you doing here, mom!?!"_

_She didn't speak, not because she didn't want to answer her, but because she didn't know how. So when Kimberly didn't get an answer she screamed. "I said, what the hell are you doing here!?!"_

"_OK, OK." The woman, known as Grace, said trying to quiet her. "You're gonna wake up Katy." She said shutting the door behind her._

_Her blood boiled and her anger rose and she thought for split second that if she opened her mouth that she would spit fire. "You mean she really is your daughter?" She asked in disbelief. "My sister?"_

"_Of course. What'd you think I paid some little girl to pretend to be my kid?"_

_The words didn't go through to her; Kimberly was too busy thinking about this sister that she never knew of. "I…I, I…I have a sister." She stuttered completely forgetting the reason why she was here. Her face fell, with no words to speak, her mind not functioning correctly. She felt her stomach do flip flops and her chest tighten. Tears forming in her eyes, but she couldn't let this woman see her weak. She wasn't going to let her see her so vulnerable._

"_It's hard to believe it's been that long, huh?" Grace said seeing her daughter soften._

_And just like that, Kimberly remembered the reason why she came. That anger that had disappeared for that spilt second came rushing back to her like a speeding bullet after that woman's voice. Her jaw tightened and her feet, that she thought were glued to the ground, took a step forward. Grace, seeing the fire in her daughter's eyes, took a step back and another and another, until she was back against the door._

"_Stay away from me. Just stay away from me, my family. Stay away from Tree Hill!" She ordered poking her finger into Grace's chest. "Just go! Nobody wants you here. The moment you walked out that door was the moment you walked out of my life. So leave me the hell alone." She turned on the balls of her feet and made her way down the long hallway._

"_Kimberly!" She tried to call out. Kimberly kept going, doing what this woman did to her years ago. She walked away, and didn't even dare take a second glance._

Grace let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be here. We'll go." She said before turning to Katy.

"Why are you here mom?" Kimberly asked curiosity getting the best of her. "I just want to know why you're here to begin with."

Grace turned to face her eldest daughter again, a different look on her face, one of concern. "It's about your father. He's getting out of prison."

"I know, I got a letter in the mail. That doesn't explain why you're here though."

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"For five years I haven't been OK and you decide to show up once I finally am. That's classic." She snorted. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy. But I did it."

Kimberly looked over to Katy, who tried to shoot a simple lay-up. "Is she…"

"Yes." Grace answered.

"Does he know about her?"

"No. But she knows about him and where he is."

"Does she know why?" Kimberly asked a bit more worried than she should be.

"How do you tell you daughter something like that?"

"Figure it's easier to talk about it than go through it yourself." Kimberly snapped back. A pause came as each watched the little girl play and not have a care in the world about anything. Things are so much easier when you're a child, not because of age, but because children make things easy - adults make things difficult.

"I'm not coming back with you." Kimberly broke the silence. "I'm not coming to live with you. We're not going to be this perfect little family you want us to be."

Grace looked her in the eye and thought of how much she had grown up in the past few years. How she went from a little girl to a beautiful young woman. And she missed it all. Remembering the night before, she saw how happy her daughter was with that boy with the streak black hair. She really did look happy. As any good mother, she wouldn't take that away.

"As much as I would love for you to come and live with me, I wouldn't ask you to do that." She said watching the expression on Kimberly change.

"Good. I want you to know that this doesn't change anything between us. I still hate you. You did something to me that I'll never be able to forgive you for. And I swear to God if you do the same thing you did to me to Katy, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you. I'll be damned if I let that happen."

"I'm not that person anymore, Kimberly. I've cleaned up my act."

Kimberly didn't respond. She turned and walked to the other end of the court to meet up with Katy as she threw the ball up to the rim.

Before it got halfway up, Kimberly came and jumped up and grabbed it. "Hey, kid. Having fun?"

"Yeah."

"So you like basketball, huh?" Kimberly asked taking a seat on the concrete beside the small girl.

"Mommy says I'm really good and that one day I could go pro. I watch it all the time, even when mommy says I'm not supposed to, but I do anyways." She whispered with all seriousness in Kimberly's ear. Kimberly shook her head as she thought about how that used to be her dream.

"Yeah, I've been watching you, and you are really good. Maybe one day you will play with the big boys. But how about right now you play me?" She suggested figuring this may be the last time she'll ever see her. Kimberly wanted to get to know this little girl, but if that meant seeing her mother everyday, then she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that.

"Are you any good?"

"I'm alright. No, Nathan Scott or anything." She smirk shrugging one shoulder. "So you wanna play or what?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed jumping up and wrapping her arms around Kimberly's neck causing her to fall backwards. Katy continued to yell and squeal until Kimberly's phone went off and she had to get up. Checking the caller id, she saw that it was Brooke calling, probably wondering where she's at. Bringing back a whole new flood of memories

_It was long after an hour before Kimberly walked through the door of the place she now called home. After leaving the motel, she wandered around Tree Hill for awhile. She knew it wasn't the safest thing to do, but she needed that time to herself to let the reality sink in. She was surprised to say the least to find Brooke curled up on the couch wearing nothing but sweats fast asleep. Kimberly could tell it was a hard battle lost for her to stay awake._

_She watched as Brooke crinkled her nose at the dream she was having and she wondered what it was about and if she were enjoying it or not._

_Brooke Davis. There are a lot of things you can say about her__**.**_

_Selfish, greedy, egotistical is not of any them. It's more like affectionate, sharing, and considerate. _

_Kimberly loved Brooke, she trusted her, she was honest with her, and every time she was in her presence she felt at home. And the same goes for Brooke. But when Kimberly saw her real mother she didn't feel any of that. __They say you don't get to pick your parents. They say God does all that for you. But what if God made a mistake? What if you were meant to have completely different parents than the ones you ended up with? What happens when your parents fail to take responsibility for you and leave?_

_Kimberly smiled as Brooke stirred in her sleep and covered her up with a blanket before walking into her own room. _

_Shedding out of her clothes and into something more comfortable, she caught herself in the mirror. What was once the skinny girl with bright blonde hair and mysterious eyes was now a completely different person. She looked almost nothing like the person she was when she walked into this house. Sure she still had those mysterious eyes and bright blonde hair, but the way she looked at you and presented herself – it was totally different. And then she saw it. _

_That ring._

_If that ring could talk, oh the stories it would tell. Grapping hold of it as if it were the only thing she had left in the world, she remembered those nights when it was truly the only thing she had left in the world. And some days it felt as if it was the only thing that was keeping her from living her life. Some days, it didn't feel like a ring around her neck, but a rock continuing to drag her down. She would have taken it off long ago, but she couldn't bring herself to give up those memories of her and her father._

_But now, with her mom back and this news of her father, she's completely ready to give it all up. She just wants to be that normal kid, and maybe, maybe by taking off this damn necklace she can finally be one._

_She went to unhook it, figuring this was all it would take, and she soon would be released of all the anger and sadness, but she was interrupted. _

"_Kimberly?" Kimberly turned to see Brooke standing in her doorway rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did you just now get home?"_

_Kimberly walked over to her bed and got under the covers, motioning for Brooke to come and join her. "Yeah. Sorry, I had a lot to think about." She said not making contact._

_Brooke waited until they were each somewhat comfy on the bed before speaking again. "Kimberly, what happened? I was worried about you."_

_It brought a small smile to her face knowing that Brooke was worried about her. At least someone was. She sighed, not really sure of where to start. "I saw my mom tonight, Brooke."_

_There was a pause as those six words floated around in the air. Kimberly kept her distance as far away as you could while lying in a bed with someone, while Brooke tried to wrap her mind around the concept of Kimberly's mom actually being here. "I went to her motel room and told her to stay out of my life."_

"_Are you sure that's something you want to do?" Brooke asked secretly hoping the answer was yes, because she wanted Kimberly all to herself and no one else._

"_I don't know anymore. I found out tonight I have a little sister." Finally Kimberly glanced over to see the shocked expression Brooke held. "She kept her from me. I mean I want to get to know her, I do. I've always wanted a little sister. But does that mean I would have to have contact with my mother?" She said with a smug look not really liking how 'mother' sounds to her._

_Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but they both knew the answer. "Don't answer that." Kimberly interrupted with a small smile. "What are we gonna do, Brooke?"_

"_If you don't want to get to know your mom then you don't have to. I'm not gonna make you. But if you do, then you know I'll be here for you. Always." She said grabbing hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze._

_It was things like that that gave Kimberly hope that Brooke was really going to adopt her. But it was also that same thing that made her feel like it was never going to come._

"_Thanks, Brooke."_


	25. Can't Let it Go

**********************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Hey guys! So for some reason fanfiction was jacked up yesterday and i couldn't log in and update for you all, so here I am now. Now I've read over this about a hundred times and I'm officially about 80% OK with it. That's more than half so I think it's OK and I hope you enjoy.**

**Song by The Goo Goo Dolls.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Can't Let it Go**

Thich Nhat Hanh once said: "If you look deeply into the palm of your hand, you will see your parents and all generations of your ancestors. All of them are alive in this moment. Each is present in your body. You are the continuation of each of these people."

_Some days I can't believe_

_  
Others, I'm on my knees_

_  
Trying to be heard_

The bell above the door rang, signaling that there was a customer. Millicent was off on the other side of the store putting clothes on the rack or whatever it is her job title is. Brooke didn't bother to look up from her work, deciding that she would help whoever it was later. She continued to draw up her new designs, looking up from time to time to check up on Millie and to see the blonde hair woman admiring several outfits.

"That'd look great on you." Brooke complimented the red dress the woman held, finally breaking the silence in the room. "And I'm not just saying that 'cause it's my job." She said making the woman blush a little.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Brooke asked setting down her things and devoting her full attention to her customer.

"Yes, there is one thing." She said setting down the dress in her hands. "I'm looking for Brooke Davis. Is she by any chance here?" The woman said making her way over to the counter.

"I'm Brooke Davis. What can I help you with?"

"My name's Grace. I'm Kimberly's mother." Brooke looked at the woman shocked waiting for her to say 'just kidding' and then they'd all have a big laugh about it. But it wasn't a joke. Brooke glanced over to Millie, who was now back behind the counter, and she had the emotionless expression on too.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

Usually, Brooke wouldn't have given her the time of day. But something about this woman, whether it was her past, the way she came back or the way Kimberly had described her made Brooke want to know what she had to say. And somewhere along the way she planned to throw in her two cents.

She looked over to Millicent, and she nodded signaling Brooke to go ahead and that she would be able to handle the store for awhile.

"Let's go."

_Some days I can't believe_

_  
Others, I'm on my knees_

_  
Hoping I belong_

There was something about the quietness of the school that brought calmness to Kimberly. Whether it was the emptiness of the halls that did it for her or the fact that she was free to roam them as she pleased. She remembered a time when she walked these halls in the middle of the night with nowhere to go. It felt like a lifetime ago, and to her it was.

But no matter how long or how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to forget the fact that her mother was here. Kimberly told her to leave, but would she? She told her to stay away from her and yet here she was, playing _mom_ to a little girl that just so happened to be her sister. _Her_ sister. She was a sister. She told herself it wasn't real, that it all was just a dream, and any minute now she would wake up. But you can't wake up from reality.

Kimberly turned down a random hallway and walked a bit further before seeing Principle Turner walking her way. She ducked into the nearest open door without getting caught. She watched as Turner walked by the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Skipping class?"

She opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in Lucas' office and there he was sitting behind his desk wearing an amused look.

"Not exactly." She smiled pushing herself off the door. "I have study hall this period and I didn't really feel like studying, so I took a little walk. You're not gonna tell on me are you?"

"Your secret's safe with me. Remember, I used to be young once too." He said as he saw a smile on her face quickly appear and disappear within a matter of seconds. She turned to leave but Lucas stopped her. "You want to talk?" He asked standing from behind his desk.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She quickly said thinking she was in trouble.

"It's not like that, Kimberly. It's just I know about your mom and everything and you look like you need someone to talk too."

"How do you know about my mom?"

"Brooke told Peyton and Peyton told me. You know when you live with Brooke; you're living with the conductor of the gossip train." He simply answered.

"Great. I might as well have passed out flyers detailing my life." She muttered.

He decided to ignore the last comment and move on. "I'm sort of disappointed you didn't tell me. You know you can talk to me."

She fidgeted. "Yeah I know, but I didn't want you guys to worry or anything. Sorry."

"It's fine. So you want to hang here? I mean until you really have to go to class." Seeing her discomfort in the subject he decided to change the subject.

"Might as well. I don't have anywhere else to be." She chuckled before sitting down in front of his desk.

_I was your anger_

_  
And you were my fear_

"OK, I just want you to know that I'm trying really hard to not scream at you right now. And I'm also containing myself from bashing your face against a wall." Brooke admitted while distracting herself with her coffee. They had walked two blocks before Brooke broke the silence, now they sat at a small table outside of an old restaurant.

Grace chuckled and looked down to her own cup. "Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I probably deserve it. And I appreciate you for letting us keep this civil."

"Can I just ask you why you left Kimberly lying on the floor and went off to raise another kid?"

"I was in a pretty dark place at the time." She sighed. "My son had died, my husband just went to jail, and I took it out on Kimberly and I shouldn't have. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time for me. I regret that day and I wish I could go back and change it." She said looking Brooke in the eye with all honesty lacing her every word, and Brooke could tell she was telling the truth.

"If you've regretted that day, how come you never bothered to come and find Kimberly?" Brooke asked trying to find something in this woman to give her a reason to hate her. The woman left her daughter that should be reason enough to hate her.

"I had just had a baby by the time I realized my mistake. When Katy was born I looked into her blue eyes and I was terrified that I would make that same mistake to her that I did to Kimberly." She deeply sighed. "I guess wanted to prove to myself that I could be a good mom before I ever saw Kimberly again."

Hearing that lame excuse pulled a trigger in Brooke's mind and something inside of her exploded. "You have no idea what kind of crap she's been through. You could have saved her from it all. You don't know her life, you don't where she's been, who she's met, or where she laid her head down at night. You don't know what kind of trouble she's been in and do you even care? Did it ever keep you up at night wondering where your daughter's at?"

"Of course it did!" Grace said also becoming angry. She shut her eyes, trying to calm herself, and reopened them approaching her next words carefully. "But I wanted to believe in my mind that she was truly OK and by the looks of things she is."

"She is now. _Now_." She growled. "But seven months ago she wasn't. And where were you then?"

"Look, I came here to make sure she's OK and she is." Grace said making her point. "I'm not here to get her to come and live with me. Would I want her too? Yes. Do I want the three of us to be a family? Yes. Do I want my daughter to forgive me? Yes. But is any of that going to happen? Probably not. I love Kimberly, I do, and it breaks my heart to see her treating me like this, but I guess I deserve it."

Brooke stared at the woman before her. She saw her in a new light. Before she had just thought this woman was just like her own mother, not giving a crap about her daughter and just leaving her be. But this woman was nothing like her mother. At least, when she came back it was for the right reason.

"You've done a great job with her, Brooke. Thank you." Grace said patted her hand as she stood to gather her things.

"Where are you going?"

"I think my welcome here's worn out. So Katy and I are going to head back home." She said with a sad smile. She walked a few inches and stopped when a sudden thought came to mind. "I know what I did to Kimberly was inexcusable and by saying that I'm sorry is not going to change anything. I know that. I just hope that one day we can move past it all and Kimberly can get to know her little sister because Katy really wants to know her, and I feel horrible that the mistake I made is keeping her from doing that. And maybe somewhere along the way Kimberly and I can get to know each other again." Brooke nodded at the woman's last words and watched as she walked away, leaving Brooke with the remainders of their conversation.

_Now that it's over_

_  
Of course it's so clear_

"Do you ever imagine a different life for yourself, Lucas?" Kimberly randomly asked after one of their laughing fits.

It was lunchtime and neither one dared to get up or speak of how Kimberly had to go soon. They were too busy talking about books and music and whatever else they talked or joked about. But randomly she asked a serious question and then the room fell silent.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." He stiffened.

"Like if you had done a certain thing or something had happened to you, do you ever wonder how different your life would be?"

"Like what?"

She sighed, searching for an example. "Like if Dan had claimed you as his son."

Lucas glanced away as old thoughts he had as a child returned to his mind and chuckled. "When I was younger I would see all the great things Nathan would get for birthdays and Christmas. Basketball tickets, jerseys, new car, and any girl he wanted. And he looked so happy with all of it. I would be so jealous, but I'd never admit it. And then once I got to know him, I found out that it was all just an act. He didn't care about all those things. He just wanted to be free of Dan. So I realized I got the better life _because_ I was free of Dan."

"But don't you ever think about it?"

"I have a feeling that we're not talking about Dan, but about your mom." He said leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on his desk. "What's up, Kimberly? You've been avoiding the subject since you walked in here."

"I just…" She sighed. "I can't help but wonder who got the better bargain here. My sister or me." She paused staring down at the floor. "I got Brooke and Tree Hill and everything here. She got the version I always wanted of my mom."

"What are you trying to say, Kimberly?" He asked not fully understanding.

That was a good question, because Kimberly herself didn't fully know what she was trying to say. What did she want besides to avoid this whole situation all together?

"After everything that she's done to me, is it wrong to be somewhat jealous of her?"

"I don't understand." He squinted.

"I hate what she did to me. I hate her." She grunted. "But I see the person that she is when Katy's around and I see how happy she is, and my stomach just turns when I see how happy she is. She doesn't deserve that! I do! After everything that's happened to me…and she gets what I've always wanted." She screamed; tears rushing to her eyes.

He saw the tears in her eyes and he himself felt the pain she had right now. He wanted to help, say something to cheer her up, but what was there to say? For a writer he couldn't find the words, and for a father he couldn't find a way to comfort her.

"I see how happy those two are together and I can't help but feel left out, like I'm no longer part of that family, and…God! Look at me; I'm jealous of the person that left me. I'm pathetic."

"No you're not." Lucas finally muttered out.

"Yes I am. I mean, I look at them and they have each other to lean on and no matter what, and I feel like have nothing or no one."

"Hey, that is not true." Lucas stood from behind his desk and took the seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her; he pulled her closer to him, letting the tears fall as they pleased. "You have some of the greatest people here for you, Kimberly, and it's about time you realized it. You got me and Peyton, and Haley and Nathan, and Jamie and too many people to name right now. You got a boyfriend that loves you and would do anything for you. God, he loves you, Kimberly, and I know that you love him just as much as he does you."

"Yeah." She whispered as her tears subsided and a small smile came.

"And Brooke. Most importantly you have Brooke. And if I know Brooke, which I do, I know that she will always have your back and never let anything come between you two. So I think it's about time you start realizing how many people you have that love you."

"I know. It's just that I've gone through most of my life without having anyone and then all of a sudden I have this huge group of people that love me and it's still hard to believe that I really have you guys."

"Well believe it, because we're not going anywhere. And as far as your jealousy over your mom goes, don't be. I'm pretty sure that she's jealous of what you have here."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" She asked glancing up into his icy blue eyes.

He looked down to her and smiled

"A family."

_But you were no angel_

_  
And I was no sin_

She told Millicent she was feeling sick and that she was going home, which was a lie at the time, but now as she stood against the kitchen counter thinking about the events of the day she really did feel like she would be sick.

Her knees were about to give out so she put all her weight on the counter. Her arms felt like Jell-O and she bet if she tried to walk she would fall flat on her face. The only movement going on in her body was her eyes blinking periodically and the thoughts running rampant in her mind. She didn't bother to look around the room, but instead focused on one particular thing that she sort of zoned out on long ago.

The things that Brooke should have said to Grace floated in the air. All Brooke wanted to do was yell at her. That was the reason why she agreed to speak to her in the first place. But the generous and kind way Grace had spoken to her flushed away all those horrible emotions Brooke had for the woman. Now, standing here in her house, all those emotions came back.

Grace reminded Brooke so much of her own mother. Never around and the last thing Kimberly remembered of the woman was a heartless bitch. Kimberly had every right to hate her. And so did Brooke…right?

_Yes, no…I don't know. _

This woman hurt Kimberly, so yes, she hated her.

But she came back to apologize and make sure she was OK, so no, she didn't hate her.

But she had a daughter and never bothered to tell Kimberly about her, so yes.

And she's leaving again, so yes, she hated her. Definitely yes.

But she knows Kimberly is happy here and doesn't want to affect that. And she knows the mistake that she made and said she was sorry, and she's a good mom to Katy.

So no, she didn't hate her. Because unlike her own mother, Grace came back. Grace came to make sure Kimberly was OK. Grace is being the mom to Katy that she could never be to Kimberly. She's giving her more than a gold card and everything she ever wanted, she's giving her a life that she knew that she could never give to Kimberly.

Or maybe she could.

Seeing how she takes care of Katy and how happy she makes her, maybe Grace could've given that to Kimberly if she had tried. Maybe she still can if Kimberly would let her.

"Hey, Brooke! I'm home!"

Maybe.

_Somehow I can't let it go_

__

I can't let it go

* * *

**Next chapter is on it's way. I'm not going to tell when the next update is because I don't even know. Let's hope soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Shattered, Turn the Car Around

**************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm here with the next chapter. Yay me!**

**Song by O.A.R.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Shattered (Turn the Car Around)**

"Why can't we get all the people together in the world that we really like and then just stay together? I guess that wouldn't work. Someone would leave. Someone always leaves. Then we would have to say good-bye. I hate good-byes."

-Snoopy

_In a way, I need a change _

_  
From this burnout scene _

_  
Another time, another town _

_  
Another everything_

She walked straight home after school, not bothering to talk to anyone or go anywhere, she needed to get home and see Brooke. Her Brooke. Her foster mom. Her _mom_. Lucas' words still memorized in her brain with a smile on her face as she walked up the pathway of the place she called home. Today she was going to walk inside and tell Brooke how much she really cared about her and thank her for all the things she's done for her, even though Brooke told her that she didn't need too.

"Hey, Brooke! I'm home!" Kimberly yelled slamming the door on the way in like she always does. Throwing her backpack down by the couch, she walked through the den and to the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Brooke standing against the counter wearing an emotionless face. Kimberly cocked an eyebrow, not sure of how to approach the woman that she wasn't sure was either angry or surprised by something. Suddenly, Kimberly tried to find all the things she had done wrong lately. _Nope. Nothing. I'm good. _She thought with a smile.

"Brooke?" Kimberly took a step towards her. Brooke made no movement until she began snapping her fingers in front of her line of vision.

"Huh?" Brooke mustered out shaking her head to escape her dreamland.

"You OK?" She chuckled.

Brooke stared at the young girl before her. Her blonde hair shining so bright as it hung slightly passed her shoulders. The sly, side smile she perfected long ago accustomed to her face. And her eyes – her eyes still held that mystery you couldn't help but ask about; but it also held the brightness of the day she carried along with her now. She had surly changed being here.

But all this time while staring at her all she could see was Grace.

"Yeah. Of, of course I am." Brooke stuttered which Kimberly caught.

"No you're not." She stated. "Come on Brooke, what's really wrong? What is yellow the new black now? Are we going to have to go into a fashion overload and fix everything?" She joked which caused a slight smile out of Brooke. "There's a smile."

But it quickly faded when she remembered what she had to say. "I need to talk to you."

"O…OK." She said seeing all seriousness in Brooke.

"It's about your mom."

A knot in her stomach formed and there was a lump in her throat that suddenly came, making it somehow harder for her to breathe. "What about her?"

Brooke looked into the girl's eyes. She really didn't want to say the words, but it was the right thing to do and she knew she had to do it. "I think you should get to know your mom, Kimberly."

Silence fell over them as Brooke waited for a much anticipated response. She had prepared herself for yelling and screaming, now it was only a mattered of time before Kimberly exploded.

She heard the words right. _Right?_ Brooke wanted her to spend time with her mom. _Right?_ She knew she heard it correctly, but having the words processed through her mind might take a few long seconds.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You know what I said." Brooke said not making eye contact with the girl.

"I do, but I can't believe you would suggest that." She said squinting her eyes still calm to some extent. "Especially, after what she did to me. After everything I told you about her. And you want me to go and do that?!?" She gritted. "Why, Brooke? Why?"

"It's just…I, I don't ever want you to regret not knowing her or your sister."

"I don't want to get to know them, Brooke. I don't care about them. I have my own life here! With you!"

"OK, but what happens – God forbid - when your mom dies? What about then? You'll regret it then." She tried to explain with tears coming to her eyes. She really didn't want this to be difficult, but when you argue with Kimberly everything has to be difficult.

"No! Not then! Not now! Not ever." She growled. "Why can't you understand that, Brooke? I don't care about her or them. I just want to be with you, Brooke. I don't want different, I want this." She cried motioning to nothing in particular. "Why can't you understand that?"

"I do, Kimberly, I do. But this is the right decision, I know it is."

"No, it's not!" She yelled. "You're wrong, Brooke. You are so wrong. Do you even want me here?" She randomly asked.

"Of course I do." She defended. "Kimberly, I want you more than anything…"

"Then why do you want me to go so badly!?!" She begged. "These earrings?!?" She said motioning to the earrings in her earlobes. "You called me your daughter when you gave me these. I asked you to save me and you're letting me go." She said with such force it scared herself to hear the words. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"Kimberly…" Her voice faded. "I, I don't want you to regret this. What about your sister? I know deep down that you want to get to know her. I know it." She said sounding like an old broken record, repeating itself over and over again. It was getting to the point to where she even didn't believe it anymore. "Tell me you don't want to get to know her."

"That doesn't matter." She lied. Truthfully, she wanted to get to know her little sister, but not if that meant leaving Brooke's. "None of that matters. What's important right now is the fact that you are pushing me away and you don't seem to care." She said trying her best to stay strong when all she wanted to do was break down in Brooke's arms and cry in them until she ran out of tears.

"Kimberly, that's not true…"

"_Most importantly you have Brooke. And if I know Brooke, which I do, I know that she will always have your back and never let anything come between you two."_

"Then tell me to go."

"What?"

"If it's true you're not pushing me away then I want you to look me in the eye and tell me not to go." She challenged. "If you want me to leave, Brooke, then just say it. I'll walk out that door and I won't look back." She said sternly pointing to the door. "Prove me wrong, Brooke." She challenged.

Brooke stared at her in disbelief. Was she really saying this to her? Was she really giving her an ultimatum? Was all this really necessary? Is Kimberly getting to know her mom really worth Brooke losing her all together? All she wanted was for Kimberly _to get to know_ her mom and sister not go and _live_ with them. A phone call here and there and maybe go visit for holidays and for the summer. Not live with. This wasn't how she planned this; this wasn't how she wanted this to happen. But if this was what it took…

"Go." Her voice was shaky and scared as the tears came rushing towards her as she tried to contain herself.

Kimberly's face didn't dare change with any emotion. It stayed stern and serious, while her brain just wanted to explode and cry and apologize for being an idiot for ever thinking of how that was the right thing to ask of her. This wasn't how she wanted this. She never wanted this. But Brooke made her choice and even though in Kimberly's mind it was the wrong choice, she did what Brooke asked of her. And without a second thought, Kimberly swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to leave. She made it outside before the tears washed over her and she continued to walk until she reached where she needed to go.

And not once did she ever look back.

_But I'm good without ya _

_  
Yeah, I'm good without you _

_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

So many times had she heard the sound of a basketball hitting the hard concrete. It was a comforting sound most of the time, but now it just made her feel worse. The bouncing sound the ball made hitting the ground sounded more like a slap across the face to her.

Calculating the number of times she had come here to find him here also was impossible. Somehow, he always knew to be here when Kimberly needed him, even if he didn't know that she needed him at the time. That's what was so great about him.

She walked onto the court, tears still in her eyes, just as he made the perfect shot. His arms flexed as he went for the rebound and he flashed all his white teeth when the ball went through the hoop on a flawless lay-up. In that moment, Kimberly couldn't help but think how perfect he was. How he could always make her smile or how he could find the right words to say just so she would kiss him. He was perfect and maybe not good enough for Kimberly, so she thought, but it didn't matter. Because he was all hers.

But the thoughts of her and Brooke's conversation still mostly took up her mind.

He finally turned to see his girlfriend on the other end of the court huddled in one of his jackets for warmth. He smiled feeling like the luckiest guy in the world for someone that special. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. Just seeing her wearing his jacket brought chills down his spine. He never knew how much of an effect just one girl could have on him. He was defiantly lucky.

He ran towards her, ready to smother her in his hugs and kisses, but quickly slowed his pace when he saw her tear-stained face. His smile fell and instantly grabbed hold of her and held on for dear life. Speaking soothing words in her ear and running one hand through her hair while the other rubbed invisible circles on the small of her back.

He held her until Kimberly broke away from him, still clutching onto his jacket. He wiped the stray tears away with his thumbs and continued to hold her face in his hands. "Kimberly, what's wrong?" He whispered as if it was a secret, his hot breath hitting her hard.

"I, I need to, to tell you something." She whimpered.

"OK. It's OK, Kimberly. You can tell me." He tried to soothe her by running his hand up and down her arms.

"No it's not." She cried closing the gap between them. She rested her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair once again. "I'm leaving." She mumbled into his already shirt.

"What?" He said pulling her away to look down into those eyes making sure he heard right. "Did you just say that you're leaving?"

"Yes."

"What? Why? No, Kimberly you can't leave." He begged.

"I have too."

"Where are you going?"

Tears still threatened her eyes and she looked away because the hurt expression on Tyler's face was too much for her to handle. "I'm going to live with my mom and my sister."

"Kimberly, you…Your mom?" He stammered. "No, Kimberly, you can't go. Please don't go. You can't. You're my Nirvana. You just can't." He said with a sad smile begging for her to stay. He didn't want this; he didn't want her to leave. He could barely make it through the day without hearing her voice. This couldn't happen.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"But you're my Nirvana." He said as if it was the most special thing in the world to him – and it was.

There was a silence between the two as Tyler tried to find an answer to all this, while Kimberly tried her best not to cry anymore but was failing miserably.

"But…Why are you going to live with your mom?" Tyler asked not finding anything else to say. "After everything she did to you. You hate her. So why would you do that?"

Finally, she looked up into his blue eyes. "Ask Brooke." She said coldly. He watched as she turned to leave, still stunned, he couldn't let her leave like this, not this way.

"Wait, Kimberly!" He yelled running over to her and wrapping his arms around her so that she would stop. She couldn't stand to look at him because all that did was make everything worse. He took his hand and placed it under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. She did with teary eyes and her lip trembling as it threatened more tears. He saw how much pain this was putting her through and how she really didn't want to do this. And he wondered, if this was Brooke's doing, why would she make Kimberly go?

He sighed his own tears threatening to spew out. "Is there anything I can say in order for you to stay? Anything at all?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She wrapped him into her arms and he did the same. His protective arms around her waist didn't make everything seem OK like they usually did. It just didn't have the same effect. He knew it and she defiantly knew it. No matter what, nothing he said would make her stay, which meant nothing would be OK. He heard her muttered the words _I love you _into his chest. And he just couldn't bring himself to say it back because that meant she was truly leaving and he wasn't going to say goodbye like that.

Her arms loosened around his waist, but he held on for a few long seconds that felt like an eternity for the two as they each stared deeply - not into their eyes - but their souls. Loosening his arms around her for him, Kimberly once again turned to leave, still crying like a baby and clutching onto his jacket for dear life. He watched her walk away from him until he could no longer see her. And once she was gone he mumbled the only words she was begging to hear:

"I love you, Kimberly."

_Give it up, give it up, baby _

_  
Give it up, give it up, now _

_  
Now_

"Mommy, why are we leaving?" Katy asked watching her mother shove their bags into the trunk of the car.

"Because sweetie, this was just a vacation. Now it's time for us to go home."

"But I don't want to go home." She whined.

"I know." Grace shrugged closing the trunk and turning to look out to all the buildings that were in the town. "Me either."

"_Mommy, why are we leaving?" An eight Kimberly asked from her seat in the back of the car as her mother securely placed the seatbelt around her._

"_Because sweetie, vacation time is over. We got to go home." She said with a sad smile while shrugging her shoulders._

"_I don't want to go home. I like it here better." She whined._

"_Yeah, me too!" Jacob piped in as he buckled himself in beside Kimberly. "Why can't we stay at the beach for one more day, mom?"_

"_Because your father and I have to go back to work and you two start school soon."_

"_I think we should just live at the beach." Jacob groaned thinking about how close the end of summer was and how soon he would be back behind a desk learning about something he really didn't care about. _

"_Sorry, kiddo, that's not going to happen," Grace said with a chuckle. "OK, you are all settled, Missy." She said swiping her finger off the bridge of the little girl's nose causing her to giggle. "Now are you ready for a long car ride?"_

"_No!" The two kids said in unison."_

"_Well too bad." She chuckled. "You better get ready."_

"_Mommy, I think we should take Jacob's idea and never leave the beach."_

"_Oh, but then you would miss your home and all your friends." She said with a sad expression trying to be as convincing as can be._

"_No I wouldn't. We could have a home here and I could make new friends!" She tried to convince. Somewhere in that eight year old head of hers, she truly believed her mom would fall for this. But she didn't, all she could do was smile at her beautiful daughter and shake her head as she thought of the idea of never leaving the beach._

_Grace grabbed hold of the necklace that hung loosely around her daughter's neck and eyed it contently. "When you get older you can live where ever you want, OK? But for now we're going back home."_

"_Mommy, when I get older, are you going to come and live with me?" She asked innocently._

"_I think when you get older you won't want your old mom living with you."_

"_You're not that old, mommy."_

"_Well, thank you." She smiled taking the somewhat compliment._

"_And yes I do want you to live with me! I don't ever want to leave you. I want to be with you forever." _

"_Good." She said tickling the little girl's stomach as she giggled. "Cause you're not getting rid of me."_

"Kimberly!" Katy screamed running over to a daydreaming Kimberly. Quickly, the little girl was in the air and hugging the teenagers legs within minutes.

Kimberly bent down and gave a small smile to the little girl. "Hey, kid. How you doing?"

"Not so good." She frowned. "Mommy's making me leave. I really liked it here. It's got everything here. The beach, a really cool park, and you!" She piped in. "It's really pretty here too."

"Yeah, it is." She agreed.

"Kimberly." Grace said finally reaching over to her daughter after she had ran off. "What are you doing here?"

Kimberly looked from Katy to Grace and back to Katy before putting on a fake smile for the little girl. "Hey, Katy how about you go and wait for your mom in the car while me and her talk, OK?"

"OK." The little girl said before skipping off to the waiting car.

"What are you doing here?" Grace repeated her early question. "Because, I'm pretty sure you're not here to say goodbye. What? Did you come here to yell at me some more?"

"No." She huffed.

"Have you been crying?" Grace asked noticing her puffy face. "Are you OK?"

"Does it matter?" She snapped suddenly defensive.

"To me: yes. To you: maybe not."

She chuckled in disbelief. Grace - her mother - finally caring about her daughter was the last thing she expected. "Classic, mom. Classic."

Grace glanced away, annoyed by her daughter's smart mouth which she clearly got from her. "Look, Kimberly we're doing what you asked. We're leaving. So why are you here?" Her harsh tone crushing away Kimberly's defensive stance she held.

She cowered away and remembered the reason why she came here in the first place. "I was wondering…" She trailed. Was she really about to say the one thing she never wanted to say? I guess so.

"I, I was wondering if I could come stay with you for awhile." She tried to shrug nonchalantly but still held that hurt expression that had been placed there by none other than Brooke Davis.

Grace was speechless. Did her daughter just ask the one thing she really wanted most in the world? I guess so.

"Kim, Kimberly, I would love for you to come and live with me." She smiled. "But what about Brooke?"

"What about her?" She said bitterly as she walked passed a stunned Grace and to the car. Kimberly swung open the car door and sat down like she had been doing it for years.

"Are you coming to live with us, Kimberly?" Grace could hear Katy ask cheerfully.

Kimberly turned around with the most fake smile she had ever put on and replied:

"Looks like it, kid."

_How many times can I break till I shatter? _

_  
I always turn the car around_

_Don't wanna turn that car around _

__

I gotta turn this thing around

* * *

**I know, I know you guys hate me so much right now. I can feel all the negative energy from here. I know a lot of you hate Grace and you probably hate Brooke now after that. Believe me, I do too, and I was the one who wrote the damn thing. But you got to understand that this is Tree Hill, and you always have to expect the unexpected and try to get through the drama. Because there's SO MUCH of it. But personally, my favorite was with Tyler and Kimberly, I put my heart into that one. :)**

**So please review, even if you do hate me right now.**


	27. To Wish Impossible Things

******************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Hello. This is an early update (or at least for me it is). So last chapter was a little...I don't know, what would you call it? Intense, but was fun to write and these next few chapters are going to be fun too. So here you go.**

**Song by The Cure.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: To Wish Impossible Things**

Joyce Maynard once said: "It's not only children who grow. Parents do too. As much as we watch to see what our children do with their lives, they are watching us to see what we do with ours."

_Remember how it used to be_

__

When the sun would fill up the sky

__

Remember how we used to feel

Those days would never end

"_This is a nice house you have." Kimberly said observing the sunlit living room with leather couches and plasma screen T.V. The kitchen was small but still big enough to fit several people in for meals. And the pictures along the wall showed a happy two person family through out certain periods of their lives. Grace had surely done well for herself._

"_Thank you." She replied setting her bags down by the stairs. Katy had long gone to her room, saying she needed to greet her dollies, leaving the grown-up and teenager to themselves._

"_I like your curtains." Kimberly complimented trying to start conversation._

"_All I've gotten is silence out of you for the past four hours, you wouldn't even talk to Katy when she asked a question, and the first I get out of you is "I like your curtain."?"_

"_Actually, I said you had a nice house first." Kimberly corrected with her smart-ass attitude._

"_That doesn't matter."_

"_Well, what do you want me to say?" She questioned in annoyance. "This is a nice house you have and I'll be going now. Fine. I'll go." She said walking to the door but was stopped when Grace blocked her way._

"_No, Kimberly, I want to know why you're here. Does Brooke really know you're here? Because I don't want to go to jail for kidnapping."_

"_Brooke knows I'm here." She assured._

"_OK, that's a start. Now do you mind telling me why you're here?"_

"_Do you not want me here? Because that's fine. Brooke doesn't want me, you don't me. I'll go find a park bench and sleep there. I'll make everyone happy and disappeared." She spitted out. She hadn't told Grace about Brooke and didn't intend on it._

"_Kimberly, it's not that I don't want you to be here. It's just weird that you're here." She said with a sympathetic look Kimberly didn't catch because her mind was still trying to catch up to the fact that she really was here. _

_"What happen with Brooke?"_

"_Nothing." She lied._

_Not buying her lie, Grace saw the pain in Kimberly's eyes and the hurt look she had. "She made you come here, didn't she?" She huffed. After Grace had told her how great she was to Kimberly and how happy she was, Brooke went off and did this. "Unbelievable."_

"_Listen, you don't know the situation. You don't know anything about me and Brooke."_

"_So you're defending her? After she told you to come and stay with me?"_

_Kimberly stayed silent. Yes, she was defending her but didn't want too. What Brooke did was wrong and they both knew it. But this was more Kimberly's fault than Brooke's even though Kimberly wouldn't let herself believe that._ "_Is it alight if I stay here or what?" She asked really needing a subject change._

"_Of course. Upstairs, first door on the right is your room."_

_Kimberly began to climb the stairs in search of her room with not so much as a 'thank you' leaving her lips. She was exhausted. From fighting with Brooke to crying until there was nothing left to cry about to a four hour car ride had worn her out. All she wanted was a bed to sleep in and she wanted it now. She didn't care that she didn't have a change a clothes to slip into or the fact that she was in desperate need of a hot shower or that she looked terrible from her puffy face to her bloodshot eyes. All she wanted was to go to sleep._

"_Kimberly," Grace stopped her. She froze in mid-step, not bothering to turn back. "No matter the situation between you and Brooke, I'm still really glad you're here." _

_It hit her like a ton of bricks. She was really here, with her mother, the woman that left her. She had told herself over and over again that if she ever came across her mother in the future that she would not hesitate to blow up right in her face. She wouldn't hesitate to tell her what she did led to a series of unfortunate events for Kimberly and that it was all her fault. But this was worse. She was living in the woman's house, with her daughter, who just so happened to be the sister she didn't know about until a few days ago. To Kimberly this felt like her own personal hell._

_That statement alone hurt more than any beating or name calling she had ever endured. _

_Kimberly glanced over her shoulder at the waiting woman. "You're the only one that feels that way."_

She felt something on her back quickly come and quickly disappear. It came again and then again. In her half slumber she groaned, not fully pleased to be awoken late in the night.

"Kimberly." She heard someone whisper her name. She knew who it was now. It was the little five year girl with her tiny voice and small hands nudging at her back. She groaned again trying to tell Katy to go away.

"Kimberly."

"Go away." She grunted into her pillow.

Once Katy heard her voice, she slowly climbed into the bed and on top of Kimberly. Letting out more annoyed moans, Kimberly turned to face the girl. "What do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep." She explained innocently.

"Then why are you here?" Kimberly asked reaching for her cell phone and checking the time. 4:12 AM. _Great._

"I couldn't sleep." She repeated.

"Why didn't you go to your mom's bed?"

"She snores. Really loud." She said with a not so pleased tone. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

She sighed, knowing all too well that she was not about to win this battle. "Yeah, kid, come on." She lifted the covers, allowing Katy to slip under them and prepare to get comfortable. Kimberly stayed on her back staring up into the darkness of the room. You ever sit in your room while it's pitch black? And you hold your hand up in the air and try to find the outline of it. It's a lot like trying to find the little things in the world. Like the magic and the hope. All for a better life. We all look for it, even when we think we don't, we are.

She wrapped her arm around the small girl and pulled her closer as the little girl found herself a spot in the crook of Kimberly's arm.

"Kimberly?" Katy voiced after the two had sat that way for a good five minutes.

"Yeah?"

"You're my sister, right?"

Kimberly looked down to the girl in her arms wondering where this was going. "Yeah, I am."

"Then why did I just meet you. Where have you been all my life?" She asked so innocently it could make even the worst of sinners smile.

She sighed searching for an answer in her mind. How do you tell your five year old sister that your mom left and for the past five years you've been in and out of foster homes and didn't even know about you until a few days ago?

"You see, kid, when I was a little older than you something happened to our family and it sort of broke us apart. We couldn't fix it no matter how hard we tried. When I was ten your mom thought maybe we could heal better if we spent some time apart." She desperately tried to explain. As much as Kimberly wanted to, she couldn't tell her the truth. There were already enough messed up children in this family, they didn't need one more. "So I went to live with a few different people for awhile." She finished hoping that would be the end of it.

"Like Brooke?"

"Exactly like Brooke." She smiled tickling her sides.

"When I'm ten will I have to go live with someone else." Katy asked when her laughing subsided.

"Of course not. Your mom is not going let you go anywhere. I won't let her."

"Are you going to leave again?"

Yes. No. Maybe. Kimberly didn't know. It was hard to tell whether or not Brooke would really let this happen or if she would fight for her. And she didn't want to lie to Katy – at least not lie to her about this.

"I don't know, kid. But you need to go to bed and so do I."

_Remember how it used to be_

__

When the stars would fill the sky

__

Remember how we used to dream

Those nights would never end

_She walked into the kitchen to see her mother making herself another drink. Grace turned around and looked at her daughter with cold, dark eyes._

"_You," she said taking a step towards Kimberly, "you should be ashamed of yourself. Lord knows I am. Do you have anything to say to me?" She asked, slowly walking towards her daughter with a hand in the air and a drink in the other._

"_I…I…I'm sorry" Kimberly stuttered scared to death._

"_Yeah, I'm sure you are." Her mother said sarcastically. They were merely inches apart when Grace slapped her daughter across her face as hard as she could. Kimberly fell to the ground holding her face. She looked up at her mother with puppy dog eyes, tears coming to her face. She didn't have time to run before her mother dropped her drink and started kicking her. Before she knew it, Grace jumped on top of her and started throwing punches like she was Muhammad Ali. Kimberly didn't fight back, she couldn't. She didn't know what to do, so she did what she could. She covered her face, curled up into a ball, and took the beating._

_Before she blacked out, her mother stood over her and said the one thing she will forever remember. "You're the reason my life is ruined. You're the reason your father is locked up. And you're the reason your brother is dead. I wasted nine months on you!? I hate you!"_

She was awakened – once again – by the five year. This time by her forty pound body landing on top of her. The air from Kimberly's lungs escaped her in one big huff, as she tried to adjust her eyes to the brightly lit room.

"Kimberly!" Katy said playfully.

"What?" She returned in the same tone, running a hand over her face to wipe away the sleep.

"You need to get up."

Kimberly smiled at the girl's princess pj's and the cute smile she wore with the missing bottom tooth. "No, I don't because it's only," she leaned over to look at the clock beside her bed. "9:00? You woke me up at 9:00 on a Saturday?" She huffed to which Katy nodded happily. "Can I ask why?" She said trying her hardest to hide her annoyance.

"I wanted you to watch cartoons with me."

"Sorry, kid. I'm a little too old for cartoons."

"But Kim…"

"Excuse me," A voice suddenly came as the door flew open. Both turned to see a brown haired, brown eyed girl entering the room. She was wearing jeans and the casual t-shirt while her hair stood at the top of her head in a bun. She looked to be around Kimberly's age. "Katy, I thought I told you not to wake her." The girl said sternly as a smile dared to escape her lips.

"But I wanted Kimberly to watch cartoons with me."

"Well how would you like it if someone interrupted your sleep?"

"Not very much." Katy answered defeated.

"OK then. How about we go downstairs and you can help make breakfast?" Katy turned back to Kimberly, who she was still sitting on top of, and asked. "Are you going to help, Kimberly?"

"I love too, kid, but I can't cook at all. But I wouldn't mind eating it." She reasoned not at all ready to get out of bed, especially at 9:00 in the morning.

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise." She smiled holding her pinky out for Katy to take. After she did, Katy climbed off of Kimberly, roughly I might add, and ran out the door. Kimberly sighed hugely and sunk back into the blankets.

"I'm sorry about that." The girl spoke still lingering in the doorway.

"It's alright. I can't get mad at that little girl. She's just so…"

"Cute? Yeah, I know what you mean." She said making Kimberly to start wondering who this girl was. Once she saw that look on Kimberly's face she figured she better introduce herself. "Oh, I'm Hannah. I live next door."

Kimberly nodded. "Right and why are you here?"

"I baby-sit Katy on the weekends while Grace is at work and sometimes during the week."

"So you basically have no life." Kimberly stated rather harshly. She watched as the girl's face fell and the thought of how rude her statement was and apologized.

"It's OK. I love kids and Katy's a great one and Grace is really good to me too."

"How do you mean?" Kimberly asked sitting up in bed figuring she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

"Grace is like a second mom to me and Katy's practically my little sister. That's all meant."

Kimberly nodded in understanding. So now her mom was playing _mom_ to the girl next door. That was just perfect. "I'm…"

"Kimberly." She interrupted. "Yeah, I know."

"You do? But how?"

"I know all about you Kimberly Jenkins." She answered with a sly smile. Kimberly was about to question what that meant when a loud scream of Hannah's name came from downstairs. "I better get down there. Katy is one kid you don't want to keep waiting." Hannah said turning to the door. "Don't worry; I'll try to extend the cooking process as long as possible so you can catch up on your sleep."

"Thanks." Kimberly said watching her leave. When she no longer heard her feet travel down the stairs Kimberly fell back on her many pillows and stared up at the white ceiling.

_It was the sweetness of your skin_

__

It was the hope of all we might have been

__

That fills me with the hope to wish

Impossible things

It wasn't until about three in the afternoon when Kimberly finally emerged from her bedroom for good. She had left early to eat Katy's breakfast, but quickly retreated back there shortly after. She had spent the entire day with her thoughts as she listened to Katy and Hannah from downstairs. They sounded like real sisters playing together and entertaining one another.

What did Katy need Kimberly for? What did Grace need her for? They each had Hannah. And honestly, Kimberly didn't know how she felt about that. Was she jealous or angry? Did it really matter? Because no matter which way she put it, they were both for the same reason. She was angry because Grace had taken in and made a relationship with the girl next door. And she was jealous because Hannah and Grace actually had a real relationship. One that wasn't full of hate and wanting and screaming, like the one her and Grace have.

She reached the bottom of the stairs when she saw that Grace was home and was sitting on the couch with Hannah talking about none other than Katy of course. Kimberly stood there, going unnoticed and watched as the two interacted with one another. They were like old friends that hadn't seen each other in years.

"Kimberly." Grace announced once seeing the girl at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you sleep well?" It was the only thing that came to mind when she first saw Kimberly at that moment. Fifteen years of no contact and that was the best she could come up with.

"Yeah."

"Well, come on in and sit down." She said motioning to the arm chair beside the couch she and Hannah were currently sitting on. "I'm sure you've met Hannah already."

"Yeah." She nodded directing her attention to Hannah. "You're still here."

"Yes." Hannah snapped back.

"So," Grace started seeing the tension in midair "Kimberly, I thought maybe we could go shopping today."

"No thanks." She said staring down at a certain spot on the floor.

"Well, you do need clothes because all you have are the ones on your back and a jacket." Grace stated. It was then that Kimberly remembered that she really didn't have any clothes. She had just left everything of hers at Brooke's. Never even bothered to pack. Like she said: she walked out the door and didn't look back.

"Fine." Kimberly said with annoyance.

"Alright, I'll go get my keys." Grace said standing up from her spot on the couch. "Katy, go get your shoes on. Hannah you want to go?"

Kimberly looked over to the other teenager in the room waiting for an answer. Hannah saw that the two were in need of some alone time with each other and decided to decline Grace's offer. "I'll stay here with Katy. You two go."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"OK, come on Kimberly."

_But now the sun shines cold_

__

And all the sky is grey

__

The stars are dimmed by clouds and tears

And all i wish is gone away

"How about this one?" Grace asked holding up a hideous purple blouse. Kimberly barely looked up at it and rudely snorted before she went back to the jeans she had been lingering over for the past five minutes. If Kimberly had suggested that item of clothing to Brooke, she would have never heard the end of the fashionista. One of the perks of living with Brooke Davis: you get some pretty good fashion advice. "What's wrong with it?" Grace asked not fully understanding the problem.

"What isn't wrong with it?" She snickered again.

"OK, well how about…"

"Listen," Kimberly stooped her just as she reached for another disaster. "I can pick out my own clothes. That's just one thing I've learned to do over the past five years."

"Kimberly…" Grace moaned.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Like I said, you needed clothes."

"Then let me pick them out." She ordered going back to those jeans she had her eyes on.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well don't. I don't want your opinion. I don't want your help. And if you think this mother/daughter bonding thing is going to happen. Think again because it's not." Grace glanced away almost amazed at how much anger Kimberly carried around and all of it was because of her. This was all her fault. The reason her and her daughter couldn't shop together or have a meaningful conversation about life or boys. The reason she didn't know anything about her life. It was all her fault.

"I'm sorry, OK?"

"Don't be." Kimberly said not looking up at her. "I don't want you apologies."

They continued on there silent shopping trip as Kimberly moved on to shirts all the while still going back to those jeans, while Grace quit looking for Kimberly and started looking for herself her own clothes. "So," Grace started once they ended up at the same rack. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Unbelievable." She muttered moving away from the rack.

"What?" Grace followed behind. Kimberly turned.

"What did I just say about this mother/daughter bonding that wasn't going to happen? Just stop. Don't try to get to know me. Don't be nice to me because I'm defiantly not going to be nice to you. All I know is that if you would have stayed out of my life like you originally intended too, none of this would have happened. If you would have stayed away from me and Tree Hill and Brooke, I wouldn't be here right now. What happen to 'As much as I would love for you to come and live with me, I wouldn't ask you to do that.'?" Kimberly asked mimicking Grace's earlier words. "What happen to that?"

"I never asked you to come and live with me. In fact if my memory serves correct, you asked me." Grace stated seeing the defeated expression her daughter wore. Kimberly didn't want to admit it wasn't her doing, that it was all Brooke's. She didn't want to admit that because then that meant she blamed Brooke. And in her mind she did, but her somewhere in her heart she couldn't.

"Fine, mom, you win. Are you happy now? You got both of your daughters with you at last. Your life is perfect now." She said shoving the clothes in her hands into Grace's. "I'm out of here."

Grace watched as Kimberly rapidly stormed out of the store and out of the mall and hoped to find her at her car once she was done. But she didn't really expect it. The mall was like a thirty minute walk back to her house and if she knew Kimberly, Grace knew that she would want some time alone.

Gathering up all the things Kimberly had shoved into her face, Grace walked over and threw the clothes on top of the counter as she let out a deep sigh. "Will this be all?" The cheeky clerk asked trying her best to keep on the fake smile even though she, and other customers, had just witnessed the outburst between the mother and daughter.

Grace looked at the blonde behind the counter and looked back down to her fiddling hands, clearly in a deep thought. "No." She said before walking over to the shelves and grabbing the jeans she had seen Kimberly eyeing over and over again.

She set them down on top of the pile of clothes and smiled. "This will be it." This was a start. It was only the beginning.

_All I wish _

_Is gone away_

_All I wish _

_Is gone away_

_

* * *

_

**There it Kimberly and Katy is fun. It's cute and gives Kim a chance to be a sister. Writing Grace and Kimberly is...also fun :) I like all the hate Kim still has for her mother (is that weird to say?) and who knows what this living arrangement is going to mean for them.**

**Now I have a question for you all about the next chapter. Do you want another chapter about Kimberly and her adjusting to this new drama? Or do you want to find out what Brooke's up too? Either you're going to get both chapters. But which one do you want to come first? Because I'm totally stumped.**

**Let me know and please review.**


	28. World Spins Madly On

**********************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know a lot of you aren't happy with what Kimberly did or what Brooke did. But it all comes together in the end. Trust me.**

**Song by The Weepies.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: World Spins Madly On**

"This is morning. That's when I spend the most time thinking 'bout what I've given up. This is a warning. When you start the day just to close the curtains. You're thinking 'bout what I've given up. Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo. Where are you now? This mix could burn a hole in any one, but it was you I was thinking of. And I can't get to you. But it was you I was thinking of. And where are you now?" _The Mixed Tape _– Jack's Mannequin

_Woke up and wished that I was dead_

_  
With an aching in my head _

_  
I lay motionless in bed_

_  
I thought of you and where you'd gone and let the world spin madly on_

"_Then tell me to go."_

"_What?"_

"_If it's true you're not pushing me away then I want you to look me in the eye and tell me not to go." She challenged. "If you want me to leave, Brooke, then just say it. I'll walk out that door and I won't look back." She said sternly pointing to the door. "Prove me wrong, Brooke." She challenged._

"_Go."_

**Mis-take: **1. an error in action, calculation, opinion, or judgment caused by poor reasoning, carelessness, insufficient knowledge, etc. 2. a misunderstanding or misconception.

She sat on the couch, her posture clean-cut, but far from relaxed and not even remotely close to OK. Her face was completely flushed and she looked as if she had lost everything she had ever owned. Her clothes were wrinkled for not caring and her hair was oily. The bags under her eyes from lack of sleep had grown darker and darker with each passing day. She couldn't remember the last important thing she had done and everything in her life right now didn't really seem to matter to her anymore.

Work, eat, T.V, and sleep was what her life consisted of for the past few weeks. Except she zoned in and out during work and didn't get anything done. Lately, she hadn't been very hungry and didn't see the point in cooking if it was only going to be her eating it. She had watched T.V. practically everyday but she couldn't tell what she had seen. And sleeping was out of picture because every time she shut her eyes her mind went back to that day.

Julian would come over everyday but wouldn't stay long. After the incedent he would stay all night, but his visits became shorter and shorter. Which Brooke was thankful for because she didn't want visitors or people telling her what to do or when to do it. And when he was here he didn't speak much, and Brooke could tell it was because of her. Julian was the one guy that would sit through her ranting and bitching about life and not have a comment at the end of it all. He wouldn't tell her that she was wrong but she could tell that he was holding it back from her. And he did. He didn't utter a word about how wrong she was and he never told her to stop complaining and do something about it. But Brooke could tell that he was starting to tire of it but that never stopped her.

When Julian wasn't around it was like she was a robot to the entire population where she only had one default setting that was heartbroken.

Her body was lifeless, her mind racing, and the only thing that was fully functioning at the moment was the occasional blink her hazel eyes did.

What she did was right. Brooke had convinced herself that. She was right and Kimberly was wrong. How she did it might have been wrong but in the outcome Brooke was right. Kimberly deserved to know who her mom was; she deserved to know who her sister was. Kimberly needed that comfort that a mother brings and needed to be that normal child that she wanted to be.

But she wasn't normal. Nothing about her made her normal and she never would be. And that's what made her special, it's what made her fit into this family so well, it's what Tyler loved about her, it's what Brooke loved about her.

Since the beginning it was always Brooke and Kimberly. They leaned on each other for help and support. Nothing tore them apart.

_A knock came at the door in the middle of the afternoon. Brooke looked up from her sketches and eyed the door suspiciously, she wasn't expecting visitors. She rose from her seat and looked over to Kimberly's door. It was shut of course, like it always was. Kimberly spent her days in that room and she barely spoke when Brooke asked a question. She was scared. Brooke knew that. Kimberly was scared of everything and everyone. Of Haley and Peyton, Lucas and Nathan, and pretty much everyone she came in contact with she coward away. And the only person that made Kimberly want to step out of her comfort zone was Brooke._

_That's what scared Kimberly most. Stepping out of her comfort zone meant showing true colors that aren't meant to be shown._

_Slowly but surely, Kimberly opened up everyday. Not much, but still enough to settle Brooke's nerves. But every once and awhile Kimberly would go back into that hole of hers, days like this._

_Brooke opened the door to find a woman standing on her front porch. She was dressed in suit and her hair was in need of a stylist as it dangled on her shoulders. Her face looked mean and cold with her brown eyes shooting bullets in Brooke's direction to her pursing lips._

"_Can I help you?" Brooke smiled at the woman._

"_My name is Emily Clark. I'm from child services." _

_Brooke's welcoming smile disappeared and she turned into a woman of concern. "May I ask why you're here?" She asked coldly._

"_I'm just here to check up on things. See how Kimberly is adjusting and how you're handling things."_

_Brooke sighed, relived it wasn't to take Kimberly away or anything along those lines. "Come in, please." Brooke said opening the door and moving out of her way to enter. "I'll go get Kimberly." Brooke said already in the direction of her room._

_There was no answer when she first knocked. Brooke could hear the shuffling going on behind the door. "Kimberly?" No answer. Brooke glanced over to the lady now seated on the couch and gave a weak smile as the woman wrote down notes in her notepad. "Kimberly, I'm coming in OK?" Still no answer, Brooke opened the door and found Kimberly standing in front of her growing CD collection staring blankly at them._

"_Hey." Brooke quietly said taking a few more steps into the room. Kimberly whispered a meager Hi before going back to her collection. "There's someone here that wants to see you." Brooke watched as Kimberly cringed telling Brooke that she didn't have to explain in further. Kimberly knew how this worked. She put on a pretty smile and not say a word as the foster parents make themselves look good._

"_Listen, I know this makes you uncomfortable. But I want you to know if that you don't want to see her you don't have too, OK? I'm not going to force do anything you don't want to do. But it would be really great if you came out there. I promise I won't let anything happen, OK?" Brooke explained forcing Kimberly to look up at her into her honest eyes._

_Kimberly nodded setting down the CD in her hands and turning for the door. "Kimberly," Brooke stopped her. "Everything's going to be OK." Kimberly smiled and she truly believed her. She didn't have a reason not too. Brooke had owned up to her every word she spoke. _

"_I know." Kimberly said before following Brooke out into the living room._

_They each sat in the living room for hours as Mrs. Clark asked questions and as Brooke answered them. Kimberly sat beside Brooke and stayed silent only nodding her head yes or no when asked a question._

_This woman tried to stump Brooke from time to time, but Brooke wouldn't have any of it. She had an answer for every question this woman threw at her. And Kimberly was grateful because no matter how much this woman interrogated her, Brooke was always there for the rebound._

_Once the interview was over, they said their goodbyes and shook hands. After shutting the door, Brooke twisted around and let out a huge sigh as she leaned against the door for support. Kimberly saw this and couldn't help but laugh._

"_That woman was scary." She sighed. "I thought that mole was going to jump off her face and attack me." She said causing Kimberly to laugh even harder._

"_Next time you get to answer the grilling questions while I get to sit there and smile politely."_

"_Keep telling yourself that." Kimberly said picking up the glass that she had been drinking out of to distract herself form the creepy mole lady._

Nothing tore them apart. Except maybe this.

"Brooke, you can't keep doing this to yourself anymore. You got to get out there in the world. You can't sit around this house anymore." Julian said shutting off the T.V. and picking up the trash that had been thrown to the floor.

"I don't want too." Brooke groaned as he opened the blinds on the window letting in the not wanted light.

"Look, I know you're missing Kimberly but so do I, but I'm not sitting around drowning in my own self misery." He said frustrated.

"You don't understand." She exclaimed with no contact towards him.

"I don't understand? Then enlighten me Brooke. Please, I'm all ears." He asked finally ready to blow the top off this situation.

"Why are you being like this?

"Because you're being like this and it's a waste of time. Kimberly's gone and there's nothing you can do about it. Move on."

Brooke quickly shot up and glared at him. "Move on? She was my daughter and she just left with not even a goodbye."

"Yeah, thanks to you." He shot back.

"Get out." She gritted through her teeth ready for a meltdown.

Ignoring her command he continued. "You know I'm right."

"Why can't anyone understand that what I did was for her? I just wanted her to get to know her mom and sister. I didn't want her to leave or hate me."

"But now she does and unless you have a time machine, you can't change that." He yelled.

"I love her." She yelled back.

"And so do I. But Brooke what you did was wrong of you and you know it. You practically kicked her out on the street. But you won't admit that because you're too stubborn. And sitting around here moping and wallowing is not doing any good for you."

"I can't believe you. You're supposed to be here for me. I need you right now, Julian. Why are you acting like this? I don't even know who you are right now. You're my boyfriend." She couldn't understand why his actions were. Why he was yelling or why he was acting like a jerk. She couldn't understand, except that she could, but wouldn't.

"Not if you keep this up." He motioned to the mess of her house. "I want to be there for you Brooke, I do. I love you and I love Kimberly. But if this is how I have to act to get you to get your shit together, then this is how I'm going to act. Brooke, I know you're in a miserable place right now, and I've tried to be there every step of the way, but this is not how you should handle this. And if this continues then I'm sorry I can't do this."

"What are you saying? That you're breaking up with me? All because of this? Julian, that's stupid."

"I didn't say I was breaking up with you. And it might be stupid. But for the past several weeks, Brooke, it's been all about your problems. With Kimberly and the company and your horrible bitch of a mother. It's all been about your life. Have you stopped to think that maybe there's something going on in my life?" He questioned eying her fragile body. "No, you haven't. And I know I sound selfish but I want _my_ Brooke. The one that I love. The one that was so full of energy and passion. I love you, Brooke, but I'm tired of all this drama."

"Julian…"

"I love you." He quickly interrupted. "And if this was a movie none of this would have happened, we'd all get our happily ever after, but life's not a movie. Call me when you figure things out and I'll be here." He said walking to the door and shutting it behind him. Before he did, he looked back at a heartbroken Brooke. He always hated seeing her like this and deep down he wanted to run over there and comfort her. But since it was him who brought that pain he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Everything that I said I'd do _

_  
Like make the world brand new_

_  
And take the time for you_

_I just got lost and slept right through the dawn and the world spins madly on_

"So he just left?" Peyton asked soothing a hysterical Brooke while Haley was making coffee in the kitchen. Brooke had called them after the whole Julian thing, wanting both of them and a tub of ice cream.

Brooke sat at her counter, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she shoved a spoon full of chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth. She nodded answering Peyton's question.

"Jerk." Peyton muttered under her breath. She knew Julian was bad news.

"Brooke, maybe Julian has a point." Haley said breaking her quiet streak she had had since walking through the door. She handed over the cups of coffee and sat down across from Brooke. "I mean look at this place. It is kind of pathetic what you're doing to yourself."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were here to make me feel better." Brooke growled causing Haley to back away with her hands up surrendering. "Life sucks." Brooke announced slumping down in her chair and throwing her head against the counter.

"No just yours." Peyton pointed out.

Brooke snapped back up fully intending on insulting her friend when Haley intervened. "Brooke is this really about Julian?" She asked sensing somehting more behind it all. "Or was this breakup just the thing to get you to breakdown and admit your feelings over Kimberly? Because I have a feeling that most of this crying isn't about Julian, but mostly about Kimberly."

"This is not about her. The guy I love practically broke my heart."

"Julian might have broken it, but Kimberly cracked it first. And for the past several weeks you've been different. You won't even dare utter the name Kimberly and if anyone brings her up you quickly change the subject." Haley explained leaning onto the counter staring directly at Brooke

Peyton went from Brooke to Haley back to a silent Brooke and watched as her best friend coward away and the two had their answer. "Brooke, what's going on between you and Kimberly?"

"There's nothing to say. She's gone." Brooke sighed clearly not in the mood to go any further on the subject. But if she knew Peyton and Haley they would and they would knock some sense into her.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"I called her cell a few days after she left but she wouldn't answer. Her sister answered once and when she handed the phone over to Kimberly she hung up. I'm sure by now her battery's dead or she just turned it off."

"Well at least you know she's OK." Peyton said a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Do I? I sent her off with a runaway alcoholic mom. What does that say about me?"

"Brooke, why did you make Kimberly go in the first place?" Haley asked not really sure what was going through Brooke's mind at the time of the fight.

"I didn't. She gave me an ultimatum."

"OK then why did you answer wrong?" Peyton asked with a smug look. "You clearly want her here. So why? Why take her away from a place that she loves – the people she loves?"

"My mind was all over the place that day. I wasn't thinking straight.

"You think that's an excuse. You couldn't identify the difference between _Go_ and _Don't go_? You knew exactly what was happening. Why bother If you didn't even want her?"

"I did want her. I do." She corrected. "You guys know that. I did everything for her including give her and her mother a second chance.

Haley stopped her. "But she didn't want that Brooke and you knew it. She just wanted to be here with you. So why go against her wishes and tell her to leave?"

She sighed glancing away from the two interested friends. "Growing up, my parents were never around. My father cared more about his golf swing and the new hot intern, than he ever did me and my mom. Victoria's mind was always wrapped around clothes and her next big trip to China or wherever. And every night I would wish for that sit down dinner with my parents where we could talk about school and friends not about work or how horrible one another is. I told myself I would never be that kind of parent."

"But Brooke, you kind of are now." Peyton rebutted. "You did all that with Kimberly. The sit down dinners, shopping, girl talk; you did all that with Kimberly, not her mother. Now how is you doing it and Grace doing it different??"

"It just is. No matter what I say or what I do, I'm never going to be Kimberly's mother. It's different. The bond between a mother and daughter is so special; it's nothing like the bond me and her have. Kimberly deserves that bond.

"You're right Brooke, it is special. But that thing you and Kimberly had was unexplainable and it was beautiful all the same. And just at a glance it was stronger than any friendship or relationship I had ever seen. Kimberly doesn't deserve that bond with her mother; she deserves better, something that you had. And if the excuses you're pulling out of your ass are true then Kimberly didn't deserve you."

"Peyton." Haley warned.

Peyton glanced her way giving Haley a look telling her that this was information that needed to be said. "No it's true. Do you remember when Victoria came back? And she told you that you couldn't be a mom and you proved her wrong. Where's that Brooke? Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad or make…"

"Then what are you doing?!? Because that's exactly what you're doing. What do you want from me Peyton? My life as been hell these past few weeks. My best friends are interrogating me like I'm some fucking criminal. I don't know if my boyfriend and I are broken up or not, my daughter gave me an ultimatum that I apparently answered wrong too and I made a mistake I can't take back."

"And whose fault is that?" Peyton stopped her before another meltdown happened. "Your life is hell because you made it that way. You told Kimberly to go. You moped around this house until Julian couldn't take it anymore." She calmed before saying the last of her rant. "And as for that mistake? You can take it back. Make things right Brooke. Fix this."

"How? It's not like I can just go find Kimberly and beg her to come home. I can't do that."

"Yes you can, because as far as I know Kimberly is your daughter and you know it too. You'll know what to do when that motherly instinct pops in." Haley assured her looking for Peyton for anything else to add. The blonde nodded and gave Brooke the look of reassurance.

_I let the day go by _

_  
I always say goodbye_

_  
I watch the stars from my window sill _

_  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still_

Peyton and Haley had left long ago, leaving Brooke to clean up her mess of a house. She wondered what Haley meant by that motherly instinct. She knew what it was and she knew what it felt like.

Many times had she felt that instinct inside of her. Like the first day of school for Kimberly or when she told Brooke about Tyler or after all those nightmares. And especially the time she found Tyler and Kimberly in bed together.

But the one that stuck out was when everything was out in the open and there were no more secrets. When Kimberly was crying her eyes out and Brooke was there to help her every step of the way. That was the day everything changed for them. The moment where Brooke knew, but was to oblivious of it, that Kimberly was her daughter and Brooke was her mother.

_"Thank you, Brooke." _

_"For what?"_

_"For tearing down my walls and giving me a home. But most importantly for saving me. You really did save me. So thank you."_

_"I was just being a mom." Brooke said giving a shrug of the shoulders and pulling her into a hug._

She knew what it felt like. And for the last several weeks she's lost it, and now she doesn't remember what it was like.

And she needed it to come back quick, because she needed her daughter back.

_The night is here and the day is gone_

_  
And the world spins madly on_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone _

_And the world spins madly on._

_

* * *

_

**OK, not my best chapter but I tried. Not a lot of people probably will understand the whole Julian thing, but if I had a boyfriend (or in his case girlfriend) and all they did was mope and wallow, I wouldn't put up with that either. But he'll be back. Peyton and Haley snapped some sense into Brooke, which is good. **

**Now a lot of people didn't really understand what was going on with Brooke and why she did what she did. And I hoped I explained it in any way, shape or form. If not, I'll try my hardest to explain next time**

**It will be another two or three chapters until I write Brooke again. So that means the next few chapters are Kimberly, but don't worry I will have at least two OTH characters in the story too. So please review**

**Until next time...Peace**


	29. Good Arms vs Bad Arms

**************************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Sorry for the delay. My computer is on the fritz and this is the first I've been able to get on in like a day and plus I just started school and that's been keeping me busy too. But no worries...**

**To answer some questions: No Kimberly has not had contact with anyone in Tree Hill (yet). As for Tyler, he's dealing with this in his own way. Remember, Kimberly left without really knowing where exactly Grace lived, so not a lot of people no where she is again I'll add a yet.**

**And as for _Haylee's _question: there's nothing really going on in Julian's life, at least not right now. He just said that to make Brooke feel guilty for being so absorbed in her problems. It seems mean but we all do it.**

**Song by Frightened Rabbit**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Good Arms vs. Bad Arms**

Friedrich Nietzsche once said: "He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

_Good arms versus bad arms_

_Will win hands down_

_  
They are built to hold and fit_

_  
Look how far they go around_

She walked in through the door and threw her backpack down by the stairs like she always had. School sucked. It was official. Once again, Kimberly was at a new school where she didn't know anyone. Well, she knew Hannah. But the two didn't really run in the same crowd.

It's been a few weeks since she started at her new school and still hasn't made friends. Hannah tried to be nice and introduce her to a few people, but Kimberly had those loner chops and blew her off. She didn't want a new school or new people, but this is what she had, and this is how she's dealing with it.

Walking into the kitchen, Kimberly saw an angry Grace sitting at the table with her little sidekick, Hannah, leaning up against the counter.

Hannah seemed like one of those people that could be really nice if you were nice to her but could be a bitch if you were one to her. She didn't exactly know why she automatically hated her or why she hung around the house so much. She was always here. When she got up in the morning there was Hannah. When she came home from school there was Hannah. She was like a frickin' fly.

At first Kimberly ignored them and went on her way to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, but when she shut the door and Grace was still staring at her, she knew something was wrong.

"What?" She asks irritated by the staring.

The two exchanged glances while Kimberly stood by and watched. Grace decided to speak first. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Kimberly leans against the refrigerator and shoots her a look explaining she has no idea what she's talking about.

"Katy." Hannah piped in saying the little girl's name as if it were to explain everything. And it did to Kimberly. Her shoulders slumped and she gasped remembering that she was supposed to pick up Katy from school today.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot. Where is she? Is she OK?" She asks in a panic.

Before Grace could answer, Katy came rushing down the stairs and into soon to be violent territory between mother and daughter. "Hey Katy." Kimberly says bending down to eye level.

"You didn't pick me up from school today." She stated.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm sorry."

"It's OK." She shrugged off like any child would. "Hannah came and got me."

"Well that was very nice of Hannah." Kimberly says giving Hannah a thank you nod. "I'll tell you what; I'll read you a story tonight to make it up to you. How does that sound?"

"OK." She said with that usual missing tooth smile. Kimberly told her to go upstairs to pick out a book saying she would be there in a few minutes before she went back to Grace and Hannah.

"So where were you?" Grace asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "I was just walking around town. You know, getting a feel of the new 'home'." She says sarcastically.

"Bull." Hannah said.

Kimberly glared towards her. "You know, it's not nice to interrupt people. Especially when it's none of your business."

"It's also not nice to break your promises." She shot back. Before Kimberly could respond, Grace told Hannah to go upstairs with Katy, leaving the two alone. Reluctantly, Hannah started for the stairs but not before her and Kimberly exchanged scowls.

"You should have called." Grace said bringing Kim back to her attention. "At least then I wouldn't have been as worried."

She scoffed. "I forgot. You know, kind of like you did. I wish you would have called too."

"Low blow." She stated not seeming phased by it. "Can you drop the whole bad ass–no one loves me–attitude. It's getting kind of old." Kimberly scoffed again keeping her eye contact away from the woman.

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to be this perfect little daughter like Katy is? I'm sorry, but I can't be that. Especially with you."

"Kimberly…"

"No, you walk around here like nothing's wrong and that you're this terrific mom!" She screams. "Everything's wrong! This whole picture is wrong! It's not supposed to be like this."

"What do you want me to do, Kimberly? What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"Nothing." She gritted.

"Then why are you here?" Grace questions flying up from her chair. "If you hate it so much than go back to Tree Hill."

She stayed silent each knowing that was a low blow. "I wish I could." She mumbled under her breath. Grace heard it but decided not to call her out on it. They each stood their ground, neither one daring to move. Moments passed before another one spoke. Each with different feelings towards the other. Kimberly was trying her hardest not to cry but it was becoming harder and harder. Grace wanted to run up to her and wipe away the tears that were coming for her daughter. But she couldn't because she lost that prilivege a long time ago. "You want me to go? Then fine, I'll go."

She started towards the door with Grace chasing after her. "Kimberly!" She tried to stop "Stop!"

"Screw you!" She spitted back.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Grace calls out apologizing for so much more than her words and Kimberly knows exactly what she's apologizing for. She was saying sorry for leaving and those years with her father. She was apologizing for those five years of not being there. And she was apologizing for ever coming back.

"You're sorry?!? After everything all I get is an 'I'm sorry'?" She questions. "Fuck you." Reaching for the handle she stopped when she heard Katy's voice at the bottom of the steps.

"Kimberly, I'm ready!"

"Not now, Katy." Kimberly responded ready to bolt out the door.

"But Kim…"

"I said not now!" She hollered swinging the door open and storming out. Grace stood there shocked by the outburst not knowing whether or not to go after her or not. While Katy was on the brink of tears in her eyes after being yelled at. She didn't know why Kimberly yelled at her but she did and it made her upset. And Hannah?

She was already out the door in search of Kimberly.

_You don't need these now that _

_You've found another pair_

_  
And the difference astounding,_

_I should expect, except_

Kimberly was out of the house and down the street into a near park in record time. Her mind was racing. A simple argument going into a major meltdown. It had been like this for weeks. These little fights which to Kimberly were getting stupider and stupider.

She hated Grace. Yes. She hated fighting with her. Yes. And she wanted to stop. Yes.

But she couldn't.

Because everything Grace did somehow triggered something in Kimberly's mind and just made her explode. Grace would be pouring coffee and Kimberly would make a random rude comment causing her to leave the room. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to fight and couldn't keep her comments to herself causing both of them to explode in an argument. All Kimberly wanted was for Grace to realize how much she hurt Kimberly. But nothing she ever said or did felt like enough, because that pain in her heart got bigger and bigger everyday and it would take years for Grace to still not even fully understand that. But she had to give props to Grace for sticking up with it all.

"Hey!" Kimberly heard someone yell from afar. "Hey Kimberly!" It was Hannah.

"Great." She mumbles leaning up against a tree trying to hide.

Her eyes were shut for a split second and when she opened them again there stood Hannah angrier than ever.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!?" Hannah yells with a finger in her face.

Kimberly stares down at that finger. "I'm the person that's about to break that finger if you don't get it out of my face." She says moving away from the tree but was pulled back by Hannah. "Bitch you better back off."

"No you better back off." She warns. "Now I am sick and tired of watching you treat your family like this. And it's going to stop right now."

"This is none of you business."

"When it involves Katy it is my business." She glared and Kimberly tried to stand her ground. But the way this girl looked at her, Kimberly could tell that she really cared about her little sister, like it wasn't obvious before.

"OK, I get it." Kimberly huffed not wanting anything else to do with this girl.

"No, you don't get it." She stopped her. "Look, I've known Grace since she moved into that house. And when Katy was born it's like I became apart of that family. And if you mess with them you mess with me."

She continued. "Now Grace and I have raised Katy to be a respectful kid and her seeing you treat your own mother…"

"Don't call her that." Kimberly warned.

"Treat your own mother like this," Hannah continued. "It's really hard for her. She doesn't know how to act. Around you or Grace." She calmed using the gritting of her teeth as a tool. "I know what she did to you, Kimberly." Changing the subject, Hannah's face softened and Kimberly's went stunned. "I know how bad she feels about it and how she wants to take it back."

"But I don't care." Hannah says shocking Kimberly and maybe even herself a little. "I don't care about your past or the grudge against Grace you have. But I do care about Katy and I want you to let it go."

Immediately she shook her head. "No way. I can't do that."

"It's the past, get over it."

"You don't understand."

"OK, fine. If you won't do it for me then do it for Katy." Hannah reasons after seeing that Kim wouldn't budge. "I know you love her, I can see it, and you'd do anything for her. She's confused and doesn't know how to process this. She doesn't know what's going on between you two. If you show her what's right she'll do it."

"So you want me to just forget everything that she did?" She asks furiously.

"Yes." Hannah bluntly answers. "I'm going to go back inside. I'll leave you here to think things through." Hannah says turning back to the house.

"Hey!" Kimberly yells. Hannah stops and turns back. "I don't really have a choice, do I? Play nice or go home, right?"

"Now you're getting it."

_Leave the rest at arm's length_

_And leave the rest at arm's length_

_  
When they reach out, don't touch them_

_Don't touch them_

"Can I come in?" Kimberly asked knocking on the open door into Katy's room. Katy along with Hannah looked up to meet eyes and Kimberly sent them a weak smile. "I need to talk to Katy."

Hannah looked over to the small girl curled up in her bed. "OK, Katy we'll finish this later." She said setting the book down by her bedside and leaning over to kiss the girl on her forehead. "Goodnight girly."

"Night." Her small voice called out.

"Thanks." Kimberly whispered in her ear on her way out.

"Don't mess this up." She whispered back before giving a smile. And for the first time since they first met it looked sincere.

Kimberly walked over to the bed once Hannah was out of the room and sat down on the edge running her fingers through Katy's blonde hair. "Hey, kid." She said putting on a smile.

"Why were you yelling at mommy early?" She asked not avoiding the elephant in the room with her innocent blue yes.

Kimberly sighed. She had completely forgotten that Katy was in the room and the fact that Kimberly ignored her when she wanted attention didn't make matters worse. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to hear that. Or to hurt your feelings." She assured.

"Why were you yelling?" She asked again.

She sighed again looking for the right words. "Your mom did some things when I was younger, some really bad things, that I'm not sure I can forgive her for."

"Like what?"

"Things you'll understand when you're older."

Katy thought for a second on the answer knowing it was something that wasn't meant for children ears. "I think you should forgive her." She said as if the simplest thing in the world.

"You do?" Kimberly asked amused. "And why's that?"

"Because mommy's sorry." She answered. Kimberly gave her a not so sure look and went on. "One time at school, this boy named Kevin came up to my desk and took my snack and ate it. I told him to give me his snack since it would be fair but he didn't. So I went home crying and mommy asked me what was wrong so I told her. I told her that I hated him but she said that I should never hate someone."

Kimberly stopped her confusedly. "Where are you going with this story?"

"Let me finish and I'll tell you." She said slightly annoyed by the interruption. Kimberly motioned for her to go on and she did. "Mommy told me that I shouldn't hold grudges. That they're a waste of time. And that if Kevin said he was sorry then I should forgive. So the next day I went to school and Kevin said he was sorry for taking my snack. I said it was OK and now we always share our snacks and we're best friends."

"He's not your boyfriend?" Kimberly asked playfully.

Katy scrunched her face, disgusted by the idea. "No! Boys are icky!"

"You say that now but come find me in ten years and I bet you'll think differently."

"So are you going to forgive mommy?" She asked going back to the previous subject. "She said she was sorry." When you're young a sorry can be said with so much honesty and compassion and when a little kid says it they truly mean it, but when you're older it doesn't mean anything sometimes.

Kimberly went back to serious mode as she wanted to tell her the truth about how she wasn't going to and never was going to forgive Grace. But Hannah's words along with Katy's swirled through her head. And all she could think to do was lie.

"Yeah, kid." She said, her face not too convincing but Katy didn't notice as her smile grew from ear to ear.

"Good."

"Good." Kimberly repeated. "Now you need to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Kimberly." Katy said once the lights were out and the only light coming from the open door.

"I love you too, Katy."

_I decided this decision some six months ago_

_  
So I'll stick to my guns, but from now on its war_

_  
I am armed with the past, and the will, and a brick_

_  
I might not want you back, but i want to kill him_

"Hey." Kimberly said creeping around the corner of the room. Grace looked up from her papers and over to Kimberly with a not so pleased look on.

"Hi."

Kimberly inched into the room more nervously with Hannah's words still lingering in her mind. It was funny how one minute she could be so nervous around her mom and then the next so angry. "I just wanted to say…"

"Don't." She stopped. "I saw Hannah go after you and knowing Hannah she probably yelled at you. Besides, you don't have to apologize. I wouldn't."

"Good because I don't want to." Kimberly said letting go of her sincere attitude. Grace chuckled.

"I knew it couldn't last for long."

"I talked to Katy." She announced. "She's pretty confused about all this. She doesn't know how to act." Grace nodded saying she'll do something about it.

"I just want you to know that I can never forgive you for what you did, mom." She said her head hanging low. She wasn't ashamed of telling her. She just didn't want to see her reaction. "You left me lying there on the floor. You blamed me for everything that went wrong in your life. You were passed out on the couch while dad…" She trailed not able to finish. Just the thought alone made her cringe let alone speak it.

"I know." Grace stood from her chair taking a step towards her. Kimberly backed away disgusted by the idea. "I know."

Tears in her eyes, Kimberly continued. "We cold have been a perfect family, mom. Me, you and dad. After Jacob died." She clarified. "Just the three of us. But you guys had different plans, didn't you?" She said her voice shaking.

"And then after dad we still could have been a family. A disfunctional one, but a family. The two of us could have welcomed Katy into this world properly. I would've helped you. I could have forgiven you after dad, but you thought since your life was shit why not make it worse. Why not be the topping on the cake?"

"I didn't think that, Kimberly. I wasn't…"

"Thinking straight? Mind wasn't in the right place? Save it. Nothing I haven't heard before." Her face growing stern, wiping away all past tears. "Hannah told me just to let go of the grudge I'm holding against you and so did Katy." She pauses, letting Grace take in the words.

"But I can't do that." She shook her head as she gritted through her teeth. "You looked me in the eye and told me that you hated me. And I'll never get over that."

"I needed you, mom, but you let me down." She cried trying to hold her composure. "But I'm going to put on a happy face for that little girl upstairs and pretend that nothing is wrong, because she thinks I'm this great sister and you're this great mother and that we're this big happy family. And I want her to keep thinking that because she doesn't know yet how bad the world can get. She doesn't know all about you or all about me. But don't think for a second that my attitude towards you will change anything between us."

_And leave the rest at arm's length_

_  
I'm not ready to see you this happy_

_  
And leave the rest at arm's length_

_I'm still in love with you, can't admit it yet_

_

* * *

_

**I'm not in love with this chapter, but I still like it. Now to me Kimberly seems like a bitch, especially after yelling at Katy, and i tried to make things right with them. She's just a little kid so of course she forgave Kimberly. Hannah told Kimberly to forgive Grace, which is pretty big since Hannah knows what the deal is. Kimberly doesn't agree but decides for Katy that she'll play nice.**

**Next chapter is underway. I'm about halfway done with it and I think you guys will like it. and if my computer doesn't explode anytime soon i'll try to have it up by Saturday.**


	30. Sweet Silver Lining

******************************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Just got my Internet back. FINALLY!! That's probably been the most exciting thing about my day. But a good thing did come out of having no Internet: I finished the next chapter, started 32 and finished 34 and started 35. Don't ask why I went ahead and wrote chapters that aren't next. I just wanted too and couldn't wait to write them. I've done a lot of writing, which hopefully means faster updates. HOPEFULLY. But with school, don't count on it.**

**Song by Kate Voegele.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty: Sweet Silver Lining**

Someone once said: "Each one of us has the power to make others feel better or worse. Making others feel better is much more fun than making others feel worse. Making others feel better generally makes us feel better."

_Downhearted and hoping_

_  
I'm close to some new beginning_

_  
I know there's a reason for everything_

_  
That comes and goes_

"Where are we going?" Katy whined as her and her sister rounded a corner. Katy was holding onto Kimberly's hand as she practically dragged her down the street with a smile plastered on. Katy on the other hand wasn't too thrilled about being dragged around.

"You'll see." Was Kimberly's only answering for Katy's questions. _Where are we going? _You'll see. _Why do we have to walk? _You'll see. _Why are you walking so fast? Slow down! _You'll see. _I got to go to the bathroom. Can we please stop? _You'll…fine.

"I'm tired" She continued to whine. "Can we go home now?"

"What? You had a nap right before we left, you're not tired. Why do you want to go home?" Kimberly stopped and bending down to meet the girl.

"Cause I hate walking. If I had known this was all we were going to be doing I would have stayed home. And it's past my bedtime."

"Hence the nap, Sherlock. Your mom's letting me keep you out a little past your bedtime, but only for this one time." She said seriously. "And all that walking was just to get your blood flowing for tonight."

"What's so special about tonight?"

Kimberly pointed to the building behind Katy. "Turn around and you'll see."

She did as she was told and was met with what seemed like hundreds of people crowding around a building she hadn't noticed before. At first she didn't understand but when her eyes glided up to the brightly lit sign saying _Mia Catalano Tonight Only!!! _Her eyes widen and Kimberly was afraid that they would pop out, accompanied by a grin ear to ear Katy look like one happy girl.

Kimberly still on her knees pulled the girl closer to her and whispered to her. "And you thought I didn't know who Mia Catalano was. I'm not that old."

_It was a Saturday. It was Saturday, which meant no school, and here she was up at 9:00 in the morning. That's not good, especially for the person that woke her up. Who ever was playing that music so damn loud was going to get it. Now she knew how Brooke felt when Kimberly would do this._

_Getting out of the comfy bed, Kimberly followed the music down the hall and into Katy's room. No Hannah or Grace insight, just Katy. She was sitting in the middle of her room with CDs spread around her as a familiar voice filled the room._

_Mia Catalano._

_It was her newest album and even Kimberly had to admit it was pretty damn good. I guess Katy takes after big sister._

"_You mind turning that down?" Kimberly said making her presence known in the room. Katy nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing Kimberly's voice. "Sorry. Mind if I come in?"_

"_Sure." She said. Happy to see her sister finally up._

_She sat down beside Katy and glanced around at all the CDs. To many good bands that not even Kimberly discovered until years ago. This girl was advanced for her age._

"_Whatcha listening to?" Kimberly asked even though she already knew who._

_Katy handed over the CD case in her hands as Kimberly skimmed over it for what felt like the millionth time. When the album was released both Peyton and Mia had been so excited that the two of them gave out so many free copies that Kimberly ended up with three of them. "Mia Catalano." Kimberly said reading the name across the case. _

"_She's the best."_

"_Yeah? Never heard of her." She said coyly playing around with her._

"_You've never heard of Mia Catalano?!?" She stood up with her jaw wide open in shock._

"_Nope." Kimberly assured looking to the girl that now stood at her height. "She's must not be very good."_

"_She's the best singer EVER!"_

"_Ever?"_

"_Ever." She repeated making her statement sound more believable now._

"_OK then, I'll have to check her out then." Kimberly said standing up and ruffling through her hair. "Turn the music down, kid, or next time the tickle monster is gonna get you." She laughed tickling the girl's side. Katy giggled and yelped for her stop._

Katy turned back to Kimberly, the smile still on, and asked. "Are we really going to see Mia?"

"Of course. Two tickets, front row, just me and you." She said taking the tickets out of her back pocket and showing them to her. "But you have to promise me you won't run off, OK? You stay by my side the whole time. You promise?"

"Pinky promise." She said holding out for Kimberly to take.

She did and couldn't help but chuckle. "Pinky promise. Come on." She took hold of her hand and crossed the street towards the mobs of people.

_Most days I try my best to put on a brave face_

_  
But inside my bones are cold and my heart breaks_

_  
But all the while something's keeping me safe and alive_

The concert had long started and there stood in the front row were the two sisters, both excited as ever. Katy was propped up on Kim's shoulder as a result of being to short, even when it was the front row. Kimberly didn't mind, she didn't weigh that much.

She tried to keep her mind on the stage and the music, but every few second her eyes would go back to the girl in her arms. And she couldn't keep her eyes off her because she felt like she had accomplished something by seeing the happiness Katy held at the moment.

Not a lot of people knew what that feeling was. There are different kinds of happiness. Some we rarely see and some we so often that we don't even notice it until it's gone.

Like the kind you get when you get an A on a test or when you score a basket. We see that kind everyday and we've become so used to it that we don't even know it's happiness anymore. Now it's just a plain feeling in the pit of your stomach that we shrug off and move on.

And then there's that kind that only family can bring you. Like when you see your child learn something new and they're so excited to tell you and you pretend not to know just so they'll go into detail about it and so you can witness that happiness for just a bit longer.

And then there's that kind of happiness where you do something for your family and it makes them happy so it makes you happy in return.

That was the kind Kimberly was feeling right now.

_And I won't give up like this_

_  
I will be given strength_

_  
Now that I've found it _

_  
Nothing can take that away_

"You sure you don't want to go home now?" Kimberly smiled down at Katy. "I mean, it's just an empty room." The concert was over and mostly everyone had gone home, except for the two sisters who, against Kimberly's wishes, had decided to stay a bit longer.

"No way. Just a bit longer please." Katy begged using her puppy dog eyes that no one could resist, not even Kimberly. If she remembered correctly, Kimberly used to be the master of those puppy dog eyes and was impressed when Katy could pull them off just as well as she used to.

"OK, OK you win. Besides, no one can resist that cute factor you got going on." She smirked touching the tip of her nose. "How about you go over there and buy you something nice." Kimberly said handing her some money and pointing her in the direction of the souvenirs.

"Thank you." She yelled out over her shoulder as she ran over to the table.

"And don't run off!" Kimberly made sure to yell out to remind her.

Kimberly watched as Katy paid for some merchandise she had bought with a smile on her face. She really did do something good for her sister. And she had to admit, it was a pretty great moment when she looked over at the little girl and saw the smile she wore with big blue eyes in amazement at the woman on stage. It made Kimberly feel like she had done something right, something good.

It was weird and unexplainable how this little girl could melt her heart. How with one smile from her could change her mood. She hadn't known her long but it didn't matter. She was still protective of her and she loved to teach her new things. Katy didn't feel like just her sister but her best friend and that itself put the thought in Kimberly's mind that maybe this place wasn't that bad. After all the fighting and hate, Kimberly knew that Katy would always be there and take it all away.

"Cute kid." A voice came out of nowhere. It was then that Kimberly noticed that someone was beside her. She was so lost in her own mind that when the person came to stand beside her it went unaware by her.

Kimberly swiveled her head over to the person and saw that familiar auburn hair and that leather jacket she loved. It was Peyton. And she smiled, happy to see a friend.

"Hey." Kimberly said with a small laugh and wrapping her arms around her while Peyton did the same for her. It was good to be in the presence of someone of an old friend. She missed Peyton. The endless conversations about music lasting for hours, baby Sawyer, Red Bedroom. She missed everything she shared with Peyton and she was glad that Peyton was the first person from Tree Hill she called.

"I'm glad you came." She said once they pulled apart.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. Thanks for the tickets by the way."

"No problem." She shrugged off.

Kimberly was about to ask something about Brooke but decided not too at last minute, hoping Peyton didn't catch. Instead she searched her mind for another question to fill this awkward silence, but luckily Peyton did that for her.

"How are you doing?"

"Honestly, a lot better then when I first got here." She admitted casting a glance over to Katy.

Peyton followed her gaze and knew why. "They treating you alright here?" Peyton asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, Peyton, I promise." She lied. She didn't know what she was anymore, but it certainly wasn't fine now seeing Peyton. She couldn't bring herself to say yes, but if she said no then she knew Peyton would report it back to Brooke, and for some reason she didn't want that.

"Kimberly, look what I got!" Katy said running over to her with a shirt in hand along with a poster and other various things shoved under her arms.

"I gave you twenty dollars, how in the world did you buy up everything on the table?" She chuckled.

Katy shrugged. "I just used my cute factor, remember?" Kimberly along with Peyton chuckled.

"Hey," Peyton butted in. "More money for us." She shrugged.

Katy gave the new stranger a confused look wondering who the woman was and why she was talking to Kimberly.

"Katy, this is my friend Peyton. Peyton this is my sister Katy." Kimberly introduced.

Peyton bent down on her knew and stuck her hand out for her to take. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You're too old to be friends with Kimberly." She spitted out. Seeing the horrified look on Peyton's face caused Kimberly to burst on into laughter. Peyton glared at her while Kimberly held her hands up surrendering from any argument that might happen. "But you're really pretty." Katy complimented making up for her early insult.

"Well, thank you. And for that I'll give you a present."

"Really?" She asked in excitement. "What is it?"

"Yeah, what is it, Peyton?" Kimberly glared her way, knowing that Katy didn't need anymore presents.

"Well," She started ignoring Kimberly completely, "how would you like to meet Mia Catalano?" Peyton asked with a knowing grin. Katy instantly squealed and she took that as a yes. "Follow me."

Peyton led the way with Kimberly and Katy behind.

Going backstage, Peyton led them around different people who were doing various jobs while Katy stayed clear of them and walked closely behind Kimberly. It was pretty exciting for Kimberly to see the inter-workings of a concert from backstage. Even after the show it was still crazy with people running around.

The three rounded a corner to a hidden door. Peyton began knocking continuously to many different beats on the wooden door, which confused Kimberly since she could just walk right in. "Why knock?" Kimberly asked once Peyton was done with her own personal knocking party.

Peyton shrugged. "Why not?" The door clicked and Peyton along with Katy rushed in leaving Kimberly with a confused expression. "Coming or what?" Peyton threw over her shoulder.

"Kimberly!" Mia exclaimed once she walked in the room. Mia happily wrapped her arms around her and Kimberly did the same. "It's good to see you." Even though they weren't good friends, Kimberly and Mia were closets in age out of the whole group with Mia being eighteen and Kimberly sixteen. They didn't hang much but could still get into a conversation about almost anything from time to time.

"Yeah, you too."

Kimberly felt a tug on her pants leg and saw that it was a shy Katy calling for her. She bent down as she rubbed her thumb across the girl's hand. "You know Mia Catalano?" She whispered.

"How uncool do you think I am? Of course I know who Mia is. How do you think I got these free tickets?" She shrugged. "Well, how about you go talk to her. She's really nice and I'm sure she would love you. Who wouldn't?" She said tickling her side. Katy giggled as she struggled to get out of Kimberly's grasp. Once she did, she didn't hesitate to run over to Mia and start a conversation with her.

Kimberly watched from afar with a smile on her face.

As Kimberly watched Katy, Peyton was watching Kimberly. She hadn't seen that smile since the last time Peyton saw her. In Tree Hill. She looked happy here, with her sister and her mom. But Kimberly was a speaker of the eyes and she knew there was more than Kimberly led on. Peyton could tell she was hiding her true feelings and she didn't know if Kimberly was doing it for her or Katy.

"She misses you." Peyton finally stated coming to stand beside Kimberly. The smile faded at the mention of she-who-shall-not-be-named and Kimberly couldn't help but wonder if that was really true.

"I doubt it."

"And why do you say that?" Peyton asked curious to an answer.

She shrugged. "I know Brooke, that's all."

"Apparently, you don't know her that well." Peyton spat back causing a wrinkle in Kimberly's forehead to form. "She's a wreck, Kimberly. With you leaving and Julian, she's…she's a wreck."

"What happened with Julian?"

She sighed overcoming the lump in her throat. "He broke up with her, or sort of, we're not really sure. But that's not the point. She misses you and wants you to come back."

"Look, she told me to leave and I did. Apparently, she didn't want me that bad."

"That's not true, Kimberly. She loves you." She said with passion in her eyes. Kimberly didn't want to believe it and she was starting too just by the way Peyton talked about her. "You think Brooke didn't want you? Do you think she would give up her company for you if she didn't love you? What about all those nightmares you had? Brooke was there to help you get through that. She was there when everything was out in the open and didn't treat you any differently. You think she didn't want you?" She questioned once more. "She wanted you more than anything else in this world."

"If she wanted me so bad then why did she tell me to leave? Why didn't she adopt if she wanted me?"

Peyton gave a small smile as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She told you to go because of your mom. Take it from someone who knows, you only get one chance to spend time with your mom." She said with a comforting hand upon Kimberly's shoulder and wearing the same smile she had worn since the first day they met.

"That doesn't make it right. You know what my mom did to me. My mom had her chance and she blew it. Now can you honestly tell me she deserves a second one?"

"Probably not." She admitted. "But you're here. So maybe you're looking for something."

She interrupted. "Or maybe I was forced to come here."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're looking for something." She repeated. "And maybe when you find it you won't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore. Maybe that's why Brooke told you to come so you wouldn't have to do that anymore."

"If that's so then what am I looking for?"

"Clarity? Maybe something else. You're looking for it, not me." She simply answered.

"And what if I'm not looking for anything?"

Peyton leaned further into her almost as if it were the biggest secret in the world. She was still smiling and that hand was still placed on her arm. "We're all looking for something, Kimberly. Most of us just don't know it."

Kimberly huffed. "So what do I do, Peyton?" She questioned needing a complete answer, not this crap Peyton was feeding her. She didn't understand what she was looking for or what she was supposed to do. "I mean, do I go back to Tree Hill? Stay here? Should I call Brooke?"

Peyton chuckled for no particular reason except she remembers her best friend pretty much asking the same question. And there was only one answer she could give. "You'll know what to do when the time is right."

She groaned, not wanting that kind of answer. "You know, I'm beginning to think that maybe I'm not welcomed in Tree Hill anymore."

Again, Peyton chuckled. "You'll always be welcomed in Tree Hill. Its home."

"Then why can't I go home?" She asked annoyed by the woman in front of her.

"Because life is just a road made up of a million little road trips." Kimberly still held the curious face she had causing Peyton to smile. "When my birth mom, Ellie, came into my life I was so angry. That my parents never told me I was adopted, that she gave me up, that she came back with an expiration date. But I was still curious about her. I still wanted to know who she was. It took a lot of me to admit that."

"So what'd you do?"

"We spent her last few weeks bonding over something that we both loved. We laughed, we cried, we lived. I looked past everything and let myself know my mother."

Kimberly glanced away not able to stand it any longer. "But what about your other mom? The one that adopted you and took care of you when Ellie didn't."

"I never forgot about her. Not once did I question the love I hold for both of them. And I never replaced the memory of my mother with Ellie." She paused, waiting for a reply from Kimberly, but she never got one so she went on. "It's OK to be curious about your mom. It's OK to want to know what she's been up to these last few years. And you still don't have to forgive her. I wouldn't, and I know you won't. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad to find a common ground."

"Why's that?"

"Because no matter where life takes you that little girl over there is always going to be in your life." She pointed over to Katy. "You love her too much to let her go. And no matter what, Grace is going to be in Katy's life too. You might as well work it out now."

"But I don't want too." She mumbled. She hated hearing the words Peyton said. She didn't want to find a common ground with her mother.

"I know you don't. But it would make everything a lot easier."

She sighed with tears forming in her eyes. Looking everywhere except Peyton's eyes because she knew that once they locked eyes Peyton would know that she was right. "I didn't want of this to happen. I just wanted to stay with Brooke."

Peyton nodding understanding where she was coming from. "I think that's what we all wanted, but everything happens for a reason."

"Is she really a mess?" She asked finally looking into her green eyes.

"Yes."

"Does she really miss me?"

"More than anything."

"So why hasn't she come?" Kimberly asked the question she had been asking herself for weeks. In the beginning she would look over her shoulder every so often to see if she was there, but she never was. She would search the hundreds of faces she'd pass everyday for that one, but it was never there. She looked in the most unlikely places just to make sure, but not once had she seen that face. "I mean, do I go to her or does she come to me? What do I do Peyton?"

"You're not going to like my answer." She sighed. "But I don't know. I don't have all the answers." A groan of frustration came from Kimberly and all Peyton could do was continue. "Look, all I know is that Brooke is in the exact place you're at right now. She doesn't know what to do, when to do it, or how to do it. All I know is that she misses you."

Kimberly nodded. "If that's true, I want to hear it from Brooke" She said to Peyton with pleading eyes begging her to pass the message on. But Kimberly would never say that. She glanced over to Katy who was having Mia sign everything that she owned as she went into a deep conversation about something childish. "Tell Katy I'll be right outside. It was nice seeing you again, Peyton."

"Kimberly," Peyton stopped her. She turned to her with her hand still on the knob. "Don't ever forget your past. It's part of who you are. But don't let it keep you from living your life and having a future." She said the words not daring to lose contact. Kimberly could only nod before she turned the knob and walked out.

_And I may be weak but I'm never defeated_

_  
And I'll keep believing_

_  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

It all came rushing to her as soon as she heard the door click. The mixed emotions she held for Brooke. The weeks of fighting with her mom. The past few days of playing nice with her mom. It all came rushing to her like a tidal wave and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Her legs were numb so she leaned up against the wall. Her eyes were tired and her brain pounded against her skull. Her fists were turning white and the lump in her throat became larger. She didn't know whether to scream or cry or hit something. She was angry, but didn't know what about. She wanted to cry, but didn't know why. And she wanted to hit something because she needed to get rid of it all.

Finally her body reacted for her and the tears streaked down her cheeks. Her knees gave out and she couldn't bring herself to get up off the floor. And the only reason she could come up with for why she was crying was for Brooke.

It seems every time she got close to someone they were taken away from her. Jacob, Ashley, her family, Tyler…Brooke.

Except for the last two, they weren't taken away from her, she left and Brooke was the one that made her leave.

It was weird how one moment Brooke was saying how she would always be there and the next she was telling her to leave. And what made it even stranger was that both phrases were said out of the good heart of Brooke Davis.

Brooke said she would always be there and she was for awhile. She told her to leave to get to know her mom and yet she knows nothing about her. So both phrases had a bad outcome.

She loved Brooke, how couldn't she? She loved her and she missed her. But she never should have left in the first place. And for that reason, Brooke Davis didn't deserve a place in her mind, but she was always there and nothing could take that away.

The tears were still coming, the sobs became louder and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Kimberly?" Katy's small voice called from the door.

Quickly she wiped away the tears trying her best to hide them. "Hey," She said with her fakest smile. "Did Mia sign your stuff?"

"Yeah." She said slowly not sure of how to take the sight of her broken sister in front of her. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." She lied.

"I'm not stupid."

Kimberly smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "No you're not." She whisper figuring she better tell her some of the truth. "I was crying because I miss Tree Hill…and everything in it."

There was a pause and Kimberly didn't know how to fill it, so Katy did. "Do you like Tree Hill more than you like it here with me and mama?"

She stared contently at the girl wondering how to answer the question. "I'm not going to lie to you, Katy, but yeah I do. It's not because of you." She assured. "Tree Hill holds a lot of good memories for me. I loved it there."

"Then why don't you go back?" She shrugged.

"It's not that simple."

"I wish people would quit saying that. It is simple. Grown-ups think too much and that makes everything harder when really it's simple."

Kimberly chuckled. "You got one hell of a mind, kid."

"What can I say, I'm a genius." She shrugged off with her toothless smile.

Kimberly rustled through her hair. "That you are. Come on let's go." She said standing up from her spot.

"I think you should go back." Katy announced causing Kimberly to stop instantly. She eyed the girl suspiciously.

"What? Do you want me to leave now?"

"No, but you were happy in Tree Hill. And if you're not happy here then you should go back to the last place you were happy."

She continued to eye Katy wondering how the hell this girl was so smart. It's like she always knew the right thing to say and when to say it. "Are you sure you're not some old philosopher trapped inside a four year old body?" Kimberly joked.

Katy stared up at her seriously. "I don't know what that is."

"I'll take that as a no." She chuckled taking her hand. "Come on. Let's get you home."

_But so many people are looking to me_

_  
To be strong and to fight _

_  
But I'm just surviving_


	31. Come Undone

**********************************************Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**My updating sucks - I I have a good excuse this time. You ready? OK, here I go. I tried to update Saturday, but I was busy packing for my trip to the mountains this weekend and for some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me update. So Saturday, Sunday, and most of Monday I've been without Internet because I was on vacation. So here I am at 12:33 at night writing this long ass A/N explaining why I haven't updated. OK now I'm done. I hope you enjoy.**

**Song by Jackson Waters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty One: Come Undone**

Sarah Deesen once said: "I am coming to terms with the fact that loving someone requires a leap of faith, and that a soft landing is never guaranteed."

_There are ways I've fallen_

_  
There are times I've been so weak_

_  
There are moments when I hear redemption calling_

_  
But I'm too far down to speak_

"You're up early." Kimberly announced walking up behind Hannah who sat on a picnic table in the early morning.

Hannah turned and gave a small smile. "I could say the same about you. I heard you had a big night last night." She said trying not to make things awkward between the two. They weren't really on the best of terms; in fact they didn't know what they were.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things." She squinted remembering Peyton's words from the night before. _Don't ever forget your past. It's part of who you are. _

She was quiet for a few moments as she wondered where to start. There was a lot she needed to say, but didn't need to blurt it all out like she knew she would. "You don't understand." Kimberly said.

"What?"

"We stood right over there a few days ago," She pointed over to the very tree where Hannah had yelled at her, "and you said you didn't care about what Grace did to me. You said you knew about me, but how much do you know?"

"I told you, I know everything. Your father, your mom leaving, I know it all." She said as if it were no big deal.

She scoffed remembering Peyton's words. "See, that's where you're wrong. You might know what happened to Grace after she left. Moved here, met you, had Katy, and became this perfect family. But what about me?" She asked taking a seat next to Hannah on the table. "Did she ever tell you about the nine foster homes I've been in? She tell you about how my best friend killed herself? Or the times I've hid in closets or under beds trying to hide from those drunken parents?" She searched Hannah's face for an answer. She didn't make eye contact and Kimberly could tell she almost look remorseful.

"No?" Kimberly went on. "You don't know any of that because Grace doesn't know. You don't know anything about my life or the shit I've had to go through all because of Grace. I found happiness and she took that away from me. You don't understand. She's the reason why I went through all that. The reason why I can't trust anyone, not even myself. The reason why I left Tree Hill. And the reason why I hate her. Do you still not care now?" Kimberly told her calmly. It surprised her how calm and content she was being. Honestly, when she first came out her she planned on yelling, but once she got here she didn't see the point anymore. She just wanted Hannah to know.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about any of that." She said remorseful.

"That doesn't matter. You say you know about my father. Then you know what he did to me and where Grace was during it all. You know what she did and yet you take her side." She attacked. "Why?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Kimberly." Hannah shot back.

Kimberly gave her a disapproving look. "Bull."

She sighed. "When I first found out about you, that you were real, I couldn't look at Grace for months. She disgusted me. How a mother could do that to her child made me sick. But I saw how she treated Katy and when she began searching for you my whole perspective of her changed."

"That doesn't mean anything. You still take her side."

"It's not about sides, Kimberly!" She huffed aggravated by this whole argument.

"That's all it is!" She yelled back. "You're either on Team Grace or Team Kimberly." She explained with her hands. "There's no in between."

"I don't believe that…"

"You're unbelievable."

"What do you want from me, Kimberly? Why are you here telling me this? Why does this matter?"

"Because I want you to understand that it does matter. My life – it matters. It matters to me, it matters to Grace, and it affects Katy. So don't you dare point your finger in my face and yell at me saying it doesn't matter. That it's not important, because it is." She gritted through her teeth. The two stared at one another, the deep breathing Kimberly had had come to a halt, and Hannah could do nothing but cower away.

She could see the way Hannah stayed away from any form of contact and Kimberly didn't know what that meant. Was she nervous or scared? Sorry or regretful? She used to be able to read people so easily, but along the way she forgot how. People were a big mystery to her now. She didn't know what they were thinking, how they felt, or what their next reaction would be. Reading people was a big part of who she was and now that she can't do it anymore she didn't know who she was or this person she had become.

So if she couldn't read everyone else did that make her like everyone else?

She let a few more moments of silence fill the morning air before deciding not another word was going to be spoken. Kimberly turned on the heel of her feet and began walking back to the house leaving a silent Hannah. She didn't expect for her to stop her.

"She told me about you when I was twelve. Didn't give me the details until I was thirteen. It took her three years to find you." Hannah randomly spitted out. It caused Kimberly to stop in place and almost immediately rethink almost everything she had ever known.

Almost.

"Three years?" She said in disbelief as Hannah nodded. She never thought much about how her mom found her or why. When Grace first showed up in Tree Hill she said it was to make sure she was OK and tell her about her father, but three years? That meant…well she didn't know what that meant.

"Why did you just tell me that?" Kimberly asked about the random statement.

Hannah shrugged, not really sure herself. "Truth is, when I first found out about you I was curious. Where you were. What you looked like. In my mind I created this version of you. You were wholesome, nice, smart, and great. And when I saw you for the first time you seemed exactly like that." She said with such compassion Kimberly knew that she meant it. "But when you yelled at Katy and fought with Grace, I overreacted and went after you. I just wanted you to be the person that I always thought you were. Your life does matter. It's one hell of a story. So, I'm sorry about the other night and it was wrong of me to tell you to let it go."

Kimberly nodded letting her know that she understood everything she had said and agreed with it and maybe accepted the apology. She felt ashamed hearing about the person Hannah wanted her to be and then hearing about the person she was. She had never been that and she never wanted to be.

"I'm not usually that type of person." Kimberly whispered. "For so long I was so scared to live life and enjoy it. And when I got here I was just so angry at Grace. Years of pent up emotions came spewing out and I couldn't control it. I've always been the person to take the high road."

"And what about now? Who are you now?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

_There are scars that I've been hiding_

_  
There are ghosts that I do not claim_

_  
There are closets I do not care to open_

_  
They open all the same_

She stood in the doorway silently watching as Grace hustled around the kitchen trying to do three things at once. It was a picture perfect moment, a mom making lunch while trying to help Katy with her weekend homework and make a grocery list all at once. Her hair was tied in a messy bun as strands of hair fell around her neck and in her face. Her shoes were making a hole in the floor as she went from one side of the kitchen to the other. She was on a role and nothing could stop her.

She remembered a time when that used to be her sitting in that chair having trouble with her homework, except it wasn't her mother helping her. It was her father. He was always the smart one in the family, the one that had an explanation to your ridiculous question, the one that had an answer to everything.

But that's not to say Grace wasn't smart, she was just a different kind. Grace was worldly smart while Michael was book smart. When she was younger her family moved from place to place. She might not have been good in math or English but she could tell you about state capitals and monuments. Unfortunately for her, Katy was writing sentences for her language arts class. Now you think checking over first grade spelling wouldn't be that hard, but when you're trying to do two other things at once it can get pretty difficult.

And as she stood there going unnoticed by the two, Kimberly couldn't help but think that it shouldn't be this way.

It could have been the four of them. Michael was supposed to help Katy with her homework while Grace cooked dinner and the only worry on Kimberly's mind being her driver's test. It was supposed to be sit-down dinners and family movie nights and her parents giving the 'talk'.

But it wasn't.

And it never would be. And whose fault was that?

She could place all the blame on Grace, because let's face it, she's most to blame and she's here at the moment to take it. But I think it all started way before Grace. I think it started with Michael. This family began to break because of him, of what he did, and where he is. It started with him. He did this to his little girl - to his family.

He was supposed to set an example for this family, be the role model, and be the person that always knew what to do. But he wasn't any of that.

Now that's not to say Grace isn't at fault. Michael cracked the glass, but Grace broke it. But is she at fault for the whole catastrophe?

"OK mama I'm done!" Katy voice brought Kimberly out of her trance. She waited until Katy packed up her backpack and ran out of the room before making her own presence in the room.

"Hey."

Grace turned from the stove where she had been making a grilled cheese for her and Katy. "Hey." She said cheerfully. "I was wondering when you were going to come out of that room."

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired from last night." She slightly smiled taking over Katy's previous seat.

"So is Katy."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for her to stay out that late." She said remembering her and Katy didn't get home till one in the morning.

"It's fine. At least I know she'll sleep well tonight." Grace said turning back to her food.

The awkward silence filled the room, neither one knowing how to fill it. Grace avoided contact of any means, keeping clear of another outburst. Kimberly promised to play nice, but only for Katy, when she wasn't around there was always a snood remark here and there.

"Can I talk to you?" Kimberly finally asked looking up to the back of Grace's head. She flipped herself around on the counter and stared down on at her daughter. "About dad." She emphasized.

She swore she saw the color of Grace's face drain and her whole body stiffen at the thought of her ex-husband. In that moment Kimberly realized that her mother was just as much afraid of Michael as she was.

She directed her attention back to the floor, not able to stand the hole Grace's eyes were burning into her. "Did he ever try to contact you?"

"Kimberly..." She tried to stop the conversation. She didn't want to talk about it; it hurt too much, but looking at Kimberly she knew it was something that needed to be talked about.

"I just need to know."

"Yes, he did." She sighed. "He started sending letters to all of our friend's places. I was staying at one at the time when I got the first letter. I think about read four of them before I just stopped and started burning them."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I didn't see the point in reading them. By then I realized what was going on."

"Did he ever…you know, talk about me?" She struggled.

"Yeah. The ones that I read were mostly about the memories and the day you and Jacob were born. The past, the apologies, the future; or what he thought was the future." She finished seeing the hurt look on Kimberly's face. She wondered if this was really about her father or something else. "Why do you ask, Kimberly?"

She shook her head and sighed, trying to wrap her mind around this whole thing. "I don't know why or how, but I'm beginning to blame dad for everything instead of you."

"What makes you say that? How'd you get to that conclusion?"

"I don't know maybe I want some clarity or that I see the way you are with Katy and…" She trailed. "I need to find someway to put him at fault, or maybe I've thought way too much about this and I've convinced myself otherwise. Or maybe I'm crazy."

"Maybe it's all that." Grace threw in. "Minus the crazy part."

Rubbing her hand along the back of her neck, she continued. "Last night at the concert I was talking to an old friend and she said it's OK to be curious about you and to ask questions. She told me to never forget my past, but not let it keep me from living my life."

"Whatever you want to know, Kimberly, I'll tell you the best way I can." Grace assured pulling herself off the counter and taking a seat next to her at the table.

She waited, racking her brain with the so many questions she wanted to ask, but had to control herself from asking. She scratched her finger nail along the table, a nervous she had picked up, and sighed. "Are you afraid? That he'll find you?"

"I don't know, Kimberly. It's…I am afraid. For Katy, for you, for me. Since I got that letter, I haven't had a lot of nights sleep. I guess I'm just praying that he won't come."

She let her answer sink in, taking each word to memory. Did she just say that she was afraid for Kimberly? She's heard it before, but the way Grace said it – it felt like the naked truth.

"Did you ever know what he was doing…to me? Did you know?" She asked looking up to stare into her mother's eyes. "I mean, I won't yell at you if you did. I just want to know."

You ever been asked a question that you know you know the answer to, but your brain is moving at the speed of light that you can't find the answer or a way to explain it? That's how Grace felt and by the look on her face Kimberly knew the answer too.

"I'm sorry." Grace bowed her head in shame. "God, I wish I could go back now."

"But you can't." She mumbled under breath, for some reason not letting her mistake turn into an argument. Maybe it was too early in the morning for fighting, or maybe she already knew the answer and just needed confirmation. Whatever it was it was working. "God, he really did mess up this family, huh?"

"Yeah." Grace whispered.

Kimberly began scratching along her neck gently. "I got this theory." She said causing Grace to look up at her. "When Jacob died we all fell apart, each in a different way. Dad did his thing and you did yours. I think after dad went to jail, something snapped in your mind and drove you to what you did and after that I started blaming you, because there was no one else to blame. You were the only to blame and…"

"Kimberly," Grace interrupted, "quit trying to figure this all out. You can't place blame on just one person. I'm at fault for what I did and your father for his actions. Let's leave it at that."

"I can't do that, because…"

"Because, then you would think you didn't have to hate me anymore. You think if you can put the blame on your father then we don't have to do this stupid little dance anymore, but we will, and probably always will. Kimberly, you can hate me, love me, or be frickin' Switzerland with me. Be whatever you want to be with me, OK?"

She nodded and looked down to the hand Grace had put on hers sometime during her speech. Awkwardly, Grace removed her hand, but continued to stare over at her daughter.

"Did we just have a real conversation without yelling and fighting?" Kimberly asked.

"I think we did. Weird, huh?" She smiled.

She nodded with a small smile. "So, what does this mean for us? Are we at an understanding or something?"

"Well, I don't know what we're understanding, but OK." Grace said standing up from her chair and going back to her long forgotten food.

"Did you really start looking for me three years ago?" Kimberly asked still seated in her chair.

"Yeah." Grace said not turning back to her.

"I was in my sixth foster home at that time in Mississippi." She said instantly with the image of Ashley flashing through her mind. "Yeah, that one was pretty hard."

Still not looking towards her, Grace leaned over on the counter staring down at the pan in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She assured finally standing up from her chair and to the stairs. "Everything happens for a reason."

_Come sweet fire of mercy_

_  
Cover up my skin_

_  
Warm me like the sun_

_  
Won't you let me in?_

It wasn't until the trash was thrown in the can that she noticed Hannah over on the same picnic table she was at this morning. She could have turned around and went back to the house, but something came over her and she couldn't stop her feet from heading in that direction.

Soon she was standing in the exact same spot she was in this morning and Hannah was where she was. It felt so familiar. Except Kimberly wasn't here to fight or place blame. She didn't know why she was here.

"Is this like your safe place?" Kimberly asked scaring Hannah out of her skin.

She turned around to see who it was and Kimberly was sure she was thinking about this morning too. "My what?"

"Your safe place." She repeated walking to the other side of the table. "You know, the place you go to think, to get away from it all. Is this it?"

"I guess you could call it that." Hannah answered glancing up to the now stars in the sky. Kimberly took a seat next to her and enjoyed the view as Hannah did. Neither one said a word as time passed and more and more stars filled the sky. You could almost see where the sun had lay to rest and where the moon had come to take its place.

"So why here?" Kimberly asked out of nowhere. "Why is this your safe place?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "My parents got into a fight one night a few years ago; I ended up coming out here. I think it was the only place where I couldn't here them. I guess I never quit coming." Kimberly nodded, filing the information in her memory. "What about you? Where's yours?"

She moaned with her eyes closed, remembering everything about it. "The Rivercourt." She mumbled remembering the feel of a ball in her hands, the way her feet hit the ground, the perfect shot being made.

"The what?" Hannah chuckled having no idea what she's talking about.

"The Rivercourt." She repeated. "It's this basketball court that's in Tree Hill. I used go there all the time to get away. It's pretty special to me."

"Why's that?"

"It holds a lot of firsts for me." She said with a smile on her face remembering her first kiss, and date, and I love you. But that was all personal, so before Hannah could ask what that meant Kimberly changed the subject. "So what's you story Hannah? I mean, you know mine. What's yours?"

She sighed. "I'm an only child. My parents are divorced, but my dad lives across town and he's a teacher so I get to see him everyday. My mom works nights, so I don't get to see her a lot, but she makes up for it on weekends and summers." She finished shrugging off the not so interesting story.

"That's it?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. "No dead brothers or car crashes or relatives in jail. None of that?"

"I hate to tell you, Kimberly, but not everyone's life is an after school special." The two chuckled before going back to the stars.

"I talked to my mom early." Kimberly stated turning serious not taking her eyes away from the sky unlike Hannah.

"Should I be worried?"

Kimberly chuckled and shook her head. "No. I think it was our first real conversation."

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but what'd you guys talk about?"

"My dad." She simply answered. Hannah stayed quiet as she continued, not wanting to get into that touchy subject matter. "Do you believe in second chances, Hannah?" Kimberly asked finally looking towards her.

"Are you asking for your dad or…?"

"No! God, no, not for my dad." She said quickly hating the idea. "Maybe Grace."

"I believe in second chances if you're giving them to the right people."

"OK, then how do I know if it's right or not?"

She shrugged. "I think it's one of those follow your heart kind of things." She said seeing the not so pleased look on Kimberly's face. "What's on your mind, Kimberly?"

Scratching the back of her neck and staring down at the grass, she chuckled. "Tonight, for the first time I didn't look at my mother with hate or disgust. You know, I, I looked at her like a real person."

"And?" Hannah questioned not seeing where this was going.

"And that scares the crap out of me." She blurted out. "I don't know if I want to forgive her, I mean I know I don't want too. But I'm getting tired of all this."

"Then don't. If you're not ready to forgive then don't."

"How come a few days ago you were on Grace's side, now you're on mine? Will you pick a damn team?"

The two chuckled, bowing away from each other. "Like I said this morning, I'm not on anyone's team. I'm just doing what I think is right, granted it may be wrong most times, but I'm just trying."

Kimberly nodded, officially ended the conversation from there. "Look about this morning, I'm sorry. I didn't have to do that. I could have just left it."

"Will you quit apologizing? There's nothing about this morning you need to apologize for. That was all me and my mistake. I got a thing about opening my big mouth in times when nothing needs to be said." She chuckled. "I'm just glad you didn't come here tonight and yell at me. Why did you come here again?"

"I don't know." Kimberly sighed shaking her head to the stars. "I just saw you and thought why not. You seem pretty cool when you're not yelling at me."

"Same goes for you."

They went back to the stars when Kimberly didn't respond. They watched as each individual star sparkled in it's own way and as the moon lit up most of the sky. Hannah turned to Kimberly and broke the silence again, this time with a less serious topic.

"You know, I think it was really cool what you did for Katy last night." She smiled as she saw the smile on Kimberly. "Not a lot of people would take a five year old to a rock concert. Not many would approve of it either."

Kimberly shrugged nonchalantly. "I think it just raises my cool factor."

"Oh yeah? And where are you at now? Level one?" She joked earning a playful shove from Kimberly. She waited until the laughter subsided before continuing. "I'm sure it was a lot of fun. Katy told me that you actually know Mia. Like know her, know her. Now I'm not that gullible, but Katy speaks the truth."

"Yes, it's true." She admitted with a chuckle. "Brooke, my…" She stopped not knowing what to call her, "One of Brooke's friends, Peyton, is Mia's managers. Which means free concert tickets for me." She played off like no big deal.

"That's really cool." Hannah nodded watching as Kimberly shrugged it off. "Brooke is she…" Hannah trailed waiting for Kimberly to fill the rest in.

"I don't know what Brooke is anymore."

"You miss her." Hannah stated with a knowing grin.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I mean, I…she was one of the best things that ever happened to me. And seeing Peyton last night just…I don't know, gave me hope I guess that maybe she'd come get me."

"Why not go to her?" Hannah questioned.

"Certain things are here that I can't leave behind." She simply answered, each knowing what that thing was.

"If she…"

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore." She interrupted. "It's been a long day."

"OK." Hannah nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow." Kimberly watched as she stood from the table and made her way back to her house. Only when she heard Hannah call out her name did she turn around. "Everything's good between us, right?"

"Only if I can still call you out on your bullshit from time to time." She chuckled.

"OK." Hannah smiled and turned back to her head shaking her head.

Kimberly stayed put on the table rethinking the whole day. It started with a fight with Hannah and ended with the two of them being what I guess you'd call friends, maybe, maybe not. It sure as hell looked like it. Then came Grace. Where did they stand? Wherever it was, they weren't fighting anymore, at least Kimberly thought. Her feelings for her had completely changed and she hated to admit that, but it was true.

When you look past all the hatred and animosity, where are you at then? What feelings do you feel? What emotions are you supposed to express? How to act, how to feel, when to do it, how to do it. It was too many questions for one situation. Where did Grace and Kimberly stand? Did she still hate her? Did she love her? Why was she still here?

And if she did love Grace, what about Brooke? Is she now going to forget about Brooke?

No.

Because she can still feel the presence and warmth Brooke brought to her. She can remember the special qualities Brooke had and the way she comforted her. When a time comes when she remembers Brooke, she remembers that, but it's not long before their last encounter comes to mind. And then, like her feelings towards Grace, her feelings would become all mixed up again.

Her head in her hands, Kimberly let out a larger sigh and ran her fingers down her face slowly. So far tonight, the only thing that made sense was the stars.

A leaf crackled from behind signaling someone interrupting her trance. And that familiar smell came to her nose and that presence became familiar. She didn't even have to turn around to know exactly who it was. She knew – she never been more sure, but she didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or angry at them for coming here.

All in all they were here and now was the time to say what was supposed to be said weeks ago.

Still looking to the stars Kimberly spoke first, "I know you're there, Brooke, and it's about time."

_Come sweet fire of mercy_

_Warm me like the sun_

_  
Won't you let me in?_

_To come, come undone_

_

* * *

_

**I sense mixed reviews for this chapter. Not a lot of you, in fact most, don't like Grace and Hannah and seeing Kimberly do that probably makes you mad. Well, I'm sorry, that's just the way I imagined it.**

**Next chapter I PROMISE it won't take me over a week to update. **


	32. Everybody Wants You

****************************************************

Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )

**Hello Hello. Three days to update...not bad. Next chapter is underway. It's getting down to the wire you guys. This story's almost done and I'm kinda bummed out about it...**

**Song by Josh Kelley.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Everybody Wants You**

Oscar Wilde once wrote: "Children begin by loving their parents; as they grow older they judge them; sometimes they forgive them."

_You've been bad_

_  
You know you've been good_

_  
Did you lose your mind, like I knew you would?_

History. It's just a series of blurry moments in you life arranged chronological order. No one really knows the story behind the story. No one truly knows the truth behind the situation. It's all just a series of blurry moments. Some we relive every single day. While some, with all our power, we try to forget. But what happens when history comes back to haunt you?

The work was done, but not properly. The sketches looked like a three year old had drew them and the only reason the store was still open was for Millicent. God, she deserved a raise.

Brooke sat behind the counter trying to find an ounce of inspiration for a dress or something that would fill a shelf, but nothing came. If you would have seen her a week ago you wouldn't have recognized her.

The bags under her eyes had gotten darker and darker. The stress and worrying sported grey hairs in the twenty-three year old head. She looked exhausted. With each passing week her appearance became worse. She dressed sloppier and her work ethic was…well let's just say that if she didn't own her own company she would have been fired long ago.

It was getting harder. She missed Kimberly with a passion and wanted her back. She had long ago decided to go and get her, to fight for her and beg for her to come back, but she didn't know where to go. And that was a problem.

The bell above the door nearly made her jump out of her skin. Looking up to see Peyton with her cheery smile and bright auburn hair walking towards her, Brooke quickly put her sketches away, knowing she wasn't going to get any work done today.

"Hey, Brookie."

"Hi." Brooke replied not so enthusiastic as Peyton. "Where's my beautiful goddaughter?"

"Oh, she's spending the day with her father."

Brooke nodded; a little disappointed she wasn't going to see Sawyer. The little baby could light up a room. "How was the concert last night?" She asked remembering that Peyton had went out of town with Mia to take in a show, which was weird since she never did that, especially with having to leave Sawyer at home.

"It was good."

"What?" Brooke asks seeing the cheery smile vanish.

Peyton sighed knowing the truth would have to come out sometime. "Brooke, there was a reason why I went to that particular concert last night." She said seeing the wrinkle in Brooke's forehead deepen. "I saw Kimberly last night."

Her eyes widen as her legs turned Jell-O. Her mind raced and she couldn't function her words correctly. "You…what?"

"I saw her last night. That's why I went."

"Did, did you talk to her?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Mostly about you. She misses you, Brooke. And I, I don't know, but I think she's starting to like it there. Or maybe not. I mean, she's got this sister and Kimberly is so protective of her…"

Peyton's words seemed to blur together after _she misses you. _She missed her. And in that moment that motherly instinct Haley had told her about came rushing to her and she finally knew what to do. Her hands moved rapidly along the countertop looking for pen and paper. The words Peyton spoke didn't quit until she noticed Brooke's movement and she furrowed her brow wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Brooke?" She spoke slowly like her friend had gone crazy. "What are you doing?"

Finally, Brooke stopped when she found some sort of paper. She slammed it down on the counter, starling Peyton, and handed her the pen. "I need you to give me the address."

Peyton looked at her in disbelief as if she hadn't heard a word she had just said. "I can't do that."

"What?" Brooke said confusedly.

"I can't do that." She repeated.

Brooke shook her head frantically, trying to comprehend these words. "No, you have too. I need to go there and talk to her. I need to bring her home." She walked from behind the counter and to the door. With or without this address, Brooke was going to Kimberly, even if it took her days, weeks, months, or even years to do so.

Peyton followed behind and stopped her before her hand could reach the door. "No, Brooke. She needs to do this. She needs to spend time with her mom like you said, remember?"

"You weren't saying this two weeks ago when you were telling me how much this was my fault, so why now? I'm fixing my mistake, Peyton" She questioned, but waited for no answer. "She doesn't need to be there. She doesn't need her mother. She needs me." Brooke growled, tears forming in her eyes. "She needs to be here because this is her home." She whispered on the verge of a breakdown.

A pause came and Peyton couldn't tear herself away from those hazel eyes her best friend was pleading her with. Her expression never changed because she expected the tears and pleading look from Brooke. She expected it all and she realized this was it.

Tearing her eyes away, Peyton maneuvered herself around Brooke and back over to the counter. Brooke watched, not moving from her spot, as Peyton scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Here." Peyton said ripping the paper out and handing it to her. "It won't get you to her house, but it will get you to the city."

She hesitantly took it between her fingers, expecting Peyton to snatch it away in some cruel joke. "Why?" Was all Brooke could ask.

"Because you're finally fighting for her."

_Did you lose yourself?_

_  
Did you lose your health?_

_  
Did you put my memories on the shelf?_

The information didn't take her to Kimberly's house, only to the city. Luckily for Brooke it was a small town, a lot like Tree Hill, but less…homey. She had driven around this so called _small town _for almost an hour and still no sign of Kimberly.

It was coming to the point where Brooke was afraid she was going to have to give up for the day and get a hotel and start over the next day. Which she didn't want to do. She wanted Kimberly now. She didn't want to spend a night in an unfamiliar town in a hotel room wondering how this could all turn out. She wanted to be in her bed knowing that Kimberly was just across the hall.

And like the gods were on her side she saw her. She saw that blonde hair outside a small house as she sat on top of a picnic table and talked to some brunette girl. Parking her car across the way, her mind was telling her to sprint over there dragging Kimberly back home by the hair, but the feeling in her gut kept her glued to her seat.

She watched contently, gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter, as Kimberly and the random girl had their conversation. She watched as Kimberly kept her eyes on the stars, looking for something, anything. She saw the genuine smile she shared with this girl and she could hear the chuckle her voice made from where she sat.

She shut her eyes tightly trying to think of the last time she had seen that smile. She tried to think of what to say and how to say it. Since she left, the words never came and sitting here now, staring at Kimberly, they still didn't. Weeks of missing, loving, and hoping all came together now and Brooke still couldn't find the words to bring her back. She couldn't come up with the perfect speech like you see in the movies, the ones where you pour your heart and find those perfect words to say that you sorry. They never came.

Her eyes fluttered opened and just like that the brunette was gone. And there sat Kimberly alone on the picnic table.

It was now or never. Win or lose. Positive or negative. Either succeed or fail. There was no going back or changing minds. If you want something – go get it. And Brooke wanted this – she really wanted this.

Her shaky hand lingered on the door as every way this could blow up in her face came to mind. She knew it was bad to think that way, but couldn't help it. Shaking away the thoughts, her car door swung open and she quietly shut it as she walked over to the lone girl.

It felt like she was miles away and Brooke was walking on fire trying to get there. But she made it until she was a few feet away and then she stopped, scared to even blink. Her feet made up her mind for her and before she knew it her body was being taken back towards her car.

Until something stopped her.

"I know you're there, Brooke, and it's about time."

Brooke turned back and saw that Kimberly hadn't even turned around and she wondered, like all the other times, how the hell she always knew she was there.

"What are you doing here, Brooke?" Kimberly asked finally turning around to face the brunette.

"I…" Suddenly the words she wanted to say she couldn't. She wanted to tell her to come back and that she was sorry. She wanted to say that she missed her and that she loved her. But she couldn't. The lump in her throat felt like a golf ball and it took too much power that Brooke didn't have to overcome it.

Kimberly watched as Brooke struggled with her words and she already knew what was going to come out. She already knew because so many times had she imagined this picture. She knew Brooke, so she knew what she was going to say, and it wasn't the thing she wanted to hear.

"I really don't want to do this right now, Brooke." Kimberly announced stepping off of the table and towards the house. For some reason, she wasn't ready to face Brooke and have this conversation with her like she was just seconds ago.

In that moment, Brooke almost let her go. Seeing that look on her face where Kimberly didn't accept her anymore almost broke her heart and was almost ready to accept the fact that Kimberly wanted to be here. That's what it looked like to her. She had made friends. She was in love with her little sister, and she didn't know about Grace, but they were probably on some sort of level. She almost let her go, but she didn't.

"Wait, Kimberly!" Brooke turned around staring at the back of her head. "Just wait. I want to talk to you."

"I already know what you're going to say, Brooke." Kimberly said turning to face her. "And you can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Do this! You can't come here after telling me to leave and say that you're sorry and how much you miss me. That's why you're here right?" Kimberly asked waiting for the nod from Brooke. "You can't do that. You just can't. I don't want to hear your excuses." She said turning back.

"Then what do you want?" Brooke's question stopping Kimberly in her tracks. "Just tell me and I'll do it."

Still not able to face her again, Kimberly bowed her head, her eyes shut with a sigh leaving her lips. "I want the truth." Brooke inched closer. "I don't want these excuses you've been pulling out of your ass." She said finally turning around. "Please, the truth. Nothing more – nothing less."

Brooke stood there not sure where to start. "OK." She whispered scared that her voice was gone. She looked up into Kimberly's dark eyes waiting for an answer. "The truth was that I lied. When I told you to go, everything inside of me was screaming _don't_. You got to believe that."

"Why? If you didn't want me to go then why?"

"Would you have gotten to know your sister if you would have stayed in Tree Hill?"

"Brooke…"

"No, Kimberly," Brooke stopped her. "What I said about not knowing your mom – that was all true. But I didn't want you to leave. I never wanted that and…I don't want you to be here anymore." She whispered those last few words as tears formed her eyes.

"But I did. I did leave."

"And now I'm standing here saying I'm sorry and begging for you to come back." Brooke said. "I've tried to move on. I've tried to convince myself that you're happier here, but I can't. I can't because I _know_ that you're not. I just know. I know you, Kimberly, like you know me. And I know you want to be in Tree Hill, so please just come back."

Kimberly stood there, motionless, racking her brain with all these words and explanations. Everything seemed so hard and she felt like nothing could get easier. Only a few other times had she really felt like this. "When you first took me in Brooke what were you thinking?" She randomly asked.

"At first I thought it couldn't be that hard to raise a teenager, but then I saw the state you were in and honestly I was scared that maybe I really couldn't do this."

"Would you take it back?"

"No." Brooke stated shaking her head.

"You're a good mom, Brooke. You were the best." She said a small smile creeping up on her lips. "But I need you to know that I can't come back with you." And in that moment, the smile Brooke held faded. Kimberly saw and it nearly broke her heart. "Like you said, I have Katy now and I can't just leave her. And me and my mom…we're somewhere. I guess what you did wasn't useless…but you came back at the wrong time."

The two stared at each other. One with her heart breaking with each passing second and the other trying her best to keep her composure. Neither one could think of anything to say…but good-bye.

Kimberly broke the silence first. "I got to go." She said tearing her eyes away form the hazel ones. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke stood stunned watching as Kimberly walked back to the house she suspected to be Grace's.

Was she happy that Kimberly had a relationship with her sister? Yes. And she was even happy to hear that her and Grace were _somewhere _whatever that meant. But this isn't how she wanted it to happen. Kimberly was supposed to come home. And looking back on it now, she expected Kimberly to drop everything she had built here these last few weeks and come back with her. That sounded selfish – but Brooke wanted to be selfish with Kimberly.

But seeing Kimberly happy here she knew, or thought, going back to Tree Hill alone was right.

Turning in her heels, Brooke walked back to her car before hesitantly waiting to ignite the engine and drive home.

_You've been sad_

_  
You're misunderstood_

_  
Did you find your kind?_

_  
Like I knew you would_

Morning came too early for Kimberly. After the day she had had the day before and the loud music that had woken her up, all Kimberly wanted to do was curl up in her warm bed and stay there forever. But she had to face the world sometime.

Flipping the covers off she found herself pulling them back on. After the night she had, sleep didn't come that easy. Countless times of rolling over to face the wall and then back to the door over and over again put her in a place where at around three in the morning she gave up hope on any form of sleep. Somewhere around six though her eyes drifted off for a nice two hour nap.

The music became louder and Kimberly figured there was no way her little sister was going to let her sleep this morning. Who needed an alarm clock when you had your little sister booming Mia Catalano? She rolled over in her bed, now facing the ceiling, deciding she needed a skip day.

She appeared from her room a few minutes later still in her pj's watching as the five year old ran down the hallway. Kimberly smiled and caught her midair to give her some of the tickle monster. "What did I tell you about playing your music so loud kid?"

"Sorry." She laughed begging for her to stop. Kimberly did and watched as Katy eyed her suspiciously.

"What?"

"That's what you're wearing to school today?"

Kimberly looked at her current attire and smiled. "No," She playfully said, "I think I'm gonna play sick today. I'm not really up for the whole education thing today."

"Can I stay home with you?" Katy asked happily with a mixture of those puppy dog eyes.

"No, you have to go to school. Sorry kid, that's what you get for playing your music so loud." She said chuckling at the girl's moan remembering how she used to be the same way. "Go turn off the music and Hannah will be here soon."

_If they would let me show_

_  
For the time we love_

_  
Time will say,_

_  
Keep the fun alive and lead the way to our today_

She chuckled to herself once hearing the music was finally off. She walked down the stairs and turned a corner before she stopped, seeing Grace sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand. Whether to turn around or enter was the question on Kimberly's mind right now. They haven't spoken since last night and she wasn't sure what the aftermath of that conversation would be.

"Hey." Kimberly said mustering up the courage to enter the kitchen.

Grace looked up from her cup as a small smile came. "Hey." She said before seeing her outfit. "New style?"

Kimberly chuckled. "Figured I skip today." She said not caring if Grace allowed it or not.

Luckily, Grace nodded taking a sip from her coffee. Kimberly saw the wrinkle in her forehead deepen and she gave her a questioning look. "Going to see Brooke?" Grace asked nonchalantly.

Her mouth flew open and the question of 'how' came to mind.

"I saw you talking to her last night." Grace explained before Kimberly could ask.

"You were spying on me."

"Hey," Grace held her hands up in defense, "I was just getting your laundry. It's not my fault you left your window." She smiled getting a slight laugh out of Kimberly. "She didn't look too happy when you left."

"I didn't give her a reason to be."

"So, I guess that means you're not going back to Tree Hill?" Grace asked. Kimberly nodded the face she wore not so happy.

Grace was about to speak when a car horn form outside sounded. In an instant they both knew it was Hannah running late and not having time to come in. Katy came flying down the stairs and into the kitchen where she always found her mother in the morning.

"Bye mama." She said leaning up on her tip toes to give her mother a hug. Grace hugged back and told her to have a good day at school. Katy then hurried over to Kimberly and hugged her telling her to have fun skipping today.

"I'll see you later kid." Kimberly said kissing the top of her forehead. Katy turned and ran out the kitchen and out the door to Hannah's car. Kimberly stared into the space Katy had just occupied, lost in thought. Grace watch on, knowing the only thing in her mind was Brooke. She saw the empty look Kimberly had when talking about Brooke and seeing her now just thinking about it and having that look. She knew what it was like to be given that empty look and it didn't feel to well. Brooke deserves more than that look.

Pulling something out of her pocket, Grace handed the piece of paper over to Kimberly, interrupting her trance. Kimberly looked to the paper then to Grace, wondering what it was, and then back to it.

Taking it gently in her hand, she immediately recognized the hand writing.

'_I'm OK. You're OK. Everything's going to be OK. Today's the beginning of a brand new future.'_

Brooke.

She remembered that random text message Brooke had sent her right after she lost her company. If one text message could change your life that one would be it. It was still saved into her phone. And she couldn't believe that Brooke remembered the exact words – it must have meant as much to her as it did to Kimberly.

"It was taped up on the door when I woke up this morning." Grace said staring down at her daughter who was still bent down on her knees. "Brooke, right?"

"Yeah." She whispered not able to find her real voice. "I guess she went back to Tree Hill."

"What did she want last night?" Grace asked knowing the answer.

"For me to come back." She said. Grace could hear the disappointment in her voice and instantly a ping in her stomach came. She knew how much Kimberly loved Tree Hill, how much she loved Brooke and the people there, she knew this wasn't her home and it never would be.

"Go."

Kimberly looked up to her mother before finally standing up with a confused expression. "What?"

"Go." She repeated. "Go home."

"Mom, I…"

"No," Grace stopped her, "this isn't your home, Kimberly. It's in Tree Hill with Brooke. I know you don't want to be here, so go."

"But…why?" She struggled. "Why now?"

She shrugged, a small smile lacing her lips. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to be selfish and have you all to myself for awhile. I just missed you and I thought that maybe if we got somewhere this could have been your home, but I know now that that's not going to happen."

"But I can't just leave. What, what about Katy an, and you? I mean, I, I can't just leave you guys and go back to Tree Hill. I, I can't do that."

"We've lived without you before, Kimberly, we'll survive."

"But…"

"You know they have these things called phones where you can talk to people. And holidays and summers, and you better believe that we'll come to Tree Hill and visit too." She chuckled. "You were happy in Tree Hill and you're not here - so go."

Kimberly chuckled, remembering Katy's words from the other night. "You know Katy told me if I'm not happy some place then I should go back to the last place I was happy."

"Katy's a smart kid."

"Yeah she is." She agreed. "I don't want to leave her. Jacob left me and I can't do that to her."

Grace moved closer placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're not leaving. It's not like you're never going to see her again. Like I said, you'll visit and we'll visit." Grace paused, waiting for a reply from Kimberly, but saw that she was still finding reasons in her mind to stay. "Kimberly, you can't honestly tell me that you want to stay here."

Kimberly looked up into her mother's blue eyes almost hating the answer she was about to give. "No, I don't."

"Then go." Grace spat out before Kimberly could continue. "It's OK really."

Kimberly nodded, knowing she wasn't going to win. "I got to say good-bye to Katy."

"Of course you do." Grace nodded. "You should be ready by the time she gets home."

Kimberly nodded and moved closer to the door, tears still threatening her eyes. "Hey," Kimberly turned back remembering something, "how am I supposed to get there?"

"You got your license, right?" She asked seeing the nod from Kimberly. Grace reached over to a set of keys laying on the table before throwing them over to Kimberly, who quickly caught them. "There."

"What are these?"

"Those are the keys to my car."

Kimberly shook her head, ready to give them back. "I can't take your car. I'm not."

"Yes you are. Besides," She shrugged, "I've had my eye on another for awhile."

"You're not going to report it stolen once I leave, are you?" She joked.

"No." Grace smiled. "Now I'm not going to tell you again – go!"

"OK, OK." Kimberly said holding her hands up to surrender. She walked back to the door a smile still on her face. This was it – she was leaving – she was going home. And if it wasn't thanks to Grace, none of this would be happening. Her mom did something right.

"Hey, mom." Kimberly said turning back to her again. Grace looked over wondering what she wanted. "I never did thank you for the jeans." She smiled motioning to the jeans Grace had bought her the first day here. "Thank you." She said thanking her for so much more than a pair of jeans.

_It's like everybody loves you_

_  
And everybody wants you lately_

_  
Its like everybody needs you_

_And everybody sees you today_

_

* * *

_

**There you go!! Next chapter, Kim says good-bye to Katy and...well I think you all know. I hope you're happy now.**


	33. Hello Goodbye

**Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by The Beatles**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Hello Goodbye**

Lemony Snicket once wrote: One's home is like a delicious piece of pie you order in a restaurant on a country road one cozy evening - the best piece of pie you have ever eaten in your life - and can never find again. After you leave home, you may find yourself feeling homesick, even if you have a new home that has nicer wallpaper and a more efficient dishwasher than the home in which you grew up.

_You say yes, I say no _

_  
You say stop and I say go, go, go _

_  
Oh, no _

_  
You say goodbye and I say hello_

The bags were by the stairs, the keys were safely in her pocket, and the only thing to do now was wait.

"I don't get it; they were supposed to be home an hour ago." Kimberly huffed walking into the kitchen for the millionth time that day. Grace smiled up at her and rolled her eyes. She knew how much she wanted to get out of here and Kimberly wasn't hiding it.

"Calm down. Knowing Hannah, they probably…stopped to buy a puppy or something." She chuckled. Her smile faded when she saw the distressed look on Kimberly. "You nervous?"

"Yeah." She whispered, not sure which question she was answering. The one about telling Katy she's leaving or the one about going back to Tree Hill. Either way she was nervous. "I don't…I don't want Katy to feel like I'm leaving her."

"Isn't she the one that told you to go back in the first place?"

Kimberly glared her way. "Yeah, but I can't help but feel like I'm leaving her like Jacob did me."

"It's nothing like that, Kimberly. Jacob didn't have a choice."

"Yeah and I do. So that makes it worse." She argued.

"No it doesn't." Grace snapped back. "Katy knows that you love her, but she also knows that you love Tree Hill and you want to be there. She wants you to be happy just like you want her to be." Grace took her in her arms staring her down with a smile on her face. Kimberly smiled back.

"I wish Katy would've gotten the chance to meet him. Jacob. I know she would've loved him and he would've loved her." She said as more tears started to form.

"He would have been nineteen now." Grace sighed. "It's hard sometimes – explaining what happened to this family to her. But every time we talk about Jacob it's not so hard."

"Because that's before all the noise started." She said breaking eye contact with Grace. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and change that night…maybe then things wouldn't have been so hard."

"Things happen for a reason." She shrugged. Kimberly nodded. Hearing a car door slam outside, Kimberly looked to Grace with the butterflies coming back. They each inched closer to the living room knowing any second their ball of energy would burst through the door.

Kimberly turned back to facing Grace, just now realizing they were almost eye level. "If you ever…if you ever need me to talk to her about Jacob," She smiled, "I got some pretty good stories."

Grace smiled back. "I'm sure she would love that."

The door swung open, causing whiplash for both Kimberly and Grace, and there stood a motionless Katy. She had seen the bags by the stairs and she wasn't stupid. She knew what those bags meant. She looked to Kimberly and then to her mother for something – an explanation, an answer. And when she saw Kimberly smile at her she couldn't help but run off to her room where everything felt safe.

Hannah wasn't even in the door when she saw Kimberly excuse herself and take off up the stairs. It didn't take her long before she saw bags and knew what was going on.

She stood in the doorway, like she had done many times, watching Katy as she just sat there at her small table. Her body was facing away from her so Kimberly couldn't tell if she were crying or not. She knew this was a bad idea.

"Can I come in?" Kimberly asked hesitant to enter the room. When she didn't get an answer, she was ready to turn back and call the whole thing off, but the words of her mother came to mind and she entered.

She walked over to the table and around it, bending down to meet Katy's teary eyes. "Hey, kid." She whispered.

"You're leaving." Katy stated.

She bowed her head, almost ashamed. "Yeah, I am."

"I don't want you to go." She mumbled not letting Kimberly see the tears in her eyes.

"I know you don't, but I'm just taking your advice – I'm going back to the last place I was happy."

She sniffled, still trying her hardest not to cry. "I know its right, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to go." Finally looking over to her, Kimberly could see the way this whole thing was killing Katy to witness.

"Hey," She said wiping away the stray tear that had fallen, "this doesn't mean that I'm leaving forever. We'll still see each other – I promise. We'll see each other for holidays and for summers and your mom said that she would be more than happy to take you to Tree Hill to see where I live. And I'll call you everyday. I'm not leaving you, Katy. I'm just not gonna live across the hall anymore. I promise I'll always be there."

"Pinky promise." She held out her tiny finger. Kimberly nodded and took it with a smile on her face. "When are you gonna come back?"

She let out a small laugh. "I'll tell you what, let me go back to Tree Hill and get settled and as soon as that's over I'll come back for a visit, OK?"

"OK."

She smiled, happy to see her little sister OK with all this and knowing that she would be OK.

It was funny how just a few weeks ago she had no idea she had a sister and now she's was her best friend. Or how just a few months ago she was lost in this place we call the world and someone found her and brought out the best in her. It was funny how in these short months, which felt like lifetimes, everything had changed. Every emotion that you could imagine she had been through. Everything that she thought was gonna turn out never happened. Nothing was like she thought it would…it was better.

She thought back to a few days, a few weeks, months and years and how everything changed. How in the beginning she lost her family and in the end she found them. It didn't matter how far away she was – her family still found her.

"One more thing." Kimberly said before leaving her room. Katy looked over to her as Kimberly unhooked the necklace around her neck. She let it fall between her fingers, watching it carefully. "Here." She said finally handing it over. When Katy didn't take it, confused by all this, Kimberly explained.

"When I was a little bit older than you, my father gave me this ring." She said seeing the color drain from her face at the mention of the father she never knew. "It's OK. This was before everything happened." She assured.

"He told me that a wave would always bring me home. That it didn't matter how far away I was – just let the waves bring me home."

Katy took the necklace from her hand and eyed it suspiciously. The paint that used to outline each wave was long gone and the ring itself looked well worn. The chain in which it hung from looked like it was to break any second. "Cool." Katy said with a hint of smile appearing.

"Yeah, that's what I said." She grinned. "So if you're ever in a situation where you're nervous or scared I want you to hold onto this ring, OK? And I want you to remember who your family is. That's what this ring is for. I can't even begin to tell you how many times it helped me and now I want it to help you."

"Thank you, Kimberly."

"You're welcome." She said picking the girl up and giving her a bear hug, not ever wanting to let go. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too."

Ruffling her hand through the girl's hair, Kimberly stood to leave, leaving the girl to enjoy her new present. The smile was still plastered on when she walked out into the hall and to her room only to find Hannah sitting on the bed. "Hey." She said inching closer in the room. Hannah looked up from the floor and smiled back at her.

"You're really leaving aren't you?"

"Yeah." She answered, the smile never leaving.

"Good for you." She nodded. "I know Katy and Grace are gonna miss you."

"What about you? You're not gonna miss me?"

She chuckled. "You're gonna come back, right?" She asked ignoring Kimberly's question.

"Of course. I'll be back soon. So it's your job to look out for my little sister, OK?" Kimberly joked.

"Yeah."

There was a silence in the room after that. Neither one knowing what else to say. Maybe they weren't ready for the whole friend thing like they thought they were. Maybe it would always be this awkward silence between the two. Maybe the only thing they would ever have in common was Grace and Katy.

Kimberly walked over to the now empty dresser and leaned up against it picking up a picture frame with a picture of little Katy and her toothless smile. Seeing that, Kimberly couldn't help but smile. She looked over to Hannah, who was also trying to find a way to fill this silence. She looked so nervous, not the Hannah that was screaming in her face a few days ago. And she realized that none of us are really the front we put up – it's much deeper.

She chuckled, setting down the picture frame, then looking over to Hannah who held a strange expression at Kimberly's sudden laugh. "You know, I was thinking about what you asked me yesterday. About who I am." She clarified. "I think I got your answer."

"And?"

Kimberly couldn't help but smile as the words left her mouth, because it was so true. "And I'm a Davis."

It was then that Hannah stood up from the bed and walked over to her. Before Kimberly knew it she was being embraced in a hug. It was odd – the sudden act of kindness Hannah showed Kimberly. It was even stranger when Kimberly hugged back, each with a smile on their face.

And then Twilight Zone hit when those words left Hannah's mouth. "I'm gonna missing you, Kimberly."

She broke away to stare down the brunette curiously, the knowing smirk plastered on her face. "I knew it."

Hannah chuckled and backed away, trying to find something to do to cover up that hug. "Don't get cocky now."

"I'll see you around, Hannah." Kimberly said walking towards the door. "Take care of my sister."

"Bye."

Two down – one to go.

She walked down the stairs one last time taking every little detail to memory. It felt like a lifetime ago when she walked into this house for the first time seeing the living room and the kitchen and everything in this small, but comfy house. It had become a second home to her in such short amount of time.

It started as the devil's lair, but ended up as a place that she couldn't stay away from. If you would have told her weeks ago that she would be forgiving her mother she wouldn't believe one word of it.

It's funny how much your life can change in such a short amount of time.

She found Grace in the kitchen where she always was just as she started dinner. This time minus one. "I guess this is where we say good-bye."

Grace looked up from the box she was reading directions off of. She smiled, setting the box down and walking over to embrace her daughter. "I'm going to miss you." Was all she could say.

Kimberly shrugged. "I'll be back, don't worry." She reached for her bags and slung them over her shoulder still staring at Grace who couldn't help but cry.

"You call me as soon as you get there, alright?"

"I will." She assured.

"And you drive safely."

"I will." She smiled at how 'mom' her mom was being. "Thank you for everything." She said thinking of all the ways Grace had changed her life. The day she left, the day she came back, the day she left with Grace, the day she forgave her, and today. The day where she let her go.

Grace smiled, letting out a small laugh for no apparent reason; her hand rested on Kimberly's cheek as more tears fell from her eyes and Kimberly almost having them herself. They wrapped their arms around each other one more time, making it count. They both knew she was coming back to visit soon, but it all felt like she was leaving forever and I think it always would when she left to go back to Tree Hill. Grace rubbed the back of Kimberly's hair, not caring if her tears fell wherever. Kimberly tried her best to hold her composure, but couldn't help but let that one tear fall.

Before she finally let go, Grace whispered in her ear. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

_Hello, hello _

_  
I don't know why you say goodbye _

_  
I say hello _

_  
Hello, hello_

"_I guess what you did wasn't useless…but you came back at the wrong time."_

Her words still rang in her head. The constant notion of what she did was right was shattered long ago. Her heart was broken and it felt like no one could repair it. She spent the drive wondering what she had said wrong – she spent the day trying to convince herself it was for the best – and now standing here in the room in which Kimberly used to occupy, Brooke Davis broke down.

She let the tears fall where they may and the cries be as loud as she could let out. Her hair stuck to her face, but she didn't care. Her legs, along with her whole body, became numb and everything in her became weak and useless. She let her feet glide her over to the bed that wasn't hers and in between sobs she managed to cover herself up with the blanket.

Her feet curled up next to her chest as her arms wrapped securely around them.

She felt like she had lost everything. She felt like she had no one else to turn to. Like nothing or no one could fix this…except two people. But one told her told her to go home while the other she hasn't heard from in weeks. And right now was the time she needed him.

He told her to call him when she figured things out and when things were better and right now things weren't better and she didn't know what to do next. But she needed him by her side, whispering in her ear that everything would be OK. She didn't care if he was still angry…She just needed him.

Removing the cell phone from her pocket, she dialed the number she placed at heart and waited for his masculine voice to answer.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Pick up, pick up." She muttered to herself. Her body shook as each ring went by and still no answer from him.

"_Hey, this is Julian. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_

He let her down. He didn't answer. The time when she really needed him and he wasn't there. And now she finally let herself believe that she had no one. And in that moment, Brooke Davis cried. She clutched the pillow beside her and sobbed into it, not caring if it got soaked or not. She cried until she felt there were no more tears to be shed. She didn't allow her body to move from where she laid – she didn't even bother to wipe away the watery eyes.

All she did was wait until there were more tears to cry. And when those came she cried some more. She cried and cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep, not hearing the small noise that came from her cell phone.

_Why, why, why, why, why, why _

_  
Do you say good bye _

_  
Goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye_

It was around midnight when she pulled into the driveway of the place she used to call home. The lights were off and Brooke was probably asleep and the sudden urge to turn and go back came over Kimberly. The last of their conversation still surfacing her mind. She hated to admit it but she was a bitch to Brooke when she didn't deserve it.

Brooke came and found her and Kimberly sent her away. She told her how much she loved her and Kimberly ignored her.

And now she sat outside the house wondering if Brooke was in there still thinking she did the right thing. She hoped so, because it was.

She didn't hesitate to swing the door open and then slam it, not caring if it woke any neighbors. She didn't care because she was home. This is where she, and always would, belong.

Her hand reached for the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. She didn't have time to question it before she let herself in. The place looked exactly like it did the day she left. It looked like it had just been cleaned as the smell of Pine-sol filled the air. Everything looked to be in its place as Kimberly let it all sink in.

She let her feet lead the way toBrooke's bedroom, ready to jump on top of her screaming that she was home, not caring if Brooke kicked her out to get some sleep. Her smile was ear to ear when she walked down the hallway, but faded when she saw her room and the figure sleeping in _her_ bed. She inched closer into the room to get a good view of this stranger.

It broke her heart to see Brooke curled up in a ball with a tear stained face fast asleep. And then, the smile came back, knowing that those tears were shed for her. Even if that did sound twisted, it made Kimberly happy to know that Brooke really cared.

Seeing Brooke had had a hard night and not wanting to disturb her sleep, Kimberly climbed in on the other side of the bed, careful not to wake her, and fell fast asleep.

_You say goodbye and I say hello _

_  
Hello, hello _

_  
I don't know why you say goodbye _

_  
I say hello_

The sun shining through the blinds made her eyes scrunch open. She groaned not ready to get up just yet and face the world. Her legs were still to her chest while she gripped the pillow in her arms tightly. She looked to the phone in her hand as it blinked a few times telling her she had some kind of message. She eyed it curiously before finally opening it and reading the message.

It was from Kimberly.

'_I'm ok. You're ok. Everything's going to be ok. Today's the beginning of a brand new future.'_

She looked to the time it was sent saying it was shortly after eleven o'clock. But why? Why did Kimberly send it?

She rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't until a slight movement from the other side of the bed did Brooke notice the other occupant in her bed. Her neck gave whiplash looking over to the back of blonde hair.

"Kimberly!" Brooke shot up, knowing that head of hair anywhere. Kimberly groaned and flipped onto her stomach, not ready to be woken up, even if it was Brooke who was doing it.

"Go away." She mumbled.

Brooke's excitement overtook her and she began shaking the girl and jumping up and down like a child. Kimberly looked up to Brooke like she was crazy, but happy to see that Brooke was happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked when she finally settled down.

"I was wrong. It was about time I came home and admitted that." She smiled.

"But what about your mom and, and Katy?" She asked frantically.

Kimberly chuckled. "My mom was actually the one who told me to come. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now." She said having Brooke quietly thanking Grace. "And as for Katy, well let's just say that nothing could bring us apart."

"So you're here to stay?"

Kimberly smiled, looking for a short second before bringing her eyes back to Brooke's. "Only if you'll have me."

"Of course." Brooke said, letting a sigh of relief. "You don't need to be anywhere else."

"Good." She said. "Now can I please go back to sleep? I'm really tired."

Brooke chuckled. "Sure." She removed herself from the covers she had become wrapped up in and made her way to the door.

"Hey, Brooke!" Kimberly called out. "Thank you for letting me have another chance with my mom."

"You're the one that gave it, Kimberly, not me." Brooke argued lingering in the doorway.

"I know. But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have. So thank you."

"No problem."

_I say hello _

_  
Hello, hello _

_  
I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello _

_Hello_

_

* * *

_

**There are two more chapters left. They're already typed up and ready to be posted...which means this story is almost done.**


	34. Say Yes

******Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Elliott Smith.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Say Yes**

Ida Scott Taylor once wrote: "Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering."

_I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl_

_  
Who's still around the morning after_

_  
We broke up a month ago, and I grew up - I didn't know_

_  
I'd be around the morning after_

They say you don't get to pick your parents. They say God does all that for you. But what if God made a mistake? What if you were meant to have completely different parents than the ones you ended up with? What happens when your parents fail to take responsibility for you and leave?

Kimberly Jenkins never asked for the parents she got. She never asked for an "I love you" or a hug and kiss. So when her family abandoned her she was left all alone with the person she was scared of the most. Herself. After years of horrible foster homes she received what she wanted most…

_One Week Later._

"Kimberly can I talk to you?" Brooke asks once Kim finally emerged from her room.

"I haven't even been home for a week and I'm already in trouble." Kimberly jokes. Neither one has left the house since Kimberly's return. Neither wanting to be away from the other. Brooke's just not ready to share Kimberly with the rest of the group just yet and Kimberly just wants to spend time with Brooke and catch up on what she's missed out. They've isolated themselves from the world these last few days, only to make calls saying that they're still alive. And honestly they love it this way. With each other and no one else.

"You're not in trouble. I just want to ask you something." She says motioning to the couch. Kimberly sat down in front of Brooke and stared at her contently and watched as Brooke fidgeted.

"Brooke, you OK?"

"Iwanttoadoptyou." She says quickly. Kimberly chuckled, not understanding a word she said.

"Mind repeating that? Slowly."

"I want to adopt you." She says more calm but still nervous. The smirk on Kimberly's face faded and her brow scrunched. "Kimberly?" Brooke questions once she didn't get a response. "Kimberly, talk to me."

"You want to adopt me." She says still stunned.

"If that's OK with you." Brooke assures her. "Is it OK with you?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asks finally looking up to Brooke. She nods and Kimberly continues. "Is this because of the whole thing with my mom or do you really want to adopt me and have me be your daughter?"

"Both." She answers truthfully. "I thought about adopting you long before your mom showed up. But when you left I realized I really wanted you and how much you mean to me. I want you to be my daughter. I want to be your mom. I want you to be a Davis."

"That's all I've ever wanted."

"So that's yes?"

"Yes." She smiles. "That's a yes."

Brooke squeals and immediately jumps on top of Kimberly for a big hug. The two laugh and each have smiles on bigger than their faces can contain. Brooke gets up from the couch and runs into the kitchen to retrievesomething.

"What are you doing?"

Brooke comes back into the living room and plops back down on the couch. "These are the adoption papers. All I have to do sign them and send them out."

"And then I'll be a Davis?"

"You've always been a Davis." Brooke says looking her in the eye.

Kimberly broke away. Too early for a lovey dovey moment. "Well sign the damn papers!"

Brooke pointed a finger at her with a stern look. "Watch that language." Kimberly chuckles and watched as Brooke signed her name on the dotted lines. When she was done, there was more squealing and more hugging before the two finally broke apart.

"OK, this calls for a celebration. I'm treating to dinner and a movie and whatever the hell you want. What do you say?" Brooke says walking back to her room. Probably looking for an outfit Kimberly figured.

"That sounds great!" She calls out. "But I got some stuff to do first."

Brooke's head popped out of her room wearing a confused expression. "What kind of stuff?"

"Oh, you know, I was thinking I'd go see Haley and everyone else." She says not making eye contact telling Brooke that she was lying.

"Tyler?"

Kimberly sighs. "Actually, I was gonna avoid that meeting for awhile. Figure out what I'm going to say first." She shrugged. "But hey, I'll be back in a few hours, OK?"

"OK."

_It's always been wait and see_

_  
A happy day and then you'll pay_

_  
And feel like shit the morning after_

_  
But now I feel changed around_

Kimberly walked to the familiar hotel room. Oddly enough the door was wide open and she peered in to see empty beer bottles and boxes of pizza. She saw him packing up his suitcase, shoving endless clothes into that one bag.

"Wow. Nice bachelor pad." She says standing in the doorway.

He turned and saw the familiar blonde hair girl and instantly a smile formed on his lips. "What are you doing here?" Dropping the shirt in his hand he walked over and embraced the girl in a hug.

"Home is where the heart is, right?" She shrugs. "And I missed you, Julian."

"Missed you too, kid." He says ruffling her hair like she was a little kid. He went back to his suitcase and continued packing.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Back to L.A." He threw over his shoulder. "Movie's done. Nothing else here for me." He says disappointment lacing his ever word.

She nods even though he couldn't see it. "I just figured since I'm back you and Brooke could get back together." She watches as his shoulders slumped and he stopped his packing. His head hung low and he sighed.

"We didn't break up because of you, Kimberly. Brooke was…"

"I know. She told me." She interrupts. "But I'm back. Brooke's better. You two love each other. Simple as that."

"No it's not."

"You know, for a guy that goes around thinking life's movie, you really don't have a lot of faith in your own love story." He avoids eye contact and tried to distract himself by picking up the stray beer bottles. "You still love her." She states.

Still avoiding contact he answered truthfully knowing she wasn't going to let him lie. "Yeah, I do. But it's too late now. I was jerk."

"No you were just being an idiot." She smiles. "It's never too late, Julian"

"Has she said anything about me?" He asks hopeful.

"Not really." She shrugs.

"Then how do you know she still loves me?"

"Because I'm a teenager that knows everything." She jokes both knowing it was so true. "She misses you. I can tell. Just trust me, OK?"

"Kimberly…" He says ready to protest.

"Look, do you want her back or not?"

"Yeah, of course."

"OK then." She nods turning back to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asks. He thought Kimberly was going to help him. He didn't know how her leaving was helping him in anyway.

"I got to meet up with Brooke." She says coyly. "We're going out tonight. We won't be home until around ten."

"OK," He says slowly not seeing the point. "Why are you telling me this?"

She chuckles and turns back to the door and took a few steps before stopping again. "Have you ever noticed how no one locks their doors in Tree Hill? I think it's about time Tree Hill gets a locksmith." He stares at her wondering where in the world that mind of hers came from. "I'll see you soon, Julian." She waves and with that she was gone.

_I'm standing up the morning after_

_  
Situations get fucked up and turned around sooner or later_

_  
I could be another fool or an exception to the rule_

_  
You tell me the morning after_

They were driving home from the movie when she saw it. The Rivercourt. And then she saw him making the perfect basket. Nothing else was important when she saw him. The sound of Brooke's rambling voice faded and the stereo didn't make a sound to her. It was like violins were playing along to his perfect jump shot.

Brooke stopped the car and sat there until Kimberly even noticed that it was stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" She questions a few minutes later.

"Because you've been ignoring me for the past five minute's and when I realized why you were ignoring me I thought I better stop the car." Brooke grins with her kinking brow. "Go." She simply says.

"What?"

"Go." She says again motioning to the boy who was unaware of the car parked across the street from him.

"Brooke, I can't just go up there. I don't know what to say and I'm not sure…"

"Kimberly," Brooke stops her. "Speak from the heart. That simple. You're just scared and the Kimberly I know is never scared."

"I think you got me mixed up with a superhero."

"Go." She says again not fazed by Kimberly's lame try at a joke.

"Brooke…" Kimberly groans.

"I'm not going to tell you again." She says with her _mom _face. "Now go get your man."

Kimberly smiles and reluctantly opens the door. Knowing Kimberly all too well, Broke sped off down the street before she chickened out. Kimberly rolled her eyes at Brooke's antics but wished she would come back because she really didn't want to do this.

She walked onto the Rivercourt. It had been so long since her feet had last touched this concrete. It felt like forever ago. She watched as he made the perfect basket. He was still as perfect as ever - he hadn't changed a bit. She loved how he always knew to be here when she needed him. Some would call it a coincidence, she called it love. God, she loved him. She loved him in those black basketball shorts and plain white tee shirt. And she probably would still love him if he were wearing a clown suit.

He was in midair when he caught sight of that blonde hair. That hair he loved to run his fingers through. Only one person had that hair. He thought he was seeing things. Thought he was dreaming. Was she really here standing before him?

His feet hit the ground but his eyes never left hers. She was wearing his jacket – the one she had been wearing the day she left. And those jeans he loved so much and that green shirt and…you get the point. He loves anything she wears. "Hi." She says walking closer to him, barely able to control herself from running over and kissing him.

"Hi." He says still stunned. "What…what are you doing here?"

"There's only one Tree Hill, right? This is home." She shrugs. "And I had to come back and get my man." She says thinking of Brooke in that moment.

"What?" He asks confused about that last part.

"Nothing."

"I tried calling you." He says thinking back to all the times he got her answering machine and the unanswered calls he got.

"I know." She whispers. "I couldn't pick up. It was too hard."

He nods, not really understanding why, but didn't care. She was standing here and that was good enough for him. "So you're…you're back for good, right?"

She nods and before she says another word he's rushing towards her and wrapping his arms around her, embracing those beautiful lips he's missed so much.

Taken by surprise, Kimberly didn't dare pull away. Instead she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in. He fully obliged as his fingers ran through that hair that he loved so much. Her hands held tightly to his cheeks never wanting to let go. Quickly, Tyler went from her lips, down her jaw line and to that spot he knows she loves so much. She moaned and all he could do was smile against her smooth skin.

She forced him back up, not wanting their lips to ever be apart. It had been a few weeks since the last time this happened, how could you blame them?

He broke away, each one breathing heavily; he smiled as he stared down into those eyes. The color came back. They were no longer black, but brown.

"What?" She asks suddenly feeling insecure.

He shakes his head telling her she has nothing to feel insecure about. "You have beautiful eyes."

She smiles and the two go back to their kissing.

A few minutes later and Tyler breaks apart again much to the dismay of Kimberly. "OK, OK. This is the part where I wake up right?"

"What?" She chuckles.

"Ever since you left I've been having this exact same dream about you. And every time you kiss me I wake up before anything else happens."

"This isn't a dream baby." She assures him. "But how about we finish that dream for you?" She says sending him a devious smirk.

"What?" He chuckles in disbelief. He sees that she's not joking and he becomes serious. "You sure? I mean, are you ready?"

"I've never been surer." She says tugging at his shirt. "Come on."

"Wait," He stops her. "My parents are home. Let's go to your place."

"Oh yeah, cause that worked out so well last time. Besides, Brooke's home right now." She shrugs. "I guess we're screwed."

Tyler gazes over the top of her head over to the side of the court. "No, we're not. There's one more place we could go." He says his eyes never meeting hers. Kimberly follows his gaze over to his black SUV and turns back with a displeased look.

"You want our first time to be in the back seat of your car?"

He chuckles and shrugs one shoulder. "It doesn't have to be the backseat. We could lay the backseat down and have like a bed. Besides, it wouldn't be our only first here."

She tries to hold her annoyed expression, but when she sees the cute smirk he has on she can't resist. All she wants is to be with him right now and it really didn't matter where. Just as long as she was with him. "You're so lucky that I love you." She says pulling him towards the car.

_Crooked spin can't come to rest_

_  
I'm damaged bad at best_

_  
She'll decide what she wants_

Brooke walked into her empty house smiling at the thought of Tyler and Kimberly. They were so in love with each other. And knowing this town, they were soulmates. Brooke just hoped they didn't get married within the next few months like her tutor-friend did.

She shoved her keys back into her purse and threw it on the table before she looked up and nearly had a heart attack.

Julian stood in the middle of her living room, a bouquet of flowers in hand, as he sported a tux. Candles were lit all around the room with rose pedals scattered across the floor. The aroma in the air smelt of chocolate and just now did Brooke notice the soft classical music playing in the background.

"Julian…" Brooke trails still taking in the room. It was beautiful. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say I'm sorry and that I missed you." He says taking a few steps towards her. They were inches apart and they each wanted to jump on one another, but tried to control every bone in their bodies to not to.

"You did all this just to say you're sorry?" She questions in disbelief. "A simple _sorry_ would've have done it."

"No it wouldn't." He disagrees shaking his head. "Because you, Brooke Davis, are not simple. You've never been simple and you never will be. You're stubborn and complicated and you act way older than you should. But that's what I love about you." He smirks knowing that he just melted her heart. And he did. She could feel her knees go numb as a smile grew.

"You deserve the best. And I'm going to give it to you. Even if that means I have to travel the world just to find the perfect birthday present for you or anything for you in that matter. Because I would. I'd go to the end of the world for you. I'd do anything for you, Brooke." His pleading browneyes never leaving her glossy hazel ones. "But there are a few things I want you to do for me."

"And what's that?" She asks overcoming the lump in her throat.

"Well first I want you to forgive me for being a jackass."

"Done." She says rather quickly, not really thinking about. She doesn't need to think about it though. How could you turn down a guy in a tuxedo begging for your forgiveness? "And what's the next thing?"

"Say yes."

She furrows her brow. "To what?"

Taking a small box out of his jacket pocket, Julian got down on one knee opening up the box and revealing a beautiful engagement ring with a large diamond that made the dark room sparkle. Looking up at Brooke, he saw her gasp and bring her hand up to her chest. He smiled seeing the reaction he wanted.

"I love you. And when I first saw you I knew deep down that you were the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be a father to Kimberly. I want to be your husband. I want us to be a family. I love you, Brooke Davis. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She cries out immediately. "Yes. Of course!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and quickly jumped to his feet and in an awkward way the two stared at each other. They chuckled and Brooke hung her head, embarrassed by the whole thing.

"You know," Julian starts. "If this were…"

"If you do the 'if this were a movie crap' I swear to God…" She trails knowing she wouldn't do anything. They both knew it. She loved everything about him. Including his stupid _if this was a movie_ thing.

He chuckles. "Kiss me." He demanded. And she did. Again. And again. And again.

_I'll probably be the last to know_

_  
No one says it 'til it shows_

_  
See how it is, they want you or they don't_

They were lying in the backseat of his car, a spare blanket covering the most part of their bodies. His arm was wrapped around her and she carelessly ran her fingers across his. Each with a smile on their face, they had stayed this way for awhile replaying their magical moment together. This time Tyler didn't rush things with her and the only thought in Kimberly's mind was how much she loved the man before her. And he was a man alright.

"That was amazing." Kimberly says breaking the silence.

"I couldn't agree more." He smirks.

"You know, I think I could lie here in you arms forever."

He met her gaze with a smirk. "That's probably one of the corniest lines I've ever heard."

"But it's the truth." She says knowingly.

"I know. And I love you for it." He smiles and she knows that no amount of kisses or corny lines could melt her heart like that one smile. It was real and genuine. Just like him. And she truly loves him.

"I love you too." She says settling back onto his chest knowing that was her spot. She looked up to him and smiled remembering something. "I have something to give you." She stats reaching for his jacket that she had been wearing and grapping a box from the inside pocket.

"You got me a present." He says happily.

"Not exactly." She smirks. "It's more for me." She hands him the box and he instantly knows what it is.

"_Here." He said handing her a rectangular box._

"_What's this?" She asked taking it in her hands._

"_It's your birthday present."_

"_But I thought you said…"_

"_I lied."_

"_I thought you were against lying." She said with a Brooke Davis kink of the eyebrow._

"_I know, but I wanted this to be special. Open it." She did and found a beautiful necklace that took her breath away. It was gold, the chain and all, with a heart hanging off of it. It was beautiful._

"_Tyler…" She trailed off not knowing what to say. Great this was the second time she was speechless by a gift she had gotten._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Yeah, but this must have cost a fortune."_

"_It's just money."_

"Kimberly…" He trails not knowing what to say.

"I'm an idiot because I just now realized how much you mean to me and how much I love you. And I think it's time we let the world know it. So will you give me this…again?"

"What about your other necklace?" He asks noticing she wasn't wearing her trademark necklace for the first time since she stepped onto the Rivercourt.

"It's in a safe place." She assures.

He smiles. "I said you could start wearing it when you were ready."

"I know, but I wanted it to be right." She says. He smiles and takes the familiar gold necklace out of the box and dangles it in the air for a few seconds.

Kimberly starts to hold her hair up making it easy for him to hook it on before he stops her. "Wait. There's something I need to show you." He lets the gold heart fall into his hand. Flipping to the backside his thumb gently runs across the engraved letters. He turns to show Kimberly as she eyes the letters carefully. _Nirvana. _And she smiles at the sight of her nickname.

"How did I not notice that?"

Tyler shrugs and eyes the letters once again. "Some people don't see how much one person can love someone so much."

"I love you." She throws out. "I love you. I love this necklace. And I love that stupid nickname you gave me."

He doesn't have time to reply before her lips are on his again. She can feel the smile he has against her lips and he can feel the rapid speed her heart is beating. And he loves how he's the only one that can cause that.

A knock came on the window and the couple instantly pulled apart. From the inside looking out, Kimberly could see it was Nathan and quickly hid herself under the blanket, which she knew was a bad idea to start.

Tyler rolled down his window with a fake smile. "Hey, Nate. What's going on?"

Nathan shook his head with a knowing grin. "I don't know you tell me." He says trying to peer inside the car. He could clearly see Kimberly wrapped up in a blanket embarrassed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Backseat of your car? Really, you're gonna go there of all places? What is this? The nineties?" Before Tyler could say anything, Nathan smiled and looked again over Tyler's shoulder. "Hi, Kimberly!"

Kimberly waved back knowing she had been caught, to embarrass to show her face. Nathan chuckled seeing the redness of Tyler's face.

"You guys get home. Your secret's safe with me." He assures turning away as the two scrambled for their clothes and moved to the front of the car.

"Smooth. Very smooth." Nathan could hear Kimberly tell Tyler before the motor started and the car set off.

"Teenagers." Nathan mumbles before taking out his cell phone.

_Say yes_

_I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl_

_  
Who's still around the morning after?_

"So are you sure it's OK if I come in?" Tyler asks nervously once reaching her doorstep. Since the drive over she had calmed down and he stopped laughing from the incident with Nathan.

"Of course. I did promise you a movie." She went for the doorknob but he stopped her and swung her back facing him.

"Still amazing, right?" He asks with that smirk.

"Yeah." She nods. "Embarrassing, but amazing." She turns back to the door, opening it to reveal a cuddly Brooke and a dorky looking Julian on the couch laughing at something he had said.

Kimberly smiles knowing that this was her doing.

Brooke and Julian look up and they each smile. Brooke's just happy to see her and to tell her the news. And Julian for a different reason and throws a wink her way.

"Kimberly," Brooke says standing from the couch. "We have something to tell you." She glances over to Julian and he smiles. "Julian and I are back together."

Faking her reaction, Kimberly runs over and wraps her arms around Brooke. "Brooke, that's great."

Brooke tightens her grip on the girl and leans into her ear. "I just got an interesting call from Nathan." She whispers in her ear. "We'll talk about this later."

Her cheeks redden in complete shock and pulls away. "Damn Nathan." She mutters knowing that Nathan was only looking out for her.

Putting back on her happy face, Brooke squeals saying she had another announcement.

"What is it?" Kimberly asks curiously.

Julian walks up and wraps his arm around Brooke's waist and the two gaze at Kimberly with a smile.

"Kimberly," Julian starts. "I asked Brooke to marry me." He waits to see the eyebrows on Kimberly to fly up in shock. "And she said yes!"

"I said yes." Brooke squeals almost at the exact same time as Julian could get the words out. Kimberly stayed silent not knowing what to say or where to start. Tyler came up from behind and slithered his hand into hers ignoring the look Brooke had shot him.

"Kimberly?" Brooke asks.

A smile appears on her lips and she lets out a held breath. "Dude, I told you to make up with her not ask her to marry you." She addresses Julian playfully smacking him in the chest. Brooke gave them a look and silently Julian told her he'd explain later.

"So, you're really OK with this?" Brooke asks for what seems like the hundredth time that day.

"Of course. You know, despite the fact that I have to change my name again."

"What?" The other three say in unison.

They say you don't get to pick your parents. They say God does all that for you. But what if God made a mistake? What if you were meant to have completely different parents than the ones you ended up with? What happens when your parents fail to take responsibility for you and leave? Kimberly Jenkins never asked for the parents she got. She never asked for an "I love you" or a hug and kiss. So when her family abandoned her she was left all alone with the person she was scared of the most. Herself.

Kimberly gave them each strange looks. "I'm gonna be a Baker, right? We're all going to be Bakers, right?"

She stared at the people that she loved the most in this world, minus a few that weren't there at the moment and waited for an answer.

Here stood a boy that she loved and could possibly love forever. She loved just sitting around with him in her Sunday's worst with her oily hair hung up in a bun while they watched endless T.V. and ate boxes of ice cream, and at the end of the day having him tell her that she was beautiful. She loved kicking his ass at basketball and sometimes letting him win; even though she wouldn't ever tell him that.

A man that was more of a father to her than her own. He could argue with her for hours about dumb things and still they could have serious conversation about anything. And the endless list of movies to watch before they died they created was one thing that kept them not only arguing but bonding.

And then there was Brooke.

Kimberly could say a lot about her. Fashion designer. Best friend. Wonderful godmother. But mother would be the best word to describe Brooke Davis. At least for Kimberly it is. Because none of that other stuff is really important.

Brooke Davis was, and always would be, her mom.

So after years of horrible foster homes, Kimberly received the things she wanted most out of life. A family. Friends. A future. And most importantly…

Happiness.

"That's right, Kimberly." Julian says his arm wrapped securely around his fiancé. He smiled to her and then to Kimberly before going back to his beautiful Brooke. "We're all going to be a family."

* * *

**One more chapter. It WILL (and that's a promise) be up on Friday. So keep a lookout. **


	35. Everything'll Be Alright

**********Disclaimer!! I own nothing! Except my wonderful Ipod and my own ideas for One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to Mark and whatever going on inside that mind of his. All I did was use quotes from the show sometimes. : )**

**Song by Joshua Radin.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Five: Everything'll Be Alright**

Ayn Rand once wrote: "Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark, in the hopeless swamps of the approximate, the not-quite, the not-yet, the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish, in lonely frustration for the life you deserved, but have never been able to reach. Check your road and the nature of your battle. The world you desired can be won. It exists, it is real, it is possible, it is yours."

_But I think everything  
is gonna be alright  
Yes I hope everything  
is gonna be alright_

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Haley James Scott started as her voice boomed throughout the gym. "It is my pleasure to present you with the Tree Hill High School graduating class of 2014." The room of students, parents, and teachers erupted in a series of applause and whistles and cheers for the fellow students.

The cliché scene of hats flying in the air happened as students hugged their friends and couples kissed their happy lips.

She seemed lost in a sea of blue gowns; none of the happy bystanders were the man she was looking for. They all looked alike as she tapped on the shoulder of every brunette, but none were him.

She felt a hand on her arm and before she knew it, she had been whipped around to meet his big blue eyes. "Hi." He said merely inches away from her lips.

"Hi." She said back, the smile still intact. "How'd you find me?" She questioned motioning to the many people that surrounded them.

He smiled not daring to bat an eyelash. With the smirk she loved and the kink of an brow he said, "I never took my eyes off you." Hearing those words gave her the good kind of nervousness and in a split second the butterflies came that only he could put there. His hand fell on the small of her back and she pressed herself against his body wanting to be closer to him.

He chose to close the gap between them and she didn't object. Her hand landed alongside his jaw while his fingers got lost in her wavy blonde hair.

The cheers around them were no longer there, the happy faces of their classmates were blurred images. All that mattered was each other. His blue eyes with her brown. Nothing else matter.

Needing air, she was first to break away, but he continued with his soft lips along her neck. A laugh belted out of her when she could feel his smile against her skin. He picked her up easily and spun her around, needing to have his girl in his arms.

The thought of where they would be by the end of the summer didn't dare cross their minds. All that matter was that she was in his arms and he knew he wasn't ever going to let go.

**

"Kimberly, where are we going?" Tyler asked as he was being dragged through the halls of Tree Hill High by his girlfriend. "You do realize after graduation we're supposed to leave, not go back."

"Shut up." She swatted his chest and kept going. "You'll see."

They turned a corner and flew down a hallway before they finally stopped once inside an open classroom. Instantly, Tyler knew where they were and he watched as Kimberly glanced around the room as if it were her first time here. "Kimberly, why did you bring me here?"

"Don't you know what this is?" She asked turning away from an empty desk.

"Yeah. It's our English class. Old English class." He corrected.

"It's not just that. This is where I stayed my very first night in Tree Hill." She said looking behind the desk to remember the night where she slept on the hard floor. "It's special."

"That it is." Haley interrupted. She stood in the doorway with a smile planted on her face as she was dressed in her black dress.

"Principle Scott," Tyler said standing up from the desk he had been leaning on. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you guys the same thing." She inched further into the room. Since she became principle a year ago, she had perfected that expression to scare kids, but Kimberly and everyone else that knew her knew the real, sweet Haley James Scott. "You do realize you're supposed to leave after graduation – not come back."

"That's what I said." Tyler piped in.

"We were just taking a walk down memory lane." Kimberly said. "And you?"

"Same." She simply answered. "This place is pretty special for you, isn't it?"

"It's special to us." She corrected still glancing around the room. "It's where it all started."

_She bent down on one knee and extended her arm out. She gently nudged her shoulder and as soon as she did Kimberly shot up like she had been woken up from a bull horn instead of a soft touch. Haley was so frightened that she had fallen back on her butt. __Kimberly took in her surroundings and looked over at Haley. She instantly recognized her from the previous day. _

_The two sat there on the floor and stared at each other._ "_What are you doing here?" Haley asked slightly above a whispered. She didn't get an answer. "Where are your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you." Kimberly couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of her parents actually worried about her. She quickly put a serious face back on when Haley asked her; "You don't have a family do you?" Haley looked into Kimberly's eyes; she couldn't help but noticed how black they were. It scared her a little. Kimberly nodded not taking her eyes off of Haley. _

"_I need to take you to the police." Kimberly cringed at what she said. She couldn't go back to where she came from. She just couldn't. She had traveled too far and been through too much to just be put back into another abusive foster home. "It's OK. You can trust me." Haley said holding out her hand waiting for her to take it._

"What are you guys doing in here?" Brooke's voice asked as she boomed through the room. "We've been looking for you guys everywhere."

"We were just reminiscing." Haley smiled shooting Kimberly wink.

"OK, I don't know what you guys are talking about, but come on lets go."

"Wait, Brooke." Kimberly stopped her. "Just wait." Brooke turned back to the girl who still couldn't take her eyes away from the room.

"What's Kimberly staring at?" Nathan asked as he and Julian entered the room with the Leyton clan closely behind. Brooke shrugged while Haley wrapped her arm around her husband. Nathan turned to his wife and placed a kiss against her temple. "My baby was great out there."

Haley swatted his bicep with a chuckle. "Please, you said that last year."

"It's true."

"Just think, Brooke," Kimberly said pointing over to Brooke's very pregnant stomach, "in a few years you'll have another one standing in this exact same classroom."

"Hopefully, this kid won't be so weird about it like you are." She joked. Brooke was approaching the ninth month of her pregnancy, but other than her stomach you really couldn't tell. She still had that same energy that could light up a room – on a good day. Brooke Davis plus raging hormones is not a good mix; throw in pregnancy pains, bossiness, pickles and peanut butter cravings, and Kimberly's all time favorite but ultimate worst: the complaining. Brooke Davis plus pregnancy equals not a pretty sight. But once in a blue moon, like today, there was that old Brooke that everyone knew and loved.

The room chuckled as the couples paired off. Tyler slid his hand into Kimberly's while Julian's arms wrapped around from behind and fell on Brook's stomach. Nathan and Haley stealing glances with one another and Lucas and Peyton watching as a two year old Sawyer giggled even though she didn't know what was funny.

"Where are Grace and Katy?" Kimberly asked once noticing the missing pair. She had seen them early and was surprised to admit that she was happy that they came. It took awhile before Kimberly and Grace could have another real conversation and there were those times when things weren't picture perfect. But they always came to the conclusion that this was how it should be. Katy was now nine and was a bright kid. Kimberly had made it her duty to see her at least twice a month, half the summer, talk to her everyday, and to get her the best presents for birthdays and Christmas. She loved that little girl, there was no denying that. As for Hannah, well let's just say Kimberly still gave her bullshit and Hannah would fire back. But that friendship they had worked for they finally got.

"Oh, they had a long drive back. They tried finding you, but you were too busy making out with Tyler here." Brooke smiled over to Tyler who flinched behind Kimberly. "They told me to tell you congratulations and that Katy would call you later."

If you asked what Brooke and Grace were it'd be difficult to explain. When Kimberly came back, Brooke still had her mixed emotions. She still hated Grace for what she did, but loved her for telling Kimberly to come back. It wasn't until the Baker's went to visit for a weekend and Grace broke out old baby photos that the two actually bonded, but don't consider them as friends. Their conversations revolve around thing and one thing only and that's Kimberly, other than that they're strangers.

"Well," Nathan started, "if you ask me this was a great graduation. No one had a baby this time." He smiled earning laughs from the room full of people.

"Ooh." Brooke gasped clutching her stomach leaning back against Julian.

"Or not."

"Brooke, are you OK?" Julian asked frantically helping her to her feet.

"I think my water just broke." She said still clutching her stomach. Seeing that this may be it he wrapped his arms around her and led her to the door. "OK, we're going to get you to the hospital." He turned back to Kimberly, not stopping once. "Kimberly, I need you to go to the house and pick up Brooke's bag. I need you to meet us at the hospital." Earning a nod out of her, Julian turned back to his wife. "God, I told you this wasn't a good idea. You should have stayed home."

"Shut up!" And just like that, nice Brooke flew out the window and entered hormonal pregnant Brooke who was in labor.

**

They all sat in the waiting room doing exactly what it's there for: waiting. They still hadn't heard any news on Brooke, but everyone believed it was going well. Kimberly sat in a chair with Tyler running his fingers along her back.

"I knew this was a bad idea. She shouldn't have come today." Kimberly sighed once Haley sat down beside her.

"Kimberly, she's having a baby not dying. She's going to be fine, trust me."

"She still shouldn't have been there."

Placing a hand on her knee, Haley smiled to the girl, "Brooke wouldn't have missed your graduation for the world. It didn't matter if she was one month or nine months pregnant, she still would've come. Now lighten up." Haley nudged her shoulder playfully. "Today's supposed to be one of the best days of your life. You just graduated, you're about to become a big sister – lighten up."

Before she could respond, her name was called and when she looked up there stood Julian wearing a hospital gown and an ear to ear smile. Instantly, Kimberly along with everyone else, were out of there seats and surrounding Julian with questions. His smile never faded and eyes never left Kimberly. "Would you like to meet your little sister?"

"Sister?" She questioned shocked by the idea. "I have a little sister."

He nodded back to Brooke's room and began walking that way. "Come on."

She followed behind, excited about the new edition to the family. When Julian opened the door and allowed her to come in a smile formed as she saw an exhausted, but happy Brooke cradling a new born baby.

Noticing someone in the room, Brooke looked up and smiled when she saw Kimberly standing in the middle of the room scared to take another step. "It's OK. Come here." She walked over to the chair and silently sat down, not taking her eyes off the brown haired baby. "Kimberly, I'd like you to meet your little sister, Alison." Brooke said gently placing the fragile baby in her arms.

"Alison?" Kimberly whispered over to Julian wondering where the name came from.

"My mother's name." He whispered earning an understanding nod.

If she wasn't scared before she was now. It wasn't even her baby and it still terrified her. Knowing that this kid was going to look up to her in every way, shape, and form gave her chills. And the fact that she was about to go off to college just made her even more dedicated to being in her little sister's life.

"Hi." She whispered down to a sleeping Alison. "I'm your big sister and I'm going…" She trailed not able to finish the sentence before tears rushed to her. Looking up to Brooke, who had been watching the interaction, she had a smile on her exhausted face. "You're going to love me, you better believe that too. When you get older I'm going to show you all the ways to annoy your momma and I'm going to spoil you with junk food and toys and whatever you want." She stared down at the baby just ecstatic to finally welcome her baby sister into this world. "And I'll be there to help with your homework and beat up all the kids that hurt your feelings."

"I'm gonna…" She trailed glancing back up to Brooke and Julian, "…I'm gonna make sure you got the best parents ever. They were pretty great to me, so I'm sure you already got em'."

**

_Two Weeks Later_

"We are at the Rivercourt." Kimberly stated as she closed the door to Tyler's car and walked onto the brightly lit concrete.

"That we are." Tyler said walking up from behind and sliding his hand into hers, leading her over to the picnic table instead of the court.

"May I ask why?"

"Because you're leaving in a few days and I just want to spend the rest of them with you."

Kimberly groaned leaning her head back against his chest as she began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "Why'd you have to remind me I was leaving?"

"Because you are and I wish you weren't."

"Me too." She agreed staring out to the water. "Why don't you come with us?" She stared up at him eagerly.

He chuckled, kissing her temple lightly. "Kimberly, we've had this conversation. I would love to go with you, but I have to stay here and work for the summer if I ever dream of having books for my first semester. Besides, I'm sure you and Hannah will be fine without me."

Hannah and Kimberly were set to embark on the ultimate roadtrip. Two months with nothing but one car, an Ipod, lots of junk food, and each other. They don't remember when exactly this crazy idea came to mind, but they didn't start really planning it until a year ago.

Brooke, being the over-protective mother she is, was hesitant at first to let her go. Too many Unsolved Mysteries episodes got her panties in a bunch. But with constant begging and having the _can you hear me now_ service, Brooke finally gave in.

"This sucks." She mumbled into his chest. "I don't want to go if you're not going to be there."

He chuckled, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "You do to want to go. I know you do. Besides, what happens when fall rolls around and you have to go to New York?"

"Don't remind me." She moaned.

"You keep avoiding it, Kimberly, and it's about time you stop." He said seriously.

"I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"Of us." She admitted. "And if this long distance thing will work."

He gave her a curious look. "And what would give you that idea?"

"It's just that I'll be in New York and you'll be at Duke. Do you really think we can do this? Long distance?" She questioned, but didn't wait for an answer. "I mean look at Lucas and Peyton. They couldn't do it."

"Lucas and Peyton are married with a baby."

"Nathan and Haley almost got a divorce when Haley went on a rock tour."

"Nathan and Haley are married and have Jamie."

"And what about Brooke and Julian? They have a hard time when a new movie rolls around." Kimberly continued ignoring Tyler completely. Tyler smiled, loving the fact that she was so worried about this relationship. It made him know for sure, not that he ever doubted it, that she loved him.

"Hey," Tyler stopped her, placing his hands atop her shoulders. "Just stop." He smiled making sure she was staring right into his eyes. "Just stop worrying about all that."

"How are you not freaked out about this?"

"Because like Lucas and Peyton, and Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Julian, I know that in the end we will be together. I'm not saying it won't be hard, but I'm not giving up on this relationship because I love you too much to do that. There's gonna be some pretty big obstacles we're gonna face, but in the end it only make our love stronger. You trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." He smiled bringing her back to his chest and staring out to the water. "Go to NYU, Kimberly. Do great things – be a great person. I'll be here doing the things I'm meant to do."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Business major at Duke – I'll figure it out."

"Good. You better start a business where you'll make a lot of money so I won't have to work and I'll have all the time to spend with the kids."

"Kids?" He questioned playing along. "How many?"

"Lots. And they'll have your blue eyes."

"Only if they can have your blonde hair and witty humor." He laughed pulling her closer to him. "No, you're gonna go to New York and find those bands that will change someone's life like you always dreamed of. And then you'll come back and we'll both have our businesses and we'll be together." He said stroking the hair away from her face. They watched the stars and the moon shine off the river, each one with a smile.

A day hasn't gone by in these last few years where they haven't talked to one another. Only few days where they ever apart and now they were expected to go the rest of summer and most of fall without seeing each other. Tree Hill had become her life and now she was leaving it to start anew. It had been like this three years ago when she first came to Tree Hill. Here she was in a place where no one knew her, but was still kind. Things were different now though. Kimberly was about to enter the hustle and bustle of Manhattan where most only cared about themselves and this time Kimberly wasn't carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. And to be honest, it scared the shit out of her.

"And hey," Tyler said bring her out of her trance, "we're still gonna see each other. I'll come up for your birthday and you'll come back for holidays. Those lovely summers we'll spend together. And you better believe I'll make that sixteen hour drive just to see you for a few minutes."

"Really?" She asked staring up to him.

"Yeah." He whispered in her ear as if it were a secret.

"You know what I'm gonna miss the most." Kimberly asked randomly. "Besides you."

"What?"

"The Rivercourt." She simply said with the smile she always wore when she thought of the Rivercourt.

"Everything's here, huh?" Tyler said knowing that Kimberly was thinking about everything that happened here. "First kiss."

"First I love you." She said loving when they play this game where they would name all their firsts.

"First fight."

"First dance." She remembered. "Remember that? Junior prom?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "That was the night when you wore that green dress with your hair in curls. Your eyes shined that night." He shook his head remembering those mesmerizing eyes. "And you told me that when you were a kid you wanted to be a pop star even though you couldn't carry a tune." He joked knowing her cheeks were flushed.

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember everything about you…and this place. First kiss, first I love you, first fight, first time we…" He trailed a grin plastered on his face. Kimberly gasped and leaned up to smack his chest.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Why?" He laughed. "If we're gonna play this game, Kimberly, we're going to mention all the firsts."

She couldn't help but let a chuckled escape her lips. "OK, we're done with this game. New subject." She leaned back into his chest once again playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"OK…how's it feel to be a big sister…again?"

She giggled. "Good." She shook her head. "Kind of sucks that I won't be seeing her that often though."

"Oh I think you'll find a way to make her a mini you." He joked kissing her temple.

"It's weird – holding a new born baby in your arms. It kind of makes you scared and happy at the same time. It's not even my baby and I'm still scared shitless."

"One day you'll have one all your own. Like you said earlier we'll have lots. You'll be the perfect mom."

"Yeah?" She questioned loving the fact that he's also thinking about the future. Their future. She loves how he's so confident that they'll still be together and how they'll get married and have kids. It excites her more than it does scare her.

"Yeah." He assured. "Its just gonna be me and you one day, Kimberly. I promise."

"That sounds nice." She whispered. "That sounds great. I can't wait." She said laying her head on his shoulder while rubbing his arm smoothly. "I love you, Tyler Hedrick."

"I love you too, Kimberly Jenkins/Davis/Baker." He said loving that laugh that left her lips. Turning towards her he looked deeply into her big doe eyes. "I love you…Nirvana."

**

"Knock, knock." Peyton said quietly opening Brooke's door. She saw the brunette holding onto the newborn like it was the most special thing in the world. "Hey."

Brooke looked to see her best friend with the same smile she wore. "Hi."

Peyton sat down beside Brooke on the couch and watched as she held her baby with such comfort. If Brooke Davis was meant for anything it was to be a mom. "I'm having a little bit of déjà vu right now." Brooke smiled.

"Except the roles are reversed." Peyton added. "How are you?"

Brooke sighed. "I'm perfect." The two chuckled. "You want to hold her?" Peyton nodded and Brooke handed over little Alison Baker to her best friend.

"Hi," Peyton said quietly, "I'm your Aunt Peyton and I'm gonna be the one that makes sure you don't drive your parents crazy. And when your ready to walk and talk, which knowing Brooke will be next week," she joked causing Brooke to chuckle, "I'll have little Sawyer come over and you guys will be the best of friends." She finished before directing her attention back to Brooke. "Did you ever decide on a middle name?"

"Yeah I did. And since Sawyer's is Brooke – Alison is gonna be Peyton."

It took all of her strength and the new born baby in her arms to not jump on top of Brooke and shower her with thank you's. Instead she smiled from ear to ear with tears forming in her eyes. She looked back down to the baby in her arms. "Alison Peyton Baker."

The moment was soon ruined when a loud crash from the bedroom came. The two heads turned that direction and Brooke was almost out of her seat when they heard Julian yell. "I'm OK!"

"What is he doing?" Peyton laughed.

Brooke sighed running a hand through her hair. "Julian never had time to finish the crib because he loves to procrastinate." Brooke looked to Peyton with a sad smile that only made Peyton laugh. Soon they both were laughing, trying their best not to wake the baby.

"What's on your mind, B. Davis?" Peyton asked seeing the distant look on her friends face.

"Did you ever imagine your life turning out the way it did?"

"No." She answered honestly. She never expected to be almost twenty-five with a two year old and married. Freshman year, if you would have asked her if she would ever marry Lucas Scott she probably would have spit in your face. "Why do you ask?"

"I never once imagined myself twenty-five years old, married to a dorky movie producer that can't put together a crib. I never imagined being twenty-five and having a kid who just graduated high school."

Peyton chuckled, knowing it was normal for Brooke to worry about this kind of thing. "You know, you did a good thing with Kimberly. You loved her; fought for her…you saved her. Not a lot of people would do that."

"I just…I'm just not ready to let her go off into the world yet."

"I know." She placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "No parent is. But Kimberly's gonna be just fine and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she had parents like you and Julian to prepare her for the real world." She said looking deep into her friend's hazel eyes to get her message across. "She's going to be fine. Four years from now you're going to be worrying about this all over again when she graduates from college and I'm gonna to be right here telling you that she'll be fine."

"Yeah I know."

**

It was around midnight when Kimberly came walking through the door. Her conversation with Tyler still floating in her mind. Was it really supposed to be that easy. Go to college, become successful, come home and live happily ever after. It sounds so easy.

She just hoped it was.

Her mind was so far off in la la land that she didn't even notice Brooke sitting on the couch flipping through some random magazine. "Hey," Kimberly said shutting the door behind her.

Brooke looked up to Kimberly and back to the clock above the fireplace. "It's only midnight, aren't you supposed to be out partying?"

Kimberly chuckled taking the spot next to Brooke explaining how she wasn't up for it. "Aw, now that has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." She said looking over to a sleeping Julian sitting in an armchair while baby Alison slept securely in his arms. The two chuckled at how sweet Julian was.

Brooke turned back to Kimberly. "I love that man." She said earning a knowing nod from Kimberly. "So where were you tonight?"

"With Tyler." She simply answered.

"OK, don't want to know." Brooke said jumping to conclusions.

"Not like that." She blushed. "We were at the Rivercourt."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked seeing the expression on her daughter's face change.

"Nothing." She lied knowing she couldn't get away with it once seeing Brooke's face. "I'm not ready to give it up."

"What?"

"High school." She sighed. "I never got the normal childhood and I'm not ready to give up being a teenager to become an _adult_." She said the last word like it was poison.

Brooke placed a reassuring hand on hers. "I know it's hard and I was scared to do it myself, but growing up is just part of life." Brooke explained seeing the not so convinced look on Kimberly. Making her think there's something else bothering her.

"What if I don't think I'm ready to grow up?"

"You're ready." Brooke said rather quickly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you've been through more than I would ever wish on anyone. You've seen this world so differently than most can. You're past is what's going to make you ready for the future." Brooke said strongly.

"I'm just having trouble believing that."

"Why's that?"

"I just…Tyler and I were talking tonight and he started telling me about all these great things I'm going to do and this great person I'm going to be. And I just…"

"Don't think you can be that." Brooke finished for her.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"I know how that feels." Brooke stated sitting up straighter in her seat.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah. When I was your age I had the same problem. I was about to go off to California and do these great things that I wasn't sure I was ready for. I wasn't ready to leave everything behind and I just wanted to spend one more day in high school where everything felt safe."

"What'd you do?"

"A friend of mine told me that I was going to change the world someday. That pretty much did it for me." She shrugged. "After that I wasn't so scared anymore."

Kimberly nodded, bowing her head, with a small smile. "Maybe that's what I need. Some inspirational words."

"OK." She started, scooting closer to her and holding her hand in hers. "You, Kimberly Baker, are going to change the world someday."

Kimberly laughed before scrunching her face and shaking her head. "Those words don't really sound that good second used."

Brooke chuckled searching her mind for the only other thing she could think of. "How about if I told you…everything's going to be OK."

Kimberly bowed her head, a slight smile on her lips, before staring back up into those hazel eyes. "You know, for the first time I really do believe that." The two chuckled. "It's been one hell of a ride, hasn't it?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked a little nervous. Brooke nodded and she continued. "You remember that day I told you about Ashley for the first time?" Brooke nodded again. "You said you hoped you could be as good of a friend as she was. You are. You're my best friend, Brooke." She shrugged.

Kimberly could see she hit a soft spot as her eyes became watery. Brooke let out a breath and tried to wipe away the tears. "You're one hell of a kid, you know that?"

"I'm not a kid anymore." She said with all seriousness, but hating it, not wanting it to be true.

"You're my kid." Brooke cupped her hand behind her head and pulled her into a hug. She rubbed her hand along her hair. Kimberly hugged back, knowing this is how it's always supposed to be. "You're my kid." She repeated.

Kimberly bowed her head into the crook of her neck thinking about all the ways her life was going to change. Everything was about to change. And even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew it. But there was always going to be that one thing. That one thing that's been absolute all along. It just took a long journey to realize it.

"And you're my mom."

_And I know everything  
is gonna be alright  
Yes now I know  
it'll be alright_

_

* * *

_

**The End.**

**Gah, I feel so sad saying that. I just want to say thank you for making this story one of the best things I've ever done. This thing have become such a big part of my life and I hate for it to end. And for this one to be my first ever story that I've written (and finished) and to get over a 100 reviews is amazing. I've been reading through older chapters and I can't believe how far this story has come and I'm just so proud of it. I just want to say thanks to _othlvr16, funluvr151, _and_ shaybay55 _especially for reviewing almost every one of my chapters and everyone else who reviewed too. You guys have no idea how much that means to me.**

**There will be a sequel. A lot of have told me you want one, so you guys are getting one. It might be awhile though. I'm going to finish up my other fics first and try to get at least a few chapters of it written out before officially starting it. I'll post up another chapter for this story letting you guys know. **

**So again, thank you.**


	36. Sequal News

Hi! I'm back with the squeal ready to go and I wanted to post this to let you guys who read _Are You Happy Now?_ know about it. I know it's been a few months (eight to be exact), but I'm still hoping you guys will read it.

It's called _Falling or Flying _and it's going to pick up seven years where we left off. You can find the story on my profile and I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks.


End file.
